Persona: Shadow of Mirrors (German)
by ShioAtemu
Summary: Ein Spiegel zeigt immer die Wahrheit. Er zeigt den Menschen, wer sie wirklich sind. Doch was, wenn in diesem Spiegel eine Gefahr schwebt, wenn in ihm eine Welt existiert, unserer so gleich und doch extrem gefährlich? Ein neues Persona Abenteuer.
1. 0 - Der Velvet Room (Prolog)

**0 – Prolog – Der Velvet Room**

 _Langsam öffne ich meine Augen. Eine sanfte dunkelblaue Farbe fällt mir in den Blick. Vorsichtig blicke ich mich um. Wo bin ich? Ich sitze auf einem mit blauem Samt bezogenen Stuhl, vor mir steht ein mit einer blauen Tischdecke bedeckter Tisch und dahinter ein dunkelblaues mit Samt bezogenes Sofa, doch niemand sitzt darauf. Sowohl zu meiner Rechten, als auch zu meiner Linken sind Spiegel aufgereiht. Ein Blick hinein lässt mich aufschrecken, denn obwohl alles andere in diesem Raum reflektiert wird sehe ich mein eigenes Spiegelbild nicht. Der Stuhl auf welchem ich sitze ist im Spiegelbild leer._ _„Wie es scheint haben wir einen Gast mit einem faszinierenden Schicksal.", erklingt eine Stimme, welche mich aufschrecken und vor mich zu dem Tisch blicken lässt._ _Auf dem eben noch leeren Sofa sitzt nun ein kleiner Mann mit grauem lichtem Haar und buschigen dunklen Augenbrauen, durch welche seine großen Augen noch mehr zur Geltung kommen. Seine lange Nase und seine spitzen Ohren geben ihm etwas von einem Fabelwesen und doch scheint dieser Mann ein Mensch zu sein. Ich bekomme kein einzelnes Wort heraus und schaffe es nicht meinen Blick von diesem merkwürdigen Mann abzuwenden._ _„Willkommen im Velvet Room.", spricht die Gestalt weiter, „Mein Name ist Igor. Ich freue mich deine Bekanntschaft zu machen. Es ist lange her, seit wir das letzte Mal hier einen Gast begrüßen konnten. Dieser Ort besteht zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit, Geist und Materie…"_ _Gebannt lausche ich den Worten dieses Mannes, die ruhig aber auch bestimmt sind._ _„Dies ist ein Raum, den nur diejenigen betreten können, die an einen „Vertrag" gebunden sind…", erzählt Igor ruhig._ _Durch einen Vertrag gebunden? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern einen Vertrag geschlossen zu haben. Igor scheint meine Gedanken lesen zu können, denn plötzlich spricht er weiter: „Es kann sein, dass dich ein solches Schicksal in naher Zukunft erwartet. Nun… Wie heißt du, mein Kind?"_ _Wie von einer Macht geleitet komme ich nicht drum herum ihm meinen Namen zu verraten: „Shingetsu Mirâ."_ _Kurz schweigt der kleine Mann: „Hm… Ich verstehe. Wollen wir einen Blick in deine Zukunft werfen?" Kurz lässt er seine Hand über den Tisch schweben, worauf Tarot-Karten erscheinen und sich von selbst positionieren._ _„Glaubst du an Wahrsagerei?", fragt Igor ohne anscheinend eine Antwort zu erwarten, denn er spricht sogleich weiter: „Jede Vorhersage wird mit den gleichen Karten getroffen, aber das Ergebnis ist immer anders. Das Leben selbst folgt denselben Grundsätzen, nicht wahr?"_ _Sein Kichern verpasst mir eine leichte unangenehme Gänsehaut. Er deckt die erste Karte auf: „Hm… der Turm in der aufrechten Position steht für die unmittelbare Zukunft._ _Es scheint, eine schreckliche Katastrophe steht unmittelbar bevor. Die Karte, welche die Zukunft darüber hinaus anzeigt ist…"_ _Eine zweite Karte deckt sich auf: „Der Mond in der aufrechten Position. Diese Karte steht für „zögern" und „Geheimnisse". Wirklich sehr interessant."_ _Erneut schwebt seine Hand über den Tisch und die Karten verschwinden wieder._ _Wieder kichert er: „Es scheint, dass du bald einem Unglück begegnen wirst und über dich wird ein großes Geheimnis verhängt werden. In den kommenden Tagen wirst du mit irgendeiner Art Vertrag in Kontakt kommen und dann wirst du hier her zurückkehren. Das kommende Jahr ist ein Wendepunkt in deinem Schicksal. Wenn das Rätsel ungelöst bleibt, geht deine Zukunft verloren. Meine Pflicht ist es unseren Gästen Hilfe zu leisten, um sicherzustellen, dass dies nicht passiert."_ _Ich schlucke schwer. Das, was dieser Mann mir da erzählt klingt so merkwürdig, doch kann ich nicht darauf eingehen. Meine Stimme verweigert mir ihren Dienst. Ich senke kurz den Blick und versuche meine Stimme wiederzufinden, doch nichts hilft. Als ich wieder aufblicke fällt mir nun eine junge Frau auf, welche zur linken des alten Mannes sitzt. Ihr blondes gewelltes Haar ist mit einem samtblauen Haarband zurück gebunden und auch ihr Kleid besteht aus blauem Samt._ _„Ah! Ich habe versäumt dir meine Assistentin vorzustellen.", sagt Igor, als säße sie die ganze Zeit neben ihm._ _Sitzt sie die ganze Zeit schon dort? So sehr ich es auch versuche, ich kann mich nicht erinnern._ _Mit einer höflichen Handbewegung zeigt Igor auf die junge Frau neben sich: „Dies ist Margaret. Sie ist eine Bewohnerin dieses Ortes, genau wie ich."_ _Sie waren also beide nicht menschlich, auch wenn sie so aussahen._ _„Mein Name ist Margaret. Ich bin hier um dich auf deiner Reise zu begleiten.", stellt sich die junge Frau kurz und bündig vor._ _Erneut kichert Igor kurz: „Wir sollten die Details ein anderes Mal klären. Bis dann, Lebewohl." Das Bild vor meinen Augen verschwimmt und färbt sich von einem hellen Licht in finsterste Dunkelheit…_

„…irâ. Mirâ", hörte sie von weiter Ferne, „Mirâ, wach auf."  
Mit einem leichten Schreck erwachte Mirâ aus ihrem Schlaf und schaute sich etwas orientierungslos um. Wo war der blaue Raum? Wo waren Igor und Margaret? Sie brauchte eine Weile um zu realisieren, dass sie nicht mehr im Velvet Room war, sondern in einem Auto saß und auf einige Berge und Felder hinaus blickte.  
„Warum schaust du so irritiert?", fragte die Frau am Steuer mit einem breiten Lächeln, „Sieh nur. Dort vorn ist schon Kagaminomachi."  
Seufzend lehnte das junge Mädchen ihren Kopf gegen die Scheibe der Autotür und blickte auf die immer näher kommende Stadt hinaus. Ihr Traum kam ihr noch einmal in den Kopf und es schien ihr als sei dies auch wirklich nur ein Traum gewesen…


	2. I - Das Spiegelspiel (Kapitel 1)

**I - Kapitel I - Das Spiegelspiel**

 _Dienstag, 14. April 2015_

Seufzend schaute Mirâ auf das Gebäude, welches sich vor ihr befand: Ihre neue Schule. Der Gebäudekomplex war recht groß, zu mindestens im Vergleich zu Schulen in anderen Kleinstädten. Genau vor ihr war der Haupteingang der Schule, in welchem bereits einige Schüler verschwanden. Ganz oben über dem Haupteingang hing eine riesige Uhr, welche bereits kurz vor 8 Uhr anzeigte. Das Schulgebäude erstrecke sich sowohl zu ihrer Rechten als auch zu ihrer Linken. Als sie nach links blickte fiel ihr auf, dass das Gebäude dort an eine große Turnhalle anschloss. Daneben erkannte sie ein Stück vom Sportplatz. Zu ihrer Rechten mündete das Gebäude ebenfalls in ein kleines weiteres Gebäude, welches aber anscheinend nur für Gerätschaften oder ähnliches verwendet wurde. Jedenfalls erkannte Mirâ auf den ersten Blick keine Fenster, die daraufhin wiesen, dass dieses Gebäude überhaupt zum Lernen genutzt werden konnte. Heute war ihr erster Tag an der neuen Schule. Sie war müde und wollte eigentlich wieder ins Bett. Das Einräumen und Einrichten in ihrem neuen Haus hatte länger gedauert als erwartet und somit war sie bis in die Nacht damit beschäftigt gewesen. Sie gähnte noch einmal kurz und wollte sich weiter auf den Weg ins Schulgebäude machen, als sie jemanden rufen hörte.  
„Vorsicht!"  
Schnell drehte sich Mirâ um, doch sie konnte nur noch einen Ball auf sich zu fliegen sehen. Erschrocken schloss sie die Augen und nahm zum Schutz ihre Arme vor ihr Gesicht, doch der Ball traf sie nicht. Erstaunt blickte sie auf und sah wie der Ball wieder zurück geschossen wurde.  
„Hey Makoto spinnst du?", rief nun ein Mädchen wütend zu einem Jungen, welcher etwas weiter entfernt stand und seinen Ball wieder gefangen hatte, „Pass gefälligst besser auf!"  
„Sorry!", rief der Junge zurück und spielte danach weiter mit ein paar anderen Jungs Fußball.  
Mirâ sah ihnen nach, wurde jedoch von dem Mädchen aus ihren Gedanken gerissen: „Alles in Ordnung?"  
„Hm?", erschrocken blickte Mirâ wieder zu dem Mädchen und nickte: „Ja. Danke."  
Sie musterte das Mädchen kurz. Es hatte Schulterlange dunkelbraune Haare, welches sie mit einem Haarband davon abhielt in ihr Gesicht zu fallen. Von der Schuluniform erkannte Mirâ nur den roten Rock, als Oberteil trug sie eine Trainingsjacke, welche aber ebenfalls das Logo der „Jûgoya Highschool" trug.  
Auch sie schien Mirâ kurz gemustert zu haben und lächelte freundlich: „Ich habe dich hier noch nie gesehen. Bist du neu?"  
„Ähm ja. Wir sind gestern erst hergezogen. Heute ist mein erster Schultag.", erklärte Mirâ.  
„Eine neue Schülerin also. Mein Name ist Akane Chiyo. Freut mich.", stellte sich das Mädchen mit Namen Akane vor.  
Auch Mirâ stellte sich kurz und bündig vor: „Mich ebenso. Mein Name ist Mirâ Shingetsu."  
Akane lächelte freundlich: „Dann willkommen auf der Jûgoya Higschool."  
Gemeinsam betraten beide das Schulgebäude, während Akane ihr grob den Aufbau der Schule erklärte und versprach, sie in der Mittagspause etwas herum zu führen. Zwar wusste Mirâ nicht in welche Klasse Akane ging, aber diese meinte, dass sich beide schon finden würden, immerhin seien die selben Klassenstufen immer auf dem gleichen Gang. Nachdem Akane ihr noch erklärt hatte wie sie zum Lehrerzimmer kam, verabschiedete sich diese vorerst von Mirâ und verschwand zwischen den Schülermassen. Nun war sie also wieder alleine und blickte sich noch einmal kurz um. Sie befand sich nun in der Eingangshalle der Schule. Hinter ihr befanden sich die Schuhfächer, wo die Schüler ihre Schuhe wechselten. Immerhin war es in Japan in den Schulen Pflicht die Schuleigenen Hausschuhe zu tragen und keine Straßenschuhe. Schaute sie gerade aus blickte sie auf das Treppenhaus, welche sich am Ende der doch recht großen Eingangshalle befand und in die oberen Stockwerke führte. Als sie in den Gang zu ihrer Linken blickte erkannte sie nur mehrere Räume. Dies waren wohl Clubräume, denn auf den Schildern über den Türen standen Dinge wie „Hauswirtschaft", „Schülervertretung" und „Theater AG". Am Ende des Ganges schien das Gebäude einen Knick zu machen und Mirâ hätte am liebsten gleich geschaut, wohin dieser wohl führte, doch der erste Gong der Schulglocke ließ sie aufschrecken und erinnerte sie daran, dass sie dafür eigentlich keine Zeit hatte. Also drehte sie sich um und ging in den Gang gegenüber. Akane meinte, dass dort das Lehrerzimmer sei. Als sie den Gang betrat blickte sie sich noch einmal kurz um. An der Wand zu ihrer rechten war eine Fensterfront. Zu ihrer linken reihten sich mehrere Räume aneinander. Über den zwei Türen des ersten Raumes stand „Krankenzimmer" und der Raum darüber war die Bibliothek, welche sich über ein ganzes Stück des Ganges zog. Erst über der letzten Tür zu ihrer Rechten stand ein Schild mit der Aufschrift „Lehrerzimmer". Bevor sie dieses jedoch betrat fiel ihr Blick auf eine Tür, welche den Gang abschloss. Darüber stand ein Schild mit der Aufschrift „Sportclubs". Als Mirâ das Gebäude von außen gesehen hatte, dachte sie erst dieser Raum sei eine Abstellkammer, doch nun musste sie feststellen, dass es wohl ein Gang zu einer weiteren Turnhalle war. Welche Sportclubs diese Schule wohl anbot? Sie zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und entschied, dass sie sich später darüber informieren würde. Daraufhin betrat sie das Lehrerzimmer, wo sie bereits ihre Lehrerin erwartete.

Etwas später fand sich Mirâ in ihrer neuen Klasse, der 2-1, wieder. Während sie ihren Blick kurz über ihre neuen Klassenkameraden schweifen ließ, fiel ihr auf, dass sowohl Akane, als auch der Junge, welcher sie am Morgen auf dem Schulhof fast abgeschossen hätte, ebenfalls in ihrer Klasse waren. Erstere winkte ihr vorsichtig zu und zeigte grinsend auf den freien Platz neben sich. Wie es schien wollte sie, dass Mirâ neben ihr saß. Noch war etwas Chaos in der Klasse und alle redeten wie wild durcheinander, doch die junge Lehrerin, welche neben Mirâ an ihrem Pult stand gebot dem Einhalt: „Bitte Ruhe jetzt. Wir beginnen mit jetzt mit der Klassenstunde."  
So viel Mirâ bisher erfahren hatte hieß ihre Klassenlehrerin Mrs. Masa. Sie hatte nackenlange schwarze Haare und trug ein zartrotes Kostüm, bestehend aus Blazer und Rock. Sie war noch recht Jung, vielleicht gerade mal Ende zwanzig, allerdings hatte sie die Klasse, wie es schien, gut unter Kontrolle. Kurz darauf saß jeder an seinem Tisch und schaute mehr oder weniger interessiert nach vorn an die Tafel, vor welcher Mirâ stand.  
„Dieses Jahr haben wir zu Beginn des neuen Schuljahres eine neue Schülerin bekommen.", ihre Lehrerin drehte sich kurz zu Mirâ, „Stell dich doch bitte kurz vor."  
„Mein Name ist Mirâ Shingetsu. Meine Familie musste aus Arbeitsgründen hier her ziehen. Ich hoffe wir werden alle gut miteinander auskommen.", daraufhin verbeugte sie sich kurz.  
„Sehr schön, Shingetsu-San.", sagte Mrs. Masa zufrieden, „Such dir doch bitte einen freien Platz aus damit wir mit dem Unterricht beginnen können."  
Noch einmal verbeugte sich Mirâ kurz vor ihrer Lehrerin und steuerte gleich den leeren Platz neben Akane an, wo sie kurz darauf platznahm. Daraufhin begann der Unterricht, welcher an diesem Tag allerdings nur aus organisatorischen Dingen, wie der Wahl der zwei Klassensprecher und die Ausgabe von Infoblättern für spätere Kurse und des Stundenplanes bestand und dadurch auch recht schnell ein Ende fand. Das Klingen der Schulglocke erlöste die Klasse aus ihrem ersten Schultag.  
„Und bitte vergesst nicht, dass morgen früh die Rede des Schuldirektors stattfindet. Ebenso beginnt morgen auch der reguläre Unterricht. Bitte seid pünktlich und blamiert mich morgen nicht.", mit diesen Worten verließ Mrs. Masa den Klassenraum und entließ damit ihre Schüler in den freien Nachmittag. Mirâ packte gerade ihre Sachen zusammen, als sie über sich einen Schatten bemerkte. Sie schaute auf und erblickte den Jungen vom Schulhof. Da er nun direkt neben ihr stand konnte sie ihn richtig mustern. Seine nackenlangen dunkelblonden Haare, welche offensichtig gefärbt waren, hatte er teilweise zu einem kleinen Zopf gebunden, wobei allerdings immer noch einige Haare frei hingen. Seine Schuluniform trug er ziemlich schlampig, wie Mirâ fand: Teilweise offenes Hemd und Krawatte und die Jacke war dazu auch noch offen.  
Akane holte sie wieder einmal aus ihren Gedanken, als sie den jungen Mann leicht genervt fragte: „Was willst du Makoto?"  
„Na was wohl? Ich wollte mich für vorhin entschuldigen.", antwortete der Junge kurz genervt, wand sich dann allerdings an Mirâ, „Entschuldige wegen vorhin. Ich hatte nicht aufgepasst und hab den Ball verfehlt. Ich hoffe mit dir ist alles in Ordnung."  
Trotz seines schluderigen Auftretens schien er ein netter Junge zu sein. Mirâ schüttelte den Kopf, als Zeichen, dass alles in Ordnung und vergessen sei: „Schon gut. Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung. Chiyo-San hat mich gerettet. Es ist also schon wieder vergeben und vergessen."  
Freundlich lächelte sie den jungen Mann neben sich an, welcher leicht rot anlief: „Ähm… wenn ich mich vorstellen darf: Mein Name ist Hiroshi Makoto. Freut mich sehr."  
„Mich ebenso, Makoto-Kun.", lächelte Mirâ erneut.  
„Wo wir gerade dabei sind.", mischte sich Akane ein, „Bitte sei nicht so förmlich. Nenn mich einfach Akane."  
Erstaunt schaute Mirâ sie an: „Sicher?"  
„Aber ja doch.", grinste Akane, „Wenn ich dich dafür Mirâ nennen darf."  
„Wie wäre es? Wollen wir noch zusammen etwas trinken gehen?", fragte Hiroshi gerade heraus, doch Mirâ schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein heute nicht. Tut mir leid. Ich habe meiner Mutter versprochen gleich nach der Schule nach Hause zu kommen. Meine kleine Schwester wäre sonst allein.", erklärte Mirâ und stand auf, „Aber morgen vielleicht."  
„Schade, aber kann man nichts machen." ,meinte Hiroshi leicht verlegen, „Dann bis morgen."  
„Bis morgen.", verabschiedete sich Mirâ von den beiden und machte sich gleich auf den Weg nach Hause.

Mirâ musste ein ganzes Stück laufen und auch ein paar Stationen mit der U-Bahn fahren, doch kam bald darauf zu Hause an. Ihr neues Haus stand in einer Wohngegend am Rande der Stadt. Es war ein kleines Häuschen, aber größer als die Wohnung, in welcher sie vor ihrem Umzug gewohnt hatte war es alle male. Und für drei Personen war es vollkommend ausreichend. Um das Haus herum war ein kleiner Garten, allerdings bestand dieser nur aus Wiese und einigen Sträuchern. Als sie die Tür aufschloss kam ihr bereits ihre Schwester entgegen: „Okaerinasai Nee-Chan."  
„Hallo Junko.", begrüßte Mirâ die Grundschülerin, während sie sich ihre Schuhe auszog, „Bist du schon lange zu Hause?"  
Die kleine schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein. Ich bin auch erst vor ein paar Minuten nach Hause gekommen."  
„Du hast dich doch nicht irgendwo rumgetrieben, oder?", fragte Mirâ streng, woraufhin das kleine Mädchen mit dem Kopf schüttelte, „Dann ist ja gut."  
Gemeinsam betraten sie das Wohnzimmer, welches nur von einem kleinen Flur von der Haustür getrennt wurde. Dieses war recht geräumig und schloss direkt an die Küche an, welche eigentlich eher eine Kochnische war. Getrennt wurden die beiden Räume von einem Raumtrenner, dessen einzelne Fächer mit Büchern und Vasen gefüllt war. Die Kochnische war direkt rechts, sobald man den Raum betrat. Sie war so geräumig, dass sogar ein Esstisch mit hineingepasst hatte. Zu Mirâs Linker war die Treppe in den zweiten Stock und direkt an den Gang grenzte eine Fensterfront, welche hinaus in den Garten führte und das Wohnzimmer am Tag mit Licht flutete. Der Glasfront gegenüber an der Wand standen ein geräumiges Sofa und davor ein kleiner Tisch, um welche Sitzkissen verteilt lagen. An der Wand ihr gegenüber stand ein Regal mit Büchern und Unterlagen und links in einer Ecke stand ein Fernseher, auf welchem eben die Nachrichten liefen. Mirâ setzte sich zu ihrer kleinen Schwester auf den Fußboden und schaute mit ihr etwas fern, während sie sich nebenbei über ihren ersten Schultag unterhielten.

 _Mittwoch, 15. April 2015_

Der Tag begann wie von Mrs. Masa angekündigt, mit der Rede des Schulleiters, welcher seine Wünsche und Vorstellungen für das kommende Schuljahr erklärte. Mirâ hatte sich zu Akane und Hiroshi gesetzt, welche sie auf dem Weg zur Schule getroffen hatte, und hörte hinter sich Schüler flüstern.  
„Hast du schon das von Ayasegawa aus der 2-3 gehört?", hörte sie ein Mädchen flüstern.  
Ein weiteres Mädchen antwortete interessiert: „Nein. Was denn?"  
„Sie soll vollkommen durchgedreht sein. Sie wurde vor einigen Tagen total verängstigt in ihrem Zimmer gefunden und rief immer wieder „sie wollen mich holen".", antwortete das erste Mädchen, „Angeblich soll sie das „Spiegelspiel" versucht haben."  
„Was?", ein drittes Mädchen mischte empört ein, „Aber das soll doch nur ein Gerücht sein."  
„Habt ihr es mal probiert?", fragte die erste in die Runde.  
Die anderen beiden Mädchen schwiegen kurz und Mirâ konnte im Augenwinkel sehen, wie sie vorsichtig den Kopf schüttelten.  
„Hey ihr drei. Seid still.", flüsterte eine tiefe Männerstimme und gebot dem Getuschel damit Einhalt. Die Stimme veranlasste Mirâ sich noch ein Stück weiter umzudrehen. Dabei erblickte sie einen Jungen mit leicht zerzaustem schwarzem Haar. Mit zwei silbernen Haarklemmen verhinderte er, dass ihm sein Pony ins Gesicht fiel, was ihm ein leicht freches Aussehen verlieh, was ihm aber hervorragend stand. Ansonsten war er ganz akkurat gekleidet. Seine Schuluniform war ordentlich geschlossen und auch seine Krawatte war akkurat gebunden. So etwas gefiel Mirâ. Aber sie musste auch feststellen, dass er selbst ihr auch gefiel. Als er wieder nach vorn zum Schuldirektor blickte trafen sich kurz ihre Blicke, woraufhin Mirâ sich schnell wieder nach vorn drehte. Sie merkte wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht gestiegen war und versuchte sich zu beruhigen.  
„Mirâ ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du bist so rot.", fragte Akane leise, woraufhin Mirâ aufschrak.  
„Ja, Ja. Alles in Ordnung.", lachte sie leicht verlegen und lauschte dann wieder der Rede des Rektors, obwohl es sinnlos war, da sie eh fast die Hälfte verpasst hatte.

Danach ging der reguläre Unterricht weiter, welcher aber doch vergleichsweise schnell vorüber ging. Wie versprochen unternahm Mirâ an diesem Nachmittag etwas mit ihren neuen Freunden. Gemeinsam holten sie sich ein paar Getränke und setzten sich in den Park auf eine Bank. Während sie sich über vielerlei lustige Dinge unterhielten und sich Akane und Hiroshi wegen mehrerer Kleinigkeiten des Öfteren in die Haare bekamen, erinnerte sich Mirâ wieder an das Gespräch der drei Mädchen.  
„Sagt mal ihr beiden. Kennt ihr dieses „Spiegelspiel"?", fragte sie plötzlich.  
Die beiden Anderen stoppten ihre aktuelle Diskussion und sahen sie etwas erstaunt an. Sie schienen sich zu fragen, wie sie wohl gerade jetzt auf dieses Thema zu sprechen kam.  
„Zwei Mädchen aus der Parallelklasse haben sich während der Rede des Rektors darüber unterhalten.", erklärte sie.  
„Ach so.", Akane setzte sich etwas bequemer auf die Bank, „Das „Spiegelspiel" ist ein Gerücht, was seit einigen Wochen im Umlauf ist. Es heißt ja „Ein Spiegel zeigt immer die Wahrheit", aber es heißt, wenn man in der Nacht im Dunkeln für längere Zeit in den Spiegel schaut, dann erscheine dir im Spiegel dein „wirkliches" ich."  
„Hast du es schon mal getestet?", fragte Hiroshi unvermittelt.  
„Was? Nein! Ich glaube nicht an solchen Mist.", sagte die Angesprochene schnell.  
Mirâ überlegte kurz: „Die drei Mädchen haben erzählt, dass ein Mädchen aus der 2-3 deshalb durchgedreht sei."  
„Ja das habe ich auch gehört. Aber das sind alles nur Gerüchte.", sagte Hiroshi und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf, „Ich habe gehört Ayasegawa hat Probleme zu Hause und soll deshalb einen seelischen Zusammenbruch erlitten haben."  
„Das klingt auch plausibler als diese dummen Gerüchte.", meinte Akane nur zustimmend, „Mal ein anderes Thema, ich habe gehört, dass im Einkaufszentrum ein neues Café eröffnet hat. Lass uns demnächst mal zusammen hin gehen, Mirâ."  
„Gerne.", nickte Mirâ zustimmend.  
„Und was ist mit mir?", fragte Hiroshi.  
„Wie jetzt?", kam es nur von Akane und eine erneute Diskussion der beiden startete, welcher Mirâ aber nicht lange zuhörte. Wieder musste sie an das Gespräch der beiden Mädchen denken und zeitgleich km ihr auch ihr Traum vom Velvet Room in den Sinn. Etwas bereitete ihr Unbehagen und sie merkte wie sich dieses Gefühl langsam in ihrem Körper breit machte.

Am späten Abend saß Mirâ über ihren Hausaufgaben und versuchte sich auf diese zu konzentrieren. So sehr sie es auch versuchte, jedes Mal schweiften ihre Gedanken wieder ab und sie musste erst an ihren Traum und dann an das Gespräch denken. Vorsichtig schaute sie über ihre Schulter auf den großen Standspiegel, welcher in einer Ecke ihres Zimmers stand. Doch so schnell wie sie konnte wand sie den Blick wieder auf ihre Aufgaben. Erneut breitete sich das ungute Gefühl in ihr aus.  
 _„So ein Quatsch.",_ ging ihr durch den Kopf und sie strich sich kurz durch ihren Pony. Kurz darauf stand sie auf, schaltete bei dieser Bewegung die Schreibtischlampe aus und begab sich vor ihren Spiegel. Eine Zeit lang starrte sie ihr Spiegelbild an, doch nichts geschah.  
 _„Wusste ich es doch.",_ sie wollte dem Spiegel gerade wieder ihren Rücken zudrehen und sich wieder an ihre Aufgaben machen, als sie ein Geräusch hörte. Erschrocken blickte sie auf ihr ebenso erschrockenes Spiegelbild, welches allerdings kurz darauf verschwamm. Plötzlich kam etwas Schwarzes aus ihrem Spiegel hervorgeschossen und griff ihren Arm. Mirâ schrie erschrocken auf und versuchte sich krampfhaft aus dem Griff zu befreien. Es dauerte eine Weile bis der Befreiungsversuch gelang, allerdings mit der Folge, dass sie zu viel Schwung hatte und mit einem lauten Knall auf dem Boden landete. Weiterhin erschrocken blickte sie auf den Spiegel und Panik stieg in ihr auf, als sie etwas merkwürdig Aussehendes aus ihrem Spiegel kreuchen sah, was immer näher auf sie zu kam. Immer weiter wich sie zurück, doch das schwarze Etwas verschwand nicht und plötzlich gab es für sie kein Zurück mehr, als sie an ihren Schreibtisch stieß.  
 _„Was zum… was ist das?",_ Mirâ wollte schreien, doch jeder Ton blieb ihr im Halse stecken. Fast hatte sie das schwarze Etwas erreicht, als plötzlich die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer aufging und das Licht eingeschaltet wurde.  
„Mirâ, was soll der Lärm so spät? Und wieso sitzt du im Dunkeln? Und dazu noch auf dem Fußboden?", fragte ihre Mutter erstaunt, welche das Zimmer betreten hatte.  
Erschrocken blickte Mirâ zu ihrer Mutter und kurz darauf wieder zu ihrem Spiegel. Das schwarze Wesen war verschwunden. War das etwa nur Einbildung gewesen?  
„Was ist los? Was schaust du so erschrocken?", fragte ihre Mutter erneut.  
„Es… es ist nichts.", antwortete Mirâ so ruhig, wie es ihr in diesem Moment möglich war, „Entschuldige für den Krach. Ich habe etwas gesucht, bin dabei an meinen Tisch gestoßen und umgefallen."  
„Ist ja auch kein Wunder, wenn du kein Licht an machst. Du solltest dann auch bald ins Bett gehen, es ist schon spät.", meinte ihre Mutter und verließ wieder das Zimmer.  
Mirâ zwang sich ein Lächeln an: „Ja Mama. Dir schon mal eine gute Nacht."  
„Ja gute Nacht.", damit war die Zimmertür wieder zu.  
Nachdem ihre Mutter gegangen war schaute Mirâ noch einmal zu ihrem Spiegel. Hatte sie sich dieses schwarze Ding etwa nur eingebildet? Aber es hatte sie doch berührt. Oder? Vorsichtig blickte Mirâ auf ihren Arm und musste schockiert feststellen, dass dort leichte Abdrücke zu finden waren. Doch keine Einbildung? Noch einige Minuten starrte sie ihren Spiegel an, bis sie sich entschloss ein Tuch darüber zu hängen, welches den Spiegel erst einmal vollkommen abdeckte. Immerhin sollten diese Wesen ja nur erscheinen, wenn man in der Nacht direkt in den Spiegel sah. Das jedenfalls hoffte Mirâ als sie ihren Futon ausbreitete und sich endlich schlafen legte.


	3. II - Das Erwachen (Kapitel 2)

**II - Kapitel II - Das Erwachen**

 _Donnerstag, 16. April 2015_

Am nächsten Morgen fiel es Mirâ sichtlich schwer wach zu bleiben. Sie hatte die Nacht sehr schlecht geschlafen und immer wieder auf ihren Spiegel geschaut, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass nicht wieder ein solches Monster auftauchte. Immer, wenn sie gerade etwas tiefer geschlafen hatte, schreckte sie irgendwann wieder hoch. Zudem hatte sie die ganze Nacht das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Doch wer sollte sie beobachten? Und von wo? Erst kurz bevor sie aufstehen musste schlief sie etwas fester ein und hätte dadurch beinahe auch noch verschlafen. Mit viel Mühe schaffte es Mirâ die ersten paar Stunden zu überstehen, doch die letzte Stunde wurde ihr zum Verhängnis. Geschichte war noch nie ihr Lieblingsfach gewesen, doch ausgerechnet ihre Klasse hatte einen Lehrer, welcher dieses Fach noch langweiliger machte und alles in einem monotonen Ton herunter arbeitete. Dazu kam ihre extreme Müdigkeit und so dauerte es auch nicht lange und sie war im Land der Träume verschwunden.

 _Erschrocken blicke ich mich um. Wieder sitze ich in diesem blauen Raum. Wie heißt er noch gleich? Ich versuche mich zu erinnern, aber die Erinnerung an meine letzte Begegnung dieser Art ist extrem verblasst. Die ganze Zeit dachte ich es wäre nur ein Traum gewesen, aber nun bin ich schon wieder hier.  
„Willkommen im Velvet Room.", spricht die Stimme von Igor zu mir.  
Ich blicke auf und sehe ihn mit einem breiten Grinsen wieder mir gegenüber sitzen. Velvet Room. Genau. Das war der Name den ich gesucht habe.  
„Wie es scheint hast du bereits erste Bekanntschaft mit deinem neuen Schicksal gemacht.", spricht er ruhig weiter.  
Woher wusste er das? Heißt das etwa, dieses schwarze Ding war mein Schicksal? Mir läuft es eiskalt den Rücken runter und es schüttelt mich, als ich an die Begegnung mit dem schattenartigen Wesen denke. Ich blicke kurz auf meinen Arm, welchen das Wesen gegriffen hatte und sehe die leichten Abdrücke, die es dabei hinterlassen hatte. Angst überkommt mich. Wieso ich?  
„Keine Sorge. Deine Fragen werden noch beantwortet. Deine nächste Begegnung dieser Art wird anders verlaufen. Vertrau mir.", sagt der alte Mann und wieder erscheint ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, „Ich bin schon sehr gespannt, wie du diesem Schicksal gegenübertrittst. Wir werden das nächste mal drüber sprechen, wenn es so weit ist. Bis dann, Lebewohl."  
Wieder verschwimmt das Bild, wurde erst extrem hell und ich tauche dann in tiefste Dunkelheit._

Etwas rüttelte an Mirâ, was sie aufschrecken und sich panisch umschauen ließ. Sie brauchte eine Weile, bis sie realisierte, dass sie sich wieder in ihrem Klassenraum befand. Bei längerem hin und her schauen, bemerkte sie, dass der Raum bereits zur Hälfte leer war und sich genau in diesem Moment wieder welche verabschiedeten und gingen.  
Sie schrak auf: „Oh nein. Ich bin eingeschlafen."  
Röte stieg ihr ins Gesicht. War das peinlich. So etwas war ihr noch nie passiert.  
„Guten Morgen Schlafmütze.", grinste sie Akane an, „Du hast ja richtig tief geschlafen. Wie kommt's?"  
Mirâ senkte leicht den Kopf: „Ich habe die Nacht echt schlecht geschlafen. Hat es jemand mitbekommen?"  
„Ich denke Mr. Tetsuhima hat es mitbekommen, aber er ignoriert so etwas für gewöhnlich.", Hiroshi gesellte sich zu den beiden Mädchen, „Aber mal ehrlich. Du sahst den ganzen Tag schon so blass aus. Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann du wohl einschlafen würdest. Ist etwas passiert?"  
Eine Weile überlegte Mirâ, ob sie den beiden von der merkwürdigen Begegnung am Abend erzählen sollte. Sie würden ihr mit Sicherheit nicht glauben und sich über sie lustig machen. Aber mit wem konnte sie sonst darüber reden? Nach nochmaligem Überlegen entschloss sie sich ihren beiden Freunden von der Begegnung des letzten Abends zu erzählen. Sie erzählte ihnen davon, wie sie das Spiegelspiel ausprobierte und kurz darauf von etwas am Arm gegriffen wurde, welches daraufhin aus ihrem Spiegel gekrochen kam.  
„Das komische Wesen verschwand erst, als meine Mutter das Licht einschaltete.", beendete Mirâ ihren Bericht.  
Leider war es so wie sie es erwartet hatte und die beiden begannen zu lachen, als sie die Story hörten. Sie glaubten ihr also nicht. Leider hatte sie keinen Beweis, denn als sie den Ärmel ihrer Jacke hochkrempelte, um ihren Freunden den Abdruck zu zeigen, war dieser verschwunden. Im Velvet Room war er aber noch da gewesen. Oder hatte sie sich das wieder nur alles eingebildet? Langsam bekam sie Kopfschmerzen. Sie wusste nicht mehr was Realität und was Traum war. Wahrscheinlich drehte sie langsam durch.  
„Hey, jetzt schau nicht so erschrocken. Wir glauben dir ja schon.", meine Akane mit einem leichten Grinsen auf den Lippen, als sie merkte wie Mirâ wieder blasser wurde.  
„Ihr glaubt mir nicht.", meinte Mirâ leicht beleidigt, „Aber wie kann ich es euch verübeln? Ich habe ja keine Beweise. Vielleicht drehe ich ja einfach nur durch…"  
„Jetzt übertreib mal nicht. Der einfachste Beweis wäre, wenn wir das heute Abend noch einmal testen. Wenn es stimmt, was du sagst, dann müsste es ja wieder passieren.", schlug Hiroshi vor.  
Akane sprang auf: „Wie bitte? Du willst das wirklich noch einmal testen? Was ist, wenn da wirklich ein merkwürdiges Wesen raus kommt."  
Hiroshi grinste: „Ich dachte du glaubst nicht an solche Dinge. Dann dürfte es dich ja nicht beunruhigen."  
„Es beunruhigt mich, weil Mirâ so etwas erzählt hat.", erklärte Akane schnell, „Außerdem, wo willst du das testen? Willst du sie zu dir nach Hause einladen? Deine Eltern würden echt dumm gucken, wenn du am späten Abend ein wildfremdes Mädchen ins Haus lässt. Oder?"  
„Da könntest du Recht haben.", leicht verlegen kratzte sich der junge Mann am Hinterkopf, wobei ihm plötzlich etwas einzufallen schien, „Aber am Einkaufszentrum könnten wir das testen."  
„Am Einkaufszentrum?", fragten die beiden Mädchen synchron.  
Hiroshi nickte: „Ja. Chiyo, erinnerst du dich nicht? Als sie das Gebäude saniert haben, haben sie drum herum reflektierende Glasscheiben angebracht."  
Akane schien ein Licht aufzugehen: „Stimmt. Jetzt, wo du es sagst. Die reagieren wie ein Spiegel. Aber das Spiegelspiel funktioniert nur in der Nacht."  
„Dann treffen wir uns eben heute Abend. Es wird doch relativ schnell dunkel um diese Jahreszeit. 20 Uhr zum Beispiel.", kam schnell die Antwort.  
„Und was ist mit den Menschenmassen? Außerdem sind die Straßen beleuchtet.", meinte Mirâ, doch Hiroshi grinste nur und meinte, dass sie das mal seine Sorge sein lassen sollen. Somit verabredeten sich die drei für 20 Uhr am Einkaufszentrum und machten sich vorerst auf den Weg nach Hause.

Als Mirâ zu Hause ankam, ließ sie sich erst einmal erschöpft auf ihren Futon fallen. Sie hatte noch gut vier Stunden, bis sie sich mit ihren Freunden treffen wollte und überlegte, was sie machen könnte, wenn wieder dieses Wesen auftauchen sollte. So ganz unbewaffnet wollte sie dort nicht auftauchen, doch was war unauffällig genug, um es am späten Abend mit sich herum zu tragen? Sie blickte sich in ihrem kleinen Zimmer um. Ihr Futon lag an der hintersten Wand, ihr Gegenüber war die Zimmertür und rechts davon die Ecke in welcher ihr, immer noch, abgedeckter Spiegel stand. Zwischen Tür und Spiegel stand ein kleines Regal, welches mit Schulbüchern und einigen Romanen gefüllt war. Hier und da lugte auch mal ein Manga hervor. Auch wenn Mirâ kein großer Fan war, so las sie doch ab und an gerne mal einen Manga. Zu ihrer Rechten hatte sie eine kleine Anbauwand mit Kleiderschrank, auf welcher auch ein kleiner Fernseher stand. Links von der Tür aus war ein Fenster und darunter stand ihr Schreibtisch, an welchen an derselben Wand ein weiteres kleines Regal angrenzte, in welchem Mirâ einige andere Dinge verstaute. Plötzlich fiel ihr Blick auf etwas, genau vor ihrem Futon, welches an ihr kleines Regal lehnte. Eine schwarze Tasche hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Sie lächelte leicht, als sie bemerkte, dass sie eine Waffe gefunden hatte. Nachdem sie sich noch etwas ausgeruht und zu Abend gegessen hatte, verließ sie das Haus mit dem Vorwand ein paar Unterlagen von einer Klassenkameradin zu holen und machte sich auf den Weg zum Einkaufszentrum.

Akane und Hiroshi erwarteten sie bereits vor eben diesem. Mirâ betrachtete das große Gebäude, welches aber mittlerweile geschlossen hatte. Es war nicht sehr groß, fiel aber auf diesem Platz extrem auf. Genau wie Hiroshi erzählt hatte, war es vollkommen mit spiegelndem Glas umgeben. Das Gebäude stand an einem großen Platz, in dessen Mitte ein Springbrunnen war. Rum um den Brunnen standen mehrere Bänke unter Bäumen. Zwischen diesen gingen schmale Wege ab, welche in die verschiedensten Gassen führten, welche durch Geschäftsgebäude rund um den Platz geschaffen wurden. Es wäre sicher viel schöner gewesen am Tage hier her zu kommen und etwas in den Läden zu stöbern.  
Akane sah sich um: „Hier sind zu viele Menschen. Das fällt auf, wenn hier was passiert."  
„Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ihr das meine Sorge sein lassen sollt.", meinte Hiroshi und lief los, „Es gibt hier nämlich eine Seite des Kaufhauses, die nicht beleuchtet ist."  
Die beiden Mädchen folgten ihm in eine kleine Gasse, welche hinter dem Einkaufszentrum verlief. Als sie in diese einbogen erkannte Mirâ, dass es sich bei dieser Seite des Kaufhauses um den Ausgang für Mitarbeiter handelte. Diese Seite war auch nicht vollständig mit dem Glas bestückt, wie die anderen sichtbaren Seiten, sondern hier war nur ein kleiner Teil damit bedeckt, aber dieser reichte vollkommen aus.  
„Sag mal Mirâ, was ist da eigentlich in deiner Tasche?", fragte Akane, welcher bereits beim Eintreffen ihrer Freundin diese Tasche auffiel.  
Mirâ lächelte nur leicht: „Etwas zur Selbstverteidigung."  
„Du meinst das wirklich ernst, was?", kam eine weitere Frage, dieses Mal aber ängstlicher, „Sag mal Makoto, woher wusstest du hiervon?"  
Hiroshi zuckte mit den Schultern: „Wenn man sich manchmal so rumtreibt, findet man versteckte Gassen."  
„Hä?", kam es nur zurück und die beiden fingen erneut eine Diskussion an, welche allerdings dieses Mal relativ friedlich verlief.  
Mirâ währenddessen betrachtete die mit Spiegelglas bestückten Teile der Wand und blickte in ihr Spiegelbild. Ihr Unbehagen war ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben, doch vorsichtig berührte sie das kalte Glas. Es geschah… nichts. Etwas erleichtert atmete sie wieder auf. Vielleicht hatte sie sich das wirklich alles nur eingebildet. Dann wären sie und ihre Freunde zwar umsonst her gekommen, aber zu mindestens brauchte sie sich dann keine Gedanken mehr zu machen, ob etwas aus ihrem Spiegel kam. Sie wollte sich gerade von den Glasscheiben abwenden, als etwas ihre Hand ergriff, welche immer noch das Glas berührte. Erschrocken schrie sie auf, woraufhin nun auch ihre Freunde darauf aufmerksam wurden. Krampfhaft versuchte sich Mirâ los zu reißen, aber nichts half. Je mehr sie zog, desto mehr zog auch das etwas an ihrer Hand und kurz darauf war sie mit einem Teil ihres Armes im Spiegel verschwunden.  
„Was ist das?", schrie Akane erschrocken auf.  
Hiroshi, währenddessen, griff nach Mirâ und versuchte sie wieder zurück zu ziehen, doch es hatte wieder nur den Effekt, dass diese damit immer mehr und mehr in den Spiegel gezogen wurde. Auch Akane ergriff ihre Freundin und zog, doch auch das brachte nicht den erwünschten Effekt. Das Ziehen wurde immer stärker und plötzlich war die Gasse leer.

Ein junger Mann kam angerannt und schaute sich aufmerksam um. Hatte er da nicht gerade einen Schrei gehört? Er blickte sich nach allen Seiten um, doch er konnte nichts Auffälliges feststellen. Als er jedoch auf den Fußboden sah, fand er einen kleinen Anhänger auf dem Boden liegen. Es war ein kleiner Jack Frost, einem Maskottchen der hiesigen Spielhallen, welche in fast jeder Stadt zu finden waren. Vorsichtig hob er den kleinen Anhänger auf. Ob ihn jemand verloren hatte? Noch einmal schaute sich der junge Mann um, doch als er wieder nichts erkennen konnte entschied er, dass er sich den Schrei wohl nur eingebildet hatte und machte er sich auf den Heimweg.

Mit einem dumpfen Knall landeten Mirâ, Akane und Hiroshi auf dem Fußboden. Das Wesen, welches an ihrem Arm gezogen hatte war vorerst verschwunden. Sich den Kopf reibend sah sich Mirâ vorsichtig um.  
„Hu?", bekam sie nur heraus. Es sah aus als seien sie immer noch in der Gasse, doch etwas beunruhigte Mirâ. Es war viel zu hell. Ein Blick in den Himmel verriet ihr die Lichtquelle. Ein riesiger Mond schien über dem Areal. Sie musste kurz überlegen, aber eigentlich war sie sich sehr sicher, dass zurzeit abnehmender Mond war. In einigen Tagen war doch eigentlich sogar schon Neumond, wenn sie sich recht erinnerte und sie war sich auch sicher, dass sie auf dem Weg zum Einkaufszentrum nur eine Mondsichel am Himmel gesehen hatte. Noch einmal schaute sie zu dem riesigen Mond am Himmel und auch dieser war noch nicht ganz voll. Es schien, als sei dies das genaue Gegenteil von dem Mond, welchen sie vorhin noch gesehen hatte. Sie schrak auf. Konnte das sein? Hastig blickte sie sich um. Die Gasse sah genau so aus, wie die von welcher sie in den Spiegel gezogen wurden, doch dann fiel es Mirâ auf.  
„Argh… was ist passiert?", fragte Hiroshi, welcher sich ebenfalls den Kopf rieb, „Wo sind wir? In der Gasse?"  
„Vielleicht haben wir uns das ja alles nur eingebildet.", meinte Akane.  
„Nein.", mit diesen Worten stand Mirâ auf und rannte aus der Gasse heraus.  
Als sie um die Ecke auf den Platz bog, an welchem das Einkaufszentrum war, bestätigte sich ihr Verdacht. Alles sah zwar genauso aus wie in Kagaminomachi, aber es war Spiegelverkehrt. Vorsichtig lief sie über den Platz und bemerkte, dass die Blätter der Bäume aus kleinen Glassplittern bestanden. Auch die Gebäude rund um den Platz des Einkaufszentrums waren in Spiegelglas gefasst. So viel sie sich erinnerte war aber nur das Einkaufszentrum mit solchem Glas umgeben. Sie waren definitiv nicht mehr in ihrer Welt.  
„Was ist denn hier los?", schrie Akane plötzlich auf.  
Mit einem Ruck drehte sich Mirâ um und sah, wie ihre Freunde von mehreren merkwürdigen Wesen umzingelt wurden. Erst waren es schwarze schleimartige Wesen, welche sich aufrichteten und plötzlich die Form zweier gestreifter Bälle bekamen, aus welchen lange schwarze Zungen hingen. Auf dem Rücken dieser Wesen, wenn man es überhaupt so nennen konnte, hingen dunkelblaue Masken. Schnell reagierte Mirâ und machte ihre mitgebrachte Tasche auf. Anscheinend hatte es sich doch gelohnt, sie mitzunehmen. Einen kurzen Augenblick später durchbohrte ein Pfeil eines dieser merkwürdigen Wesen, welches kurz darauf verschwand. Ein zweiter Pfeil sauste durch die Luft und traf das zweite Wesen, welches ebenfalls verschwand.  
Geschockt sackte Akane in sich zusammen: „Was waren das für Wesen?"  
„Gute Frage. Aber die sollten wir uns wann anders stellen. Da kommen noch mehr.", rief Hiroshi, während er Akane auf die Beine half.  
Aus dem Schatten der Bäume kamen noch mehr dieser merkwürdigen Wesen gekrochen.  
„Wir sollten von hier verschwinden.", schon rannte Hiroshi mit Akane an der Seite los.  
Mirâ folgte den Beide, auch wenn sie es nicht ratsam fand hier einfach herumzulaufen. Ab und an drehte sie sich noch einmal nach hinten, um zu schauen ob ihnen diese Wesen noch folgten. Kamen sie zu nahe blieb sie kurz stehen und schoss einen neuen Pfeil ab. Somit hielt sie diese Wesen auf Abstand. Dabei bemerkte sie allerdings nicht, dass ihre Freunde schon viel weiter weg waren.  
„Mir gehen langsam die Pfeile aus.", musste sie nach einer Weile feststellen und entschloss sich dazu ihren Freunden zu folgen. Doch als sie sich umdrehte waren die beiden verschwunden.  
„Hu? Akane? Makoto-Kun? Wo seid ihr?", rief sie in der Hoffnung die beiden wieder zu finden, doch bekam keine Antwort, „Verdammt!"  
Sie sah sich um. Wohin waren die beiden geflüchtet? Egal in welche Richtung sie sah, sie konnte niemanden sehen. Um den Platz herum standen mehrere Geschäftsgebäude, zwischen welchen kleinere Gassen und mehrere Straßen führten. Mirâ kannte sich nicht einmal richtig in der echten Stadt Kagaminomachi aus. Wie sollte sie dann wissen, wo lang sie in dieser gespiegelten Kopie laufen sollte? Was sollte sie nur tun? Im Augenwinkel sah sie bereits weitere Wesen auf sich zu kriechen, welche sich wieder zu diesen merkwürdigen Bällen formten. Dabei merkte sie aber nicht, wie sich ihr ein Schatten nährte. Sie hörte plötzlich etwas und sah nach hinten, um zu schauen, was das Geräusch verursachte, doch da war es bereits zu spät. Scharfe Krallen blitzten in der Luft und zwangen sie zu Boden. Schnell versuchte sie sich wieder aufzurappeln, doch spürte einen stechenden Schmerz an ihrem Bein. Ein kurzer Blick darauf verriet ihr die Ursache: Quer über ihren Oberschenken zogen sich drei lange Kratzer. Sie hob den Blick um auf das Wesen zu schauen, welches sie angegriffen hatte. Es war ein anderes als diese, welche sie noch kurz zuvor angegriffen hatten. Vor ihr flog ein schwarzes vogelartiges Wesen, welches eine goldene Kronenähnliche Maske und einen roten herzförmigen Kragen trug. Es rüstete sich erneut zum Angriff, spannte seine Krallen an und flog auf Mirâ los. Geschockt saß sie da und konnte sich keinen Millimeter rühren. Ihr ganzer Körper war wie von allen Kräften verlassen. Doch plötzlich stoppte das Wesen und ein Stein fiel vor Mirâs Beinen zu Boden. Erneut fiel ein Stein zu Boden und noch einer. Mirâ sah auf und erkannte Hiroshi, welcher diese Steine auf das Wesen warf.  
„Hey. Lass sie in Ruhe du komisches Vieh.", rief er.  
Durch die Aktion allerdings hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit des vogelartigen und sogar der ballförmigen Wesen, welche bis dato langsam auf Mirâ zu gekrochen kamen, auf sich gezogen und diese machten sich sogleich zu einem Angriff auf ihn bereit.  
„Oh verdammt.", schrie er und lief davon, als die Monster auf ihn kamen.  
Etwas weiter entfernt an einer Wand erkannte sie nun auch Akane, welche auf dem Boden hockte und sich nicht rühren konnte. Erschrocken musste Mirâ feststellen, dass diese Monster nun auch genau auf sie zukamen und somit beide ihrer Freunde in Gefahr schwebten. Aus Reflex griff sie in ihre Tasche, doch dabei griff sie ins Leere.  
„Meine Pfeile sind alle verbraucht.", musste sie geschockt feststellen und schaute wieder besorgt zu ihren Freunden.  
Sie versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch fiel wieder zu Boden. Ihre Beine waren immer noch wie gelähmt und die Wunde an ihrem Oberschenken trug nicht gerade dazu bei, dass es besser wurde. Was sollte sie tun? Sie musste ihren Freunden helfen. Doch wie? Sie fühlte sich so machtlos. Es musste ein Wunder geschehen, sonst war es mit ihnen allen aus.  
„Bitte ich brauche Kraft. Ich muss ihnen helfen. Bitte!", ging ihr verzweifelt durch den Kopf.  
Erneut versuchte sie aufzustehen, doch es hatte denselben Effekt, wie die Versuche davor. Wieder ging sie zu Boden, dabei fiel ihr Smartphone zu Boden, welches in ihrer Jackentasche war. Anfangs interessierte sie das nicht wirklich, denn das Leben ihrer Freunde war wichtiger als ein wahrscheinlich eh kaputt gegangenes Smartphone. Doch plötzlich sah sie im Augenwinkel ein blaues Licht. Sie richtete ihren Blick darauf und stellte fest, dass dieses blaue Licht vom Display ihres Handys kam. Es war ein warmes und sehr angenehmes Licht, welches sie plötzlich umgab.  
 _„Ich bin du… und du bist ich. Akzeptiere die Kraft in dir, dann findest du die Wahrheit."_ , klang in ihrem Kopf wieder, _„Die Zeit ist gekommen."_  
Wie von selbst hob Mirâ ihr Smartphone auf und blickte auf den Display, auf welchem sich ein blauer Hintergrund abzeichnete. In der unteren Hälfte war ein blauer Schmetterling zu sehen, welcher seine Flügel zusammengelegt hatte, so als wolle er sie im nächsten Moment ausbreiten um sich in die Lüfte zu heben. Ein Wort kam ihr in den Sinn. Sie hatte es noch nie gehört und doch schien ihr, als sei es wichtig. Langsam sprach sie es aus: „Per… so… na!"  
Der Schmetterling auf dem Hintergrund breitete seine Flügel aus und darüber erschien der Schriftzug „Summoning Persona". Das blaue warme Licht um Mirâ wurde stärker und hinter ihr erschien ein weibliches Wesen, welches in weißes Leinen gehüllt war. Ihr Gesicht war vollständig mit einem Schleier verdeckt und über ihrem Kopf schwebte ein goldenes Schild, auf welchem zwei sich überkreuzende Pfeile abgebildet waren.  
 _„Ich bin du… du bist ich. Ich komme vom inneren deines Herzens. Ich bin die Behüterin der inneren Kraft: Hemsut."_


	4. III - Shadows und Personas (Kapitel 3)

**III – Kapitel III – Personas & Shadows**

 _„Ich bin du… du bist ich. Ich komme vom inneren deines Herzens. Ich bin die Behüterin der inneren Kraft: Hemsut.",_ hörte Mirâ die Stimme des Wesens, welches hinter ihr erschienen war und sich Hemsut nannte.  
„Wa- was ist das denn?", rief Hiroshi aus der Ferne, doch seine Worte klangen extrem gedämpft. Es war als wäre sie ganze weit weg. Sie hörte Geräusche und Stimmen, doch für sie waren sie in weiter Ferne. Ihr Körper reagierte mehr oder weniger alleine. Wieder sah sie auf ihr Handy und erblickte zwei Auswahlmöglichkeiten, welche ihr angezeigt wurden: Bufu und Single Shot. Wie von alleine bewegte sich ihr Daumen auf eines der Auswahlfelder zu und wählte die Option „Single Shot". Hemsut erhob sich in die Luft und sprang auf das vogelartige Wesen zu. In ihrer Bewegung erschien ein Bogen in ihrer linken Hand, während sie mit der Rechten nach einem der Pfeile auf dem Schild griff. Sie spannte den Bogen, schoss auf den Gegner und traf. Dieser wiederum schrie kurz auf und verschwand dann in einem dunklen Nebel. Doch damit war es das noch nicht gewesen. Aus dem Schatten einiger Bäume krochen die nächsten Wesen heran, welche wieder die Form der merkwürdigen Bälle mit Zunge annahmen. Erneut bewegte sich Mirâs Körper wie von selbst und dieses Mal wählte sie die Option „Bufu". Ihre Persona streckte den Arm aus und um einen der Gegner legte sich eineleichte Eisschicht, welche zerplatzte und das Wesen mit sich riss. Mehrfach wiederholte Mirâ diesen Vorgang, doch bemerkte nach einiger Zeit, wie sie schwächer wurde. Sie wusste nicht, ob es wirklich mit den Angriffen zu tun hatte oder einfach an ihrer Erschöpfung lag, doch sie wusste genau, dass sie den Kampf schnell beenden musste. Noch einmal wiederholte sie die Angriffe und auch der letzte Gegner verschwand. Als der Kampf beendet war blieb sie noch eine Weile kampfbereit, den Daumen in der Näher der Auswahl um schnell zu reagieren, wenn erneut Shadows angriffen. Es war kein weiteres Wesen zu sehen. Langsam löste sich ihre Anspannung und sie schaute zu Hemsut, welche immer noch vor ihr schwebte, sich allerdings langsam wieder auflöste und verschwand. Anscheinend war es vorbei. Plötzlich wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen. Aus der Ferne hörte sie noch, wie ihre Freunde ihren Namen riefen. Dann war alles um sie herum dunkel.

 _„Willkommen im Velvet Room.", höre ich die Stimme Igors und öffne daraufhin die Augen. Er grinst mich an und nickt mir leicht zu: „So sehen wir uns wieder."  
„Diesen Raum können nur diejenigen betreten, die auf die eine oder andere Weise einen Vertrag geschlossen habe. Du hast dich dazu entschieden, der Stimme deines Herzens zu folgen und somit einen Vertrag geschlossen. Nur so konnte die in die ruhende Kraft erwachen.", spricht nun auch Margaret zu mir.  
Igor hebt seine Hand und ein kleiner Schlüssel erscheint vor meinen Augen, welchen ich vorsichtig auffange.  
„Nimm das.", sagt er ruhig, „Von diesem Abend an bist du unser Gast im Velvet Room. Dein Schicksal wird von dir verlangen deine Kraft zu stärken und dafür wirst du unsere Hilfe brauchen. Es gibt nur einen Preis für diese Hilfe."  
Er zeigt mit dem Finger auf mich: „Du musst dich an den Vertrag halten und die Verantwortung für all deine Entscheidungen selbst übernehmen."  
Ich bin verwirrt und mir dröhnt der Kopf: „Ich verstehe nicht ganz…"  
Der kleine Mann kichert: „Das ist in Ordnung… vorerst. Die Persona, die du erworben hast: Sie ist ein Spiegel deiner Seele. Sie ist die Seite des Spiegels, welche du zeigst, wenn du dich der Welt um dich herum stellst. Man könnte sagen, sie ist eine Fassade deiner selbst, die du trägst um manche schwierige Situation im Leben zu bewältigen. Doch deine Fähigkeit Personas zu rufen ist die des Jokers. Im Vergleich zu anderen ist sie etwas ganz Besonderes. Sie ist wie die Zahl Null: Leer, doch hat unendliches Potential in sich."  
Eigentlich verstehe ich nur die Hälfte von dem, was Igor mir erzählt: „Was heißt besonders?"  
„Die Fähigkeit Personas zu rufen ist die Kraft, das eigene Herz zu kontrollieren und dieses wird durch Bindungen gestärkt. Wenn du mit anderen Menschen in Kontakt trittst werden deine Social Links verstärkt. Und die Macht der Social Links hilft dir die Fähigkeiten deiner Persona zu verstärken."  
„Die Kontrolle des Herzens? Social Links?", frage ich vorsichtig. Die beiden müssen mich wirklich für vollkommen dumm halten. Ich scheine fast nichts zu kapieren, aber mein dröhnender Kopf lässt keinen klaren Gedanken zu. Wie kann ich überhaupt Kopfschmerzen haben, wenn ich doch schlafe? Wann bin ich eigentlich eingeschlafen? Doch bevor ich weiter darüber nachdenken kann beantwortet mir Margaret meine Frage: „Social Links sind für mehr, als nur die Stärkung der Personas erforderlich. Manchmal helfen sie auch die Wahrheit zu finden."  
„Wohin dich wohl deine erwachte Macht führen wird? Ich freue mich den Weg deines Schicksals mit dir gemeinsam gehen zu dürfen.", sagt Igor, ohne noch einmal auf meine Frage zuvor einzugehen, „Bis wir uns wieder sehen. Lebewohl."  
Damit scheint das Gespräch beendet und das Bild vor meinen Augen verschwimmt, bis ich wieder in tiefste Finsternis tauche._

Als Mirâ mit einem Schreck aus ihrer Ohnmacht erwachte, spürte sie unter sich etwas Warmes. Ihr Blick klarte auf und ihr wurde ganz langsam bewusst, dass sie von jemanden in Richtung Einkaufszentrum getragen wurde.  
„Makoto. Sie ist wach.", hörte sie Akanes Stimme neben sich, woraufhin Hiroshi anhielt und über seine Schulter hinweg besorgt zu Mirâ blickte.  
„Ist alles klar?", fragte er vorsichtig.  
„Was ist passiert?", kam eine Frage erschöpft zurück.  
„Wir wurden von diesen komischen Wesen angegriffen. Weißt du noch? Plötzlich hat dein Smartphone aufgeleuchtet und dann erschien ein Wesen hinter dir. Das hat dann diese Wesen besiegt und als diese weg waren bist du zusammen gebrochen.", erklärte Akane.  
„Wir haben versucht dich zu wecken, damit wir von hier verschwinden können. Da du aber nicht reagiert hast, habe ich dich Huckepack genommen.", kam es von Hiroshi.  
Langsam kamen Mirâs Erinnerungen zurück und ihre Gedanken wurden klar. Nun bemerkte sie auch selber, dass sie auf Hiroshis Rücken saß und lief peinlich berührt rot an.  
Sie senkte leicht den Blick: „D- Danke fürs Tragen, aber ich denke ich kann jetzt wieder alleine laufen."  
„Sicher?", fragte ihr Kumpel vorsichtig.  
„J-Ja. Außerdem sind wir gleich am Einkaufszentrum.", nickte Mirâ ab und wurde dann vorsichtig von Hiroshi runter gelassen.  
Als ihre Füße den Boden berührten hätte sie beinahe wieder den Halt verloren, doch ihre Freundin stützte sie vorsichtig ab. Ihre Beine fühlten sich an wie Gummi. Vorsichtig machte sie einen Schritt nach dem anderen und langsam gewöhnten sie sich wieder daran selbst zu laufen, wenn auch nur schwer. Zwar bot ihr Hiroshi wieder an sie zu tragen, doch Mirâ lehnte dankend ab. Es war ihr einfach viel zu peinlich von einem Jungen getragen werden zu müssen, obwohl es sicher viele Mädchen gab, die sich so etwas wünschten. Außerdem musste sie so oder so selber laufen. Irgendwie musste sie ja auch nach Hause kommen. Es würde schwer werden ihrer Mutter zu erklären, wer Hiroshi war und weshalb er sie nach Hause brachte, wenn sie doch bei einer Freundin gewesen war. Apropos nach Hause kommen. Wie sollten sie eigentlich wieder aus dieser Welt heraus kommen? Hinein waren sie ja gezogen wurden. Doch würden sie auf demselben Weg wieder zurück kommen? Mirâ hoffte es. Den ganzen Weg über bis zur Gasse schwieg die Gruppe vor sich hin. Jeder schien seinen eignen Gedanken nach zu hängen. Unterwegs sammelte Akane immer mal wieder hier und da einen von Mirâs Pfeilen auf, sodass diese wieder fast alle zusammen dauerte eine Weile bis sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatte, was auch Mirâs Erschöpfung zu verschulden war.  
„Wie kommen wir jetzt wieder zurück?", fragte Akane verunsichert.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, aber vielleicht klappt es ja auf demselben Weg wie hier her.", meinte Mirâ und berührte vorsichtig die Glaswand. Plötzlich verschwand ihre Hand darin. Es war, als sei dieser Spiegel nur eine Illusion und vorsichtig tauchte Mirâ weiter hinein. Sie merkte noch wie die anderen Beiden ihr an die Schulter fassten und kurz darauf waren sie wieder in der dunklen Gasse des echten Kagaminomach.

Erleichtert sank Akane auf die Knie: „Wir sind wieder zurück. Ein Glück."  
„Wir sollten nach Hause gehen.", meinte Hiroshi, während er besorgt zu Mirâ schaute, „Du siehst fertig aus. Das vorhin war wohl zu viel…"  
Mirâ schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte: „Es geht schon wieder. Keine Sorge."  
Eigentlich ging es ihr wirklich nicht gut. Sie war müde und wollte nur noch schlafen. Ihr Körper fühlte sich so schwer an, als würde sie einen Sack voll Ziegelsteine tragen müssen. Aber sie wollte ihren Freunden nicht noch mehr Sorgen bereiten als sie es eh schon getan hatte.  
Doch Hiroshi schien zu merkten, dass sie log: „Von wegen „keine Sorge". Du siehst aus, als würdest du gleich wieder zusammen brechen. Ich bring dich nach Hause."  
Erneut lief Mirâ leicht rot an und protestierte sofort: „Nein! Das brauchst du nicht. Es geht wirklich wieder. Bis nach Hause schaffe ich es noch. Wirklich."  
Wieder wollte ihr Kumpel etwas sagen, doch Akane ging dazwischen: „Ich bring sie nach Hause. Es sieht sicher merkwürdig aus, wenn sie plötzlich von einem Jungen heim gebracht wird. Ich glaube, das würde Mirâ in Schwierigkeiten bringen."  
Mit diesen Worten führte ihre Freundin sie aus der Gasse. Wiederwillig stimmte Hiroshi zu und somit trennte sich die Gruppe vorerst voneinander.

Wie versprochen begleitete Akane ihre Freundin. Allerdings nur bis zur U-Bahn-Station, bei welcher Mirâ aussteigen musste. Zwar protestierte Akane ihre Freundin alleine nach Hause gehen zu lassen, doch diese versicherte ihr, dass sie es nicht mehr weit nach Hause hatte.  
„Außerdem musst du dann alleine auf die nächste U-Bahn warten. Fahr ruhig nach Hause.", meinte Mirâ leicht lächelnd bevor sie ausstieg, „Danke, dass du mich begleitet hast. Bis morgen."  
Damit war sie ausgestiegen und ließ eine leicht verwirrte Akane in der U-Bahn sitzen.

Zwar war der Weg nach Hause alleine etwas anstrengend, doch irgendwie schaffte Mirâ es doch ihr Haus zu erreichen. Ihr einziger Gedanke war zu schlafen. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Haustür, weil sie dachte, dass eh niemand mehr wach war. Umso überraschter war sie, als sie plötzlich die Stimme ihrer Mutter vernahm: „Du bist ja schon wieder zurück. Das ging ja schnell."  
Erstaunt blickte Mirâ auf die Uhr, welche im Flur neben der Treppe hing, und musste leicht geschockt feststellen, dass gerade einmal eineinhalb Stunden vergangen waren, seit sie das Haus verlassen hatte. Sie konnte aber schwören, dass sie bestimmt mehrere Stunden in der Spiegelwelt waren. Oder kam ihr das einfach nur so vor? Wieder fing ihr Kopf an zu schmerzen, doch sie rang sich ein kurzes Lächeln ab: „J- ja. Meine Freundin wohnt nicht so weit weg. Es ging doch ziemlich schnell, die Unterlagen zu kopieren."  
„Ich war nur verwirrt, weil du meintest es würde etwas später werden.", sagte ihre Mutter, doch schien froh zu sein, dass es schneller ging, „Aber so ist es auch in Ordnung. Ich finde es nicht gut, wenn du so spät noch draußen rumläufst, wo wir doch gerade erst hier her gezogen sind."  
„Da hast du recht Mama.", stimmte ihr Mirâ zu und sah sich um, „Wo ist Junko?"  
„Junko ist schon im Bett. Sie wollte eigentlich auf dich warten, aber sie war vorhin schon vor dem Fernseher eingeschlafen.", lachte ihre Mutter.  
Auch Mirâ zwang sich ein leichtes Lachen ab und wand sich dann der Treppe zu: „Ich werde dann auch ins Bett gehen. Der Tag war anstrengend. Ich wünsche dir schon mal eine gute Nacht."  
„Dir auch. Schlaf gut.", hörte sie noch, bevor sie im oberen Stockwerk verschwand und ihr Zimmer betrat.

Nachdem sie sich mit Mühe und Not umgezogen und so gut es ging die Wunde an ihrem Bein versorgt hatte, ließ sie sich erschöpft auf ihren Futon fallen und blieb eine ganze Weile so liegen. Jetzt wo sie lag war sie so aufgewühlt, dass sie nicht einschlafen konnte obwohl sie extrem müde war. Die vergangenen Geschehnisse schwirrten in ihrem Kopf umher, sodass sie keinen wirklich klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Was war da nur passiert? Immer wieder versuchte sie ihre Gedanken zusammen zu fassen und zu sortieren, doch es fiel ihr sichtlich schwer. Murrend griff Mirâ nach ihrem Smartphone und endsperrte ihre Tastatur.  
 _„Was ist das denn?",_ auf ihrem Startbildschirm fand sie eine App, welche sie garantiert nicht selber installiert hatte. Es war ein kleines viereckiges Kästchen mit einem blauen Schmetterling darauf. Darunter stand das Wort „Persona". Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie mithilfe ihres Smartphones dieses Wesen namens Hemsut gerufen hatte und öffnete die App. Der Bildschirm leuchtete blau auf und es bauten sich mehrere Schaltflächen auf, doch sonst passierte nichts weiter. Sie las sich die Optionen durch: Status, Social Link, Personas und Summoning Persona. Letzteres war grau Unterlegt und konnte somit nicht ausgewählt werden, also wählte sie zuerst die Option „Status" aus. Es öffnete sich eine Seite auf welcher sie ein Bild dieses Wesens, der Persona Hemsut, erblickte. Darunter standen mehrere Felder, welche Level, Stärken, Schwächen und Fähigkeiten anzeigten. Wie es schien war ihre Persona stark gegen Eis, doch schwach gegen Feuer. In der Liste mit den Fähigkeiten standen die zwei Angriffe, welche sie in der Spiegelwelt eingesetzt hatte, wenn sie sich recht erinnerte: Bufu und Single Shot. Darunter stand ein Feld, auf welchem „Dia" stand und gleich darunter ein Feld mit der Aufschrift: „Level 6". Mirâ scrollte wieder nach oben und schaute auf den Level ihrer Persona: Level 5. Sie brauchte also noch ein Level und ihre Persona würde eine neue Fähigkeit erlangen. Zwar wusste sie nicht, wie das gehen sollte, aber wenn es so weit war würde sie es sicher merken. Mirâ drückte die Taste um wieder zurück zum Auswahlfeld zu kommen und wählte nun die Option „Social Link". Doch das einzige was auf der ausgewählten Seite stand war „Keine Social Links vorhanden", was sie veranlasste wieder zurück zu gehen und die nächste Option zu wählen: „Personas". Es erschien eine Felderliste, von denen aber nur das erste Feld ausgefüllt war, in welchem „Hemsut" stand. Die anderen fünf Felder waren noch leer. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Mirâ seufzte und entschied, sich darüber erst mal keine weiteren Gedanken zu machen. Mit einem Tastendruck auf die „Home"-Taste war die App geschlossen. Sie drehte sich auf den Rücken und betrachtete kurz ihr Smartphone in der Hand, als ihr auffiel das etwas fehlte.  
Sie sprang auf und zuckte leicht zusammen, als ihr Bein schmerzte: „Wo ist mein Jack Frost?"  
Rund um sich herum suchte sie das Zimmer ab, sah sogar in ihrer Jackentasche nach, doch fand den kleinen Anhänger nicht wieder. Als sie auch bei erneutem Suchen nichts finden konnte, ließ sie sich verzweifelt wieder auf ihren Futon fallen. Auch das noch. Schlimmer konnte der Tag nicht enden. Erst diese merkwürdigen Träume, diese komischen Wesen, diese Welt im Spiegel und ihre Persona. Dann wurde sie auch noch verletzt, wobei sie noch froh war, dass ihre Mutter die Verletzung nicht mitbekommen hatte. Und nun war ihr geliebter Anhänger von Jack Frost weg. Es war nicht so, dass sie sich nicht einfach einen neuen kaufen könnte. Immerhin gab es diese Anhänger in fast jeder Spielhalle, aber dieser war etwas Besonderes. Sie hatte diesen Anhänger von ihrem Vater geschenkt bekommen, kurz bevor sich ihre Eltern haben scheiden lassen. Mirâ wurde immer leicht wehmütig, wenn sie an ihn dachte. Sie hatte ihn immer als netten und zuvorkommenden Mann in Erinnerung. Er war immer für seine Töchter da gewesen, wenn sie ihn brauchten und vor allem für Mirâ. Doch er hatte ein Problem: Er war süchtig nach Spielhallen. So viel Mirâ wusste, hatte es angefangen als ihr Vater sehr viel Stress auf seiner Arbeit als Beamter hatte und er sich von diesem etwas ablenken wollte. Daraus wurde erst eine Leidenschaft und dann eine Sucht, welche ihn fast in den Ruin getrieben hätte. Als das zu Hause herauskam gab es fast nur noch Stress zwischen ihren Eltern, was etwas später zur Scheidung führte. Da ihre kleine Schwester noch sehr klein war, als sich ihre Eltern scheiden ließen konnte sie sich wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr richtig an ihren Vater erinnern. Mirâ aber schon und sie hatte immer noch Kontakt zu ihm. Sie wollte ihn auch nicht abbrechen, egal was ihre Mutter sagte. Denn egal wie sehr sich ihre Eltern zerstritten haben mochten, sie verstand sich sehr gut mit ihrem Vater. Und nun war sein Geschenk weg. Ob sie den Anhänger in der Spiegelwelt verloren hatte?  
Mirâ drehte sich um, legte ihr Handy neben sich auf den Futon. Sie starrte noch eine Weile auf das Gerät neben sich, an welchem nur noch das Bändchen des Anhängers hing. Langsam überkam sie nun doch die Müdigkeit und kurz darauf war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.

 _Freitag, 17. April 2015_

Dank des Schlafes ging es Mirâ am nächsten Tag wieder besser. Sie war so erschöpft gewesen und hatte so tief geschlafen, dass sie nicht eine Sekunde an das Wesen im Spiegel denken musste. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass sie sich dem Wesen gegenüber sicherer fühlte wo sie nun eine Persona hatte. Wenn sie so darüber nachdachte konnte sie es immer noch nicht wirklich glauben. Doch sowohl die Kratzer an ihrem Bein, als auch die App auf ihrem Handy verrieten ihr, dass sie sich die Ereignisse nicht nur eingebildet hatte. Sie seufzte und zog vorsichtig ihre Overknees über den Verband, welcher die Kratzer verbarg in der Hoffnung niemandem würde auffallen, dass sie verletzt war. Sie zuckte kurz zusammen, als sich der Stoff an ihre Beine schmiegte und damit die Wunde leicht drückte. Vorsichtig richtete sie sich auf und begab sich in das untere Stockwerk, fand aber dort niemanden vor. Auf dem Tisch stand ein Körbchen mit belegten Broten und daneben eine gepackte Lunchbox, auf welcher ein Zettel lag.  
 _„Lass es dir schmecken und pass auf, dass du nicht zu spät kommst."_ , stand in Schönschrift darauf.  
Wie es schien waren ihre Mutter und Junko bereits weg. Wenn es klappte, dann wurde ihre kleine Schwester von ihrer Mutter in die Schule gefahren, sodass sie nicht mit der U-Bahn fahren musste. Mirâ war das egal, die fuhr gerne mit der U-Bahn oder allgemein mit Zügen. Es machte ihr irgendwie Spaß.

Nachdem sie ihr Frühstück zu sich genommen hatte machte sie sich auf den Weg. Das Laufen fiel ihr noch etwas schwer, da die Wunde an ihrem Bein doch ziemlich schmerzte. Als sie die U-Bahn erreichte hörte sie hinter sich eine ihr bekannte Stimme, welche ziemlich wütend klang: „Mirâ~!"  
Leicht erschrocken drehte sich Mirâ um und erblickte ihre Freundin. Diese sah sie mit einem finsteren Blick an, doch Mirâ lächelte nur leicht darauf: „Guten Morgen Akane."  
„Von wegen Guten Morgen.", schnaubte die Angesprochene, „Was sollte das gestern? Ich hab mir tierische Sorgen um dich gemacht. Ich hatte echt Angst, dass du nicht sicher zu Hause ankommst."  
„Oh..." ,nun tat es ihr doch leid, dass sie am Vorabend so reagiert hatte, „Verzeih. Das war nicht meine Absicht. Ich wollte wirklich nicht, dass du alleine auf die U-Bahn warten musst."  
„Ja schon klar. Aber du warst verletzt und total erschöpft.", meinte Akane besorgt und drehte sich um, als sie die herannahenden U-Bahn hörte.  
Kurz darauf fuhr der Zug neben ihnen ein. Die Glastüren, welche den Bahnsteig von den Gleisen trennten öffneten sich, nachdem der Zug zum Stehen kam und einige Menschen drängten sich hinaus. Die beiden Mädchen warteten bis alle ausgestiegen waren und stiegen dann ein. Einen Augenblick später fuhr die Bahn auch schon weiter.  
„Apropos. Wie geht es deinem Bein? Tut es sehr weh?", fragte Akane vorsichtig.  
Mirâ schaute kurz auf ihr Bein und lächelte dann leicht: „Es brennt etwas. Aber es geht schon. Ich hab es gestern so gut es ging behandelt. Zum Glück haben wir immer genug erste Hilfe Zeug da, weil meine Schwester sich oft verletzt. Ich bin nur froh, dass meine Mutter es nicht mitbekommen hat."  
„Es wäre sicher schwer gewesen ihr das zu erklären. Was?", ihre Freundin blickte durchs Fenster auf die grauen Wände welche an ihnen vorbei sausten, „ich war total erstaunt, als ich nach Hause kam und es erst kurz nach 10 Uhr war."  
Nun erinnerte sich auch Mirâ wieder daran, dass sie gar nicht so lange weg waren: „Ich auch. Meine Mutter war auch überrascht, weil ich meinte es würde später werden. Da fällt mir ein..."  
Sie holte ihr Handy heraus und zeigte Akane die App, welche seit dem vergangenen Abend installiert war: „Sieh mal. Das hat sich gestern installiert. Ich glaube damit habe ich dieses Wesen gerufen."  
Ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser. Niemand musste mitbekommen worüber sich die Beiden unterhielten. Akane nahm ihr kurz das Smartphone aus der Hand und schaute auf das Display: „Persona..."  
„Ja. Das Wesen war wohl eine Persona. Zu mindestens kam mir dieses Wort in den Kopf als ich es rief.", erklärte Mirâ, „Aber ich kann die Option „Summoning Persona" nicht nutzen. Sie ist grau unterlegt, siehst du? Die anderen Optionen sind nur informativ und bei Social Links steht noch gar nichts."  
Ihre Freundin reichte ihr das Smartphone wieder zurück und fasste sich an den Kopf: „Zu viele Informationen. Ich bekomme Kopfschmerzen."  
„Tut mir leid.", Mirâ packte ihr Handy wieder in ihre Tasche, „Ich weiß wie du dich fühlst. Mir geht es schon seit einigen Tagen so."  
Gedanken verloren sah nun auch Mirâ aus dem Fenster. Dabei streifte ihr Blick die Anzeigetafel, auf welcher bereits ihre Station angezeigt wurde. Akane schien ihren Blick zu bemerken und seufzte: „Hör mal. Lass uns über was anderes reden. Wie wäre es, wenn wir heute Nachmittag mal in das Einkaufszentrum gehen? Wir könnten in dem Eiscafé ein Eis essen und uns ein wenig umschauen. Einfach nur um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen."  
Der Zug fuhr in ihre Station ein und hielt.  
„Die Idee finde ich gut. Wir sollten Makoto-Kun fragen ob er mitkommt.", schlug Mirâ vor, als beide die Bahn verließen.  
„Eh? Warum ihn?", kam es leicht schockiert von ihrer Freundin.  
Mirâ lachte, weil sie genau wusste das Akane es nicht so meinte: „Er hat uns gestern immerhin geholfen und mich getragen, als ich ohnmächtig war. Ich finde als Dank sollten wir ihn einladen."  
Ihr war die Aktion immer noch peinlich, sodass sie leicht den Blick abwand damit Akane nicht merkte wie rot sie anlief. Zwar protestierte die braunhaarige junge Frau noch etwas, doch stimmte dann dem Vorhaben zu. Auf dem restlichen Stück, welches die beiden zu Fuß gehen mussten, trafen sie auf Hiroshi und wie besprochen lud Mirâ ihn zu ihrem Ausflug am Nachmittag ein.

Als der Unterricht vorbei war machte sich die kleine Gruppe wie besprochen auf den Weg ins Einkaufszentrum. Mirâ gefiel es hier. Es war zwar kein extrem großes Einkaufszentrum, jedoch gab es genügend Geschäfte, welche sich die Drei in aller Ruhe ansahen. Sie gingen in kleine Geschenkeshops, sahen sich einige Klamottenläden an und machten in einigen sogar eine kleine Modeschauen, sodass die Ereignisse der letzten Tage zu mindestens für kurze Zeit in Vergessenheit gerieten. Zum Abschluss ihrer kleinen Tour setzten sie sich in das Eiscafé, von dem Akane so geschwärmt hatte.  
„Das war wirklich ein schöner Tag heute.", lachte Mirâ, „Das war wirklich eine gute Idee von dir Akane."  
„Ich weiß.", grinste ihre Freundin sie an, „Das können wir ruhig öfters machen."  
Zustimmend nickte Mirâ. Sie war glücklich. Als sie in die Stadt gezogen war, hatte sie sich eigentlich vorgenommen, sich nicht so schnell mit jemand anzufreunden. Es war nie klar, wann sie wieder weg musste. Die Arbeit ihrer Mutter verlangte oft von ihr und ihrer Familie umzuziehen. Das war nicht immer leicht, aber sie hatte sich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt. Doch es war immer noch schmerzhaft sich von den eben gefundenen Freunden zu trennen. Sie alle hatten bisher versprochen, dass sie in Kontakt blieben, aber die wenigsten hielten sich daran. In der letzten Stadt, wo sie wohnten, hatte Mirâ Abstand zu ihren Klassenkameraden gehalten und versucht mit niemandem enger anzubandeln. Zwar wurde sie deshalb als Eigenbrötler und arrogant beschimpft, aber sie musste sich zu mindestens von niemandem verabschieden. Warum also hatte sie es hier nicht geschafft sich von ihren Klassenkameraden fern zu halten? Doch im Grunde war sie froh, dass es so gekommen war. Die beiden waren wirklich nett und auch wenn ihre Streitereien manchmal nervig wurden, so verbrachte sie gerne Zeit mit ihnen. Als es langsam dunkel wurde verabschiedeten sich die drei voneinander und wollten das Einkaufszentrum verlassen, als Mirâ beim Vorbeigehen ein Laden auffiel. Er war nicht sehr groß und war in einer Ecke recht versteckt, doch als Mirâ das Wort „Buchladen" las, war ihre Aufmerksamkeit darauf gerichtet. Sie liebte Bücher, deshalb ließ sie es sich nicht nehmen diesen Laden noch vor Ladenschluss zu besuchen.

„Willkommen.", wurde sie von einer freundlichen Stimme begrüßt. Mirâ blickte sich um und sah eine junge Frau mit braunem rückenlangem Haar. Ihre Frisur erinnere sie sehr an die von Akane, nur länger. Hinter einer Brille strahlten sie zwei freundliche braune Augen an.  
„Guten Tag.", grüßte auch Mirâ freundlich.  
„Sieh dich ruhig um. Oder suchst du etwas bestimmtes?", fragte die junge Frau.  
„Eigentlich nicht. Ich hab diesen Laden nur zufällig gesehen und dachte ich schau mal rein.", erklärte die Angebrochene freundlich und sah sich die ganzen Bücher an.  
Obwohl der Laden recht klein war, gab es viele Bücher. Von Romanen, über Sachliteratur, Mangas und Schulbüchern war eigentlich alles vertreten, wie eben auch in einem der großen Buchladenketten, nur wirkte es hier viel familiärer. Während sie so durch die Regale stöberte fiel ihr plötzlich ein blau-weißes Cover in den Blick. Darauf abgebildet war ein wunderschöner blauer Schmetterling. Mirâ nahm das Buch in die Hand und las den Buchtitel „Das andere Ich". Irgendwie wurde ihr mulmig im Bauch, als sie den Titel sah. Es klang so, als würde es um eine Persona gehen. Aber das konnte doch nicht sein. Oder? Sie drehte das Buch um und las sich kurz den Text auf dem Buchrücken durch. Scharf zog sie die Luft ein und biss sich leicht auf die Lippe. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Das Buch behandelte wirklich die Thematik „Persona". Konnte das ein Zufall sein? Oder gab es wirklich noch mehr solcher Leute wie sie, die die Macht hatten eine Persona zu rufen? Wo sie nun darüber nachdachte, erinnerte sie sich daran, dass Igor meinte, sie hätten lange keinen Gast mehr gehabt. Also gab es noch andere, die den Velvet Room betreten konnten. Mirâ schüttelte leicht den Kopf um wieder in die Realität zurück zu kehren. Zwar wusste sie nicht, ob ihr dieses Buch helfen würde alles besser zu verstehen, doch auf einen Versuch kam es an. Also entschied sie sich dafür das Buch zu kaufen. Während sie der Verkäuferin das Geld reichte, fiel ihr Blick auf deren Namensschild. Der Name der jungen Frau war also Chihiro Fushimi. Diese reichte ihr nun das eingepackte Buch und lächelte Freundlich: „Danke für den Einkauf."  
„Vielen Dank. Auf Wiedersehen.", Mirâ nahm das Buch entgegen und verbeugte sich leicht, ehe sie sich auf den Weg nach Hause machte.

Gleich als sie zu Hause war, etwas gegessen hatte und baden war, setzte sie sich daran das Buch zu lesen:

 _„Vorwort_

 _ _Dieses Buch behandelt ein Thema, welches uns alle betrifft. Einige werden glauben, dass es nur ein Hirngespinst ist, doch sie existieren wirklich: Personas und Shadows und sie sind ein Teil unserer selbst. Eigentlich agieren diese Seiten der Persönlichkeit nur im Hintergrund, ohne dass wir selber es wirklich mitbekommen. Doch manchmal passieren Dinge, die es erforderlich machen, dass manche Menschen es schaffen ihr „anderes Ich", die sogenannte Persona, zu kontrollieren. In diesem Buch möchte ich davon berichten, was diese Formen der Persönlichkeit sind und zu was sie fähig sind."__

Erstaunt blickte Mirâ auf die erste Seite. Shadows… ob das diese schwarzen Wesen waren, welche sie angegriffen hatten? Sie krochen jedenfalls aus dem Schatten hervor. Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch und schlug die nächste Seite auf.

 _Die „Persona" ist die Manifestation eines Menschen, die als „Maske" eines jeden einzelnen dient, um bestimmte Situationen im Leben zu schaffen. Wenn ein Individuum in seinem Herzen einen starken Entschluss fasst, so durchläuft die Persona eine Verwandlung und wird stärker. Unter normalen Umständen kann diese Persona nicht gesehen oder hervorgebracht werden. Sie agiert normaler Weise unbewusst im Inneren. Doch es gibt Menschen, deren Willensstärke so groß ist, dass sie es schaffen ihre Persona hervor zu bringen und mit ihr gegen Shadows zu kämpfen. Der Kampf mit einer Persona erfordert allerdings einen starken Geist und eine starke Seele, denn die Verwendung einer gerufenen Persona verbraucht Kraft und Ausdauer._

 _ _Ein „Shadow" ist im Grunde genommen das Selbe wie eine Persona. Beides sind Formen der eigenen Gedanken und Gefühle. Doch anders als eine Persona, deren Gefühle antrainiert zurück gehalten werden, sind Shadows die bösartigen Erscheinungsformen der eigenen Gedanken. Demnach werden Shadows aus den dunklen Gedanken der Menschen geboren und geben deren Gefühle preis. Um einen Shadow zu besiegen, bedarf es einer großen Willensstärke und manchmal auch das Eingeständnis, dass dunkle Gedanken in jedem von uns existieren."__

Mirâ musste schwer schlucken und packte erst einmal ein Lesezeichen zwischen die Seiten, welche sie gelesen hatte. Langsam ließ sie auf sich wirken, was sie eben gelesen hatte. Also war es doch keine Einbildung gewesen, dass sie schwächer wurde, nachdem sie ihre Persona eingesetzt hatte. Noch einmal schlug sie das Buch auf, dieses Mal aber die letzten Seiten wo meistens die Kommentare der Autoren standen. Sie las den Kommentar und erfuhr, dass die Autorin durch Vorfälle in ihrer eigenen Stadt auf dieses Thema aufmerksam wurde und weiter geforscht hatte. Dabei hatte sie herausgefunden, dass es in einigen Abständen von ein bis zwei Jahren auch in anderen Städten ähnliche Vorfälle gab.  
 _„Zwar sind die Ereignisse immer anders bzw haben einen anderen Verlauf, aber im Grunde laufen sie auf das gleiche hinaus. Und sie alle haben einen Anfang: Jemand oder etwas hat die Ereignisse ausgelöst.",_ endete der Kommentar. Darunter stand in Kursivschrift „Ein Kommentar der Autorin Maya Amano".  
Der Name kam Mirâ bekannt vor. Sie war sich sicher den Namen schon einmal irgendwo gehört zu haben, wusste aber nicht mehr wo und wann. Viel mehr interessierte sie aber der Kommentar. Die Ursache der Ereignisse wurde immer von jemandem oder etwas ausgelöst. Das musste also heißen, dass es auch für die Welt im Spiegel einen Grund gab. Nun wusste sie auch, wie diese merkwürdigen Wesen hießen. Es war schon mal gut zu wissen, dass etwas, was man sich entgegen stellte einen Namen hatte. Sie nahm sich vor das Buch zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt weiter zu lesen. Vielleicht fand sie da auch einige Tipps, die ihr halfen. Aber eins stand fest, sie musste herausfinden, wer oder was hinter diesen Vorkommnissen steckte.


	5. IV – Neumond (Kapitel 4)

**IV – Kapitel IV – Neumond**

 _Samstag, 2015_

In der Pause saßen Mirâ, Akane und Hiroshi zusammen auf dem Dach des Schulgebäudes und genossen ihre Lunchpakete. Während Akane und Hiroshi wieder einmal in eine ihrer endlosen Diskussionen vertieft waren, hing Mirâ ihren Gedanken nach. Sie musste an das Buch denken, welches sie am Abend gelesen hatte und überlegte, ob sie ihren Freunden davon berichten sollte. Eigentlich wollte sie die beiden da nicht noch weiter mit hinein ziehen. Andererseits steckten sie auch zum Teil mit drin. Zu mindestens kannten sie ihr Geheimnis mit der Persona. Seit jenem Abend war sie jedoch nicht noch mal in der Spiegelwelt gewesen. Zum einen, weil sie gar nicht daran gedacht hatte, zum Anderen aber auch, weil ihr diese Welt doch ziemlich Angst machte. Ob sie nun wollte oder nicht, wenn sie die Ursache dieses Phänomens herausfinden wollte, musste sie wohl oder übel wieder in diese Welt. Sie fragte sich, ob es denn nicht möglich wäre mit anderen Personen reden zu können, die eine Persona rufen konnte. Es wäre ihr jedenfalls eine kleine Hilfe mit ihrer Aufgabe fertig zu werden. Ein Seufzen entglitt ihren Lippen. Leider etwas zu laut, denn Akane und Hiroshi unterbrachen ihre Diskussion und sahen sie fragend an.  
„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Hiroshi besorgt.  
„Stimmt. Du bist heute schon den ganzen Tag so komisch.", stellte Akane fest und schrak auf, „Du warst doch gestern Abend nicht noch mal in dieser schrägen Welt, nachdem wir uns getrennt hatten. Oder?"  
Mirâ schrak auf: „Nein!"  
Als sie merkte, dass sie schon fast geschrien hatte senkte sie den Kopf und auch ihre Stimme: „Sorry. Nein, ich war gestern nicht in dieser Welt."  
„Was ist es dann?", Akane setzte sich neben ihre Freundin und blickte sie besorgt an.  
„Ich möchte euch da wirklich nicht mit hinein ziehen.", meinte Mirâ ruhig, „Ihr steckt eh schon viel zu tief mit drin. Und das wird sicher gefährlich."  
„Heißt das, du hast etwas herausgefunden?", kam es von Hiroshi.  
Mirâs Blick schnellte zu ihm. Es war merkwürdig. Irgendwie merkte er immer sofort, wenn Mirâ etwas verheimlichte oder es ihr nicht gut ging. Und das, obwohl sich die beiden erst ein paar Tage kannten. Sie hatte noch nie so einen Menschen kennen gelernt, deshalb wusste sie nicht so recht damit umzugehen. Er würde sofort merken, wenn sie log oder etwas verheimlichte, was es ihr schwer machte überhaupt zu Lügen, selbst wenn es eine Notlüge war.  
Hiroshi seufzte und kratzte sich leicht am Hinterkopf: „Deinem Blick nach hast du wirklich etwas herausgefunden. Na los, erzähl schon."  
„Aber…", Mirâ wollte protestieren, doch stoppte als sie in die lächelnden Gesichter ihrer Freunde sah. Diese Blicke sagten ihr, dass, egal wie sehr sie sich dagegen sträuben würde, die Beiden ihr auf jeden Fall helfen wollten. So konnte sie nicht anders und berichtete ihren Freunden, was sie am Abend zuvor in dem Buch gelesen hatte.  
„Diese komischen Wesen heißen also Shadows. Ja? Und es gibt noch mehr Persona User?", fragte Akane.  
„So wie ich das in dem Buch gelesen habe: Ja.", nickte Mirâ.  
„Das heißt jeder könnte ein Persona User sein.", kam Hiroshi zu dem Schluss.  
„Im Grunde ja. Aber wie sich das auszeichnet, weiß ich nicht. Außerdem meinte die Autorin, dass sie nach gründlicher Recherche herausgefunden hat, dass für die Ursache der merkwürdigen Ereignisse jemand oder etwas verantwortlich ist. Also das dahinter jemand die Fäden zieht.", erklärte Mirâ.  
„Das bedeutet, dass auch hier noch etwas Schreckliches passieren wird?", fragte Akane.  
Mirâ nickte: „Das kann schon möglich sein."  
Ihre Freundin sprang auf: „Das dürfen wir nicht zulassen."  
„Wir?", kam es erschrocken zurück.  
Akane nickte: „Natürlich. Denkst du wir lassen dich da alleine rein gehen?"  
„Chiyo hat recht. Wir helfen dir. Ist doch klar.", stimmte Hiroshi mit ein.  
Mirâ sprang auf: „Nein. Das ist zu gefährlich. Was wenn euch etwas passiert?"  
„Das lass mal unsere Sorge sein.", grinste ihr Kumpel nur, „Das nehmen wir auf unsere eigene Kappe."  
„Dann lasst uns heute Abend noch mal in diese komische Welt gehen und diesen Shadows mächtig in den Hintern treten.", sagte Akane siegessicher.  
Besorgt schaute sie ihre beiden Freunde an und bereute es ein wenig, ihnen von alledem erzählt zu haben. Andererseits war sie aber auch erleichtert nicht alleine in diese Welt gehen zu müssen. Aber geschah das nicht auf Kosten der Sicherheit ihrer Freunde? Doch nun war es zu spät. Sie hatte ihnen alles erzählt und die beiden hatten beschlossen ihr zu helfen. Dabei ließen sie sich auch nicht umstimmen. Plötzlich erinnerte sie sich daran, was Igor zu ihr gesagt hat: _„Du musst dich an den Vertrag halten und die Verantwortung für all deine Entscheidungen selbst übernehmen."_ Das hieß, sie musste nun die Verantwortung dafür übernehmen, dass ihre Freunde mit hinein gezogen wurden. Es war ihre Entscheidung gewesen ihnen alles zu erzählen. Nun blieb ihr also nur eine Möglichkeit: Darauf zu achten, dass den beiden nichts passierte. Wiederwillig nickte sie und stimmte so den beiden zu. Doch sie hatte ein ungutes Gefühl dabei, gerade an diesem Tag in die Spiegelwelt zu gehen.

Dieses Mal hatte Mirâ weniger Probleme ihrer Mutter einen Grund zu nennen, warum sie so spät noch das Haus verließ. Sie sagte einfach, sie wolle mit Freunden ins Kino gehen. Immerhin war am nächsten Tag Sonntag und somit keine Schule. Ihre Mutter gab sich mit dieser Ausrede vorerst zufrieden und fragte nicht weiter nach. Schwieriger war es für Mirâ ihre Ausrüstung mit zu nehmen, ohne dass ihre Mutter es merkte. Immerhin sah es komisch aus, wenn sie ins Kino wollte und dabei ihren Bogen und ihre Pfeile mitnahm.

Am Abend traf sich die Gruppe wie besprochen am Einkaufszentrum. Um ganz sicher zu gehen, dass niemand ihnen folgte oder etwas Verdächtiges vermutete, hatten sich die Drei dieses Mal direkt in der Gasse verabredet. Als Mirâ so alleine in der Gasse wartete, war ihr doch etwas anders. Dazu war die Gasse stockduster, da in dieser Nacht Neumond war und es somit keine weitere Lichtquelle gab. Wo blieben die beiden denn? Nervös blickte sie auf ihr Handy. Die Uhr zeigte bereits 21:10 Uhr an und genau vor zehn Minuten waren sie verabredet gewesen. Am liebsten hätte sie die beide angerufen, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie vergessen hatten Nummern auszutauschen.  
 _„Daran hätte ich auch eher denken können.",_ ärgerte sie sich über ihre eigene Dummheit.  
Ein Geräusch ließ sie aufschrecken, doch als sie aufblickte um zu schauen woher das Geräusch kam erkannte sie bereits Hiroshi und Akane, welche auf sie zu kamen.  
„Entschuldige die Verspätung, Mirâ. Die U-Bahn ist stehen geblieben. Es gab wohl einen kleinen technischen Defekt.", entschuldigte sich Akane, „Allerdings verstehe ich nicht, warum Makoto zu spät kommt."  
„Ich musste noch etwas suchen.", verteidigte sich Hiroshi.  
„Was denn?", kam nur eine genervte Frage.  
Daraufhin ließ Hiroshi einen Ball auf den Boden fallen, welchen er mit dem Fuß festhielt, damit er nicht wegrollte.  
„Ein Ball? Was willst du mit einem Ball?", fragte Akane leicht schockiert.  
„Damit halte ich uns auch ein paar Shadows vom Hals.", erklärte der junge Mann selbstsicher, „Shingetsu hat auch nicht unendlich viele Pfeile. Ich denke zur Verteidigung reicht es. Außerdem habe ich einen ziemlich starken Schuss drauf."  
„Ja das stimmt. Du hast wirklich einen echten Schuss.", meinte Akane nur, während sie zu Mirâ herüber ging.  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis diese Information bei Hiroshi angekommen war und er verstand, was Akane eigentlich meinte: „He-Hey!"  
Obwohl es die Situation eigentlich nicht zuließ musste Mirâ unwillkürlich lachen. Die beiden waren aber auch zu komisch. Zu mindestens war nun ihre Anspannung etwas weg. Leicht erstaunt schauten Akane und Hiroshi ihre lachende Freundin an, doch stimmten dann ebenfalls mit ein.  
„Danke, dass ihr gekommen seid.", sagte Mirâ, nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte.  
Als Antwort bekam sie nur ein Lächeln der beiden, was ihr allerdings vollkommen reichte. Sie war froh, dass die Beiden sie nicht haben sitzenlassen und sie unterstützten. Nachdem sich die Gruppe noch einmal kurz abgesprochen und sich mental darauf vorbereitet hatte, betraten sie gemeinsam durch die Glaswand die Spiegelwelt.

Ein helles Licht blendete die Gruppe, als sie die merkwürdige Welt betraten. Es dauerte eine Weile bis sich Mirâs Augen an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten, doch dann sah sie sich aufmerksam um. Die Welt sah genau so aus, wie das letzte Mal, allerdings war alles in ein tiefes Rot getaucht. Ein Blick in den Himmel verriet ihr die Ursache: Ein riesiger roter Vollmond leuchtete über der Stadt. Also hatte sie recht mit ihrer Vermutung, dass der Mond hier das genaue Gegenteil zu dem in ihrer Welt darstellte.  
„Der Mond macht einem ja richtig Angst.", hörte sie hinter sich von Akane.  
„Seid vorsichtig. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmt.", meinte Mirâ, während sie sich umschaute.  
„Hier stimmt doch eigentlich gar nichts.", kam es von Hiroshi.  
Auch er schaute sich um, doch es war nirgends etwas zu sehen. Wie Mirâ fand, war es viel zu ruhig. Das letzte Mal wurden sie sofort von Shadows angegriffen, als sie die Spiegelwelt betraten. Doch heute war nichts und genau das beunruhigte sie. Um sicher zu gehen, dass sie sich gleich verteidigen konnte, sobald die Shadows angriffen, öffnete sie ihre Tasche und nahm sich ihren Bogen und einen Pfeil heraus.  
„Vielleicht haben sie sich das vom letzten Mal gemerkt und haben Angst.", meinte Akane. An ihrer Stimme jedoch merkte man sofort, dass sie selber nicht daran glauben konnte.  
Ein Geräusch ließ die Gruppe aufschrecken. Sofort hielt Mirâ ihren gespannten Bogen auf die Stelle. Eine Weile geschah nichts, doch dann bewegte sich etwas im Schatten der gläsernen Bäume. Kurz darauf formte sich ein Wesen aus dem Schatten, jedoch hatte es eine andere Form, als das letzte Mal. Ein silberner Shadow erschien, dessen Arme zwei spitz zulaufende Speere waren. Zu beiden Seiten hatte er ein Rad am Körper, an welchem jeweils drei Beine befestigt waren. Als sich diese anfingen zu drehen, schnellte das Wesen auf die Gruppe zu. Mirâ ließ ihren Pfeil fliegen, doch dieser prallte an dem Monster ab und flog in eine andere Richtung.  
„Na warte.", mit einem harten Tritt schoss Hiroshi seinen Ball auf das Wesen. Auch dieser prallte an dem Wesen ab, doch anders als Mirâs Pfeil kam er direkt wieder auf Hiroshi zurück. Mit einem dumpfen Knall ging der junge Mann zu Boden.  
„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Mirâ.  
„Ja. Geht schon.", Hiroshi richtete sich wieder auf und rieb sich die Nase, welche getroffen wurde.  
„Von wegen Shadows fern halten.", meinte Akane, doch bekam darauf nur ein leichtes Murren zu hören.  
Nun versuchte sie ihr Glück und griff den Shadow mit einem gekonnten Tritt an, doch auch das brachte nicht den gewünschten Erfolg. Auch sie wurde wieder zurück geschleudert und landete unsanft auf dem Boden.  
„Anscheinend reflektiert es Schlagangriffe. Und Pfeile können ihm nichts anhaben.", zählte Mirâ zusammen, doch schrak plötzlich auf. Um das Wesen bildete sich ein weißes Licht. Das hatte nichts Gutes zu Bedeuten.  
Sofort sprang sie auf und drehte sich zu ihren Freunden: „Lauft schnell weg."  
„Hu?", kam es nur von den beiden anderen, doch da war es schon zu spät. Ein Blitz schlug zwischen der Gruppe ein und trieb sie auseinander. Kurz darauf fanden sich die Drei schmerzhaft am Boden wieder.  
„Ein Elektroangriff…", vorsichtig richtete sich Mirâ wieder auf, „Anscheinend können Shadows auch mit Magie angreifen. Na warte."  
Sie griff in ihre Tasche und zog ihr Smartphone heraus. Ein Blick auf das Display verriet ihr, dass sich das Persona Programm bereits gestartete hatte. Anscheinend startete es sobald mal die Spiegelwelt betrat. Nun war auch die Option „Summoning Persona" zur Auswahl frei und Mirâ zögerte nicht lange sie zu wählen. Ein blaues Licht umgab sie und kurz darauf erschien Hemsut. Das Auswahlmenü für Hemsuts Angriffe öffnete sich und sofort wählte Mirâ die Option „Bufu". Ihre Persona hob die Hand und um den Shadow legte sich eine leichte Eisschicht, welche daraufhin zerbarst. Damit wurde der Schadow zwar zurück gedrängt, allerdings nicht zerstört.  
 _„Hat es nicht funktioniert?",_ fragte sich Mirâ und wählte die Option noch einmal aus, woraufhin ihre Persona den Angriff wiederholte. Wieder wurde der Shadow zurück gedrängt, doch er verschwand immer noch nicht. Schockiert blickte sie auf das silberne Wesen. Dieses nutzte die Chance zu einem Angriff, allerdings dieses Mal direkt. Es drehte seinen Oberkörper und traf Mirâ mit seinen Speeren, sodass sie gegen eine Wand geschleudert wurde. Kurz musste sie nach Luft ringen, als der Shadow wieder etwas Abstand zu ihr gewonnen hatte. Das hier war alles echt und wenn sie nicht aufpasste, dann war es das mit ihr gewesen.

Akane und Hiroshi währenddessen beobachteten Mirâ bei ihrem Kampf. Sie konnten ja doch nichts machen, selbst wenn sie wollten. Sie hatten versucht ihre Freundin zu unterstützen, doch mit ihrer Kraft allein schafften sie es nicht. Sie fühlten sich mies. Eigentlich waren sie gerade zu nichts zu gebrauchen und das, obwohl sie Mirâ versprochen hatten ihr zu helfen und beizustehen. Doch in diesem Moment waren sie für diese keine Hilfe, sondern nur eine Last. Sie waren gegen den Shadow machtlos.  
„Verdammt.", fluchte Akane wütend über sich selbst.  
„Ich weiß was du meinst. Mir geht es nicht anders.", meinte Hiroshi nur, ohne auch nur den Blick vom Kampfgeschehen abzuwenden, „Ich fühle mich auch total machtlos. Es macht mich verrückt."  
Akane nickte: „Es wäre eine größere Hilfe, wenn wir auch Personas hätten."  
„Da hast du recht.", stimmte ihr Hiroshi zu.  
„Um ehrlich zu sein... Ich habe zwar großspurig gesagt, dass ich Mirâ helfen und diesen Shadows in den Hintern treten will. Aber eigentlich...", Akane konnte nicht weiter reden. Es war ihr viel zu peinlich das auszusprechen. Doch Hiroshi lächelte nur leicht verbittert: „Eigentlich hattest du Angst. Hab ich recht?"  
Erstaunt schaute sie Hiroshi an. Er sprach genau das aus, was sie nicht sagen konnte. Doch ehe sie noch etwas erwidern könnte sprach Hiroshi weiter: „Mir ging es da nicht anders. Ich hatte schon das letzte Mal tierische Angst, als uns dieser Shadow angegriffen hat. Ich war echt froh, als Shingetsu uns gerettet hat und wollte ihr danken, indem ich helfe. Das ging ja wohl nach hinten los."  
Akane blieb die Sprache weg. Hiroshi dachte genau wie sie.  
„Dass es das mal gibt...", sagte sie leicht verbittert, worauf sie von Hiroshi einen fragenden Blick erntete, „Das wir mal einer Meinung sind."  
Sie schaute wieder zum Kampfgeschehen und sprach weiter: „Ich möchte ihr so gerne helfen. Wenn ich doch nur eine Persona hätte."  
„Ja, ich möchte ihr auch helfen.", Hiroshis Stimme klang verzweifelt.

Mit schmerzenden Gliedern wiederholte sie den Angriff mit „Bufu" noch einmal und dieses Mal mit Erfolg. Nachdem das Eis zerbrochen war verschwand der Shadow in einem dunklen Nebel. Erleichtert atmete Mirâ auf und erst einmal richtig durch. Sie war vollkommen außer Atem. Die Nutzung ihrer Persona hatte ihren Tribut gefordert. Hemsut verschwand und Mirâ hörte ein Geräusch, welches von ihrem Smartphone ausging. Als sie einen Blick darauf warf stand auf dem blauen Bildschirm mit weißer Schrift geschrieben: „Level up." Das Bild verschwand und gab den Blick auf Hemsuts Statusseite frei, wo sie ein kleines Feld öffnet mit der Aufschrift: „New Skill". Nachdem das kleine Feld verschwunden war leuchtete das Feld mit der Aufschrift „Dia" auf und setzte sich in die Liste der anderen Fähigkeiten. Um zu testen, was diese neue Fähigkeit konnte, wählte Mirâ sie aus. Ihre Persona erschien daraufhin noch einmal, hob ihre Hand und um Mirâ bildete sich ein grünes Licht. Ganz langsam verschwanden die Wunden, welche sie während des Kampfes erlitten hatte und auch die Kratzer an ihrem Bein waren nach der Heilung weg.  
 _„Eine Heilfähigkeit… praktisch.",_ dachte sie sich, _„Ich sollte Akane und Hiroshi auch heilen."_  
Als sie sich allerdings zu ihren Freunden umdrehte waren diese verschwunden. Erschrocken schaute sie sich um. Wo konnten die beiden nur hin sein? Sie hätten ihr doch etwas gesagt. Oder? Sie wurde leicht panisch. Plötzlich wurde sie von einem Feuerball getroffen und ging zu Boden.  
„Au... Wo kam das denn her?", sie blickte auf und schaute auf einen riesigen Shadow, welcher die Form eines Löwen hatte. Seine Mähne war Feuerrot und um seinen Kopf schlängelte sich eine gelbe Schlange. Deren Maul war weit aufgerissen und sie schien ihren Gegenüber angreifen zu wollen. Auch um die Beine des Löwen schlängelten sich solche Schlangen. Noch einmal riss der der Shadow sein Maul auf und griff Mirâ mit einem Feuerball an. Diese reagierte schnell und rollte sich zur Seite, sodass die Attacke sie nicht treffen konnte. Schnell zückte sie ihr Smartphone und rief ihre Persona Hemsut. Diese griff darauf den riesigen Löwen mit Bufu an, als Mirâ es ihr befahl. Die Eisattacke traf den Shadow genau an seiner Schnauze und dieser schrie schmerzhaft auf, doch verschwand nicht. Er drehte sich um und rannte davon.  
„Was zum? Hey bleib stehen!", schnell folgte Mirâ dem Shadow.  
Eigentlich hätte sie ihn lieber flüchten lassen, doch irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie ihre Freunde finden würde, wenn sie ihm folgte. Sie wusste nicht woher dieses Gefühl kam, aber sie hoffte, dass es stimmte. Allerdings sagte ihr ein anderes Gefühl, dass sie nicht sehen wollte, was ihren Freunden passiert sein konnte. Eine ganze Weile rannte sie dem Shadow hinterher, bis dieser um ein Geschäftsgebäude herum rannte. Als auch sie um die Ecke kam, blieb ihr fast das Herz stehen.  
„Akane! Hiroshi!", rief sie geschockt.  
Beide hingen an Armen und Beinen aufgehangen jeweils an einer merkwürdigen schwarzen runden Fläche, auf welcher ein rotes Pentagramm leuchtete. Da die beiden auch nach mehrmaligen Rufen nicht reagierten, schloss Mirâ daraus dass sie bewusstlos waren. Sie musste die beiden retten. Nur wie? Noch ehe sie sich etwas überlegen konnte, ging plötzlich ein Blitz auf sie nieder.  
„Urgh...", sie konnte sich gerade noch so auf den Beinen halten, doch sah sich aufmerksam um.  
Kam dieser Angriff auch von diesem riesigen Löwen? Zwar sah Mirâ den Shadow, doch dieser sah nicht danach aus, als hätte er angegriffen. Als ihr Blick nach oben ging, fiel ihr etwas Goldenes auf. Ein Strahl, der in einer Hand endete schwebte etwas über ihren Freuden. Sie folgte dem Strahl und erkannte plötzlich eine goldene Scheibe mit roten böse aussehenden Augen. Von der Scheibe gingen noch viele weitere Strahlen ab, welche an Händen endeten.  
„Noch ein Shadow?", entkam es ihr erschrocken.  
Wie sollte sie alleine zwei solch riesige Shadows besiegen? Die kleinen Shadows waren für sie kein so großes Problem, die waren relativ leicht zu besiegen. Aber diese zwei? Dazu kam, dass sie bereits einen Teil ihrer Kraft verbraucht hatte. Das merkte sie. Doch sie durfte nicht verzagen. Sie musste doch ihre Freunde retten. Schnell schob sie alle Zweifel beiseite und sah entschlossen zu den beiden Shadows auf. Wenn sie sich recht erinnerte hatte ihre Eisattacke gegen den löwenartigen Shadow geholfen. Also rief sie ihre Persona und griff den einen Shadow mit Bufu an, doch der andere nutzte seine Chance und griff Mirâ sofort mit einer erneuten Blitzattacke an. So schnell sie konnte sprang sie zur Seite, um nicht erneut von diesem Angriff getroffen zu werden. Sie zog einen Pfeil, spannte ihn ein und schoss ihn auf den anderen Shadow. Beide Angriffe schienen Wirkung zu zeigen, denn die Gegner taumelten etwas zurück, doch besiegt waren sie damit noch nicht. Wieder kam ein Blitz auf sie zu, welchem sie schnell auswich. Doch dabei merkte sie nicht den Feuerball auf sich zu kommen. Als sie ihn doch bemerkte, war es bereits zu spät und sie wurde zu Boden gerissen.

„Urgh...", vorsichtig öffnete Akane ihre Augen.  
Wo war sie und was war passiert? Vorsichtig blickte sie sich um und dabei fiel ihr Blick auf Hiroshi, welcher neben ihr hing. Sie schrak auf. Hing? Als sie an sich herunter sah, bemerkte sie, dass auch sie an einer merkwürdigen Fläche hing. Was ging hier vor? Das letzte woran sie sich erinnerte war, dass Mirâ mit einem Shadow gekämpft hatte und sie selbst sich mit Hiroshi darüber unterhalten hatten, wie gut es wäre ebenfalls eine Persona zu haben. Doch was war danach passiert? Wie war sie hier hoch gekommen? Ein Schrei ließ sie aufschrecken. Das Bild was ihr sich bot ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Sie erkannte Mirâ, welche gegen zwei riesige Shadows kämpfte. Doch es sah nicht gut für sie aus. Immer wieder trafen sie Feuerattacken und rissen sie zu Boden. Zwar versuchte sie sich mit ihrer Persona zu wehren, doch schienen ihre Kräfte mittlerweile zur Neige zu gehen. Sie sah so unglaublich erschöpft aus. Etwas regte sich neben ihr, was sie veranlasste zu ihrer Rechten zu blicken.  
Langsam hob Hiroshi den Blick. Auch er war verwirrt und schien zu überlegen wie er in diese Situation geraten war. Erschrocken blickte er zu Akane hinüber, doch diese schüttelte nur den Kopf, als Zeichen, dass sie selbst keine Ahnung hatte.  
„Das ist jetzt aber vollkommen egal. Mirâ steckt in Schwierigkeiten.", rief sie ihm plötzlich entgegen, was ihn veranlasste sich die Szene ebenfalls anzuschauen.  
Ihm erging es nicht anders als Akane. Auch er schien zu erstarren, als er die zwei Shadows sah, gegen welche Mirâ kämpfte.  
„Was sind das für Shadows? Die sind ja riesig!", rief Hiroshi geschockt, „Shingetsu hat niemals eine Chance alleine gegen die beiden."  
„Wem sagst du das?", fragte Akane und versuchte sich irgendwie zu befreien, doch der Zauber, welcher sie an der Fläche hielt schien zu stark. Egal wie sehr sie ihre Arme auch bewegte, sie kam nicht frei.

Erneut traf sie eine Attacke der beiden Shadows, welche mittlerweile ihre Angriffe kombinierten. Schmerzhaft schlug sie auf dem Boden auf.  
„Verdammt!", fluchte sie mit heiserer Stimme.  
Selbst mit ihrer Persona schaffte sie es nicht ihren Freunden zu helfen. Wie sollte sie es dann schaffen herauszufinden, was in dieser Welt verkehrt läuft? Mit verschleiertem Blick sah Mirâ zu ihren Gegnern hinüber. Diese machten sich für einen erneuten Angriff bereit. Sie musste aufstehen und ausweichen, sonst war das ihr Ende. Doch sie konnte nicht. Alles schmerzte und ihre Kraft reichte kaum noch um ihre Persona zu rufen. Es schien aus zu sein. Dabei hatte das Abenteuer gerade erst angefangen. Sie bereute es ihre Freunde in so eine Gefahr gebracht zu haben, ohne sie beschützen zu können.  
„MIRÂ!", hörte sie jemanden rufen.  
„SHINGETSU!", war das nächste was sie vernahm.  
Als sie ihren Blick vorsichtig hob, erblickte sie ihre beiden Freunde. Diese versuchten sich irgendwie zu befreien und riefen nach ihr.  
„Mirâ gib nicht auf!", rief Akane ihr zu.  
„Shingetsu, bleib standhaft.", hörte Mirâ auch Hiroshi rufen.  
Ihren Freunden ging es also gut.  
„Welch ein Glück...", ging ihr durch den Kopf.  
Langsam ließ sie ihren Kopf wieder auf ihren Arm sinken. Sie war so müde und wollte nur noch schlafen.  
„Du darfst nicht einschlafen!", rief Akane noch lauter, „Mirâ! Schau uns an! Schlaf bloß nicht ein!"  
„Akane...", wieder hob die junge Frau vorsichtig den Kopf. Akane hatte Recht. Sie durfte nicht einschlafen, aber es fiel ihr so schwer. Der Kampf hatte sie ausgepowert und geschwächt.  
„Shingetsu! Es tut uns leid, dass wir nicht stark genug sind, die zu helfen. Aber bitte... Bitte stirb nicht!", entschuldigte sich Hiroshi verzweifelt.  
„Makoto-kun...", vorsichtig richtete sich Mirâ auf, auch wenn es sie unendlich viel Kraft kostete und es ihr extrem schwer fiel.  
Die Beiden hatten Recht. Sie konnte sie nicht einfach im Stich lassen.  
 _„Warum bin ich so schwach?",_ hörte sie plötzlich.  
Es hörte sich nach Akane an. Doch es kam nicht aus ihrer Richtung. Außerdem war es zu klar zu verstehen, als dass es von Akane hätte kommen können.  
 _„Wieso muss ich mich von einem Mädchen beschützen lassen? Dabei müsste ich doch als Mann sie beschützen!",_ kam es nun von einer männlichen Stimme.  
Es war Hiroshis, aber auch dieses Mal war die Stimme zu klar, als dass sie von ihm selbst hätte kommen können. Ein Blick zu ihren Freunden verriet Mirâ auch, dass die beiden nichts gesagt hatten, denn diese schauten sich selber geschockt um. Auch sie sah sich um, doch konnte nichts sehen, außer die beiden Shadows. Die Shadows? Ihr Blick schnellte zu den Beiden Gegnern vor ihr, welche ihre Angriffe gestoppt hatten.  
 _„Meine Schwäche regt mich auf. Ich will stark sein!"_ , hörte sie nun, _„Wieso bin ich so schwach? Ich brauche Stärke! Ich beneide Mirâ dafür, dass sie eine Persona bekommen hat."_  
Die Stimmen vermischten sich. Es schien als würden die Shadows dieselben Gedanken haben. Aber warum hatten sie die Stimmen von Akane und Hiroshi? Plötzlich fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Sie erinnerte sich daran, was ihrem Buch stand. Es hieß Shadows seien die manifestierten dunklen Gedanken der Menschen. Also hieß das, diese beiden Wesen waren die Shadows ihrer Freunde. Und das was sie hörte, waren die verborgenen Gedanken ihrer Freunde. Sie musste trotz der Situation leicht Lächeln, doch ließ ihren Blick gesenkt.  
Erschrocken sah Akane zu Mirâs. Ihr war es so peinlich, dass ihre Freundin diese Gedanken von ihr gehört hatte. Das sie eifersüchtig auf ihre Freundin war, weil diese eine Persona hatte und sie selber nicht. Was musste Mirâ nur von ihr denken? Ein kurzer Blick zu Hiroshi verriet ihr, dass er ebenso dachte. Doch dann kam etwas, womit die beiden nicht gerechnet hatten. Ihre Freundin hob den Blick und lächelte sie an. Wie konnte sie Lächeln, nachdem sie das gehört hatte?  
„Ihr seid nicht schwach.", sagte Mirâ plötzlich, „Wenn ihr mir nicht eure Hilfe angeboten hättet, hätte ich mich niemals getraut noch einmal hier her zu kommen. Ihr habt mir Mut gemacht indem ihr mir eure Hilfe zugesichert habt. Wenn sich jemand entschuldigen muss, dann bin ich das, weil ich euch nicht beschützen konnte."  
Erstaunt sahen ihre Freunde sie an. Sie konnten gar nicht wirklich glauben, was sie da hörten. Aber es ging ihnen sehr nahe. Eine angenehme Wärme breitete sich in ihrem Inneren aus.  
„Ihr seid stark. Ihr müsst euch für eure Schwächen nicht schämen, denn sie machen uns wirklich stark. Und ihr beiden habt mir geglaubt, als ich selbst dachte den Verstand zu verlieren. Ich finde es zeugt von großer Stärke etwas zu glauben und zu akzeptieren, was eigentlich unmöglich ist.", obwohl sie es nicht wollte liefen Mirâ Tränen die Wangen herunter, „Und jetzt habt ihr mich gerettet, obwohl ihr selbst in Gefahr schwebt, indem ihr mir zugerufen habt."

Langsam löste sich der Zauber, welcher die beiden gefangen hielt und die schwarze Fläche, an welcher sie hingen verschwand. Vorsichtig schwebten sie zu Boden. Ihre Shadows standen einfach nur starr da. War es wirklich so schlimm Schwächen zu haben? Oder haben sie sich das einfach nur eingeredet?  
„Vielleicht hat Mirâ Recht. Es ist nicht schlimm eine Schwäche zu haben. Man sollte nur zu ihr stehen und sich ihr stellen.", sagte plötzlich Hiroshi mit Blick zu dem Shadow, welcher wie eine Scheibe aussah.  
Akane zögerte noch kurz, doch blickte nun zu dem riesigen Löwen vor sich: „Ja du hast recht. Wie hätten einfach dazu stehen sollen."  
Die beiden Shadows leuchteten plötzlich in einem bläulichen Licht und veränderten ihre Form. Der riesige Löwe verwandelte sich in eine weibliche Gestalt mit langen roten Haaren, welche an die Mähne des Löwen erinnerte. Diese bedeckte zu Teil ihr mit einer Maske verdecktes Gesicht. Um ihren Kopf schmiegte sich eine Krone, welche aussah wie eine zusammengerollte Schlange. Auch ihr Arm- und Beinschmuck stellte diese Schlange dar. Der restliche Körper war in einen zart roten Stoff gehüllt.  
Die goldene Scheibe schrumpfte etwas zusammen und die roten Augen verschwanden, während sich dahinter ein männlicher Körper mit muskulösen Armen formte. An einigen Stellen schauten Stofffetzen hinter dem Schild hervor. Das Gesicht war ebenfalls eine Maske, welche an einer Art Helm befestigt war. Kurz blickten die beiden neu geformten Personas zu ihren neuen Herren herunter, ehe sie sich auflösten und als kleine Karten nach unten rieselten. Doch ehe die Karten die beiden erreichten, lösten sie sich auf und ein warmes blaues Licht legte sich kurz um die beiden.

„Ein Glück. Euch geht es gut.", sagte Mirâ schwach, ehe sie auf die Knie sackte.  
Sofort waren ihre Freunde vor Ort um sie zu stützen. Besorgt blickten sie zu ihrer Freundin herunter.  
„Es geht gleich wieder...", kam es leicht geschwächt von Mirâ, während sie ihr Smartphone zog und Hemsut rief.  
Gleich darauf gab sie ihrer Persona den Befehl „Dia", woraufhin sie die Wunden der drei nach und nach heilte.  
„Danke für eure Hilfe.", bedankte sich Mirâ vorsichtig.  
Lächelnd sah er sie an: „Wir sind Freunde und Freunde helfen sich. Oder etwa nicht? Außerdem hast du uns gerade gerettet. Und nicht wir dich."  
Mirâ schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein. Hättet ihr nicht reagiert und zu mir gesagt hättet, dass ich nicht sterben soll, dann hätte ich wohl aufgegeben."  
Erstaunt sahen sie ihre beiden Freunde an und wussten nicht so recht, was sie sagen sollten.  
„Ich bin vielleicht kaputt.", kam es auch erschöpft von Akane, um das Thema zu wechseln, und sie sah sich kurz um: „Es scheinen keine weiteren Shadows aufzutauchen. Lasst uns zurück gehen und es für heute gut sein."  
„Gute Idee.", stimmte Hiroshi zu. So machten sich dir drei auf den Rückweg und verließen die Spiegelwelt.

Zu Hause angekommen öffnete Mirâ leise die Tür. Dieses Mal hatte sie Glück und alle waren bereits im Bett, so musste sie sich keinen weiteren Fragen stellen. Gerade war sie eh nicht in der Lage noch viel zu reden. Dieser Kampf hatte sie wieder einmal einiges an Kraft gekostet. Erschöpft ließ sie sich wieder auf ihren Futon fallen und schaute an die dunkle und kahle Wand. Ihr einziger und letzter Gedanke war, dass sie nun zwei starke Verbündete hatte. Danach war sie sofort im Reich der Träume verschwunden.


	6. V - Begegnungen (Kapitel 5)

**V - Kapitel V - Begegnungen**

 _Montag, 20. April 2015_

Gähnend betrat Mirâ die kleine Küche, in welcher ihre Mutter und Junko bereits frühstückten.  
„Guten Morgen, Nee-Chan!", wurde sie freundlich von ihrer kleinen Schwester begrüßt.  
„Guten Morgen.", grüßte auch Mirâ, während sie sich hinsetzten und sich ein Glas Milch eingoss.  
Besorgt blickte ihre Mutter sie an: „Geht es dir wieder besser?"  
„Wie meinst du das?", kam die Frage.  
„In den letzten Tagen hast du häufig sehr erschöpft ausgesehen. Ich habe mir schon Gedanken gemacht, ob dir der Umzug dieses Mal nicht so bekommen ist.", antwortete ihre Mutter besorgt.  
Das stimmte. Sie war in den letzten Tagen wirklich sehr erschöpft gewesen, aber sie konnte ihrer Mutter schlecht sagen, dass es an ihrer Persona lag. Ebenso wenig konnte sie ihr von der Spiegelwelt erzählen. Ihre Mutter würde sie für verrückt erklären. Außerdem würde sie damit Junko Angst einjagen und das wollte sie nicht.  
Also blieb es nur wieder eine Lüge: „Ja das stimmt. Die letzten Tage waren etwas anstrengend für mich. Es war schwer mich dieses Mal an die Umgebung zu gewöhnen. Entschuldige, wenn ich dir Sorgen gemacht habe. Jetzt geht es mir aber wieder besser."  
So ganz gelogen war das nicht einmal. Es stimmte ja, dass sie sich erst an ihre neue Umgebung gewöhnen musste.  
Ihr Mutter seufzte und schien sich damit vorerst zufrieden zu geben: „Das beruhigt mich. Was mich auch beruhigt ist, dass du ein paar Freunde gefunden hast. Ich dachte schon du schottest dich wieder ab, wie letztes Mal."  
Mirâ senkte leicht den Blick und lächelte: „Das stimmt allerdings."  
„Ich finde das jedenfalls gut. Freunde sind wichtig. So ich muss jetzt los.", ihre Mutter schnappte sich ihre Tasche und begab sich in den Flur, „Mirâ sei bitte so gut und begleite deine Schwester in **sie** Schule. Ich muss heute außerhalb der Stadt etwas erledigen, deshalb komme ich da nicht vorbei und es wäre ein Umweg."  
„Sicher Mama. Das mach ich.", versprach Mirâ.  
„Das ist nett von dir. Also ihr beiden. Bis heute Abend.", und schon war ihre Mutter weg und Mirâ und Junko saßen alleine am Tisch.

Nachdem beide ihr Frühstück zu sich genommen hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg. Gerade als beide das Haus verließen, hörte Mirâ eine bekannte Stimme, welche sie freundlich grüßte. Als sie sich umdrehte erkannte sie ihre Freundin Akane.  
„Akane, guten Morgen. Was machst du hier?", fragte Mirâ leicht irritiert.  
„Ich wollte dich abholen. Bin dafür extra eine Bahn eher gefahren.", grinste ihre Freundin sie an, „Wir hatten leider vergessen mal wieder Nummern auszutauschen, deshalb konnten wir am Wochenende ja leider nichts zusammen unternehmen. Ich bin froh, dass ich hier her gefunden habe."  
„Wir hätten uns doch auch an der U-Bahn treffen können. Aber ich Freu mich, das du dir den Weg gemacht hast.", sagte Mirâ glücklich.  
Noch nie hatte sie jemand von zu Hause abgeholt. Diese Erfahrung war ihr neu, doch sie freute sich über diese Geste. Nun schien Akane auch Junko aufzufallen, welche sich hinter Mirâ versteckte.  
„Oh nanu. Ist das deine kleine Schwester?", fragte sie obwohl sie die Antwort bereits kannte und hockte sich zu Junko hinunter, „Hallo. Ich bin Akane Chiyo. Ich bin eine Freundin deiner großen Schwester."  
Zögerlich kam Junko hinter ihrer Schwester vor: „Mein Name ist Junko."  
„Junko-Chan also. Freut mich sehr.", lächelte Akane.  
Junko nickte nur zurückhaltend, woraufhin Akane wieder aufstand und sich die kleine Gruppe auf den Weg zur U-Bahn machte. Da dies das erste Mal war, das Junko mit der U-Bahn in dieser Stadt fuhr war sie leicht aufgeregt. Zumal die Bahn auch ziemlich voll war, doch Mirâ und Akane schirmten sie so gut von den Menschenmassen ab, dass sie schnell ihre Angst verlor. Um zur Grundschule zu gelangen mussten sie bereits eine Station eher aussteigen, sodass sie den restlichen Weg bis zur Highschool laufen mussten nachdem sie Junko abgeliefert hatten.

„Da fällt mir ein. Heute öffnen die Schulclubs. Hast du schon überlegt, ob du einen Kurs belegst?", fragte Akane.  
„Ich habe überlegt zum Kyûdô zu gehen, wenn sie neue Mitglieder aufnehmen.", antwortete Mirâ.  
Ihre Freundin stimmte zu: „Da passt du super rein. Immerhin bist du eine gute Bogenschützin."  
Mirâ schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein eigentlich nicht. Das in der Spiegelwelt war nur Glück. Eigentlich bin ich nicht besonders gut darin. Ich habe in der Mittelstufe damit angefangen, weil ich es interessant fand, aber nachdem ich meine Leistungen nicht verbessern konnte und durch die ganzen Umzüge habe ich damit aufgehört. Aber ich denke das Training wird mir helfen. Es könnte sicher sehr nützlich sein. Hast du dich denn für einen Club entschieden?"  
„Sie wird wahrscheinlich in die Judo-AG gehen. Hab ich recht, Chiyo?", meinte plötzlich eine ihnen bekannte männliche Stimme.  
Als sich beide umdrehten sahen sie Hiroshi, welcher zu Begrüßung die Hand hob: „Yo!"  
„Guten Morgen Makoto-Kun.", grüßte Mirâ freundlich.  
„Guten Morgen.", grüßte auch er noch einmal, „Und habe ich Recht, Chiyo?"  
„Ja sicher. Mein Plan ist immer noch Captain zu werden. Unser letzter Captain war ja einer aus der Dritten und jetzt wo er seinen Abschluss gemacht hat, ist die Stelle wieder frei.", erzählte Akane mit voller Begeisterung.  
Mirâ musste lachen und wand sich Hiroshi zu: „Und du, Makoto-Kun? Welche AG wirst du belegen?"  
Der Angesprochene grinste nur: „Ich bin seit der Mittelstufe in der Fußball-AG, da werde ich auch dieses Jahr wieder hingehen."  
Mirâ erinnerte sich an ihre Begegnung auf dem Schulhof und musste wieder lachen: „Das erinnert mich daran, dass du mich letzte Woche fast abgeschossen hättest. Da hast du wohl mit deinen Kumpanen gespielt, was?"  
Hiroshi lief knallig rot an und er kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf: „Ich hab mich doch entschuldigt. Ich hab halt nicht aufgepasst und ja also …"  
Die Angelegenheit war ihm wirklich peinlich und je weiter er redete, desto mehr überschlug er sich beim Reden, sodass nur noch wirres Zeug herauskam. Nun konnte Mirâ wirklich nicht mehr an sich halten und ihr Lachen wurde stärker, sodass sie sich einige Momente später den Bauch hielt.  
„Mach dich nicht über mich lustig." ,die rote Farbe in Hiroshis Gesicht wurde immer dunkler.  
„Sorry. Es war nur so witzig, wie du versucht hast eine Ausrede zu finden. Das hatten wir doch schon abgehakt. Es war ja nichts passiert." ,lachte Mirâ und versuchte nach Luft zu schnappen.  
„Trotzdem...", kam es nur kleinlaut von Hiroshi, doch Mirâ winkte nur ab und meinte, dass die Sache erledigt war und er sich darüber keine Gedanken mehr machen brauchte.  
So erreichten sie nach einigen Minuten die Schule und wechselten ihre Schuhe bevor sie sich auf den Weg in den Klassenraum machten. Sie waren so in ihr Gespräch vertieft, dass Mirâ fast in ein anderes Mädchen gerannt wäre.  
„Hey, pass doch besser auf.", sagte dieses leicht genervt.  
Als Mirâ aufblickte sah sie in zwei violette Augen, welche sie böse ansahen. Bei näherer Betrachtung bemerkte sie auch, dass die schwarzen Haare des Mädchens an einer Seite kürzer waren als auf der anderen und das die lange Seite, sowie der Pony violett gefärbt waren.  
„Was starrst du so?", fragte das Mädchen immer noch genervt.  
Mirâ schrak leicht zurück: „Entschuldige."  
Murrend ging das Mädchen an ihr vorbei. Leicht missmutig sah Mirâ ihr nach. Das Mädchen trug die schwarze Bluse der Schuluniform, allerdings über den Rock und nicht hinein gesteckt, wie man es normaler weise unter der Jacke trug. Diese hatte sie gänzlich weggelassen. Die Krawatte hatte sie auch nur locker um den Hals gelegt. Dazu trug sie eine schwarze lange Strumpfhose.  
„Das ist Fukagawa aus der 2-3.", hörte sie Akane neben sich, „Sie ist zu jedem so. Sie redet selten mit jemandem, ist meistens allein und meckert jeden an, der ihr in die Quere kommt. Am besten du ignorierst was sie gesagt hat."  
Daraufhin gingen sie und Hiroshi bereits die Stufen zum nächsten Stockwerk hoch, während Mirâ dem Mädchen noch kurz nachschaute. Sie beobachtete wie ein kleines Mädchen mit hellbraunem Haar in das Mädchen namens Fukagawa stürzte und daraufhin von dieser zusammen gestaucht wurde. Nachdem sie ihren Frust abgelassen hatte ging sie weiter und ließ das kleine Mädchen leicht erschrocken zurück.  
„Was soll das denn?", fragte sich Mirâ, doch irgendwie erinnerte sie Fukagawa an sich selbst.  
Im letzten Jahr hatte sie ja auch so reagiert, um mit niemandem anbandeln zu müssen. Es gab sicher etwas worüber sie nicht reden konnte oder wollte und weshalb sie sich von allen anderen so distanzierte. Während sie immer noch Fukagawa nachsah, welche allerdings bereits um die nächste Ecke verschwunden war, fiel ihr wieder das kleine Mädchen auf. Diese hockte sich verzweifelt und mit Tränen in den Augen hin um ihre Schulhefte aufzusammeln, welche auf dem Boden verstreut waren. Seufzend ging Mirâ auf sie zu und half ihr beim Einsammeln.  
„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie vorsichtig, als sie ihr eines ihrer Hefte hinhielt.  
Das Mädchen wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und nickte: „J-ja, danke. Es geht schon wieder."  
Nachdem alle Hefte aufgesammelt waren verbeugte sich das junge Mädchen noch einmal vor Mirâ. Als sie sich wieder aufrichtete, bemerkte Mirâ, dass dieses Mädchen bestimmt gut einen Kopf kleiner als sie selbst war. Ihrer Größe zu Urteilen war sie im ersten Jahr. Sie hatte schulterlange gewellte hellbraune Haare, in welchen sie ein rotes Haarband trug. Als Oberteil ihrer Schuluniform trug sie einen weißen Pullover mit roten Streifen, auf welchem aber das Wappen der Schule zu sehen war. Neben dem Wappen sah Mirâ die Schleife, welche man alternativ zur roten Krawatte tragen konnte und welche sie selber auch gewählt hatte. Dazu trug sie den roten Rock der Uniform, allerdings länger als er eigentlich war, denn dieser reichte ihr bis kurz über die Knie. Darunter trug sie eine weiße Strumpfhose.  
„Vielen Dank, Senpai.", damit drehte sich das Mädchen um und ging.  
Auch ihr sah Mirâ noch einmal kurz nach ehe sie sich auf den Weg in den zweiten Stock zu den Klassenräumen des zweiten Jahrgangs auf machte.

Im Klassenraum wurde sie bereits von Akane erwartet: „Wo warst du?"  
„Ich hab einem Mädchen aus dem ersten Jahr geholfen. Sie wurde von Fukagawa-San angemotzt und ist fast in Tränen ausgebrochen.", antwortete Mirâ flott.  
„Hu?", kam es nur langgezogen von Akane, doch sie ging nicht weiter darauf ein, was auch ihrem Englischlehrer Mr. Tyson zu verdanken war. Mirâ hörte Akane neben sich flüstern. Sie erzählte ihr, dass Mr. Tyson eigentlich aus England kam, aber so vernarrt in Japan sei, dass er bereits seit vielen Jahren in Japan lebte und deshalb gut japanisch konnte, was ihn als Englischlehrer sehr wertvoll machte. Immerhin gab es nicht viele Lehrer die fließend englisch konnten. Es wurde auch nie richtig gelehrt. Erst in den letzten Jahren stockte das Land auf und lehrte richtig Englisch, sowohl in Aussprache als auch in der Sprache an sich in Textform, sodass die Schüler die Sprache auch zu verstehen lernten.  
„Quiet.", brachte er die Klasse zum Schweigen und begann seinen Unterricht, „Today, we begin to translate a text from our textbook. Please open your books on page 25."  
Die Lehrbücher wurden aufgeschlagen, zu mindestens von den Schülern, welche verstanden hatten, was ihr Lehrer von ihnen wollte. Alle anderen drehten sich nach links und rechts um und schlugen dann ebenfalls ihre Bücher auf.  
Mr. Tyson schaute kurz durch die Klasse und sein Blick blieb an Mirâ hängen: „Shingetsu-San. Please translate the first paragraph."  
Mirâ stand auf und überflog kurz die den Absatz, ehe sie anfing zu übersetzen. Ihr Englisch war nicht das Beste, aber um sich zu verständigen reichte es alle male. Probleme hatte sie immer in der Aussprache, aber das Übersetzen und Verstehen von Texten war ihre Stärke. Dies merkte man auch, als sie den Absatz vorlas. Ihr Lehrer hatte aufmerksam gelauscht und nickte. Er merkte nicht einmal, das er plötzlich sogar japanisch redete: „Gut. Du musst noch etwas daran arbeiten die Texte schneller zu verstehen, damit du sie schneller und fließender Übersetzen kannst. Ansonsten war es gut. Setz dich."  
Die Angesprochene setzte sich wieder und ihr Lehrer suchte sich einen neuen Schüler für den nächsten Absatz.

Gemeinsam mit Akane machte sie sich nach dem Unterricht auf den Weg zu den Turnhallen der Schule. Hiroshi war nicht dabei, da seine Fußball-AG hinter der Schule Unterricht hatte und der deshalb in eine andere Richtung musste. Zusammen betraten die beiden Mädchen den Gang zu den Sportclubs, welchen Mirâ an ihrem ersten Tag bereits gesehen hatte. Nun stand die Tür weit offen und gab den Blick auf einen langen Gang frei, an welchem sich zur rechten mehrere Türen aufreihten.  
„Der Kyûdô-Club ist ganz hinten, die letzte Tür. Eigentlich nicht zu übersehen.", erklärte Akane und blieb an einer Tür stehen, „Ich muss jetzt hier rein. Wir sehen uns dann nach den Clubs. Ok?"  
Und schon war sie verschwunden. Mirâ unterdessen ging den Gang bis ganz zum Schluss und fand die Tür, welche Akane meinte. Sie öffnete die Tür und trat in ein umzäuntes Freigelände. Am anderen Ende des Geländes waren die Ziele aufgereiht und durch Wände getrennt, damit nicht ausversehen jemand ein anderes Ziel traf. Die Zielscheiben sahen schon ziemlich mitgenommen aus, so weit wie sie das sehen konnte. Sie selbst stand unter einem Schmalen Dach. Sowohl zu ihrer Linken, als auch zu ihrer Rechten erstreckten sich die Umkleidekabinen: Links für Mädchen und rechts für Jungs. Zwischen dem Überdachten Teil und den Zielscheiben war eine große Freifläche, auf welcher auf halben Wege die Linien waren, an welche sich die Bogenschützen stellten, wenn sie übten.  
„Noch ein neues Gesicht.", hörte sie eine Männliche Stimme, woraufhin sie aufblickte.  
Vor ihr stand ein junger Mann mit braunem kurzem und leicht zerzaustem Haar, welches er an der rechten Seite etwas nach oben gegeelt hatte. Er trug bereits seine Trainingssachen: das weiße Oberteil mit den dreiviertel langen Ärmeln, den dunkelblauen Hakama, den Brustschutz und den Handschuh.  
Lächelnd blickte er Mirâ an: „Möchtest du uns beitreten?"  
„Nehmt ihr denn derzeit neue Mitglieder auf?", kam die Gegenfrage.  
Der junge lachte: „Ja sicher. Mein Name ist Dai Kazuma. Ich gehe in die dritte Stufe und bin hier der Captain."  
„Freut mich Kazuma-Senpai. Ich bin Mirâ Shingetsu aus der zweiten.", stellte sich Mirâ vor, „Es wäre mir eine Freude hier teilnehmen zu dürfen."  
Dai konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Es war ein fröhliches und aufrichtiges Lachen, keinesfalls wollte er sie damit aufziehen, das merkte Mirâ sofort.  
„Nicht so förmlich.", er hielt ihr seine Hand hin, „Willkommen in der AG."  
Lächelnd erwiderte Mirâ den Händedruck, bevor Dai weiter sprach: „Bist du mit dieser Sportart vertraut?"  
„Ich hatte diese Sportart im ersten Jahr der Mittelstufe betrieben, aber ich musste wegen bestimmter Umstände aufhören.", erklärte Mirâ, „Aber ich fand, dass ich das Angebot hier nutzen sollte, um mit dem Sport weiter zu machen."  
„Das war eine gute Entscheidung.", sagte Dai mit einem Grinsen, „Dann hast du ja schon eine Ausrüstung."  
Mirâ nickte, doch ihr fiel ein, dass sie sie gar nicht dabei hatte: „Oh verdammt. Ich hab sie gar nicht dabei."  
Wieder war das aufrichtige Lachen von Dai zu hören: „Das ist nicht schlimm. Heute stellen wir nur unseren Club vor und zeigen den Neulingen alles. Da auch einige aus dem ersten Jahr bei uns anfangen wollen und noch keine Ausrüstung haben, können wir eh nicht viel machen."  
„Dai! Wo bleibst du denn? Wir wollen mit der Vorstellung beginnen!", hörten die beiden eine verärgerte weibliche Stimme.  
Beide schauten in die Richtung aus welcher die Stimme kam und sahen eine junge Frau mit blonden lockigen Haaren. Mirâ dachte erst diese waren gefärbt, doch je näher das Mädchen kam, desto mehr fiel Mirâ auf, dass sie einen europäischen Touch hatte. Dass ihre Haare also wirklich blond waren, war gar nicht so abwegig. Mit ihren strahlend grünen Augen schaute sie Dai böse an. Als ihr Mirâ auffiel schaute sie diese fragend an: „Wer ist das?"  
„Ah Hime. Das ist Shingetsu-san aus der zweiten. Sie möchte auch unserem Club beitreten.", höflich zeigte Dai auf die junge Frau, „Shingetsu-San, das hier ist Amy Iwato, sie wird aber von allen nur Hime genannt. Wir gehen in dieselbe Klasse und sie ist die Managerin unseres Clubs."  
Amy musterte Mirâ mit einem skeptischen Blick. Ihr schien ihre Anwesenheit nicht zu gefallen, zu mindestens sagte das ihr Blick. Wie Mirâ schon gesehen hatte lagen ihre blonden Haare in schönen großen Locken und ein wenig beneidet Mirâ sie für solch schöne Haare. Ihre Schuluniform trug sie genau wie sie selbst, außer dass sie die Krawatte statt der Schleife trug. Noch einmal blieb ihr Blick an Mirâ hängen ehe sie sich umdrehte: „Nun kommt schon. Wir wollen mit der Einführung beginnen."  
Damit ging sie davon. Dai sah Mirâ kurz mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln an und folgte dem blonden Mädchen dann. Kurz blieb Mirâ noch stehen doch folgte dann ebenfalls den beiden und stieß zu der doch ziemlich großen Gruppe. Als sie sich umschaut erblickte sie noch vier bis fünf weitere Schüler, welche allerdings alle aus dem ersten Jahr zu kommen schienen. Es waren auch nur Jungs. Als sich Mirâ in der gesamten Gruppe so umsah musste sie auch leicht entsetzt feststellen, dass die Mädchen in diesem Club an sich in der Unterzahl waren. Insgesamt zählte Mirâ noch vier weitere Mädchen, Amy nicht mit eingerechnet. Mit ihr waren sie dann also zu fünft. Nachdem alle versammelt waren stellten sich Dai und Amy noch einmal vor. Sie erzählten ein wenig wer sie waren und was für Ziele sie für den Club hatten. Zum Schluss führte Dai noch sein Können vor und erklärte ein wenig dazu. Er traf fast die Mitte, was ihm Respekt abforderte.  
„So und zum Schluss noch folgendes: Wir treffen uns immer montags und mittwochs, dafür aber nicht wenn es regnet und auch nicht eine Woche vor den Prüfungen.", klärte er noch auf, „Die Ausrüstung für die Neulinge wird heute noch bestellt und ihr solltet sie zum nächsten Training haben. Wir sehen uns dann Mittwoch. Damit ist der Club für heute beendet."

Seufzend verließ Mirâ das Gelände. Die ganze Zeit hatte sie das Gefühl, das Amy sie böse anschaute. Allerdings konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen weshalb. Sie hatte ihr doch nichts getan. Immerhin hatte sie Amy heute zum ersten Mal getroffen. Die Tür neben ihr öffnete sich erneut, worauf sie einen Schritt zur Seite machte. Als sie in zwei grüne böse wirkende Augen blickte schrak sie leicht zurück.  
„Hör zu Neuling. Lass deine Hände von Dai.", noch einmal strafte sie Mirâ mit einem bösen Blick und ging dann.  
„Hu?", kam es langgezogen aus Mirâs Mund.  
Was sollte das denn? Kam es denn so rüber als würde sie etwas von ihrem Senpai wollen? Dabei hatte sie ihn doch heute erst kennen gelernt. Sie glaubte langsam zu begreifen, warum es so wenige Mädchen in diesem Club gab.  
„Nimm dir das nicht so zu Herzen.", hörte sie neben sich.  
Als sie sich umdrehte sah sie Dai, welcher nun umgezogen neben ihr stand: „Hime ist manchmal etwas merkwürdig, aber eigentlich ein gutes Mädchen. Und sie macht viel für den Club."  
„Warum nennt ihr sie alle Hime?", fragte Mirâ irritiert.  
Wie eine Prinzessin führte sie sich nun wirklich nicht auf.  
Dai lachte: „Durch ihre europäischen Wurzeln sticht sie so extrem in unserer Klasse bzw. in dieser Schule hervor, dass alle irgendwann angefangen haben sie Hime zu nennen."  
„Hu?" ,kam es nur langgezogen von Mirâ.  
Lächelnd schlug Dai ihr leicht auf die Schulter: „Ich bin schon gespannt wie du dich schlägst. Vergiss Mittwoch deine Ausrüstung nicht. Bis dann."  
Somit hatte sich auch ihr Senpai verabschiedet und war kurz darauf durch die Tür am anderen Ende des Ganges verschwunden.

Etwas später war sie zusammen mit Akane und Hiroshi in einem Fast Food Restaurant gelandet und gönnte sich einen kleinen Snack. Sie unterhielten sich über ihre Clubs und Mirâ erzählte den beiden von der Begegnung mit Amy und wie diese ihr gedroht hatte. Die beiden Freunde sahen sich daraufhin nur kurz fragend an und rieten ihr dann, Amys Aussage einfach zu ignorieren.  
„Da fällt mir ein. Ich fände es besser wenn wir unseren Handynummern austauschen würden.", fing Hiroshi an, „Nicht nur das wir uns so auch in der Freizeit mal verabreden können, wir können so auch wegen der Sache mit der Spiegelwelt in Kontakt bleiben."  
„Komm schon, du willst nur Mirâs Nummer haben und weißt nicht wie du es anders anstellen sollst.", stichelte Akane mit einem Grinsen nach, worauf Hiroshi sofort rot anlief.  
„Nein! Also... Naja... Nein. Ich meine das wirklich so wie ich es gesagt habe.", versuchte er sich heraus zu reden.  
Die beiden Mädchen konnten sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, woraufhin Hiroshi die beiden etwas verwirrt anstarrte, doch dann auch mit einstimmte. Daraufhin tauschten die drei gegenseitig ihre Nummern aus und vereinbarten sich nun immer zu kontaktieren, wenn sie etwas auffälliges fanden.  
„Ich wollte euch auch noch einmal danken.", kam es plötzlich von Mirâ, wofür sie zwei ratlose Blicke erntete und selbst den Blick nach unten richtete, „Naja... Ihr wisst schon… in der Spiegelwelt."  
Ein Seufzer ließ sie aufblicken und zu Akane schauen: „Nun hör aber auf. Du hast UNS gerettet und nicht andersrum."  
Hiroshi nickte: „Chiyo hat recht. Und wenn du das mit dem Wecken meinst: Was hätten wir tun sollen? Dich sterben lassen? Wir sind Freunde und wir wollen nicht, dass dir etwas passiert."  
Akane nickte nur darauf. Erstaunt blickte das Mädchen mit den violetten Haaren ihre Freunde an. Sie hatte nie erhofft diesen Satz zu hören, zumal sich die drei ja erst seit einer Woche kannten. Doch es machte sie mehr als glücklich. Nun war sie froh, dass sie auf die Beiden eingegangen war. Sie waren für sie nicht nur Gefährten im Kampf gegen die Shadows, sondern auch gute Freunde.  
„Vielen Dank.", bedankte sie sich noch einmal mit einem glücklichen Lächeln.  
Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus.  
 _„Du bist ich... Und ich bin du..."_ , hörte Mirâ plötzlich eine Stimme, _„Du hast ein neues Band geschlossen... Es bringt dich näher an die Wahrheit... Du sollst gesegnet sein bei der Erschaffung von Personas der Narren Arcana..."_  
„Hu?", fragend sah sich Mirâ um.  
„Was ist los?", kam die Frage von Hiroshi.  
„Habt ihr das gehört?", immer noch sah sie sich um, doch konnte nichts sehen.  
„Ähm... Nein?", antwortete Akane, „Alles klar bei dir?"  
„J-ja. Das war sicher nur Einbildung. Oder ich hab die anderen gehört.", Lächelnd sah Mirâ ihre Freunde an und beließ es dabei.  
Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich das nur eingebildet. Zu mindestens konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen von wo die Stimme hätte kommen sollen und vergaß das erst einmal wieder. Es hatte eh keinen Sinn sich darüber nun Gedanken zu machen.

Später am Abend saß sie über ihren Hausaufgaben, als sie plötzlich eine Nachricht bekam. Etwas irritiert von wem denn um diese Uhrzeit noch eine Nachricht kam, öffnete sie diese und musste feststellen, dass Akane sie geschickt hatte.  
 _‚Bist du mit den Hausaufgaben schon fertig? Ich blick da nicht durch. orz'_ , schrieb sie.  
 _‚Was verstehst du denn nicht?'_ , schrieb Mirâ zurück.  
Es dauerte eine Weile bis eine Antwort kam, obwohl sie sehr kurz ausfiel: _'alles... T_T'  
_ Sie überlegte kurz wie sie ihrer Freundin helfen könnte und antwortete nach kurzer Zeit: _'Ich kann versuchen dir morgen noch Mal zu erklären, was du nicht verstanden hast.'_  
 _'rly? Danke (\^o^/)'_ , kam daraufhin wieder zurück.  
Sie schrieben noch eine Weile über mehr oder weniger unwichtige Dinge, bis sie sich voneinander verabschiedeten. Gerade als Mirâ ihr Smartphone weglegen wollte fiel ihr auf, das oben rechts auf dem kleinen viereckigen Zeichen der Persona App ein kleines Ausrufezeichen stand. Etwas irritiert öffnete sie die App und sofort fiel ihr die Option „Social Links" auf, welche plötzlich gelb unterlegt war. Als sie diese auswählte öffnete sich eine Seite auf welcher sich mehrere kleiner Fenster befanden. Auf genau 22 Stück kam sie, als sie diese durch gezählt hatte, allerdings waren alle noch schwarz unterlegt, mit Ausnahme des ersten Fensters. Auf diesem bildete sich so etwas wie eine Karte ab. Bei genaueren Betrachten sah sie sogar aus, wie die Rückseite der Tarrot-Karten, welche Igor verwendet hatte. Es war eine blaue Karte mit schwarzem Rand auf dessen Mitte sich ein Gesicht - eine Art Maske - abbildete. Diese war auf einer Seite schwarz und auf der anderen hellblau. Oben rechts an der Ecke der Karte war wieder das kleine Ausrufezeichen zu sehen und wollte ihr damit wohl sagen, dass es hier etwas Neues gibt. Mit leicht zittriger Hand berührte Mirâ die Karte. Sie wollte sehen was das zu bedeuten hatte. Als ihr Finger die Karte berührte, drehte sich diese um und ein neues Bild kam zum Vorschein. Dabei öffnete sich auch eine neue Seite, auf welcher sie die Karte nun richtig sehen konnte. Diese blieb blau, aber das Bild darauf war anders. Zu sehen war das Schattenbild eines Wanderers zu dessen Füßen ein Hund zu erkennen war. Unten in der Mitte der Karte war eine weiße 0 abgebildet. Als Mirâ die Seite etwas nach oben scrollte, erkannte sie darunter in weißer Schrift auf blau kariertem Hintergrund den Namen der Karte: Der Narr. Unter dem Namen war ein Balken zu sehen, welcher ein kleines Stück gefüllt war. In diesem Moment fiel ihr wieder die Stimme ein, welche sie am Nachmittag gehört hatte. Ob sie ein Anzeichen dafür war? Auch die letzte Begegnung mit Igor und Margaret kam ihr wieder in den Sinn.  
 _„Wenn du mit anderen Menschen in Kontakt trittst werden deine Social Links verstärkt"_ , hatte Igor zu ihr gesagt.  
Also war dies ihr erster Social Link. So viel stand fest. Doch mit wem der beiden hatte sie ihn geschlossen? Akane oder Hiroshi? Sie war doch mit beiden zusammen gewesen. Hatte sie ihn etwa mit beiden geschlossen? Warum aber gab es dann nur eine Arcana? Und was um alles in der Welt hatte dieser komische Balken zu bedeuten? Zu viele Fragen schwirrten ihr im Kopf. Es war einfach zum Verrücktwerden. Je mehr sie meinte zu verstehen, desto mehr kam dazu, was sie eben nicht verstand.  
„Uh...", Mirâ schloss kurz die Augen und hielt sich den Kopf. Das war alles zu viel für sie. Murrend beendete sie das Persona Programm und schaltete das Display aus, ehe sie ihr Smartphone beiseitelegte. Warum musste ihr das alles passieren? Sie wollte doch einfach nur normal leben. Vorsichtig verschränkte sie ihre Arme auf den Tisch, legte ihren Kopf darauf und starrte ihr Handy vor sich an. Sie musste unbedingt versuchen herauszufinden was das alles zu bedeuten hatte und wenn das bedeutete ehemalige Persona User aufsuchen zu müssen.


	7. VI - Social Links (Kapitel 6)

**VI – Kapitel VI – Social Links**

 _„_ _Willkommen im Velvet Room.", höre ich eine mir bekannte männliche Stimme sagen._ _Müde schlage ich die Augen auf und erschrecke. Wieder sitze ich im Velvet Room auf dem mir so bekannten Stuhl. Vor mir steht wieder der Tisch mit der blauen Tischdecke und dahinter grinst mich Igor an, doch er richtet dieses Mal nicht das Wort an mich. Dafür erhebt Margaret die Stimme, während sie das Buch auf ihrem Schoß aufschlägt:_ _„_ _Wie ich sehe hast du es bereits geschafft einen Social Links zu formen."  
_ _Sie schlägt eine Seite auf, auf welcher ich die Narr Arcana sehe.  
_ _„_ _Die Narr Arcana sollte man nicht als unbedeutend ansehen. Sie ist die Nummer Null und die Leere, aus der alles beginnt.", spricht die Frau mit dem blonden Haar ruhig, „Dieser Social Link ist einer von vielen und wird dir bei deiner Reise sehr nützlich werden."_  
 _Ich möchte sie zu dem aktuellen Fall und zu allen Fragen, die mir im Kopf herumschwirren befragen, doch wieder bleibt mir jedes Wort im Halse stecken. Was war nur mit mir los, wenn ich diesen Raum betrat?_  
 _Margaret lächelt: „Ich bin schon sehr gespannt darauf, wie dein weiterer Weg aussehen wird. Bis dahin, Lebewohl."_

 _Mittwoch, 22._ _April 2015_

„Hey Mirâ, lass uns zusammen Pause machen.", rief Akane ihrer Freundin hinterher, als diese den Klassenraum verlassen wollte. Mit einem Ruck drehte sich Mirâ um und sah ihre Freundin leicht erschrocken an, doch lächelte dann: „Sicher. Wollen wir aufs Dach?"  
„Klar!", schnell schnappte sich das braunhaarige Mädchen die Lunchbox und lief zu ihrer Freundin hinüber.  
Zwei Tage waren mittlerweile vergangen, seit Mirâ den ersten Social Link geschlossen hatte. Viel war in der Zeit nicht passiert, alles verlief seit dem letzten Neumond sehr ruhig. Die letzten zwei Nächte hatte sie mehrmals in ihrem Spiegel geschaut, ob sich wieder ein solches Wesen zeigte, wie beim ersten Mal, doch es geschah nichts. Dies veranlasste sie dazu, das Tuch von ihrem Spiegel abzunehmen. Sie vermutete, dass die Shadows sie wegen ihrer Persona in Ruhe ließen und selbst wenn das nicht der Fall war, Angst vor den Wesen der Spiegelwelt brauchte sie keine mehr zu haben. Ihre Persona gab ihr irgendwie Sicherheit, auch wenn Mirâ das alles nicht wirklich verstand. Es war alles so irreal, als sei sie in einem Manga oder Sci-Fi Roman gelandet. Sie hatte im Gefühl, dass bald wieder etwas Furchtbares passieren würde und wusste, dass sich die drei darauf vorbereiten mussten, doch in diesem Moment war sie über die Stille ganz froh. Es gab ihr zu mindestens ein wenig das Gefühl ein normales Mädchen zu sein.  
„Mirâ? Mirâ! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", meckerte Akane leicht verärgert.  
Erschrocken sah Mirâ zu ihrer Freundin und bemerkte, dass beide bereits das Dach erreicht hatten. Sie war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie nicht einmal mitbekommen hatte, wie sie die Treppen hinauf gestiegen waren. Es grenzte eigentlich an ein Wunder, dass sie dabei nicht gestürzt war.  
„Entschuldige Akane. Ich war in Gedanken versunken.", entschuldigte sich Mirâ.  
Akane seufzte: „Das habe ich bemerkt. Was ist los? Ach warte, lass mich raten. Die ganze Sache mit der Spiegelwelt und den Personas. Oder?"  
Ihre Freundin nickte: „Ja. Tut mir leid."  
„Hör auf dich zu entschuldigen. Mir geht es nicht anders.", meinte Akane und setzte sich auf die niedrige Mauer, welche das Dach umgab, „Das ist alles so komisch. Ich weiß schon, dass du dir darüber Gedanken machst. Im Übrigen habe ich jetzt auch dieses komische Programm auf dem Handy. Allerdings sieht es anders aus, als deines."  
„Anders?", neugierig setzte sich auch Mirâ und schaute ihrer Freundin über die Schulter, welche ihr Handy hervor holte. Kurz darauf hielt Akane Mirâ das Handy vor: „Sieh hier. Bei mir steht nur Status und Summoning Persona. Bei dir stand doch noch mehr."  
Mirâ betrachtete das Display von Akanes Handy und in der Tat fehlten dort die Optionen „Social Links" und „Personas". Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass Igor meinte ihre Kraft wäre etwas Besonderes. Doch so besonders fühlte sie sich nicht und viel Stärker als die Persona ihrer Freundin war Hemsut auch nicht.  
„Darf ich?", fragte Mirâ, woraufhin Akane ihr das Smartphone reichte.  
Sie wählte die Option „Status" aus und es öffnete sich das Fenster mit Akanes Persona. An sich sah es genau so aus, wie das ihrer Persona, doch unter der Anzeige welche Fähigkeit sie im nächsten Level erreichte, was in diesem Fall „Tarakuja" wäre, standen noch mehrere kleine Kästchen mit Fragezeichen darauf. Sofort zückte sie ihr eigenes Handy und öffnete das Persona Programm um die beiden Statistiken zu vergleichen. Und tatsächlich, bei ihrer Persona gab es diese Kästchen nicht. Aber was hatten sie zu bedeuten?  
„Diese Kästchen sind mir auch schon aufgefallen. Vielleicht sind das noch versteckte Fähigkeiten.", meinte Akane, während sie Mirâ beobachtete, „Zu mindestens kann ich mir nichts anderes vorstellen."  
„Das würde bedeuten deine Persona kann noch... 12 neue Fähigkeiten lernen? Aber es gibt doch nur 8 Kästchen für Fähigkeiten.", meinte Mirâ, während sie Akane ihr Handy zurück gab und ihres wieder in die Tasche steckte, „Bei meiner stehen auch keine neuen Kästchen. Bedeutet wohl das Hemsut keine weiteren Fähigkeiten lernen kann."  
Aber wieso war dann gerade ihre Fähigkeit Personas zu rufen etwas Besonderes? Darauf konnte sie sich keinen Reim bilden. Ob es etwas mit der Option „Personas" zu tun hatte, bei welcher immer noch fünf von sechs Spalten frei waren?  
„Bei Makoto sieht es genau so aus, wie bei mir. Wir haben gestern mal verglichen.", erklärte Akane, während sie sich ein Reisbällchen in den Mund steckte.  
„Wo ist Makoto-Kun eigentlich?", wollte Mirâ daraufhin wissen. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf das es viel zu ruhig war. Wenn Hiroshi nicht dabei war gab es ja auch niemanden mit dem sich Akane streiten konnte. Da sie aber bisher immer mit den beiden zusammen war, war es für sie plötzlich merkwürdig dass einer der beiden fehlte.  
„Ich glaube er muss etwas für seinen Club erledigen.", kam die Antwort eher desinteressiert.  
„Sag mal, kennt ihr euch eigentlich schon lange?", kam eine weitere Frage von Mirâ, nachdem es eine Weile still zwischen den beiden Mädchen war.  
Akane lief leicht rot an: „Wie kommst du darauf, dass wir uns schon lange kennen?"  
„Das ist nur so ein Gefühl. Ihr geht so vertraut miteinander um."  
„Hä? Wir streiten doch nur.", meinte Akane mit einem leicht beleidigten Blick.  
Mirâ lachte: „Aber ihr streitet so, als würdet ihr euch nahe stehen."  
Plötzlich hustete Akane schwer, worauf hin Mirâ ihr leicht auf den Rücken klopfte. Anscheinend hatte sie sich bei der Aussage an ihrem Reisbällchen verschluckt. Es dauerte eine Weile bis Akane sich wieder beruhigt hatte, doch anstatt zu antworten schwieg sie noch eine Weile. Es schien als würde sie abwiegen, ob sie ihrer Freundin etwas darüber sagen sollte oder nicht. Mirâ jedoch wartete geduldig, bis Akane sich entschieden hatte.  
„Wir waren früher Nachbarn.", fing sie an, „Zu Grundschulzeiten. Deshalb kennen wir uns eigentlich ganz gut. Wir haben immer zusammen gespielt. In der Mittelschule zog ich in ein anderes Stadtviertel und besuchte deshalb die Schule in einem anderen Bezirk, seitdem hatten wir eigentlich keinen Kontakt mehr. Selbst letztes Jahr hatten wir kaum ein Wort gewechselt."  
„Echt jetzt?", fragte Mirâ leicht erstaunt.  
Als sie vor einer Woche auf die Schule kam, kam es ihr nicht so vor als hätten sie lange nicht miteinander gesprochen.  
Das braunhaarige Mädchen nickte: „Eigentlich haben wir erst wieder richtig geredet, als du in unsere Klasse gekommen bist. Aber das ist toll."  
Sie lächelte Mirâ freundlich an: „Ich bin froh dich getroffen zu haben. Die anderen Mädchen gehen mir oft aus dem Weg, weil ich nicht mädchenhaft genug bin. Ich steh halt auf Kampfkunst."  
„Dabei bist du ein sehr nettes Mädchen. Ich bin froh, dass du mich angesprochen hast und wir Freunde geworden sind.", lachte Mirâ fröhlich.  
Erstaunt wurde sie von ihrer Freundin angeschaut, doch auch diese lächelte kurz darauf: „Vielen Dank, Mirâ. Du bist wirklich nett."  
Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in Mirâ aus, als sie diesen Satz hörte. Es erinnerte sie sehr an das Gefühl, welches sie zwei Tage zuvor hatte, als sie mit Akane und Hiroshi zusammen war und sich der „Narr"-Social Link gebildet hatte. Ein Blick auf ihr Smartphone bestätigte ihre Vermutung. Wieder war das kleine Ausrufezeichen auf der App zu sehen, ebenso wie in der Liste Ihrer Social Links. Um genau zu sein hatte das achte Feld in ihrer Liste das Ausrufezeichen. Als sie es berührte drehte sich die Karte wieder um und das Fenster mit der Arcana öffnete sich. Zu sehen war eine Karte auf welcher das Schattenbild eines Streitwagens abgebildet war. Die Farben der Karte waren in schwarz, grün und gelb gehalten. Der Name der Karte war „Der Streitwagen" und dessen Nummer war die sieben. Unter der Karte und dem Namen war wieder ein leicht gefüllter Balken zu sehen, genau wie bei ihrer ersten Arcana. Was hatte dieser Balken nur zu bedeuten?  
„Hey, das ist doch die Arcana meiner Persona.", erkannte Akane plötzlich, als sie ihrer Freundin über die Schulter blickte.  
Erstaunt drehte sich Mirâ um: „Wirklich?"  
Akane nickte und zeigte ihr noch einmal den Status ihrer Persona, bei welchem auch in einer Spalte die Arcana stand. Es war wirklich dieselbe. Das bedeutete wohl, dass die Menschen mit denen sie in Kontakt trat und einen Social Link bilden konnte jeweils eine Arcana besaßen. Ob diese Personen auch alle in der Lage waren eine Persona zu rufen? Das würde sicher hilfreich sein, allerdings würde sie es eh erst erkennen, wenn eben diese Personen wirklich eine Persona riefen. Oder? Aber 22 Persona User waren doch etwas viel, fand sie. Sie überlegte noch eine Weile und entschloss sich dann dazu lieber am Abend ihr Buch endlich weiter zu lesen und so vielleicht etwas mehr zu erfahren. Nach einer Weile fiel ihr auch ein, dass Igor meinte, sie sei nun ein Gast im Velvet Room. Dort könnte sie auch versuchen Antworten zu finden. Nur wusste sie nicht, wie sie dorthin gelangte. Bisher war sie immer dort gelandet, wenn sie schlief.  
„Sag mal Akane, sagt dir der Velvet Room etwas?", fragte sie plötzlich ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken.  
„Velvet Room?", fragend sah Akane sie an, „Das hört sich irgendwie verrucht an. Oder? Aber nein, das sagt mir nichts."  
„Sicher? Auch nicht, nachdem du deine Persona erhalten hast?", fragte Mirâ erneut, woraufhin Akane zwar kurz überlegte, dann aber den Kopf schüttelte.  
Wenn ihre Freundin davon nichts wusste, würde Hiroshi es sicher auch nicht wissen. Das hieß sie war die Einzige in ihrer Gruppe, die diesen Raum bisher betreten hatte. Vielleicht meinte Igor eben das mit Besonders. Aber was war besonders daran in einen Raum zu gelangen, wo man auch nur vage Antworten auf seine Fragen bekam? Gedanklich schüttelte Mirâ den Kopf um diesen wieder frei zu bekommen. Sie musste herausfinden wie sie von selbst in den Velvet Room gelang um dort Igor und Margaret aus zu fragen, auch wenn sie annahm, dass sie keine konkrete Antwort bekommen würde.

Etwas später hastete Mirâ in ihrer Uniform dem Kyûdô-Klub durch die Schule. Sie hatte ihren Bogen und ihre Pfeile in der Klasse liegen lassen und hatte dies erst bemerkt, als sie bereits umgezogen war. Sie beeilte sich, denn als Neuling wollte sie nicht gleich am ersten Trainingstag zu spät kommen, doch in den Zori, den traditionellen japanischen Tatamisandalen, war das gar nicht so einfach. Jedes Mal musste sie aufpassen, dass sie entweder nicht einen ihrer Schuhe verlor oder nicht auf ihren Hakama trat. Doch aller Vorsicht zum Trotz musste es kommen wie es kam: Ein unvorsichtiger Schritt und Mirâ ging mit einem Aufschrei zu Boden.  
„Ittai.", mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht rieb sich Mirâ die Knie auf welche sie gefallen war und blickte zurück. Ein kleines Stück entfernt lag ihre verlorene Sandale, über welche sie gestolpert war.  
„Das sah schmerzhaft aus. Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte eine männliche und ihr doch etwas bekannte Stimme.  
Als Mirâ aufblickte schaute sie in zwei klare braune Augen, welche sie leicht amüsiert, aber doch freundlich anschauten. Eine Hand wurde ihr zur Hilfe gereicht, welche sie dankend annahm und wieder auf die Beine gezogen wurde. Bei genaueren Betrachten bemerkte Mirâ, dass es sich um den jungen Mann handelte, der eine Woche zuvor die tuschelnden Mädchen aus der Parallelklasse zum Schweigen gebracht hatte. Der Pony seines schwarzen kurzen Haares wurde genau wie damals mit zwei silbernen Spangen davon abgehalten in sein Gesicht zu rutschen. Sie hätte ihn fast gar nicht erkennt, wo er nicht seine akkurate Schuluniform trug. Hier genau vor ihr trug er einen dunkelblauen Hakama, das weiße typische japanische Oberteil und genau wie sie Zori, die japanischen Tatamisandalen. Sie war so darauf fixiert ihn zu mustern, dass sie gar nicht merkte wie sie ihn anstarrte und dabei sogar vergaß ihm eine Antwort zu geben.  
„Alles in Ordnung? Oder soll ich dich ins Krankenzimmer bringen?", fragte er noch mal in ruhigem und etwas besorgtem Ton.  
Nun bemerkte Mirâ wie sie ihn angestarrt hatte und lief augenblicklich leicht rot an, woraufhin sie den Blick etwas abwand: „Ah... Entschuldige. J- Ja mir geht es gut. War nur der Schock. Danke für deine Hilfe, um..."  
„Masaru Shin. Ich bin im dritten Jahr.", freundlich sah er Mirâ an, „Du bist Mirâ Shingetsu aus der zweiten. Hab ich recht?"  
Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah Mirâ ihren gegenüber an. Woher wusste er wie sie hieß und wer sie war? War sie schon so bekannt? Aber sie hatte doch bisher nichts getan, was die Aufmerksamkeit der Schule hätte erwecken können. Sie war mehr als verwirrt und machte auch keinen Hehl daraus das zu zeigen.  
Masaru lachte: „Schau nicht so erstaunt. Ich gehöre zur Schülervertretung und weiß deshalb wer du bist. Wir wissen immer wer neu an unsere Schule wechselt."  
Sichtbar fiel Mirâ ein Stein vom Herzen. Das die Schülervertretung wusste wer neu war, kannte sie noch aus ihrer letzten Schule. Zwar gab es auch Schulen, zumeist Staatliche, wo das nicht so war, aber an Privatschulen, wie dieser, war das gar nicht so unüblich.  
„A- ach so.", sagte sie immer noch etwas verwirrt.  
Freundlich lächelte ihr Senpai sie an und setzte sich langsam wieder in Bewegung: „Pass das nächste Mal einfach etwas besser auf und renne nicht in den Zori.", damit war Masaru an ihr vorbei und winkte ihr noch einmal zu bevor er in einem der Turnhallen verschwunden war.  
Etwas ratlos sah Mirâ ihm noch nach, ehe sie sich wieder ihre Sandale anzog, welche immer noch auf dem Boden lag und dann ebenfalls zu ihrem Club ging.

Als Mirâ am Abend dann zu Hause auf ihrem Futon saß und versuchte das Buch von Maya Amano weiter zu lesen, kam ihr die Begegnung mit Masaru noch einmal in den Sinn. Obwohl er doch ziemlich amüsiert über ihren Sturz war und daraus kein Geheimnis machte, war er trotzdem freundlich geblieben und hatte ihr sogar wieder auf die Beine geholfen. Sie merkte wie ihr die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg, als sie an ihren Senpai denken musste. Schnell schüttelte sie den Kopf. Für so etwas hatte sie doch jetzt gar keine Zeit. Sie musste versuchen etwas über diese Spiegelwelt und die Personas herauszufinden und richtete ihren Blick wieder auf die schwarze Schrift vor sich.  
 _„Welchen Kurs er wohl belegt hat?"_ , kam ihr plötzlich in den Kopf, _„Er trug zwar auch einen Hakama, aber nicht die Ausrüstung für Kyûdô."_  
Welche Clubs gab es denn noch, in welchen man Hakamas trug? Kendô oder Aikaido fielen ihr auf Anhieb ein. Sie hätte schauen sollen, nachdem er in der Turnhalle verschwunden war.  
„Was denke ich da bloß?", verzweifelt raufte sie sich die Haare. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren. Es war wie verhext, doch als es auch nach einigen weiteren Versuchen nicht geklappt hatte, klappte sie das Buch zusammen und legte es beiseite. Murrend legte sich Mirâ auf ihren Futon und versuchte ihre Gedanken wieder zu ordnen.

 _Sonntag, 26. April 2015_

Seufzend stand Mirâ vor dem Bahnhof und sah auf ihre Armbanduhr, welche sich um ihr linkes Handgelenk schmiegte. Heute war sie mit ihren beiden Freunden verabredet. Beide hatten ihr angeboten mit ihr einen kleinen Stadtbummel zu machen und ihr dabei gleich die Stadt richtig zu zeigen. Bisher kannte sie ja nur ein wenig das Viertel in dem sie wohnte, den Weg zur Schule und den Platz vor dem Einkaufszentrum. Sie hatte sich riesig darüber gefreut, als ihre Freunde ihr dieses Unterfangen anboten. Doch nun stand sie alleine vor dem Hauptbahnhof und mal wieder waren die Beiden zu spät. Etwas gelangweilt sah sie sich auf dem Bahnhofsvorplatz um. Genau vor ihr war der eben genannte Platz, in dessen Mitte sich eine kleine Grünfläche befand. Diese war verziert mit Blumenbeeten, welche um einen Baum herum gepflanzt waren. Dieser Baum stand genau in der Mitte der Grünfläche und spendete damit diesem Platz etwas Schatten. Rund um die Fläche standen vereinzelte Bänke, auf denen es sich einige Leute und auch einige Paare gemütlich gemacht hatten. Sowohl zu ihrer Rechten als auch zu ihrer Linken erstreckten sich ein paar Geschäfte, über welchen die Gleise verliefen. Die Geschäfte waren nur klein. Sie schienen außer Lebensmittel und Blumen auch nichts anderes anzubieten. Im Bahnhofsgebäude gab es noch ein paar größere Geschäfte, wie Mirâ gesehen hatte, aber diese interessierten sie gerade nicht. Etwas weiter von dem Platz entfernt verlief eine große Hauptstraße, welche um diese Zeit gut befahren war.  
Erneut seufzte sie, als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter fühlte. Sie drehte sich um und erblickte Akane, welche sogleich ihre Hände zusammen schlug und entschuldigend zu Mirâ blickte: „Entschuldige bitte. Ich konnte mich nicht für ein Outfit entscheiden und plötzlich war es so spät. Dadurch hab ich die U-Bahn verpasst und musste die nächste nehmen."  
„Kein Problem. Ist schon in Ordnung.", meinte Mirâ und musterte ihre Freundin. Diese trug wieder die Sportjacke der Schule, dieses Mal allerdings offen und darunter ein anliegendes weißes Top. Dazu trug sie eine schwarze kurze Hose und darunter eine weiße dreiviertel lange Leggings. Obwohl es ziemlich sportlich war, war es doch für Akane recht elegant. Diese blickte sich um: „Ist Makoto noch nicht da?"  
Mirâ schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein."  
Mit einem beleidigten Blick verschränkte das braunhaarige Mädchen ihre Arme vor der Brust: „So was unzuverlässiges."  
„Fass dir erst mal an die eigene Nase. Du bist auch zu spät gekommen.", sagte eine männliche Stimme, worauf sich beide Mädchen umdrehten und Hiroshi sahen.  
Er trug ein dunkelblaues offenes, kurzärmliges Hemd und darunter ein weißes Shirt, auf welches ein schwarzes Ornament gedruckt war. Dazu hatte er eine einfache dunkle Jeans an und normale Turnschuhe.  
„Aber ich hatte einen Grund.", sagte Akane immer noch leicht beleidigten.  
„Ich auch.", meinte Hiroshi erstaunlich ruhig und hielt den beiden jungen Frauen jeweils eine Packung Eis am Stiel vor, „Hier. Geht auf mich. Das ist das beste Eis hier in der Gegend, deshalb wollte ich, dass Shingetsu es mal probiert. Aber die Schlange in dem Laden war so extrem lang, deshalb hat es gedauert."  
Erstaunt griffen beide Mädchen nach dem Eis und packten es schweigend aus. Zum Vorschein kam ein Milchreis am Stiel, dessen Spitze mit Schokolade und ein paar Streuseln bedeckt war. Es sah wirklich lecker aus und als Mirâ vorsichtig hinein biss, machte das Eis seinem Aussehen alle Ehre. Es schmeckte wirklich lecker. Nicht zu süß und trotzdem intensiv nach Vanille und Schokolade.  
„Es ist wirklich sehr lecker. Vielen Dank Makoto-Kun.", lächelte Mirâ ihren Kumpel glücklich an und genoss weiter ihr Eis.  
Hiroshi lief wieder leicht rot an und wandte den Blick etwas ab. Verlegen biss er ebenfalls in sein Eis: „Kein Problem. Es freut mich, wenn es euch schmeckt."  
„Da hast du dich ja noch mal aus der Affäre gezogen. Aber trotzdem danke für das Eis. Es ist wirklich lecker.", sagte auch Akane, während sie ihr Eis genoss.  
„Na wenigstens schmeckt es dir.", meinte Hiroshi ruhig, aber mit einem leichten sarkastischen Unterton, welchen Akane zwar zu bemerken schien, es aber ignorierte.  
„Wollen wir dann los?", fragte Mirâ um die Stimmung wieder zu heben, „Ich bin schon ganz gespannt."  
Hiroshi nickte: „Dann los. Willkommen auf deiner privaten Stadtführung."

Somit machte sich die kleine Gruppe auf den Weg in die Innenstadt. Vorbei an Geschäften, dessen Schaufenster voll mit Puppen und der neusten Mode waren, ging es die Einkaufsstraße entlang. Auch ein Junes war in dieser Stadt zu finden. Junes war ein großes Geschäft in welchem man eigentlich alles von Klamotten, über Lebensmittel bis hin zu elektronischen Geräten bekam. Viele Inhaber von kleinen Geschäften schimpften über Junes, denn eben dieses machte ihnen das Geschäft kaputt. Allerdings schien es hier bisher ganz gut im Einklang zu funktionieren. Kaum Geschäfte waren geschlossen oder schienen kurz davor zu sein. Auf ihrer Tour durch die Innenstadt besuchten sie einige Klamottenläden, auch solche, wo sie sich die Sachen gar nicht leisten konnten. Aber sie wollten wenigstens schauen, was es dort so gab. Ab und an machten sie auch an Ständen oder Geschäften halt, an welchen es Essen oder Süßigkeiten gab und natürlich machten sie auch einen Stopp in der Spielhalle. Alles in allem war es ein schöner und ausgelassener Tag, an welchem sie sehr viel lachten und ihre Sorgen einfach vergaßen.

Lachend lief Mirâ ein wenig vorne weg: „Das war wirklich ein toller Tag. Lasst uns das mal wiederholen."  
„Wir sind doch noch gar nicht fertig.", lachte Akane und hakte sich bei Mirâ ein.  
„Genau. Jetzt kommt noch ein wenig Kultur.", sagte Hiroshi, während sie langsam sie Einkaufsstraße verließen.  
„Kultur?", fragte Mirâ und sah nach einer Weile vor sich einen Tempel, welcher auf einer kleinen Anhöhe stand.  
Akane zeigte nach oben auf das rote traditionelle Gebäude mit dem schwarzen hervorstehenden Dach: „Das dort ist der Shinzaro Schrein. Dort kann man Talismane für die Liebe und so kaufen, ein Ema beschriften und natürlich beten."  
Erstaunt blickte Mirâ auf den Tempel vor sich, während sie die Treppen hierauf stiegen. Es war selten einen Tempel mitten in der Stadt zu finden. Meistens lagen sie etwas außerhalb der Stadt.

Kurze Zeit später waren sie auf dem Tempelgelände angekommen, woraufhin sich Mirâ umsah. Genau vor ihr war der Schrein, an welchem man für ein paar Yen für sein Glück beten konnte. Links daneben verlief ein Weg zum Haupttempel. Ein Holzschild zeigte den Besuchern an, dass man dort Ema und Glücksbringer kaufen konnte. Ema waren kleine einseitig bedruckte Holztafeln, auf welche man seine Wünsche schreiben konnte. Zur Rechten des Schreins war die Tafel, an welche die kleinen Ema abgebracht wurden. Von der Treppe bis zum Schrein führte ein gepflasterter Weg, an welchem zu beiden Seiten kleine Bäume standen. Hinter den Bäumen erkannte man mit Gras bedeckte Freiflächen, welche regelrecht dazu einluden eine Decke auszubreiten und darauf ein Picknick zu machen.  
„Lasst uns beten, das wir dieses merkwürdige Abenteuer gut überstehen.", meinte Hiroshi, während er auf den Schrein zuging.  
„Aber sollte man nicht besser für andere beten, als für sich?", kam es amüsiert von Mirâ.  
Doch Akane stimmte dieses Mal Hiroshi zu: „Es kann auch nicht schaden für sein eigenes Glück zu beten."  
Da hatte sie nicht ganz unrecht. Ihr Abenteuer war wirklich gefährlich und sie konnten schnell verletzt werden, wenn sie nicht aufpassten. Vielleicht wäre es auch nicht ganz falsch etwas zu trainieren. Zwar wollte sie ungern wieder in diese Welt, doch nur zu warten bis etwas passierte brachte auch nichts. Sie sollte bei Gelegenheit mal mit den Beiden darüber sprechen. Doch in diesem Moment wollte sie erst einmal den restlichen Tag genießen. Gemeinsam mit ihren beiden Freunden betete sie für ihre Sicherheit in ihrem Abenteuer und nachdem sie ein paar Yen in den Schrein geworfen hatten sahen sich die Drei noch etwas um. Langsam schlenderten sie den Weg zum Haupttempel entlang. Hinter dem Schrein kam ein großer Innenhof zum Vorschein, welcher teilweise gepflastert war. An einigen Stellen bestand er aber noch aus dem alten Lehmboden. Rund um den Platz führte der Haupttempel, von welchem man aber nur die Außenterrasse, welche das Gebäude umgab, und die geschlossenen Holztüren sah. Anscheinend war bereits geschlossen. Die kleine Gruppe wollte sich gerade zum Gehen abwenden, als Mirâ eine männliche Stimme vernahm: „Hallo Shingetsu-San. Welch ein Zufall."  
Mirâ kannte diese Stimme nur zu gut und hier hatte sie sie am wenigsten erwartet. Schnell drehte sie sich um und erkannte Masaru, welcher in einem schwarzen Hakama und weißen Oberteil lächelnd vor ihr stand.  
„Shin-Senpai. Gu-Guten Tag.", kam sie nur knapp heraus, „W-was machst du hier?"  
Masaru lachte, genau wie bei ihrem ersten Treffen in der Schule: „Ich wohne hier. Meiner Familie gehört dieser Tempel seit Generationen."  
„Ach stimmt ja. Ich hatte mal gehört, dass jemand aus unserer Schule in dem Tempel wohnt.", bemerkte Hiroshi, „Also war es Shin-Senpai."  
Wieder lachte Masaru. Es war ein amüsiertes Lachen, aber nicht beleidigend. Man merkte sofort, dass es kein aufgesetztes Lachen war, sondern ehrlich.  
„Das sich so etwas herum spricht.", meinte Masaru, „Kann ich etwas für euch tun? Der Laden hat bereits geschlossen, weil heute nicht so viele Besucher da waren. Aber wenn ihr wollt, dann hole ich euch noch Glücksbringer oder ein Ema."  
„Das ist sehr freundlich von dir, Senpai. Aber du brauchst dir nicht extra die Mühe zu machen.", sagte Akane freundlich.  
„Nicht? Schade. Dann ein anderes mal.", kam es freundlich von dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen.  
„Aber das deine Familie diesen Tempel bewirtschaftet ist wirklich großartig. Du wirst sicher später einmal den Tempel übernehmen. Hab ich recht?", fragte Mirâ ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken.  
Plötzlich änderte sich Masarus Blick. Erst schaute er sehr erstaunt, doch dann verdunkelte sich sein Blick kurz, ehe er die Gruppe mit einem offensichtlich aufgesetzten Lächeln anschaute und antwortete: „J- Ja. Höchstwahrscheinlich. So ist es jedenfalls vorgesehen."  
Mirâ fiel dieser Blick auf, weshalb sich auch ihr Blick veränderte und sie Masaru mit leichten Schuldgefühlen anblickte. Es schien, als würde Masaru etwas stören. Ob er vielleicht diesen Tempel gar nicht übernehmen wollte? Aber ihm schien die Arbeit hier doch Spaß zu machen. Oder irrte sie sich da? Vielleicht hatte sie sich das auch nur eingebildet, denn im nächsten Moment war er wieder genau so fröhlich wie vorher.  
„Ich muss dann erst mal wieder in den Tempel. Ich wünsche euch noch einen schönen Abend.", damit drehte sich Masaru um und ging wieder zurück in den Tempel.  
„Fandet ihr nicht auch, dass Senpai etwas traurig wirkte.", fragte sie nachdem Masaru gegangen war.  
„Fandest du? Ich fand das nicht. Er war eigentlich so wie immer.", antwortete Hiroshi und auch Akane schien der verbitterte Blick von ihrem Senpai nicht aufgefallen zu sein.  
Hatte sie sich das wirklich nur eingebildet? Aber sie war sich sicher, dass Masaru merkwürdig reagiert hatte, als sie meinte er würde den Tempel irgendwann übernehmen. Noch einmal schaute sie in die Richtung in welche ihr Senpai verschwunden war, doch dort sah sie niemanden mehr. So drehte sie sich wieder zu ihren Freunden und verließ mit ihnen das Gelände.

Sie waren gerade die letzte Stufe des Tempels hinab gestiegen, als Akanes Handy klingelte. Sie murrte kurz und fragte sich, wer denn jetzt wohl anrufen würde, doch als sie auf ihr Display schaute ging sie sofort und ohne meckern ran.  
„Was gibt es?", fragte sie und schrak auf, „Was? Ja ich verstehe. Kein Problem. Ich beeil mich. Bis gleich."  
Seufzend legte sie auf und verbeugte sich dann entschuldigend vor ihren Freunden: „Entschuldigt. Ich muss jetzt gleich nach Hause. Es gab ein kleines Problem, bei dem ich helfen muss."  
Erstaunt sahen die beiden sie an, doch meinten, dass es in Ordnung sei, woraufhin sich Akane noch einmal verbeugte, entschuldigte und sich dann in schnellen Schritten auf den Heimweg machte.

Nun war sie also mit Hiroshi alleine. Es war merkwürdig für sie. Sie war noch nie mit einem Jungen alleine, außer in der Schule. Aber das war ja was anderes. Oder? Irgendwie könnte man das doch wie ein Date sehen. Sie lief leicht rot an, als sie daran dachte, doch schüttelte den Kopf. Das war doch kein Date. Immerhin war Hiroshi ein guter Freund und nicht irgendein Junge.  
Ein Seufzen holte sie aus ihren Gedanken: „Hm... Was machen wir jetzt? Wollen wir vielleicht noch einen Kaffee trinken, bevor wir uns auf den Heimweg machen? Hier gibt es auch ein nettes Café."  
„Ähm gerne.", kam es leise von Mirâ, woraufhin sich beide auf den Weg machten.  
Eine unangenehme Stille legte sich zwischen die beiden. Keiner von beiden wusste so recht was er eigentlich sagen oder wie er ein Gespräch anfangen sollte. Etwas später saßen beide in dem kleinen Café, welches sich ganz in der Nähe des Bahnhofes befand. Immer noch schwiegen beide vor sich hin, bis Hiroshi diese Stille brach: „Tut mir leid, alleine bin ich kein so guter Unterhalter. Ich war noch nie wirklich mit einem Mädchen alleine."  
Erstaunt blickte Mirâ ihren Kumpel an und fing unwillkürlich an zu kichern. Hiroshi ging es also genau wie ihr, dabei hatte sie gedacht, er wäre schon mit einigen Mädchen aus gewesen. Zugetraut hätte sie ihm das jedenfalls, aber dass er eigentlich total schüchtern war, hätte sie nicht gedacht.  
„Was ist so witzig?", fragte der blonde junge Mann, welchem die Röte ins Gesicht stieg.  
Mirâ schüttelte den Kopf: „Nichts. Ich bin nur erstaunt wie schüchtern du bist. Ich hätte dir mehr Selbstvertrauen zugetraut. Aber... Mir geht es nicht anders. Ich war auch noch nie wirklich mit einem Jungen alleine. Lass uns den Nachmittag doch einfach fröhlich ausklingen."  
Auch ihr Gegenüber sah sie kurz erstaunt an und nickte dann zustimmend. Das Eis zwischen ihnen schien gebrochen. Während ihrer Unterhaltung kamen sie auch auf Akane zu sprechen. Mirâ fand es schade, dass sie so zeitig gehen musste, doch Hiroshi erklärte ihr, dass die Eltern ihrer Freundin eine Tierarztpraxis leiteten und sie deshalb oft aushelfen musste wenn es eng wurde. Etwas erstaunt war sie über diese Information schon und ihr fiel auf, wie wenig sie eigentlich von ihren Freunden wusste. Allerdings lebte sie aber auch erst ein paar Tage in der Stadt und hatte immer noch genügend Zeit um ihre Freunde besser kennen zu lernen. Das hoffte sie jedenfalls, denn sie wusste nie, wann ihre Mutter wo anders gebraucht wurde. Hiroshi schien zu bemerken, dass Mirâ das Thema beschäftigte: „Hat sie dir das noch gar nicht erzählt?"  
Mirâ schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nimm es nicht so schwer. Sie hat es sicher nur vergessen.", meinte der blondhaarige junge Mann mit einem Lächeln, „Sie vergisst gerne mal Dinge. So war sie früher schon."  
Die junge Frau lächelte nun ebenfalls, als sie den Gesichtsausdruck ihres Kumpels sah. Man merkte sofort, dass ihm etwas an der Freundschaft zu Akane lag. Doch warum hatten sie dann so lange keinen Kontakt mehr?  
„Weißt du, Chiyo und ich kennen uns schon seit der Grundschule.", fing Hiroshi plötzlich an und erzählte ihr dann genau wie Akane, dass sie sich aus den Augen verloren hatten, nachdem diese umgezogen war. Er erzählte ihr auch, dass er sich gefreut hatte, als er und Akane auf die gleiche Oberschule gingen. Allerdings hatte er sich nicht getraut sie noch einmal anzusprechen, weil er nicht wollte, dass irgendwelche dummen Gerüchte aufkamen.  
 _„Das war also der Grund gewesen."_ , dachte sich Mirâ.  
Hiroshi lächelte: „Dank dir kann ich wieder mit ihr sprechen, auch wenn wir uns ständig in die Haare bekommen. Das geht dir sicher manchmal tierisch auf den Nerv."  
Die Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein gar nicht. Ich finde es toll, wie ihr so ungezwungen miteinander umgehen könnt. Und ich bin froh, wenn ich euch dabei helfen konnte, Makoto-Kun."  
„Hiroshi.", kam es plötzlich von dem jungen Mann ihr gegenüber, „Nenn mich einfach Hiroshi. Wir sind doch Freunde."  
Etwas erstaunt sah Mirâ ihren Kumpel an. Es war ein großer Vertrauensbeweis, wenn man sich mit Vornamen ansprechen konnte.  
Sie lächelte: „Ok Hiroshi-Kun. Dafür kannst du mich Mirâ nennen."  
„Das freut mich Mirâ.", lächelte auch Hiroshi.  
Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich wieder in ihrem Inneren aus. Genau wie letztens bei dem Gespräch mit Akane, jedoch ließ sie sich erst einmal nichts anmerken. So verbrachte sie noch den restlichen Nachmittag mit Hiroshi, welcher sie zum Schluss noch ein Stück begleitete ehe sich die beiden trennten und nach Hause gingen.

Erst als sie zu Hause war wagte Mirâ noch einen Blick auf ihre Persona App. Dabei bestätigte sich ihre Vermutung. Auch mit Hiroshi hatte sie einen Social Link geschaffen: die „Sonnen"-Arcana. Irgendwie passte diese Arcana zu ihm. Er sah zwar nach außen nicht sehr zuverlässig aus, doch war eine warmherzige Person, die sofort merkte, wenn man Probleme hatte. Seufzend schaltete Mirâ ihr Handy aus und blickte an die Decke. Die beiden waren wirklich gute Freunde und sie war froh, dass sie beide kennen gelernt hatte. Sie hoffte nur, dass diese Verbindung auch blieb, wenn sie das Rätsel um das Spiegelspiel aufgedeckt hatten.


	8. VII - Das kleine Mädchen (Kapitel 7)

**VII – Kapitel VII – Das kleine Mädchen**

 _Ich öffne meine Augen und schaue auf die blaue Tischdecke vor mir. Eine sanfte Melodie kommt mir zu Ohren. Spielt diese Melodie schon immer in diesem Raum?_ _„_ _Willkommen im Velvet Room.", begrüßt mich die Stimme Igors._ _Als ich aufblicke schaue ich wie immer in sein breit grinsendes Gesicht. Ob es etwas Wichtiges gab?_ _„_ _Ich bin erstaunt und erfreut zugleich." , höre ich Margarets Stimme rechts von mir._ _Mein Blick richtet sich auf sie und ich sehe, wie sie eine Seite ihres dicken Buches aufschlägt. Ein Blick auf die Seiten verrät mir, dass es sich um die Seiten meiner neuen Social Links handelt._ _„_ _Du hast neue Social Links gesammelt.", erklingt ihre ruhige Stimme, „Der „Streitwagen" und die „Sonne". Zwei starke Bindungen, die dich auf deiner weiteren Reise unterstützen werden."_ _„_ _Wie können mir diese Social Links denn helfen?", entkommt es mir plötzlich, worauf ich aufschrecke._ _Habe ich gerade wirklich eine Frage gestellt? Sonst blieb mir immer jedes Wort im Halse stecken, doch heute funktioniert es plötzlich. Erstaunt blicke ich die beiden mit großen Augen an, doch Igors Grinsen wird nur noch größer. Aus ihm wird wohl keine Antwort heraus zu bekommen sein. Fragend blicke ich zu Margaret._ _Diese lächelt mich nur freundlich an: „Diese Frage wird sich dir bald eröffnen, wenn die Zeit dafür gekommen ist. Doch bis dahin begnüge dich bitte damit, dass sie dich unterstützen werden."_ _Nun erhebt auch Igor wieder seine Stimme: „Bis dahin. Lebewohl."_

 _ _Montag, 27. April 2015__

Gähnend saß Mirâ im Unterricht und blickte müde zu ihrer Lehrerin Mrs. Masa, welche gerade etwas über deutsche Literatur erzählte. So wie ihr erging es vielen in ihrer Klasse. Ein Blick zu ihrer Linken verriet ihr, dass sogar Hiroshi den Unterricht einschläfernd fand. Er hatte den Kopf auf den Tisch gelegt und sein Buch so aufgestellt, dass es nicht so auffiel. Das wünschte er sich wahrscheinlich jedenfalls, denn so ganz unbemerkt blieb es nicht. Es gab einige Schülerinnen, welche kurz zu ihm schielten und dann kicherte. Mirâ seufzte. Hauptsache er bekam deshalb keinen Ärger, aber sie konnte ihn verstehen. Sie wollte auch am liebsten schlafen. Ihre Augenlider waren so schwer, doch sie versuchte gegen die Müdigkeit anzukämpfen. Um nicht wirklich einzuschlafen dachte sie noch einmal über das Gespräch mit Margaret nach, wenn man es denn überhaupt so nennen konnte. Sie hatte ihr einiges über ihre bereits gesammelten Social Links erzählt und das diese ihr noch nützlich sein würden, aber Antworten auf Ihre Fragen hatte sie nicht bekommen. Noch mal seufzte sie. Es brachte wohl erst mal nichts, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Wichtiger war es etwas zu trainieren. Zum nächsten Neumond würde sicher wieder etwas passieren und da mussten sie dieses Mal vorbereitet sein. In diesem Moment entschied sie, in der Pause mit ihren beiden Freunden darüber zu reden.  
„Hey Makoto! Aufwachen!", hörte Mirâ plötzlich neben sich.  
Als sie aufblickte sah sie ihre Lehrerin an Hiroshis Tisch stehen. Mit einem bösen Blick hob sie das aufgestellte Heft nach oben und haute es leicht auf den Hinterkopf des jungen Mannes. Dieser schrak auf und fiel fast noch mit seinem Stuhl um. Er brauchte einige Sekunden, um überhaupt zu verstehen was gerade passiert war, ehe er Mrs. Masa mit großen Augen anschaute.  
„Also Makoto. Wenn du so viel Zeit hast in meinem Unterricht zu schlafen. Dann kannst du mir sicher sagen, von wem das deutsche Gedicht „Der Zauberlehrling" stammt.", sagte seine Lehrerin streng.  
Hilfe suchend sah Makoto zu Mirâ und Akane, doch da Mrs. Masa genau vor ihnen stand, konnten sie nichts sagen, selbst wenn diese ihnen den Rücken zu drehte. Vorsichtig schrieb Mirâ etwas auf ein Stück Papier und hob es leicht, sodass Hiroshi es lesen konnte. Dieser versuchte sich immer noch heraus zu reden, ehe er bemerkte, dass Mirâ etwas geschrieben hatte. Er brauchte eine Weile bis er es richtig lesen konnte, doch sagte dann: „Ähm Johan Wolfgang von Goethe?"  
In diesem Moment drehte sich Mrs. Masa zu Mirâ um, welche schnell das Stück Papier in ihren Händen versteckte. Misstrauisch schaute ihre Lehrerin sie an, ehe sie sich umdrehte und wieder zur Tafel vor lief: „Nochmal gerettet Makoto. Aber pass lieber auf, dann muss dir Shingetsu nicht wieder aus der Patsche helfen."  
Sofort ging schallendes Gelächter durch die Klasse, woraufhin die beiden Erwähnten rot anliefen. Ihre Lehrerin hatte es also doch mitbekommen. So leicht ließ sie sich also nicht veralbern.  
„Beruhigt euch wieder. Machen wir mit dem Unterricht weiter.", sagte Mrs. Masa und machte mit ihrem aktuellen Thema „Deutsche Gedichte und Dichter" weiter.  
Noch einmal sah Mirâ kurz zu Hiroshi, welcher eine Dankend Bewegung machte und dann versuchte zu mindestens so auszusehen, als würde er dem Unterricht folgen. Auch ihr Blick schweifte wieder nach vorn, doch ihre Gedanken drifteten wieder ab.

„Danke noch mal für vorhin, Mirâ. Ich glaube, ohne dich hätte ich mir eine ewig lange Predigt anhören müssen.", bedankte sich Hiroshi, während die kleine Gruppe das Dach betrat.  
Mittlerweile war das Dach zu ihrem Stammplatz in der Pause geworden.  
Mirâ lachte: „Kein Problem. Aber nächstes Mal solltest du wirklich besser aufpassen, Hiroshi-Kun."  
Erstaunt blickte sich Akane zwischen den beiden um: „Hey was ist am Wochenende passiert, nachdem ich weg war?"  
„Wie meinst du das? Was soll passiert sein?", fragte Hiroshi, während er sich auf die Mauer fallen ließ.  
„Seit wann nennt ihr euch beim Vornamen?", kam die nächste Frage nach.  
„Seit gestern.", kam es nur ruhig von Hiroshi.  
„Eh?", Akane schien wirklich schockiert darüber, „Aber..."  
„Warum ruft ihr euch nicht auch beim Vornamen?", fragte Mirâ ruhig, „Ich meine ihr kennt euch schon so lange. Da ist das doch kein Problem."  
Kurz sahen sich Akane und Hiroshi an, doch zuckten dann beide gleichzeitig mit den Schultern. Ob das nun eine Zustimmung war oder nicht, konnte Mirâ nicht sagen, aber das würde sich sicher noch zeigen. Doch nun wollte sie mit ihren Freunden ein anderes Thema besprechen:  
„Hört mal. Ich wollte mit euch etwas bereden. Auch wenn mir der Gedanke selber nicht gefällt, aber wir sollten vielleicht ab und an in die Spiegelwelt gehen um zu trainieren."  
Die Aufmerksamkeit der Beiden war ihr nun voll und ganz sicher. Sowohl Akane, als auch Hiroshi sahen sie mit großen Augen an, als hätte sie gerade einen schlechten Scherz gemacht.  
„Ich weiß das klingt verrückt, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass zum nächsten Neumond wieder so ein Shadow auftauchen wird. Aber dieses Mal möchte ich vorbereitet sein.", erklärte Mirâ ihren Standpunkt, „Aber ich kann euch nicht böse sein, wenn ihr das für eine dumme Idee haltet."  
„Das ist vielleicht verrückt, aber keine dumme Idee.", meinte Hiroshi, woraufhin Akane nickte.  
„Wir hatten die Überlegung auch schon, aber da du das letzte Mal so etwas Schlimmes erlebt hast, dachten wir, dass wir die Idee erst einmal für uns behalten sollten.", sagte ihre Freundin mit leicht verlegenem Lächeln.  
Erstaunt sah Mirâ ihre Freunde an: „Ihr hattet also die gleiche Idee?"  
Mit selbstsicherem Blick nickten die Beiden ihrer Freundin zu, woraufhin ihr ein Stein vom Herzen fiel. Sie hatte schon Angst, ihre Freunde würden sie für völlig verrückt erklären und sie hätte es ihnen nicht einmal übel genommen. Doch nun wusste sie, dass sie wirklich die volle Unterstützung der Beiden hatte.  
„Diesen Shadows werden wir zeigen, wo der Hammer hängt.", kam es siegessicher bin Akane, „Den werden wir mal so richtig den Arsch versohlen."  
Mirâ nickte und so vereinbarten die drei bei nächster Gelegenheit noch einmal in die Spiegelwelt zu gehen um zu trainieren.

Als der erste Gong der Pausenglocke erklang machte sich die kleine Gruppe auf den Weg zurück ins Treppenhaus. Doch gerade als Mirâ als letzte durch die Tür gehen wollte fiel ihr etwas auf den Kopf.  
„Au!", entkam es ihr und blickte, sich den Kopf reibend, auf den Boden, wo ein blauer Schulhausschuh lag, „Hu?"  
Sie blickte nach oben und erkannte ein paar Füße, von denen einem der Schuh fehlte.  
„Mirâ was ist?", kam es fragend von Akane.  
„Ni- Nichts. Geht schon mal vor, ich komme gleich nach.", antwortete Mirâ und ging zurück auf das Dach, während ihre Freunde sich auf den Rückweg zum Klassenraum machten.  
Fragend blickte Mirâ auf das kleine Häuschen, welches der Ausgang des Treppenhauses und dadurch etwas höher war, als das Schuldach. Sie schnappte sich den herunter gefallenen Schuh und stieg vorsichtig die Leiter des Häuschens hinauf. Auf der Anhöhe angekommen sah sie einen jungen Mann mit dunkelblauem Haar auf dem Boden liegen, welcher die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt hatte und gen Himmel starrte.  
„Ähm Entschuldigung.", sagte Mirâ, doch der junge Mann reagierte gar nicht, worauf sie lautet wurde, „Hallo?!"  
Plötzlich rührte sich der Junge und setzte sich murrend und Augen reibend auf. Nun erkannte sie auch, weshalb er sie nicht gehört hatte. Seine Ohren waren von großen Kopfhörern verdeckt, aus welchen leise Musik zu ihr herüber drang. Er musste ziemlich laute Musik hören, wenn sogar sie diese vernahm. Der blauhaarige Junge sah sich müde um und brauchte eine Weile, bis er sie registriert hatte und seine Kopfhörer abnahm: „Oh Guten Morgen."  
„Morgen? Es ist bereits Mittag.", meinte Mirâ und hielt ihm seinen Schuh hin, „Den hast du verloren. Ich hab ihn abbekommen. Und der Unterricht geht gleich weiter."  
Müde nahm der Junge seinen Schuh entgegen: „Entschuldige wegen dem Schuh. Ich verliere ihn öfters."  
Er gähnte lang und genüsslich und legte sich dann wieder zurück, woraufhin Mirâ ihn kurz mit einem merkwürdigen Blick strafte. Sie sagte doch, dass der Unterricht gleich weiter ging. Interessierte ihn das überhaupt nicht? Sie wollte ihm gerade noch einmal darauf aufmerksam machen, als sie bereits ein leises schnarchen vernahm. Mit leicht gemischten Gefühlen verließ sie das Dach und ging zurück in ihre Klasse. Ob es in Ordnung war ihn da schlafen zu lassen? Vielleicht hätte sie ihn doch lieber noch einmal wecken sollen, aber dann wäre auch sie zu spät zum Unterricht gekommen.  
„Er weiß sicher schon was er macht. Vielleicht hat er jetzt auch eine Freistunde.", war ihr Gedanke, als sie gerade noch rechtzeitig den Klassenraum betrat.

Nach dem der Unterricht vorbei war, begannen die AGs. Konzentriert schaute Mirâ auf die Zielscheibe vor sich, während sie den Bogen, welchen sie in ihrer linken Hand hielt, mit einem Pfeil in der Rechten spannte. Sie atmete tief durch, ehe sie den Pfeil losließ. Ein leises Zischen ging durch die Luft, welches mit einem dumpfen „Plopp" endete. Der Pfeil hatte sein Ziel getroffen, doch leider nicht dort, wo Mirâ es gerne gehabt hätte. Missmutig schaute sie auf die Zielscheibe, die vom Pfeil am Rand getroffen wurde.  
„Schon wieder der Rand.", murmelte sie leise.  
„Du musst ruhiger bleiben. Außerdem solltest du beide Augen nutzen und nicht eines zukneifen. Dann siehst du das Ziel besser.", kam es von Dai, welcher an sie heran getreten war.  
„J- Ja, ich weiß. Das ist eine schlechte Angewohnheit von mir.", meinte Mirâ.  
Sie musste wirklich trainieren beim Kyûdô beide Augen offen zu halten. Das war schon früher ihr Schwachpunkt gewesen. Zwar hatte sie sich mal antrainiert beide offen zu halten, aber da sie lange nicht mehr diesen Sport ausgeübte, hatte sich die schlechte Angewohnheit wieder eingeschlichen. Dai sagte nichts dazu, nahm sich nur einen von Mirâs Pfeilen und spannte ihn in seinen Bogen. Alle Blicke waren nun auf ihn gerichtet und eine tiefe Stille legte sich über den Trainingsplatz. Kurze Zeit schien die Zeit stehen zu bleiben, ehe Dai den Pfeil losließ und dieser mit einem dumpfen „Plopp" an der Zielscheibe hängen blieb: genau in der Mitte.  
Einen Raunen ging durch die Menge: „Wow!"  
„Siehst du? Mit beiden Augen geht es wesentlich besser.", meinte er mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.  
Noch ehe Mirâ darauf antworten konnte war ihr Senpai von den anderen Mitgliedern des Clubs umrundet.  
„Das war klasse Senpai. Wenn du in dieser Form an den japanischen Meisterschaften teilnimmst, wirst du sicher den ersten Platz belegen.", kam es von einem Schüler, welcher in derselben Stufe war wie Mirâ. Sie erkannte ihn. Vor einigen Tagen war er ihr mal über den Weg gelaufen, aber sie hatte noch nie mit ihm gesprochen. Als sie hörte, dass ihr Senpai an den Meisterschaften teilnahm war sie sehr erstaunt, aber sie bekam auch viel Respekt vor ihm.  
„Senpai, du hast dich für die japanischen Meisterschaften qualifiziert?", fragte sie aufgeregt.  
Verlegen kratzte sich der schwarzhaarige am Hinterkopf: „Ja schon, aber nun lobt mich nicht so. Wer weiß ob ich es überhaupt so weit schaffe."  
„Ganz sicher!"  
„Das wirst du bestimmt."  
„Wir werden dann kommen und dich anfeuern."  
Alle riefen durcheinander, was Dai nur noch mehr in Verlegenheit brachte.  
„Das ist wirklich cool. Du wirst es bestimmt schaffen, aber das Wichtigste ist das du dabei bist. Oder? Es heißt doch „Dabei sein ist alles!".", meinte Mirâ mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.  
Verlegen lachte Dai: „Da hast du recht. Es wird schon klappen."  
„Hey solltet ihr nicht lieber trainieren?", fragte plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme sauer.  
Alle blickten auf und sahen Amy, welche alle mit einem bösen Blick strafte. Sofort wanden sich alle ab und gingen weiter ihrem Training nach. Mirâ jedoch blickte noch kurz zu der Managerin des Clubs und bemerkte, wie diese sie mit wütendem Blick anschaute. Wenn Blicke hätten töten könnten, wäre Mirâ mit Sicherheit bereits tot umgefallen. Auch sie drehte sich nun wieder um, doch spürte immer noch den Blick von Amy im Nacken. Um sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass ihr das sehr unangenehm war, holte sie schnell ihre bereits verschossenen Pfeile zurück. Als sie wieder zurück kam, hatte sich Amy umgedreht und beschäftigte sich offensichtlich mit anderen Dingen, was Mirâ vorerst beruhigte. Sie seufzte und versuchte sich weiter auf das Training zu konzentrieren, doch die ganze Zeit fragte sie sich, was Amy wohl gegen sie haben könnte.

Nachdem sie zum Schluss des Trainings alles zusammen geräumt und sich umgezogen hatten, war der Unterricht beendet. Mirâ wechselte gerade ihre Schuhe, als sie am Arm gepackt und herum gedreht wurde. Sie blickte in zwei strahlend grüne Augen, welche sie wütend musterten. Es war Amy und sie sah nicht begeistert aus.  
„Habe ich dir nicht gesagt du sollst deine Finger von Dai lassen?", fragte das Mädchen mit den blonden Haaren wütend.  
Vorsichtig befreite sich Mirâ von ihrem Griff: „Was soll das? Ich weiß nicht was du meinst. Wir haben uns nur unterhalten."  
„Ich sehe doch, wie du ihm Schöne Augen machst.", kam es zischend von Amy.  
„Bitte?", brachte Mirâ verwundert heraus und ihr kam ein Gedanke, „Kann es sein, dass du Eifersüchtig bist?"  
Die Angesprochene schrak leicht zurück, was Mirâ verriet, dass sie genau ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Ruhig drehte sie sich wieder zu ihrem Schuhfach und wechselte ihre Schuhe: „Da kann ich dich beruhigen. Ich will nichts von Kazuma-Senpai. Er hat nur meinen vollsten Respekt."  
„Hmpf. Das glaubst du doch selber nicht. Ich sehe es dir doch an. Also hör auf ihm schöne Augen zu machen. Sonst sorge ich dafür, dass du aus dem Club fliegst.", sagte Amy wütend, was Mirâ kurz in ihrem Handeln stoppen ließ, „Hast du mich verstanden? Hör auf sonst fliegst du."  
„Wieso soll Shingetsu fliegen, Hime? Hat sie etwas verbrochen?", fragte plötzlich eine männliche Stimme, woraufhin sich beide junge Frauen umdrehten und Dai erkannten, welcher sie fragend und überrascht ansah.  
„Das weiß sie schon. Mehr musst du nicht wissen.", mit diesen Worten hatte sich das europäisch aussehende Mädchen umgedreht und war gegangen.  
Mirâ kam es so vor, als hatte sie es wirklich eilig weg zu kommen. Anscheinend war ihr das zu peinlich und sie hatte Angst, dass Dai etwas davon mitbekam.  
Fragend blickte Dai ihr nach: „Was ist denn passiert?"  
Mirâ zuckte mit den Schultern: „Anscheinend kann mich Iwato-Senpai nicht leiden."  
„Wieso das denn nicht?", fragte Dai.  
„Tja... Das solltest du sie lieber selber fragen, Senpai.", meinte Mirâ ruhig und wollte sich zum Gehen abwenden.  
Sie wollte eigentlich so schnell wie möglich weg. Zwar wollte sie nicht, das Dai denkt sie wäre sauer auf ihn oder ähnliches, aber sie hatte auch keine Lust, dass Hime die beiden zusammen sah. Aus dem Club fliegen wollte sie erst recht nicht.  
„Hey warte doch bitte kurz. Hab ich was falsch gemacht?", vorsichtig griff Dai nach Mirâs Arm, woraufhin sie stoppte.  
„Nein.", meinte Mirâ vorsichtig.  
Sie konnte doch nicht sagen, dass Amy eifersüchtig auf sie war. Am Ende würde Dai es noch in den falschen Hals bekommen. Die beiden sollten das unter einander klären.  
„Hör mal, egal wegen was Hime dir gedroht hat, dich aus dem Club zu werfen. Du solltest dir darüber keine Gedanken machen. Sie ist zwar die Managerin des Clubs, aber sie hat nicht so viel Macht, dass sie Mitglieder raus werfen kann.", erklärte Dai, „Außerdem wird unser Lehrer ein Talent nicht einfach gehen lassen."  
„Talent?", mit großen Augen sah Mirâ zu ihrem Senpai.  
„Klar.", grinste ihr Senpai, „Du musst nur richtig trainieren. Also mach dir über Hime keine Gedanken. Ich rede noch mal mit ihr, damit sie sich beruhigt."  
Das war mit Sicherheit auch das Beste für die beiden, aber dazu sagte sie nichts weiter.  
„Ich wäre dir Dankbar dafür, wenn du noch einmal mit ihr reden könntest.", Mirâ verbeugte sich höflich vor ihrem Senpai.  
„Kein Problem.", erneut grinste Dai.  
Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich wieder in Mirâ aus und wieder hörte sie diese Worte: „Ich bin du... Du bist ich..."  
„So ich muss los. Komm gut heim. Mach's gut und schöne Golden Week.", damit hatte sich ihr Senpai verabschiedet und war gegangen.  
Stimmt. In dieser Woche gab es kein Training mehr, weil ab Mittwoch die Golden Week begann, an denen mehrere Feiertage aufeinander folgten und sie somit keine Schule hatten. Ob sie etwas mit Akane und Hiroshi unternehmen sollte? Kurzer Hand zog sie ihr Handy aus der Tasche und wollte gerade das Chatprogramm öffnen, als ihr das Ausrufezeichen auf der Persona App auffiel. Stimmt. Sie hatte ja die Stimme gehört. Sie öffnete die App und ihre Social Links, woraufhin sich die neue Arcana in der Liste öffnete. Die Karte hatte einen roten Hintergrund, welcher durch Kreisförmige Ringe getrennt wurde. In der Mitte befand sich das Schattenbild eines Käfigs, an welchem ein Auge hing. In der Mitte des Käfigs befand sich ein Kreis, doch Mirâ konnte nicht wirklich sagen, was er bedeuten sollte. Am unteren Rand in der Mitte stand die römische Ziffer „IX". Es war also die Arcana mit der Nummer neun. Mirâ scrollte weiter nach unten.  
„Der Hermit?", murmelte sie vor sich hin. Diesen Link hatte sie mit Dai geschlossen. Hieß das er war auch ein Persona User? Aber wann hatte er dann seine Persona bekommen? Und würde er nicht merken, dass sie auch eine Persona hatte? Ob sie ihn das nächste Mal fragen sollte? Aber sie sahen sich erst nächste Woche wieder. Außerdem wie sollte sie das anstellen? Sie konnte doch nicht einfach auf ihn zugehen und fragen ob er eine Persona hatte. Es wurde irgendwie immer komplizierter. Sie seufzte und packte ihr Handy wieder weg, ehe sie sich auf den Heimweg machte. Während der Golden Week musste sie sich überlegen, wie sie das am geschicktesten anstellte.

Am Abend saß sie wieder über ihrem Buch und versuchte es endlich weiter zu lesen. Bisher hatte sie erfahren, dass die Persona eine zweite Persönlichkeit war, welche man allerdings akzeptieren musste um sie kontrollieren zu können. Akzeptierte man sie nicht, verwandelte sie sich in einen Shadow. Das musste aber nicht immer der Fall sein, denn es gab auch Vorfälle in denen die Personas erwachten, wenn deren Besitzer einfach nur das Potential hatten. Wie war es bei ihr gewesen? Sie selbst wollte ihren Freunden helfen, als diese in Schwierigkeiten steckten. Hieß das, sie hatte einfach das Potential? Aber warum war die Persona dann nicht einfach so erwacht, sondern erst als sie in Schwierigkeiten steckten? Als sie weiter las erfuhr sie, dass es auch Personen mit einer besonderen Fähigkeit gab, mit einer sogenannten Wild Card. Diese befähigte sie dazu mehr als nur eine bestimmte Persona rufen zu können, sofern sie die dazugehörige Arcana besaßen. Mirâ schrak auf und blickte mit großen Augen auf ihr Smartphone neben sich. Sie hatte mehrere Arcanas und zwar in Form der Social Links. Waren damit die anderen Arcanas gemeint? Aber wie sollte sie mit ihrer Hilfe andere Personas rufen? In ihrer Liste mit den Personas stand nur Hemsut.  
„Ich brauche antworten. Aber je mehr ich denke der Erklärung näher zu kommen, desto mehr Fragen tun sich auf.", dachte sich Mirâ, während sie seufzend ihr Buch zuschlug und weglegte. Sie hatte das Gefühl auf der Stelle zu treten und hoffte, dass sich das bald ändern würde.

 _Mittwoch, 30. April 2015_

Am Abend dieses Tages hatten sich Mirâ und ihre beiden Freunde zum Training verabredet. Nach einer kurzen Lagebesprechung betraten sie die Spiegelwelt.  
„Ich bekomme immer noch eine Gänsehaut wenn wir hier her kommen. Und jetzt wo es hier durch den abnehmenden Mond so dunkel ist noch mehr.", meinte Akane, während sie sich aufmerksam umsah.  
Es war wirklich sehr dunkel. In der realen Welt war gerade zunehmender Mond, sogar fast Vollmond, dementsprechend hatte hier der Mond bereits abgenommen und war nur noch eine dünne Sichel. Das wiederum führte allerdings zu dieser unangenehmen Dunkelheit. In dieser Welt brannten nicht einmal Lichter. Es war wirklich eine unheimliche Atmosphäre.  
„Wir hätten uns Taschenlampen mitnehmen sollen.", sagte Hiroshi leicht angespannt.  
„Meinst du die hätten funktioniert?", fragte Akane ohne jedoch eine Antwort zu erwarten, „Es wird so schwer sein die Shadows gleich zu erkennen. Das könnte uns Probleme bereiten."  
„Das stimmt.", meinte Mirâ und lauschte in die Dunkelheit um vielleicht eine Bewegung zu hören. Sie hörte nichts ungewöhnliches, keine Geräusche die darauf schlossen, dass irgendwelche Shadows in der Nähe waren.  
 _Pling..._  
„Hu?", erstaunt sah sie auf und blickte sich um. Hatte sie da nicht eben ein Glöckchen gehört?  
„Mirâ was ist?", kam die Frage von Akane.  
„Shhh.", machte die Angesprochene und lauschte erneut.  
 _Pling... Pling..._  
„Das hört sich an wie Glöckchen.", Hiroshi bemerkte nun ebenfalls den goldenen Klang.  
Also hatte sich Mirâ den Klang nicht nur eingebildet. Doch woher kam er? Ruhig sah sie sich um und versuchte dem Klang des Glöckchens zu folgen. Als sie die ungefähre Richtung des Geräusches ausfindig machen konnte setzte sie sich in Bewegung. Doch auch die Quelle schien sich von ihnen weg zu bewegen. Sie schien zu fliehen, denn als Mirâ schneller wurde, wurden auch die Schritte der Quelle schneller. Ihre Freunde folgten ihr. Ob das eine Katze war? Aber in dieser Welt? Eine ganze Weile rannten sie durch diese merkwürdige Welt, in welcher fast alles aus Glas und Spiegeln bestand, ehe die Quelle des Klangs zum Stehen kam und die Glöckchen verstummten. Auch Mirâ und ihre Freunde kamen zum Stehen. Vor ihnen stand eine kleine Person, doch es war zu dunkel um mehr zu erkennen.  
„Ein Mensch?", fragte Akane leicht schockiert.  
Mirâ kam dieselbe Frage in den Kopf. Wie kam ein Mensch hier her? War sie eine Userin?  
„Hey du brauchst keine Angst mehr haben. Wir wollen dir nichts tun.", redete sie vorsichtig auf die Person ein und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu.  
„Bleib fern von mir!", rief eine weibliche Stimme.  
Sie klang noch sehr jung. Die Stimme zusammen mit der Größe schloss auf ein Kind. Nun wurde die Frage dringlicher, wie ein Kind hier her kam. Es war viel zu gefährlich hier für ein Kind. Was, wenn Shadows angriffen? Es sei denn sie konnte wirklich eine Persona rufen. Doch dazu musste die Kleine mit sich reden lassen. Doch je näher Mirâ trat desto mehr wich die Kleine zurück. Bis es für sie kein Zurück mehr gab, als sie an eine Mauer stieß.  
„Ich habe gesagt du sollst nicht näher kommen! Verschwindet von hier! Das ist kein Ort für Menschen!", rief sie verärgert.  
„Das sagt gerade die Richtige.", meinte Hiroshi ruhig, „Dieser Ort ist nichts für Kinder und erst recht nichts für kleine Mädchen."  
„Nenn mich nicht kleines Mädchen, du ungehobelter Klotz!", schimpfte die Kleine wütend, „Verschwindet bevor die Shad..."  
Weiter kam sie nicht, denn aus dem dunklen der Mauer materialisierten sich plötzlich mehrere schwarze Schatten - auch genau neben dem Kopf des Mädchens. Mit einem kurzen Aufschrei ging sie in Deckung, doch die Shadows schienen gar keine wirkliche Kenntnis von ihr zu nehmen, sondern schlichen schnurstracks auf Mirâ und ihre Freunde los. Einen Augenblick später wurden aus dem schleimigen Wesen wieder die ihnen bekannten ballförmigen Shadows.

„Ich dachte schon die tauchen gar nicht mehr auf.", meinte Hiroshi mit einem breiten Grinsen.  
„Vorhin hast du dir doch fast noch in die Hose gemacht.", meinte Akane, welche Rücken an Rücken mit Hiroshi stand.  
„Tze!", kam nur von dem blonden Jungen, welcher seinen Ball zu Boden fallen ließ und ihn mit einem kräftigen Tritt gen Shadows schoss.  
Der Ball prallte gegen mehrere Shadows, welche sich kurz darauf in schwarzem Nebel auslösten, und rollte zurück zu seinem Besitzer.  
„Hu?", kam es erstaunt von dem kleinen Mädchen.  
Auch Akane machte sich zum Angriff bereit und gab einem Shadow vor sich einen kräftigen Tritt. Dieser schrie kurz auf und löste sich ebenfalls auf. Ein weiterer kam mit lang ausgestreckter Zunge auf Mirâ zu geschossen, doch wurde gleich darauf von einem Pfeil durchbohrt und verschwand.  
„He", kam es langgezogen von Akane, „Das letzte Mal waren wir noch schwach, doch nun haben wir Unterstützung. Dieses Mal habt ihr nicht so leichtes Spiel."  
Sie wollte sich gerade wieder zum Angriff bereit machen, als sie von etwas zu Boden geschlagen wurde.  
„Akane!", rief Mirâ und spannte vorsichtshalber einen neuen Pfeil ein, „Alles in Ordnung?"  
„Ja.", kam es mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht von Akane.  
Vorsichtig richtete sie sich wieder auf um den Shadow zu sehen, welcher sie niedergestreckt hatte.  
„Was ist das denn für einer?", fragte sie leicht erschrocken.  
Vor ihr tänzelte ein Shadow umher, welcher die Form einer Hand hatte. Der schwarze Kopf war mit einer blauen Maske verdeckt und der Körper von einem rosa mit Spitze besetztem Handschuh bedeckt. An einem Fuß, welcher aussah wie der Zeigefinger einer Hand hatte das Wesen einen silbernen Ring.  
„Urg ein Dancing Hand.", rief das kleine Mädchen.  
Erstaunt sah Mirâ sie an: „Du weißt wie diese Wesen heißen?"  
Im Dunkeln konnte sie ein vorsichtiges Nicken der kleinen ausmachen: „Diese Hand heißt Dancing Hand und die komischen Bälle sind Sleeping und Lying Hablerie."  
Mirâ wollte sie Kleine gerade fragen woher sie das wusste, da hörte sie bereits Hiroshi rufen: „Na warte!"  
Er zückte sein Smartphone und rief seine Persona: „Aton!"  
Die männliche Persona mit dem Sonnenscheiben ähnlichem Schild erschien auf der Bildfläche. Sein Besitzer wählte die Option „Zio", woraufhin Aton die Hand ausstreckte. Zwar traf der mächtige Blitz den Shadow, doch Dancing Hand schien davon sehr unbeeindruckt. Auch Akane rief ihre Persona Wadjet und wählte die Option Agi aus. Auch der Feuerball traf sein Ziel, doch wieder schien es den Shadow nicht wirklich zu interessieren.  
„Warum funktioniert es nicht?", rief Akane leicht verzweifelt.  
Währenddessen war Mirâ noch mit dem ausschalten der Sleeping und Lying Hablerie beschäftigt und konnte ihren Freunden demnach nicht helfen. Mit Hilfe von Hemsut ging es zwar schneller, aber es waren ziemlich viele Shadows auf einmal.  
„Mit magischen Angriffen sind Dancing Hands nicht zu besiegen. Nutzt physische Angriffe, wie Tritte und Schläge!", rief plötzlich das kleine Mädchen.  
Erschrocken sahen Hiroshi und Akane zu der kleinen. Woher wusste sie so etwas? Doch in diesem Moment war es eigentlich egal woher sie das wusste.  
„Danke Kleine!", rief Akane und wählte mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen die Option „Bash" aus.  
Wadjet griff mit einem kräftigen Tritt an, woraufhin der Shadow zu Boden ging und sich endlich auflöste.  
Nun wand sich die Kleine an Mirâ: „Sleeping und Lying Hablerie sind schwach gegen Elektrizität. Lying Hablerie sogar gegen Eis! Die schwarz-weißen Shadows sind Lying Hablerie und die rosa-schwarzen Sleeping Hablerie."  
Die Angesprochene nickte und wählte auf ihrem Smartphone „Bufu" aus. Sofort griff Hemsut eines der schwarz-weißen Wesen an, welches mit einem lauten Schrei verschwand. Kurz darauf zuckten Blitze durch die Menge. Als Mirâ aufblickte sah sie Hiroshi, welcher sie grinsend ansah. Er hatte seiner Persona den Auftrag gegeben mit Zio anzugreifen und wiederholte dies weiter. Auch Akane hatte sich wieder in das Getümmel gestürzt und griff die Shadows mit ihren Judokünsten an. Einen Moment später waren die Shadows alle verschwunden, doch die drei Freunde blieben noch eine Weile wachsam. Als sich jedoch nach mehreren Minuten kein weiterer Shadow zeigte, entspannte sich die Lage und sie wandten sich wieder dem Mädchen zu.  
„Danke für deine Hilfe.", bedankte sich Mirâ.  
Das Mädchen zögerte noch kurz, doch trat dann endlich vorsichtig näher an die Gruppe heran: „Kein Problem."  
Zwar war es dunkel, doch Mirâ konnte das Mädchen etwas erkennen. Sie hatte rückenlange Haare und trug so etwas wie ein Kimonooberteil. Darunter lugte ein kurzer Rock hervor und auf dem Rücken hatte sie eine lange Schleife. Bei jeder Bewegung erklang wieder der Klang der Glöckchen, doch noch konnte Mirâ nicht erkennen woher der Klang kam.  
„Wer seid ihr? Und wie seid ihr hier her gekommen?", fragte die Kleine vorsichtig.  
„Dieselbe Frage könnte ich dir stellen.", meinte Mirâ, „Mein Name ist Mirâ Shingetsu und die beiden neben mir sind meine Freunde Akane Chiyo und Hiroshi Makoto. Hergekommen sind wir durch den großen Spiegel am Einkaufszentrum."  
„Diese Wesen die ihr gerufen habt. Was war das?", kam gleich die nächste Frage hinterher, „Damit habt ihr es geschafft die Shadows zu besiegen."  
Fragend blickte Akane sie an: „Das waren unsere Personas. Aber hast du nicht selbst eine?"  
„Nein. So etwas kann ich nicht rufen. Ich muss mich auch selten verteidigen. Die Shadows ignorieren mich mittlerweile mehr oder weniger.", erklärte das Mädchen.  
„Mittlerweile? Wie lange bist du denn schon hier?", fragte Hiroshi leicht schockiert.  
Die Kleine zuckte mit den Schultern: „Keine Ahnung. Ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern, wie ich hier her gekommen bin. Nur das ich schon sehr lange keine Menschen mehr gesehen habe."  
„Eh?", kam es im Chor von den drei Freunden.  
„Du weißt es nicht mehr?", fragte Mirâ.  
„Nein. Ich kann mich an nichts mehr erinnern, was vor meiner Zeit hier passiert ist. Ich weiß nur noch meinen Namen.", meinte die Kleine.  
„Und wie lautet der?", fragte Akane vorsichtig.  
„Mika."


	9. VIII - Böse Vorahnung (Kapitel 8)

**VIII – Kapitel VIII – Böse Vorahnung**

 _Mittwoch, 30. April 2015_

Seufzend saß Mirâ in der Wanne und starrte auf ihre blauen Flecken, welche sich über ihre Beine erstreckten. Bei der ganzen Aufregung in der Spiegelwelt hatte sie vollkommen vergessen sich und ihre Freunde von Hemsut heilen zu lassen. Es war verrückt. Als sie zum trainieren in die Spiegelwelt gingen trafen sie auf die kleine Mika. Von der Größe her schätzte Mirâ sie auf vielleicht 11 oder 12 Jahre, doch so genau konnte Ihnen das kleine Mädchen das auch nicht sagen. Sie wusste nicht einmal wie sie in diese Welt gekommen war und wie lange sie dort schon fest saß. Das einzige woran sie sich erinnerte war ihr Name. Da es zu dunkel war konnte Mirâ sie nur schemenhaft erkennen, sodass sie nicht einmal sagen konnte wie sie wirklich aussah. Das merkwürdigste an diesem Abend war aber, als sie erfahren hatten, das Mika die Spiegelwelt nicht verlassen konnte. Während die drei Freunde ohne Probleme durch das Glas am Einkaufszentrum hindurch gehen konnten, konnte Mika den Spiegel nur berühren, jedoch nicht in die reale Welt zurück. Es schien als würde sie etwas dort festhalten. Eigentlich wollte Mirâ sie nicht in dieser Welt alleine lassen, doch Mika meinte, dass die Shadows sie eh ignorierten und sie deshalb keine Angst haben muss.  
 _„Außerdem bin ich schon so lange hier. Das ist schon in Ordnung."_ , hatte die Kleine tapfer gesagt.  
Also hatte die Gruppe versprochen wieder zu kommen und ihr zu helfen sich an ihre Vergangenheit zu erinnern. Auch wollten sie heraus finden, wie sie Mika wieder aus der Welt heraus bekamen.  
„Erst mal müssten wir wissen, wie sie überhaupt in diese Welt gekommen war.", murmelte Mirâ vor sich hin.  
Zu mindestens hatten sie nun einen weiteren Grund in diese unheimliche Welt zu gehen. Erneut seufzte sie und erhob sich langsam aus dem warmen Wasser. Ein paar Minuten später stand sie frisch gewaschen in ihrem Zimmer. Das helle Licht des fast vollen Mondes schien in ihr Zimmer. Als ihr Blick zu der runden hellen Scheibe glitt breitete sich wieder das ungute Gefühl in ihrem Körper aus. Sie hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass in nächster Zeit wieder etwas Schlimmes passieren würde.

 _Montag,_ _ _04\. Mai 2015_ \- Vollmond_

Lachend saß Junko vor ihrem riesigen Eisbecher und freute sich über den schönen Tag mit ihrer Schwester und deren neuen Freunden. Es waren die letzten beiden Tage der Golden Week. Am Mittwoch mussten sie wieder alle in die Schule, sodass sich die Gruppe überlegt hatte diese schönen Tage zusammen zu verbringen. Da Junko, Mirâs keine Schwester, an diesen Tagen allerdings alleine gewesen wäre entschieden sie kurzfristig die kleine mit zu nehmen. Und dieser schien es zu gefallen. Lächelnd beobachtete Mirâ ihre kleine Schwester, welche sich genüsslich ihr Eis schmecken ließ. Ohne es zu wollen musste sie unwillkürlich an Mika denken. In den letzten Tagen war die Gruppe öfters in der Spiegelwelt gewesen um einerseits zu trainieren und auch um Mika zu besuchen. Doch viel hatten sie bisher über die Kleine nicht heraus finden können. Weder wie sie in diese Welt gelangt war, noch wie sie sie dort raus bekamen. Es war merkwürdig, aber je öfter sie Mika besuchten, desto mehr hatte Mirâ das Gefühl sie schon einmal getroffen zu haben. Allerdings war das nicht möglich. Woher hätte sie Mika kennen sollen? Sie war erst vor ein paar Wochen in diese Stadt gezogen und auch an den letzten Orten wo sie lebte hatte sie keine Mika kennen gelernt. Woher also kam dieses merkwürdige Gefühl?  
„Onee-Chan. Was hast du?", fragte Junko plötzlich.  
Mirâ war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass sie ihre Schwester angestarrt hatte, woraufhin sie aufschrak.  
„Entschuldige. Ich war in Gedanken.", entschuldigte sich Mirâ.  
„Denkst du an Mika?", fragte Akane, während sie an ihrem Erfrischungsgetränk schlürfte.  
Mirâ nickte zustimmend.  
„Das ging mir auch vorhin kurz so, als ich Junko beobachtet habe.", meinte Akane.  
„Ich weiß wie ihr euch fühlt.", mischte sich Hiroshi ein, „Das die Kleine sich alleine durchschlägt ist schon krass."  
Die beiden Mädchen nickten zustimmend. Mika tat ihnen schon leid und gerne hätten sie ihr aus der Welt heraus geholfen. Sie war immerhin vollkommen allein und das über viele Jahre. Obwohl sie am Anfang so viel Angst vor Mirâ und ihren Freunden hatte, freute sie sich nun auf jeden Tag an denen die drei sie besuchten. Dabei half sie ihnen sich in der Welt etwas zu orientieren.  
„Wer ist Mika?", fragte plötzlich Junko, woraufhin die Gruppe sie etwas irritiert ansahen, „Eine Freundin von euch? Kann ich sie auch kennen lernen?"  
Mirâ überlegte wie sie ihrer kleinen Schwester erklärte, dass das nicht ginge. Aber sie konnte ihr schlecht sagen, dass Mika in einer anderen Welt lebte. Zwar hatte Junko eine blühende Fantasie, aber selbst sie würde ihre Schwester dann als verrückt abstempeln.  
„Weißt du Junko. Mika ist krank und kann deshalb das Haus nicht verlassen.", log Mirâ ihre Schwester an. Naja so ganz gelogen war das auch wieder nicht, denn Mika konnte die Spiegelwelt, welche derzeit ihr Zuhause war, wirklich nicht verlassen.  
„Was wirklich? Ist es so schlimm?", fragte ihre Schwester weiter.  
„Naja sie verträgt das Sonnenlicht nicht wirklich. Verstehst du?", log Mirâ weiter. Ihr tat es mächtig leid. Sie wollte ihr Schwester nicht anlügen, doch was hätte sie sonst sagen sollen ohne das Junko weiter gefragt hätte.  
Diese senkte leicht traurig den Blick: „Ach so. Ja ich verstehe. Also kann ich sie nicht kennen lernen? Das ist schade."  
„Tut mir leid Junko. Aber vielleicht klappt es ja irgendwann mal.", meinte Mirâ, auch wenn sie nicht wusste ob es wirklich was werden würde. Immerhin wussten sie nicht, wie sie Mika da raus holen sollten. Aber sie konnte den traurigen Blick ihrer Schwester nicht ertragen. Als diese hörte, dass es vielleicht irgendwann doch klappen würde fing sie wieder an zu strahlen.  
„Das wäre schön.", meinte sie und machte sich weiter über ihren Eisbecher her.  
Mit leichten Schuldgefühlen sah Mirâ ihre kleine Schwester an und es war ihr eindeutig ins Gesicht geschrieben. Junko jedoch war so mit ihrem Eis beschäftigt, dass sie dies zum Glück nicht bemerkte. Mirâs Freunde jedoch hatten es bemerkt, doch ließen das Thema erst einmal ruhen.

Am Abend schrieb sie noch etwas mit ihren beiden Freunden. Nachdem sie alle gegenseitig ihre Nummern getauscht hatten fanden sie es sinnvoll einen Chat als Gruppe zu eröffnen. So konnten sie immer in Kontakt bleiben ohne jedem einzelnen eine Nachricht schicken zu müssen.  
 _‚Hey wegen heute Nachmittag: mach dir keine Gedanken darüber. Du hast Junko-Chan ja nicht mit bösen Hintergedanken angelogen. =D Es war eine Notlüge. Mach dir also keine Gedanken darüber.'_ , hatte Akane geschrieben.  
 _‚Akane hat Recht. Junko wird es sicher verstehen. Aber es war die beste Lösung.'_ , kam kurz darauf von Hiroshi.  
Mirâ konnte sich ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Die beiden hatten mitbekommen, dass sie ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, und hatten sich sorgen gemacht. Das fand sie sehr lieb von ihnen. Sie war froh, dass sie die beiden hatte, denn mit wem sonst hätte sie darüber sprechen können?  
‚ _Vielen Dank ihr beiden. Jetzt geht es mir wieder besser.'_ , schrieb sie schnell zurück.  
Es dauerte nicht lange ehe eine weitere Nachricht aufleuchtet. Sie war wieder von Hiroshi: _‚Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir finden schon eine Methode Mika zu helfen. ;)'_  
 _‚Hey Hiroshi! Tu nicht so cool. Und klau mir nicht meine Sätze. Das wollte ich auch schreiben! .'_ , kam es kurz darauf von Akane.  
Selbst im Chat konnten sie es nicht lassen sich zu streiten. Mirâ konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen und antwortete den beiden: _‚Ihr habt recht. Schönen Abend ihr beiden. Bis Mittwoch.'_  
Damit schaltete sie ihr Display aus, doch konnte nicht aufhören zu kichern.

„Was ist denn so witzig?", hörte sie plötzlich.  
Erschrocken blickte sie sich um, doch konnte nichts sehen. Wer hatte denn da gesprochen?  
„Mirâ, hier drüben.", hörte sie nun.  
Kam das aus ihrem Spiegel? Vorsichtig erhob sich Mirâ von ihrem Stuhl und ging zu ihrem Spiegel hinüber. Als sie plötzlich Mika anstatt ihres Spiegelbildes sah, hätte sie beinahe aufgeschrien. Schnell hielt sie ihren Mund zu um dieses zu vermeiden. Sie war wirklich erschrocken. Doch nun konnte sie das Mädchen zum ersten Mal richtig erkennen. Ihre langen Haare waren dunkelblau und an der linken Seite zierte eine rote Spange das Haar. Diese Spange erinnerte Mirâ an die, welche sie ebenfalls normaler Weise in ihrem Haar trug. Ob es dasselbe Modell war? Rote Augen, wie ihre eigenen lächelten sie liebevoll und frech zugleich an. Es schien, als würde ihr es Spaß machen, dass sie Mirâ so erschreckt hatte. Das Oberteil welches sie trug hatte die Farbe von zartem lila, doch der Kragen war in einem dunkleren violett gehalten. Ihr Obi und die dazugehörige Schleife waren hellblau und nun konnte Mirâ auch erkennen, woher der Klang der Glöckchen kam. An Mikas Obi waren zwei goldene Glöckchen angebracht, welche aber schon ziemlich mitgenommen aussahen. Der kurze Rock den Mirâ bereits im Dunkeln erkannt hatte, war in einem dunklen Türkis gehalten. Als Mirâs Blick auf den Boden glitt, bemerkte sie das Mika barfuß war.  
„Ist dir nicht kalt?", fragte sie vorsichtig.  
„Nein nicht wirklich.", kam prompt die Antwort.  
„Ich habe mich vielleicht erschrocken.", meinte Mirâ mehr zu sich, als zu dem kleinen Mädchen.  
Diese grinste sie frech an: „Das hab ich bemerkt. Es hat mich ziemlich viel Zeit gekostet, dein Haus zu finden. Und dann bin ich auch noch im falschen Zimmer gelandet. Du hast wirklich eine süße kleine Schwester."  
„Hat Junko dich bemerkt?", kam es gleich panisch.  
Mika schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, keine Sorge."  
Erleichtert atmete Mirâ auf: „Was machst du hier?"  
Vielleicht klang es etwas zu harsch, was Mirâ eigentlich nicht wollte, doch in diesem Moment war sie einfach zu überrascht.  
Verlegen verschränkte Mika die Arme hinter dem Rücken: „Ich wollte mich mit dir unterhalten. Da ihr nicht jeden Tag hier her kommt ist mir etwas langweilig. Soll ich wieder gehen?"  
Mirâ seufzte: „Entschuldige. Nein bleib ruhig. Wo hältst du dich eigentlich auf, wenn wir nicht da sind?"  
„Hier und da. Ich suche mir immer einen Platz.", erklärte Mika, während sie sich in dem gespiegelte Zimmer von Mirâ umsah, „Du hast wirklich ein schönes Zimmer."  
„Du hast also keinen festen Platz?", kam es nachdenklich von Mirâ.  
Mika nickte.  
Erneut seufzte Mirâ: „Wenn das so ist, dann bleib doch in dem Zimmer. Es müsste ja wie meines eingerichtet sein."  
Mikas Augen wurden groß: „Bist du sicher? Ich darf hier bleiben?"  
Sie Angesprochene nickte.  
„Vielen Dank. Dann können wir uns öfters unterhalten.", freute sich Mika.  
Mirâ lächelte: „Ja gern."  
Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in Mirâ aus und sie hörte wieder die Stimme, welche ihr bisher immer angekündigt hatte, dass sie einen neuen Social Link geschaffen hatte: _„Ich bin du... Du bist ich..."_  
 _„Wieder ein neuer Link."_ , ging ihr durch den Kopf.  
„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte das blauhaarige Mädchen.  
„Hm?", die Angebrochene blickte auf, „Ja. Alles in Ordnung. Mir kam gerade etwas in den Sinn."  
„Oh was denn?", fragte Mika neugierig, doch stoppte plötzlich und sah sich um.  
Mirâ fiel dies auf: „Was ist los?"  
Die Anspannung verließ Mika langsam wieder: „Mir lief es gerade eiskalt den Rücken runter. Irgendwas hat gerade nicht gestimmt, aber jetzt spüre ich nichts mehr. Vielleicht habe ich mir das nur eingebildet."  
„Falls du wieder etwas spürst, sagst du mir Bescheid?", fragte Mirâ.  
Erstaunt blickte Mika sie an: „Sicher. Aber warum?"  
„Zum letzten Neumond in unserer Welt, also Vollmond bei dir drüben, tauchte ein riesiger Shadow in deiner Welt auf. Ich habe das ungute Gefühl, dass auch dieses Mal wieder einer auftauchen wird.", erklärte das Mädchen mit den violetten Haaren.  
Ihr Gegenüber schien kurz zu überlegen: „Das war also das Gefühl, was ich letztens hatte. Also gut, ich sage dir Bescheid."  
„Danke.", bedankte sich Mirâ und konnte leider ein Gähnen nicht unterdrücken, „Entschuldige."  
„Nein schon gut. Du bist Müde, das versteh ich. Reden wir später weiter. Schlaf gut.", verabschiedete sich Mika.  
„Du auch. Gute Nacht.", damit schaltete Mirâ das Licht aus und legte sich auf ihren Futon.  
Noch einmal sah sie kurz zu ihrem Spiegel, doch konnte ihre neue Freundin dort nicht mehr sehen. Von diesem Winkel aus konnte sie aber auch nicht ihren Futon sehen. Vielleicht hatte sich auch Mika zur Ruhe gelegt. Mit diesem Gedanken schlief sie ein.

 _„Willkommen im Velvet Room.", höre ich die ruhige Stimme von Margaret.  
Vorsichtig öffne ich meine Augen, doch dieses Mal grinst mich nicht die Langnase von Igor an. Ich blicke mich zu allen Seiten um, doch ich kann ihn nicht sehen. Dafür erblicke ich etwas anderes: Mein Spiegelbild, doch es ist noch sehr verschwommen. Als ich das erste Mal hier war, hatte ich mein Spiegelbild noch nicht sehen können. War es die letzten Male zu sehen gewesen? mir fällt ein, dass Ich bei meinen letzten Besuchen hier gar nicht in die Spiegel geschaut habe. Irgendwie hat es mich da auch nicht interessiert.  
„Mein Meister ist gerade nicht da.", sagte Margaret ruhig, woraufhin ich sie wieder ansehe.  
Vorsichtig schlägt sie ihr Compendium auf: „Aber wie ich sehe hast du neue Social Links gesammelt. Die „Hermit" und „Tod" Arcana."  
Tod? War das der Social Link, den ich von Mika bekommen habe? Aber warum hat sie gerade diese Karte?  
Die junge Frau lächelt zufrieden: „Ich freue mich zu sehen, wie stark deine Kraft am Ende deiner Reise sein wird. Wir sollten das nächste Mal wieder reden, wenn mein Meister wieder da ist. Bis dahin. Lebewohl."_

 _Mittwoch, 06. Mai 2015_

Angestrengt spannte Mirâ ihren Bogen und blickte auf das Ziel vor sich. Sie atmete tief durch und konzentrierte sich, ehe sie den Pfeil in ihrer rechten Hand losließ und dieser los zischte. Einen Wimpernschlag später schlug der Pfeil ins Ziel ein, rechts von der Mitte.  
„Hm...", kam es nur von Mirâ, während sie ihren Schuss begutachtete.  
„Nicht schlecht Neuling. Hast du in der Golden Week heimlich geübt?", kam es sarkastisch von einer weiblichen Stimme hinter hier.  
Die Angesprochene verzog nur leicht das Gesicht: _„Iwato..."  
_ Mit einem gespielten Lächeln drehte sie sich zu der älteren Schülerin um: „Danke für das Kompliment."  
Das Lächeln verzog sich leicht zu einer Grimasse. Mirâ hatte gar nicht das Bedürfnis ihren Unmut Amy gegenüber zu verbergen. Dieser allerdings schien es ähnlich zu gehen, denn auch ihr Gesicht hatte sich verzogen. Missmutig blickten die beiden Mädchen sich an und schienen sich zu belauern, wodurch sie von den anderen Clubmitgliedern merkwürdig betrachtet wurden.  
„Warum trainiert ihr nicht?", schallte es plötzlich laut durch das Areal.  
Erschrocken blickten alle zu ihrem Captain, welcher das Gelände betreten hatte. Mit mürrischem Blick sah er alle Clubmitglieder an, die sich sofort drauf und dran machten sich weiter ihrem Training zu widmen. Nur Amy und Mirâ standen immer noch da und sahen Dai mit großen Augen an. Dieser kam einen Moment später auf die beiden zu. Er war etwas blass und sein Blick war extrem angespannt. Es schien, als wäre etwas passiert, was Dai beschäftigte.  
„Gibt es wieder Probleme?", fragte er die beiden Mädchen, welche immer noch wie angewurzelt da standen.  
„Ähm nein.", antwortete Amy, „Ich... Habe noch ein wenig zu erledigen. Bis später Dai."  
Und schon hatte sich Amy aus dem Staub gemacht. Dai und Mirâ sahen ihr kurz nach. Einen Moment später hörte Mirâ ein Seufzend neben sich.  
Fragend blickte sie zu ihrem Senpai: „Alles in Ordnung, Senpai?"  
Der junge Mann fasste sich an den Kopf und murrte kurz: „Naja wie man es nimmt. Aber mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Das hat nichts mit dem Club zu tun. Entschuldige mich bitte."  
Auch Dai entfernte sich daraufhin. Die junge Frau blickte ihm kurz nach, doch widmete sich dann weiter ihrem Training.

„Bis Montag.", verabschiedete sich Mirâ von den wenigen Mädchen in der Umkleide und begab sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang. Sie öffnete die Tür und hörte plötzlich Dais Stimme:  
„Ist das wahr? Das hat er doch noch nie gemacht. Ja ich verstehe. Das tut mir wirklich leid. Sagen Sie mir Bescheid, wenn es etwas Neues gibt? Vielen Dank."  
Seufzend nahm Dai sein Smartphone vom Ohr und beendete das Telefonat.  
„Senpai?", fragte Mirâ vorsichtig.  
Leicht erschrocken sah Dai auf: „Shingetsu..."  
„Du siehst schrecklich aus. Was ist denn passiert?", kam es besorgt von dem violett haarigen Mädchen.  
Dai schwieg kurz und überlegte anscheinend ob er Mirâ erzählen sollte, was passiert war.  
Doch er seufzte nur: „Naja du wirst es ja eh erfahren irgendwann. Kennst du Masaru Shin? Er gehört zur Schülervertretung."  
Mirâ bekam große Augen: „Shin-Senpai? Ja ich kenne ihn. Was ist mit ihm?"  
„Er ist verschwunden.", meinte Dai, woraufhin Mirâ aufschrak, „Ich habe mich heute den ganzen Tag gefragt wo er ist. Es kam bisher noch nie vor, dass er gefehlt hat ohne sich vorher zu melden. Ich hab den ganzen Tag versucht ihn zu erreichen, aber sein Handy ist abgeschaltet. Und seine Mutter sagte mir gerade, dass er seit vorgestern verschwunden ist."  
„Seit vorgestern?", erschrocken sah Mirâ ihren Senpai an.  
Dai nickte: „Ich mache mir Sorgen. Masaru ist noch nie von zu Hause abgehauen, egal wie schwer es war. Ich hoffe ihm ist nichts Schlimmes passiert."  
Besorgt blickte Mirâ Ihren Senpai an. Anscheinend war Dai sehr gut mit Masaru befreundet. Seine Sorge war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sie wünschte, dass sie ihm irgendwie helfen konnte. Ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in Ihr aus. Es war als würde irgendetwas nicht stimmen. Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und blickte in zwei besorgte Augen.  
„Mach dir darüber aber bitte keine Gedanken. Seine Eltern haben die Polizei eingeschaltet, die wird sich darum kümmern. Du solltest jetzt nach Hause gehen.", damit schien für Dai das Gespräch beendet, denn er setzte sich in Bewegung und ging.  
Mirâ sah ihm kurz nach ehe sie ebenfalls nach Hause ging.

 _‚Ob die Polizei Shin-Senpai finden wird?'_ , kam Mirâ in den Sinn.  
Sie saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und blickte auf den wieder abnehmenden Mond am Himmel. Zwar hatte Dai ihr gesagt sie solle sich wegen Masaru keine Gedanken machen, doch irgendetwas beunruhigte sie bei dem Gedanken an dessen Verschwinden. Dai meinte, dass Masaru noch nie von zu Hause abgehauen wäre, egal wie schwer es war. Was ihr Senpai wohl damit meinte? Ob Masaru ernste Probleme zu Hause hatte? So sah er zwar ihrer Meinung nicht aus, aber sie könnte sich ja auch getäuscht haben. Vielleicht sollte sie Akane und Hiroshi darüber Bescheid geben. Wenn sie Glück hatte, hatten die beiden vielleicht auch ein paar Informationen in ihren Clubs erfahren. Mirâ wollte gerade nach ihrem Handy greifen und den Beschluss in die Tat umsetzen, als sie eine ihr sehr bekannte, aber extrem aufgebrachte Stimme vernahm:  
„Mirâ! Etwas Schlimmes ist passiert!"  
Ruckartig drehte sich Mirâ um und erkannte eine völlig aufgelöste Mika in ihrem Spiegel. Sie war total zerzaust und ihre Klamotten total durcheinander, doch das schien Mika gerade überhaupt nicht zu interessieren.  
„Mika was ist passiert?", fragte Mirâ besorgt, „Bist du verletzt?"  
Mika schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein. Aber..."  
„Aber?"  
„Ein Mensch ist hier!", kam es sofort von dem kleinen Mädchen.  
Mirâ schrak auf. Ein Mensch? Doch nicht etwa Masaru? Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Das konnte nicht sein. Solche Zufälle gab es nicht. Oder doch? Geschockt sahen sich die beiden Mädchen an und wussten nicht so recht was sie nun machen sollten. Es war wohl besser, wenn sie am nächsten Morgen mit ihren Freunden besprach, was sie als nächstes taten.


	10. IX - Die Suche (Kapitel 9)

**IX – Kapitel IX – Die Suche**

 _Donnerstag, 07. Mai 2015_

Geschockt spuckte Hiroshi seinen Saft wieder aus und sah Mirâ ungläubig an: „Was hast du gesagt?"  
„Du hast schon richtig gehört.", kam es ernst von Mirâ.  
Soeben hatte sie ihren Freunden erzählt, was Mika ihr am Vorabend geschockt übermittelt hatte: Ein Mensch war in der Spiegelwelt. Einer ohne Persona. Einzeln und hilflos.  
„Aber wie kam derjenige dahin?", fragte Akane.  
Mirâ schüttelte ratlos den Kopf: „Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht wurde er hinein gezogen oder konnte von selbst hinein gelangen. Vielleicht gibt es auch Nicht-Persona-User die in diese Welt gelangen. Aber ich kann es dir nicht genau sagen."  
„Da ist noch etwas, was dich beschäftigt.", kam es von ihrem besten Kumpel, welcher komischer Weise immer genau wusste, wenn sie etwas bedrückte.  
Kurz schwieg sie und nickte dann: „Ja... Die Beschreibung, die mir Mika gegeben hat. Sie... Erinnert mich an Shin-Senpai."  
Erstaunt blickten ihre Freunde sie an und Akane ergriff das Wort: „Bist du dir sicher? Ich habe zwar gehört, dass Shin-Senpai als vermisst gilt, aber meinst du wirklich, dass es daran liegt?"  
Mirâ schien kurz zu überlegen, doch schüttelte dann den Kopf: „Ich habe auch erst gedacht, dass es ein Zufall ist, aber als Mika mir beschrieben hat, wie diese Person aussieht, hatte sich das für mich erledigt. Es ist Shin-Senpai. Da bin ich ganz sicher. Und selbst wenn er es wirklich nicht ist, müssen wir denjenigen da raus holen."  
„Ja da hast du allerdings Recht.", stimmte ihr Hiroshi zu, „Aber wir müssen vorsichtig an die Sache heran gehen. Überstürztes Handeln könnte uns in Schwierigkeiten bringen."  
Er sah Mirâ eindringlich an: „Ich weiß was du denkst. Am liebsten würdest du sofort los stürmen und Shin, oder wer auch immer dort ist, retten. Aber wer weiß ob er noch am Tempel ist oder nicht doch schon irgendwo in der Stadt. Mika kann ihn zwar beobachten, aber auch sie muss sich irgendwann ausruhen. Stell dir vor wir finden ihn nicht sofort. Es wäre auffällig, wenn wir jeden Abend ausgehen würden. Wie wollen wir das unseren Eltern erklären? Wir sollten die Suchaktion auf die Wochenenden verlegen."  
Erstaunt sahen die beiden Mädchen ihren Kumpel an. So ernst kannten sie ihn gar nicht. Akane lag ein Spruch auf der Zunge, doch sie verkniff ihn sich. Die Situation ließ es nicht zu, außerdem hatte er ja Recht.  
„Aber was, wenn ihm in der Zeit etwas passiert?", fragte Mirâ schockiert.  
Wieder traf sie ein ernster Blick von Hiroshi: „Wenn es wirklich Shin ist, dann ist er bereits seit mehreren Tagen dort. Wenn er sich vor den Shadows bis heute verstecken konnte, dann schafft er das sicher auch bis Samstag. Das mag herzlos klingen, aber es bringt uns nichts, wenn wir uns durch überstürztes Handeln in Gefahr bringen. Dann können wir Shin auch nicht retten! Verstehst du? Wir sollten uns richtig vorbereiten und Samstagabend in die Spiegelwelt gehen und nach ihm suchen. Ok?"  
Seine Gesichtszüge lockerten sich und er lächelte die beiden Mädchen bedrückt an. Man merkte, dass ihm seine eigenen Worte schwer fielen. Die junge Frau mit den violetten Haaren senkte den Blick und nickte. Aufmunternd klopfte ihr ihre beste Freundin auf die Schulter. Als Mirâ sie ansah, blickte sie in ein lächelndes Gesicht, welches ihr sagen sollte, dass sie sich nicht zu viele Gedanken machen sollte und sie Masaru retten würden, komme was wolle.

 _Samstag, 09. April 2015_

„Hier ist es.", sagte Mika, als die Gruppe vor dem Tempelgelände zum Stehen kam.  
Wie besprochen hatten sich die drei am Samstag verabredet, um Masaru aus der Spiegelwelt zu retten. Mika sollte in der Zeit bis zum Wochenende beobachten, wie sich die Shadows in dieser Zeit verhielten und ob Masaru seinen Standort änderte. Natürlich aus sicherer Entfernung. Laut dem Bericht des kleinen Mädchens, verhielten sich die schattenartigen Wesen erstaunlich ruhig. Allerdings beunruhigte Mika, dass diese sich vor allem am Tempel aufhielten. Zwar verschwanden sie tagsüber, doch jede Nacht wurden es mehr. Aber die Kleine hatte auch gute Neuigkeiten: Masaru hielt sich immer noch in dem Tempel auf. Sie mussten ihn also nur hier suchen und nicht in der kompletten Spiegelwelt.  
„Ich hoffe ihm geht es gut.", meinte Mirâ besorgt.  
„Das werden wir nicht herausfinden, wenn wir hier dumm rum stehen. Lasst uns gehen!", Akane steckte ihre beiden Freunde mit ihrem Tatendrang an. „Es gibt da noch etwas... Hey!", ehe Mika überhaupt noch etwas sagen konnte, waren die drei Freunde bereits durch das Tor zum Tempel getreten und verschwunden.

Erstaunt blickten sich Mirâ und ihre Freunde um: „Wo sind wir denn jetzt? Das ist doch nicht der Tempel."  
Die Gruppe stand am Anfang eines langen Gangs. Die Wände zu ihrer Rechten und Linken war mit einer Reihe von Bannsiegeln beklebt, allerdings standen darauf keine Bannsprüche sondern Beschwörungen. Auch die Farbe der Wände machte der Gruppe leicht zu schaffen, denn diese wechselte aller paar Sekunden von dunkelrot zu dunkelblau bis dunkelgrün und wieder zurück. An einigen Stellen wurde die Wand von riesigen Bannsteinen getrennt, welche aussahen wie Stützbalken in einem Stollen.  
„Was ist das für ein merkwürdiger Ort?", fragte Hiroshi, während er sich prüfend umsah.  
Hinter sich hörte die Gruppe ein Geräusch und sah wie Mika hinter ihnen den Gang betrat, als sie sich umdrehten.  
Wütend schaute sie die Gruppe an: „Das nächste Mal solltet ihr mich vielleicht ausreden lassen bevor ihr euch ins Abenteuer stürzt."  
Erstaunt sah die Gruppe sie an, woraufhin sie sich räusperte und weiter sprach: „Ich habe das Areal die letzten Tage beobachtet. Wenn man am Tag hier her kommt passiert nichts. Man steht dann wirklich auf dem Tempelgelände, aber nachts... Das seht ihr ja selber. Man könnte es einen Dungeon nennen."  
„Sind wir hier in einem Spiel? Das finde ich gar nicht witzig!", kam es von Akane.  
Mirâ jedoch lag etwas anderes auf der Seele: „Du sagtest, am Tage ist das hier das normale Areal. Heißt das, am Tag war Shin-Senpai hier im Tempel?"  
Mika schüttelte den Kopf: „Das habe ich erst auch gedacht und wollte ihn suchen. Ich habe wirklich in jedem Winkel gesucht, aber er war nirgends zu finden. Er wird wohl in diesem Dungeon gefangen sein. Allerdings habe ich mich nicht tiefer hier hinein getraut. Wie ihr wisst habe ich keine Persona und kann auch so nicht wirklich kämpfen. Zwar lassen mich die Shadows in Ruhe und ignorieren mich, aber es ist nicht sicher, dass sie mich doch angreifen, wenn ich ihrem Opfer zu nah komme."  
Erstaunt blickte Mirâ das kleine Mädchen an. Dafür, dass sie nicht älter als 11 oder 12 schien redete sie sehr erwachsen. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass sie schon so lange hier war. Je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto mehr wurde ihr klar, dass sie eigentlich gar nicht wussten, wie lange Mika sich hier nun schon aufhielt. Und was würden sie machen, wenn sie heraus fanden, dass Mika eigentlich gar kein Mensch war sondern ein Geschöpf dieser Welt? Es klang zwar merkwürdig, aber ausgeschlossen war das keineswegs. Ob das blauhaarige Mädchen damit klar kommen würde?  
„Stimmt etwas nicht, Mirâ?", fragte sie nun eben dieses Mädchen. Sie legte leicht den Kopf schief, was ihr nun wieder einen kindlichen Touch gab.  
Mirâ schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte leicht. Es war gerade nicht die Zeit, um sich genau darüber Gedanken zu machen. Nun hatten sie ein wirklich wichtigeres Problem: Sie mussten Masaru finden und retten bevor Neumond wurde und der Vollmond in dieser Welt auftauchte.  
„Nein alles in Ordnung. Lasst uns gehen.", sagte sie erstaunlich ruhig.  
Ihre drei Freunde nickten und so machte sich die kleine Gruppe auf den Weg. Der Gang zog sich schier endlos in die Länge und die Wände wiederholten sich immer wieder. Nach einer Weile endete der Gang und teilte sich in zwei Richtungen.  
„Wo lang nun?", fragte Akane, sich in beide Richtungen umschauend.  
Auch Mirâ blickte sich in beide Richtungen um. Der Gang zu ihrer Rechten zog sich ein ganzes Stück in die Länge. Danach wurde es zu dunkel, um etwas erkennen zu können. Der Gang zu ihrer Linken jedoch bog nach wenigen Metern wieder rechts ab.  
 _„Schwierige Entscheidung."_ , ging es ihr durch den Kopf, aber wenn sie noch länger zögerten würden sie nie wissen wo sie lang mussten. Für einen Weg mussten sie sich entscheiden. Noch einmal sah sie sich in beide Richtungen um. Zuerst zu ihrer Linken und dann noch mal in den endlosen Gang zu ihrer Rechten. Eine Art Luftzug zog an Mirâs Nacken vorbei, was sie sich wieder umdrehen ließ.  
„Mirâ, was ist?", fragte Hiroshi, „Wo sollen wir lang gehen?"

Die Angesprochene setzte sich in Bewegung und ging auf den Gang zu, welcher nach wenigen Metern wieder abbog. Einen Moment zögerten ihre Freunde doch folgten ihr dann. Kurz darauf bog die Gruppe um die erste Ecke, doch plötzlich gingen mehrere Blitze zwischen ihnen nieder. Schnell sprangen die vier auseinander und blickten genau auf einen Shadow vor sich. Sein Körper bestand aus einer Art Kleid, an dessen Rücken zwei Flügel angebracht waren, welche wie riesige Hände aussahen. Diese waren an den richtigen Armen des Shadows befestigt, sodass sich diese bei jeder Bewegung mit bewegten. Der Hals ging genau in eine Narrenmütze über und das Gesicht war eine blaue Maske. Er beugte sich nach vorn und schlug seine Arme zusammen, woraufhin kurz darauf ein Feuerball auf die drei zukam. Hiroshi und Akane sprangen zur Seite, doch Mirâ wurde schmerzhaft zu Boden gerissen.

„Mirâ alles in Ordnung?", rief Mika ihr zu, doch atmete erleichtert auf, als sie merkte, dass Mirâ sich wieder aufrichtete.  
„Ja. Geht schon.", kam es von der Angesprochenen.  
Mika sah wieder zu dem Shadow. Dieser war ihr vollkommen unbekannt, dabei lebte sie schon sehr lange in dieser Welt. Anscheinend gab es auch Shadows, die sich nur an bestimmten Orten zeigten.  
Hiroshi drehte sich zu dem kleinen Mädchen: „Deinem Blick zu urteilen, hast du diesmal keine Ahnung was das für ein Shadow ist."  
Die Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein tut mir leid."  
„Schon gut. Wir bekommen das hin.", kam es grinsend von Akane, während sie ihr Smartphone aus der Tasche nahm, „Euch werde ich es zeigen."  
Um sie herum leuchtete ein blaues Licht und kurz darauf erschien Wadjet hinter ihr. Sie bekam von Akane den Befehl „Bash" und erhob sich in die Luft, um den Shadow daraufhin mit einem kräftigen Tritt anzugreifen. Dieser torkelte zurück, doch blieb standhaft. Von hinten kam ein Ball angeschossen, welcher den Shadow wieder nach vorne taumeln ließ, jedoch ansonsten keine große Wirkung erzielte. Der Angegriffene richtete sich nun wieder auf und ein weißes Licht umgab ihn, woraufhin die Gruppe wieder in die Verteidigung ging. Doch anstatt sie anzugreifen änderte sich die Farbe des Lichts zu Grün. Kurz darauf stand der Shadow wieder vollkommen aufrecht.  
„Er kann Dia anwenden.", rief Mirâ, welche sich wieder von dem Feuerangriff erholt hatte.  
Sie hätte sich mit Dia ebenfalls heilen können, doch sie wollte nicht unnötig Energie verbrauchen, die ihr später vielleicht fehlen würde. Außerdem waren ihre Wunden nicht so stark, dass es nötig gewesen wäre. Stattdessen spannte sie einen ihrer Pfeile und ließ ihn auf den Shadow los, doch es hatte nur dieselbe Wirkung wie Hiroshis Ball: Der Shadow taumelte etwas zurück, doch sonst geschah nichts weiter.

Angestrengt schaute Mika dem Kampf zu. Eine Schwachstelle musste dieses Ungetüm von einem Shadow doch haben. Ihr kam eine Idee, doch ob sie funktionieren würde war nicht klar.  
Sie wand sich an ihre Freundin: „Mirâ. Als du vorhin von der Feuerattacken getroffen wurdest, hat es dich doch von den Beinen gerissen oder?"  
Mirâ nickte: „Ja. Die Schwäche meiner Persona ist Feuer, aber was hat das..."  
Sie stoppte, als ihr klar wurde, worauf Mika hinaus wollte. Klar! Wenn er Feuerangriffe nutze konnte das heißen, dass seine Schwäche Eis war. Auf einen Versuch jedenfalls kam es an. Schnell zog sie ihr Smartphone hervor und rief ihre Persona. Das blaue Licht umgab sie als sich Hemsut hinter ihr manifestierte. Das Auswahlmenü für Hemsuts Fähigkeiten öffnete sich und Mirâ wählte die Fähigkeit „Bufu" aus, woraufhin sich Hemsut in die Luft begab und ihre Hand auf den Shadow richtete. Kurz darauf umgab eine Eisschicht den Shadow und zersprang. Doch statt den Shadow zu zerstören ertönte ein Geräusch, als würde er diese Kraft in sich aufnehmen. Und wirklich, der Shadow richtete sich wieder auf und schien wie neu geboren.  
 _„Er hat die Kraft absorbiert."_ , geschockt sah Mirâ zu ihrem Gegner.  
Auch Mika schien schockiert. Wie konnte dieser Shadow gegen Eis resistent sein? Anscheinend konnte man sich nicht unbedingt von der Fähigkeit auf die Schwäche beziehen. Doch gegen welchen Angriff war dieser Shadow dann anfällig? Ehe sie jedoch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, schoss eine Feuerkugel an ihr vorbei und traf den Shadow genau am Kopf, was ihn zu Boden gehen ließ. Als sie sich umdrehte erkannte sie Hiroshis Persona Aton, welche über ihrem Kumpel schwebte. Auch die beiden anderen Mädchen blickten ihn erstaunt an.  
„Was ist? Man musste es doch wenigstens probieren oder?", fragte er, als er in die fragenden Gesichter der Mädchen blickte, „Wir sollten die Chance lieber nutzen und ihn gemeinsam angreifen."  
Als wären die Mädchen aus ihrer Starre erwacht nickten sie ihrem Kumpel zu und die drei Persona-User griffen gemeinsam an. Kurz darauf war der Shadow verschwunden.

Eine Weile blickte die Gruppe noch auf den Punkt, wo der Shadow bis vor wenigen Sekunden noch gestanden hatte. Als kein weiterer Shadow auftauchte sahen sich die vier Freunde an und mussten, trotz der Situation, unwillkürlich lächeln. Sie setzen sich wieder in Bewegung, um ihre Suchaktion weiter voran zu treiben. Doch die Freude blieb nicht lange, denn wenige Meter weiter wurden sie von weiteren Shadows attackiert. Dieses Mal waren es „kleine Fische", wie Akane sie nannte, denn zum Großteil bestand die angreifende Gruppe aus Sleeping Hablerie und Dancing Hands, welchen sie ja bereits schon einmal begegnet waren. Zwischendurch kamen ihnen auch noch Shadows entgegen, welche wie große schwarz-goldene Käfer aussahen und eine rot- goldene Krone trugen. Diese hießen wohl „Golden Beatle", wie Mika sie nannte. Zwar hatten sie etwas Probleme mit diesen Gegnern, doch dank Mika wusste die Gruppe schnell welchen Schwachpunkt der Shadow hatte. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit endete der Gang und die Gruppe stand vor einer großen Holzkiste, welche ein wenig an einen alten traditionellen Sarg erinnerte. Ein leichter Schauer lief den Vieren über den Rücken. Was mochte wohl darin sein?  
„Los öffnen wir die Kiste!", kam es gespannt von Hiroshi.  
Akane lief erneut ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken: „Bist du verrückt?! Was, wenn dort ein Shadow drin ist? Oder noch schlimmer... Ein Toter?"  
Überrascht sah Hiroshi sie an: „Wo bitteschön sollte hier ein Toter her kommen? Vielleicht ist ja auch etwas Nützliches drin. Waffen oder so."  
Akane nuschelte etwas von wegen, wie die Waffen herkommen sollten, doch versteckte sich lieber hinter Mirâ, welche an die Kiste heran trat. Ein wenig musste sie schon schmunzeln, als sie Akane so sah. Ihre Freundin tat immer sehr stark, aber anscheinend gab es auch für sie Dinge die ihr Angst einflößten. Vorsichtig hob sie den Deckel der Kiste an und gab die Sicht auf den Inhalt frei. Diese sah allerdings sehr enttäuschend aus. Nur drei kleine Fläschchen standen in dieser riesigen Kiste. Gefüllt waren sie mit einer gelblich schimmernden Flüssigkeit. Erstaunt sah die Gruppe auf die drei Fläschchen vor sich.  
„Ziemlich mickrig für so eine große Kiste.", kam es enttäuscht von Hiroshi.  
Er hatte anscheinend wirklich mit Waffen oder dergleichen gerechnet.  
„Was ist das überhaupt?", vorsichtig griff Akane in die Kiste und wollte sich ein Fläschchen nehmen. Doch als sie dieses berührte löste es sich in Luft auf: „Hu?"  
Ein Ton ließ die Gruppe aufschrecken und gleichzeitig nach ihren Handys greifen. Erstaunt blickten sie auf ihre Displays.  
„Was ist los?", fragte Mika und sah ihrer Freundin Mirâ über die Schulter.  
Auf deren Display war das Menü der Persona-App zu sehen. Mirâ hatte ihr bereits davon erzählt und ihr erklärt, dass sie mithilfe dieser App ihre Persona rufen und ihr Befehle erteilen konnte. Zudem zeigte ihr dieses Programm ihre erhaltenen Social Links, sowie den Status ihrer Persona an. Nun leuchtete ein Feld unter der Bezeichnung „Summoning Persona" auf, welches beim letzten Mal, als Mirâ ihr das Programm gezeigt hatte, noch nicht vorhanden war. Darauf stand in der gleichen blau umrandeten weißen Schrift „Items". Verwundert öffnete Mirâ diese Option und eine Liste kam zum Vorschein. Allerdings stand dort nur eine Option und diese hieß „Peach Seed". Dahinter stand in einem kleinen quadratischen Feld „3x".  
„Peach Seed. Was soll das sein?", fragte Hiroshi leicht verwirrt.  
Fragend sah Mika zu ihm hinüber. Anscheinend wurden die Items bei allen angezeigt. Aber auch sie fragte sich, wofür dieses Item gut sein sollte. Auch Mirâ schien sich diese Frage zu stellen, denn kurz darauf tippte sie auf das Auswahlfeld. Plötzlich verschwanden einige Wunden, welche sie bei den Kämpfen gegen die Shadows erlitten hatte.  
„Ein Item was Wunden heilt.", kam es überrascht von Mika, als sie sah wie sich die Wunden bei ihrer Freundin schlossen.  
Die Liste aktualisierte sich und die Anzahl der Items verringerte sich auf zwei Stück.

Fassungslos fasste sich Akane an den Kopf: „Langsam kommt mir das hier wirklich wie ein RPG vor."  
„Ein RPG?", fragend blickte Mika sie an.  
„Kennst du das nicht?", fragte Akane, „Ein RPG ist ein Rollenspiel. Derzeit sind solche Spiele für Konsolen sehr angesagt. Man läuft durch einen sogenannten Dungeon und bekämpft Monster. Unterwegs kann man Items sammeln, die einen verstärken, heilen oder was auch immer. Mein kleiner Cousin ist total verrückt nach solchen Spielen. Und irgendwie machen wir ja gerade genau DAS."  
„Mit dem Unterschied, dass du, wenn du in dem Spiel stirbst, von vorne anfangen kannst. Wenn wir hier sterben, dann war's das mit uns.", meinte Hiroshi ernst.  
Zustimmend nickte Akane: „Und das finde ich alles andere als witzig. Wer oder was auch immer hierfür verantwortlich ist, man sollte ihm mal so tüchtig in den Arsch treten."  
„Aber vorher müssen wir wohl oder übel wieder zurück und den anderen Weg nehmen. Hier kommen wir nicht weiter.", meinte Mirâ, während sie die Wand vor sich betrachtete. Die Kiste war mittlerweile verschwunden.

Daraufhin machte sich die kleine Gruppe auf den Rückweg zu der Abzweigung. Leider ließen auch die Shadows nicht lange auf sich warten und so wurden sie zwischendurch immer wieder von diesen Wesen angegriffen. Da es dieses Mal aber wieder die gleichen Arten Shadows waren, welche sie bereits auf dem Hinweg überfallen hatten, waren sie keine große Herausforderung mehr. Erwartungsgemäß schnell waren sie auch schon wieder an der Abzweigung angekommen und folgten nun dem Weg, welcher auf den ersten Blick ins Dunkel führte. Doch schnell musste die Gruppe feststellen, dass es ihnen anfangs nur so vorkam, weil der dunkle Teil immer ziemlich weit voraus lag. Auch in diesem Gang kamen ihnen mehrere Shadows entgegen, welche sie angriffen. Doch die Gruppe wusste sich durchzusetzen. Ab und an zweigte der Weg wieder ab, was leider auch dazu führte, dass die vier wieder in einer Sackgasse landeten. Dies hatte allerdings oft den Vorteil, dass sie neue Kisten fanden. Sie entdeckten viele nützliche Dinge, auch Waffen, wie Hiroshi gehofft hatte. So konnte Mirâ zum Beispiel ihren Vorrat an Pfeilen aufstocken und Hiroshi fand einen neuen Ball. Alles schien wirklich langsam wie in einem Spiel, doch es war viel zu real. Das musste die Gruppe auch schmerzhaft feststellen, als aus einer der Truhen plötzlich ein ziemlich starker Shadow gesprungen kam und sie große Mühe hatten, diesen in die Knie zu zwingen. Doch dank der Dia-Fähigkeit von Hemsut und den Tränken, welche sie unterwegs fanden kamen sie schlussendlich an einer großen Tür an, welche an die Eingangspforte eines Tempels erinnerte.

„Endlich am Ziel.", kam es begeistert von Akane.  
Mirâ jedoch hatte ein sehr ungutes Gefühl. Ihr war, als würde sie hinter dieser Tür etwas Schreckliches erwarten. Etwas, mit dem sie nicht so einfach fertig werden würden, wie mit den Shadows auf dem Weg hier her. Andererseits ging es um Masarus Leben. Sie mussten durch diese Tür oder Masaru würde mit dem Leben bezahlen. Noch einmal schluckte sie schwer ehe sie vorsichtig die Tür aufschob. Doch was sie dort vorfanden war alles andere als erleichternd. Sie standen in einer großen Halle, welche allerdings ihnen gegenüber wieder in einen Gang überging. Anscheinend waren sie noch lange nicht am Ende und um weiter zu gelangen mussten sie zu dem Gang hinüber. Doch da gab es ein kleines Problem: Ein riesiger Shadow blockierte ihnen den Weg. Es war ein Ritter auf einem Pferd. Zu mindestens sah es auf den ersten Blick so aus, denn das Pferd war nur zu erkennen, weil die Rüstung die Form angab. Doch eigentlich war dort kein Körper und der ganze Shadow schien zu schweben. Auch der Ritter schien nur aus der Rüstung zu bestehen und mit dem „Pferd" verschmolzen zu sein. In seiner rechten Hand hielt er eine lange Lanze und sein Gesicht war eine lilane kronenähnliche Maske. Allerdings bewegte er sich nicht. Er schwebte einfach nur still da, den Oberkörper leicht hängend, als sei er extrem geschwächt, und die Lanze zu Boden gerichtet.  
„Lasst uns versuchen an ihm vorbei zu kommen. Vielleicht haben wir Glück und er bemerkt uns nicht.", schlug Hiroshi vor, woraufhin die Mädchen nickten.  
Sofort versuchte die Gruppe ihr Glück und schlichen auf leisen Sohlen an dem Shadow vorbei. Erst einmal geschah nichts und es schien, als könne die Gruppe es schaffen. Doch kaum waren sie ungefähr auf seiner Höhe bemerkten sie plötzlich einen Schatten über sich. Erschrocken blickten sie sich um. Der Schatten hatte die Form eines großen Vogels, doch sie konnten niemanden erblicken. Der Schrei eines Falken war zu vernehmen und plötzlich bewegte sich der Ritter vor ihnen. Nun gab es keine andere Möglichkeit, als zu kämpfen. Ehe der Shadow sich richtig aufgesetzt hatte sah Mirâ noch, wie der vogelartige Schatten in Richtung Ausgang flog und dort verschwand. Schnell gingen die drei Persona-User in die Verteidigung und warteten darauf, dass der Shadow den ersten Schritt tat und angriff.  
„Es war auch zu schön um wahr zu sein.", meinte Akane, „Wieso war mir klar, dass wir nicht einfach an dem Teil vorbei kommen?"  
„Hör auf zu meckern. Einen Versuch war es wert.", rief ihr Hiroshi zu.  
„Konzentriert euch ihr beiden.", rief Mirâ, während sie sah, wie sich der Shadow aufbäumte.  
Das wiehern eines Pferdes war zu hören und der Shadow richtete seine Lanze auf Akane. Dann ging er zum Angriff über. Das braunhaarige Mädchen versuchte auszuweichen, doch der Shadow war schneller, sodass sie an der Seite getroffen wurde. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht torkelte sie einige Schritte zurück, blieb aber standhaft.  
„Alles in Ordnung?", rief ihr Mika zu.  
„Ja, nur ein Kratzer.", meinte Akane.  
Sie griff nach ihrem Smartphone und wählte die Option „Items" um sich kurz darauf etwas mit einem „Peach Seed" zu heilen. Währenddessen ging Mirâ zum Angriff über. Sie spannte einen ihrer Pfeile und schoss diesen auf den Shadow zu. Zwar traf der Pfeil den Shadow genau am Körper, doch wurde dieser gleich wieder abgelenkt und flog in eine andere Richtung. Angriffe mit Pfeilen waren also zwecklos. Hiroshi wiederum versuchte es mit einem Zio-Angriff. Dieser traf den Shadow, welcher leicht zurück stolperte, aber ansonsten standhaft blieb. Auch Akane versuchte nun ihr Glück und griff den Ritter mit Agi an, doch auch das blieb ohne großen Erfolg.  
„Hat dieses Ungetüm denn gar keinen Schwachpunkt?", fragte Hiroshi, als er ein paar Schritte zurück und wieder in die Verteidigung ging.  
Wieder bäumte sich der Shadow auf und die drei Freunde rechneten mit dem nächsten Angriff, allerdings geschah vorerst nichts. Doch plötzlich ging Hiroshi zu Boden. Erschrocken sah Mirâ ihren Kumpel fallen. Der Shadow hatte sich doch gar nicht auf ihn zu bewegt. Was war da passiert?

„Seid vorsichtig. Ich habe diese Attacke schon einmal gesehen.", rief ihnen Mika zu, „Sie nennt sich Skewer. Es ist schwer vorher zu sehen, wen die Shadows damit angreifen, weil es so schnell geht."  
„Das hab ich bemerkt.", meinte Hiroshi, während er sich wieder aufrichtete, „Noch etwas was wir wissen sollten?"  
Mika schien kurz zu überlegen: „Ja. Es gibt mehrere Arten dieses Angriffs. Manche haben noch Nebenwirkungen, wie Gift."  
„Gift?", kam es erschrocken von den drei Persona-Usern.  
Mika nickte: „Ich weiß aber nicht, welche Angriffe dieser Shadow noch drauf hat. Deshalb kann ich euch nicht sagen, ob er auch Poisen Skewer einsetzen kann. Tut mir leid."

Die drei Freunde sagten nichts weiter dazu und konzentrierten sich wieder auf den Gegner vor sich. Wenn er keine Schwachstelle hatte mussten sie ihn eben so irgendwie klein bekommen und ihn immer wieder angreifen. Doch bevor sie überhaupt wieder einen Angriff starteten, heilte Mirâ Hiroshis Wunden mithilfe von Dia. Daraufhin griffen sowohl ihr Kumpel als auch Akane den Shadow mit Agi an, was ihn wieder etwas zurück drängte.  
Der Kampf zog sich in die Länge und immer wieder musste die Gruppe starke Angriffe einstecken. Auch der Shadow schien schwächer zu werden, denn allmählich ließ er seinen wuchtigen Oberkörper hängen.  
„Gleich haben wir ihn.", rief Hiroshi sichtlich erschöpft. Der Kampf gegen den riesigen Shadow hatte seinen Tribut gezollt.  
Noch ein letztes Mal ging der Shadow zu einem Angriff über. Wieder bäumte er sich auf, schwebte aber weiter auf der Stelle. Kurz darauf traf Mirâ etwas scharfes, was sie zu Boden riss. Doch plötzlich fühlte sie noch etwas anderes als den Schmerz. Ihr Körper wurde schwächer je mehr sie sich bewegte. War dies etwa diese „Poisen Skewer" Attacke? An einigen Stellen ihrer Haut formten sich kleine violette Bläschen, welche übel brannten.  
„Mirâ beweg dich nicht zu viel. Das ist Gift!", hörte sie Mika rufen, im Grunde jedoch war ihr das schon selber klar.  
„Verdammt!", Hiroshi suchte das Items-Menü nach einem Mittel gegen Gift ab, doch konnte nichts finden. Wie sollten sie Mirâ helfen?  
„Das wirst du büßen!", rief Akane wütend und ließ Wadjet mit ihren Agi Angriffen auf den Shadow los.  
Dann endlich verschwand der Shadow in einer dunklen Wolke. Kurz darauf fielen zwei Fläschchen zu Boden. Die Flüssigkeit der einen Flasche war hellblau, während sie in der zweiten Flasche hellviolett schimmerte. Schnell ergriff Akane die beiden Behältnisse, woraufhin sie verschwanden und die Smartphones wieder einen Ton von sich geben, welche Ihnen sagen sollte, dass neue Items im Inventar waren. Die zwei neuen Items waren „Dokudami Tea" und „Royal Jelly".  
„Bitte lass etwas dabei sein, um Mirâ zu heilen.", flehte Hiroshi, während Akane auf gut Glück „Dokudami Tea" auswählte.  
Ein glänzendes Licht umgab Mirâ und die kleinen Bläschen auf ihrer Haut verschwanden. Auch das Gefühl immer schwächer zu werden ging. Trotz allem war Mirâ immer noch extrem geschwächt. Sie versuchte ihre Fähigkeit Dia einzusetzen, scheiterte allerdings. Sie war nicht einmal mehr in der Lage ihre Persona zu rufen. Anscheinend war sie am Ende ihrer physischen Kraft angelangt. Und trotzdem wäre sie weiter gegangen, hätte Hiroshi sie nicht aufgehalten.  
„Wo willst du hin Mirâ?", fragte er sie, als sie sich aufrichten wollte. Vorsichtig hielt er sie am Arm fest um ihr nicht weh zu tun, aber gehen lassen konnte er sie auch nicht.  
„Wir müssen weiter.", sagte Mirâ leicht geschwächt und fiel plötzlich vorn über.  
Akane fing sie auf: „Aber nicht in diesem Zustand. Wir sind alle fertig, Mirâ. Du schaffst es nicht einmal mehr deine Persona zu rufen. Lass uns zurück gehen und später weiter nach Shin-Senpai suchen."  
Erschrocken sah Mirâ ihre Freunde an: „Nein! Wir sind so weit gekommen, da können wir doch jetzt nicht einfach aufgeben."  
„Wir geben nicht auf.", Hiroshi sah sie ernst an, „Aber in unserem jetzigen Zustand können wir nicht mehr kämpfen. Verstehst du das nicht? Wenn wir so weiter gehen und wieder auf einen starken Shadow treffen, dann sind wir so gut wie tot. Und wie willst du Shin dann retten?"  
Mirâ war sprachlos und wusste auch sonst nicht, was sie darauf hätte sagen können. Ihre Freunde hatten ja Recht, aber sie mussten doch ihren Mitschüler retten. Verzweifelt sah Mirâ auf die immer noch verschlossene Tür vor sich. Sie waren dem Ziel so nah und nun?  
Mika kam auf Mirâ zu und hockte sich zu ihr herunter: „Bitte geht erst einmal nach Hause und ruht euch aus. Ich werde die Sache hier weiter beobachten. Versprochen."  
Das Mädchen mit den violetten Haaren senkte den Blick und nickte dann. Was hätte sie sonst auch tun können? Ihre Kraft war erschöpft und vor ihnen lag immer noch ein langer Weg. Sie mussten so schnell wie möglich wieder zu Kräften kommen. Somit half ihr Akane auf die Beine und stütze sie, während sie Gruppe sich wieder auf den Rückweg machte. Sie hatten sich moralisch schon darauf vorbereitet den gesamten Weg inklusive Shadows wieder zurück laufen zu müssen. Doch als sie durch die Tür traten, durch welche sie in den Saal gelangt waren, befanden sie sich wieder auf der Treppe im Eingangsbereich des Tempels. Erstaunt blickte die Gruppe zurück auf den Eingang, welcher nun hinter ihnen lag. Anscheinend gelangten sie wieder zum Eingang zurück, wenn sie einen Teil des Dungeons bezwungen hatten. Praktisch war dies auf jeden Fall, doch würden sie auch dort wieder starten können, wo sie ihre Suche beendet hatten? Um dies heraus zu finden, mussten sie wieder in den Dungeon hinein, doch nicht an diesem Abend. Vorsichtig stiegen sie nun die Stufen des Tempels hinab und machten sich auf den Heimweg, doch Mirâ schaute noch einmal zum Tempel hinauf, bis dieser aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden war.


	11. X - Die Rettung (Kapitel 10)

**X – Kapitel X – Die Rettung**

 _Mittwoch,_ _13\. Mai 2015_

Erschöpft betrat Mirâ das Trainingsgelände des Kyûdo-Clubs. Eigentlich hatte sie gar keine Lust auf den Kurs, aber sie hatte bereits am Montag geschwänzt. Sie war von der Suche nach Masaru sehr geschwächt gewesen und dieses Gefühl hatte sich bis zu diesem Tag noch nicht richtig gelegt. Akane und Hiroshi ging es nicht anders. Auch sie waren extrem geschwächt. Dass die Gruppe ihre Rettungsaktion abbrechen musste lag Mirâ zusätzlich schwer im Magen. Sie hoffte Masaru ging es gut. Am liebsten hätte sie mit jemanden darüber gesprochen, doch ihre Freunde wollte sie nicht extra damit belästigen. Immerhin hatten sie auch genügend andere Probleme. Auch mit Mika konnte sie nicht darüber sprechen, da diese angeboten hatte den Tempel weiter zu beobachten bis die Gruppe am folgenden Samstag wieder zurück kam. Mirâ hoffte inständig, dass sie und ihre Freunde bis dahin wieder fit waren. Sie mussten Masaru retten. Bald war wieder Neumond und Mirâ hatte das böse Gefühl, das an diesem Tag wieder etwas Schreckliches passieren würde.

„Na wen haben wir denn da?", hörte sie eine weibliche Stimme.  
Mirâ seufzte. Für Amy hatte sie nun wirklich keinen Nerv. Allein sie wäre schon ein Grund gewesen auf dem Absatz wieder umzudrehen und zu gehen. Doch stattdessen drehte sich Mirâ in die Richtung des blonden Mädchens und setzte ein genervtes Lächeln auf:  
„Hallo Iwato-Senpai."  
Ihr Gegenüber zog eine Augenbraue hoch und blitzte sie mit grünen Augen böse an: „Wo waren wir am Montag? Du weißt genau, dass es eine Anwesenheitspflicht gibt."  
Genervt fasste sich Mirâ an den Kopf: „Mir ging es am Montag nicht sehr gut. Und um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich auch heute noch nicht wirklich auf dem Damm. Deshalb könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun und mich bitte in Ruhe lassen?"  
Damit ging sie an Amy vorbei in Richtung der Umkleidekabinen. Doch diese blähte beleidigt wie ein kleines Kind die Wangen auf und hielt Mirâ auf, indem sie diese am Arm packte.  
„Sag mal wie redest du eigentlich mit mir, Shingetsu?", fragte sie wütend.  
Erneut seufzte Mirâ, dieses Mal aber mehr genervt. Sie hatte überhaupt keine Lust auf eine Diskussion mit Amy. Vielleicht hätte sie auch einfach nur sie Klappe halten und an ihr vorbei gehen sollen. Ein wenig bereute Mirâ ihr übereiltes Handeln. Vorsichtig drehte sie sich zu ihrer Senpai um und setzte ein entschuldigendes Gesicht auf:  
„Bitte entschuldige, Senpai. Wie gesagt mir geht es nicht so gut, deshalb habe ich etwas überreagiert. Dürfte ich mich dann umziehen gehen, bevor wir mit dem Training beginnen?"  
Mirâ versuchte so ruhig zu sprechen wie es ihr nur irgend möglich war. Doch es schien Wirkung zu zeigen, denn Amy ließ sie los.  
Trotzdem schnaufte sie kurz verächtlich: „Na gut. Dir sei verziehen. Du kannst gehen."  
Dankbar verbeugte sich die jüngere der Beiden und ging dann zu den Umkleidekabinen.

20 Minuten später stand sie nun endlich aufgewärmt vor der Zielscheibe und übte. Doch an diesem Tag war sie so unkonzentriert, dass sie die Scheibe ständig verfehlte. Genervt seufzte Mirâ, während sie ihre Pfeile zurück holte. Als sie zurück an ihrem Platz war wartete bereits Dai auf sie. Er sah sie ernst an, doch auch er schien sehr erschöpft. Seine Wangen waren leicht eingefallen und unter seinen Augen bildeten sich tiefe Augenringe ab.  
„Ich habe euch vorhin wieder streiten sehen, Hime und dich.", kam es mit ernster Stimme von ihrem Senpai.  
„Bitte verzeih, Senpai. Ich bin etwas erschöpft und habe da etwas überreagiert. Das war meine Schuld. Ich habe mich bereits bei Iwato-Senpai entschuldigt.", entschuldigte sich Mirâ.  
Es war eigentlich ungerecht, dass sie die ganze Schuld auf sich nehmen musste, aber sie wollte auch keine Unruhe in den Club bringen. Es reichte wenn sie sich ständig mit Amy in die Haare bekam, weil diese eifersüchtig war - warum auch immer. Mirâ hatte schon mit einer Standpauke von Dai gerechnet. Doch dieser seufzte nur leicht und nickte bestätigend. Irritiert blickte sie ihren Senpai an und sah dabei genau in seine müden Augen.  
„Du siehst auch nicht gut aus. Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie vorsichtig.  
Dai schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich hab dir doch erzählt, dass Masaru verschwunden ist. Sie haben ihn immer noch nicht gefunden. Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen."  
Ein Kloß bildete sich in Mirâs Hals. Wieder wurde sie schmerzlich daran erinnert, dass sie es nicht geschafft hatten Masaru am vorangegangenen Samstag zu retten. Doch sie durfte sich das nun nicht anmerken und sich deshalb auch nicht entmutigen lassen.  
Vorsichtig klopfte sie Dai auf den Arm: „Das wird schon. Sie werden Shin-Senpai sicher bald finden. Ihm geht es sicher gut. Lass dich bitte nicht unterkriegen. Du musst für den Club stark bleiben.  
Dai lachte kurz auf. Doch es war kein wirklich amüsiertes Lachen. Trotzdem versuchte er für Mirâ ein freundliches Lächeln aufzusetzen: „Das mag sein. Danke Shingetsu."  
„Für was?", kam es irritiert von der jungen Frau.  
„Keine Ahnung. Du warst die Erste, die mich drauf angesprochen hat. Reden hilft ein wenig.", meinte Dai nachdem er kurz überlegen musste.  
„Du kannst jederzeit mit mir reden wenn du magst. Ich habe immer ein offenes Ohr.", sagte Mirâ etwas zu unüberlegt, woraufhin sie aufschrak, „Entschuldige. Ich wollte nicht aufdringlich wirken."  
Erstaunt blickte der ältere sie an, doch lachte dann seit geraumer Zeit wieder herzlich: „Nein. Das ist wirklich nett von dir. Vielen Dank. Ich werde bei Gelegenheit auf dein Angebot zurück greifen. Dann bis später."  
Damit setzte sich der junge Mann wieder in Bewegung und beobachtete das Training der anderen Mitglieder. Als ihm Mirâ so nachschaute hatte sie das Gefühl, dass seine Schritte etwas lockerer geworden waren, als noch kurz zu vor. Doch wahrscheinlich bildet sie sich das nur ein. Trotzdem spürte sie ein warmes Gefühl, welches aber schnell wieder verschwand. Also machte sie sich keine weiteren Gedanken darüber und hatte es im nächsten Moment auch schon wieder vergessen.

 _Samstag, 16. Mai 2015_

Angespannt stand die kleine Gruppe wieder vor dem Eingangstor des Tempelgeländes. Sie hatten sich in den letzten Tagen wieder vollständig erholt und auf ihren bevorstehenden Kampf vorbereitet. Wie Mirâ erfahren hatte, waren die Personas ihrer Freunde in ihren Level gestiegen und hatten neue Fähigkeiten erlernt, welche sie nun testen wollten. Auch Hemsut war um ein paar Level gestiegen, doch hatte leider keine neuen Fähigkeiten erlernen können. Ein wenig neidisch auf ihre Freunde war sie schon, doch sie war sich sicher, dass sie sich voll und ganz auf deren neue Fähigkeiten verlassen konnte.  
„Dann mal los.", sagte Mirâ schwungvoll.  
Ihre Freunde nickten und somit betraten sie wieder den Dungeon. Glücklicherweise begannen sie genau an dem Ort, an welchem sie eine Woche zuvor aufhören mussten. Auch waren sie froh darüber, dass sie nicht noch einmal gegen den Shadow antreten mussten. Darauf konnten sie wirklich verzichten. Geradewegs schritten sie auf das Tor ihnen gegenüber zu und stießen es auf. Wie zu erwarten erstreckte sich vor ihnen erneut ein langer Gang, welcher ab einer bestimmten Entfernung einfach nur noch ins Dunkel führte. Unbeirrt führten sie ihren Weg fort. Etwas jedoch ließ sie stutzen: Während sie weiter den Gang entlang liefen kamen ihnen kaum Shadows entgegen und diese, auf welche sie trafen, ergriffen so schnell wie möglich die Flucht.

„Was ist denn mit denen los?", fragte Akane erstaunt, „Wie soll man denn da trainieren?"  
„Irgendetwas scheint sie zu verschrecken. Aber was?", meinte Hiroshi, während er sich umsah.  
Auch Mirâ und Mika blickten sich in alle Richtungen um. Ein eiskalter Schauer lief ihnen über den Rücken, was die kleinere der beiden Mädchen aufschrecken ließ. Sie hatte kein gutes Gefühl. Vor geraumer Zeit hatte sie dieses Gefühl schon einmal gehabt und ihre einzige Option damals war weglaufen. Das klimpern von Ketten drang an ihr Ohr.  
„Oh nein! Wir müssen hier weg und uns irgendwo ein Versteck suchen!", rief sie ihren Freunden zu.  
Etwas erstaunt blickte die Gruppe sie an und schien eine Erklärung zu erwarten. Mika hätte ihnen diese auch geliefert, doch nicht jetzt und nicht an dieser Stelle. Noch einmal wollte sie ihren Freunden klar machen, dort zu verschwinden, doch plötzlich erstarrte sie. Das klimpern wurde lauter und kurz darauf sah sie schwarze Stofffetzen um eine Ecke hinter ihren Freunden kommen. Ein eiskalter Luftzug zog durch den Gang und veranlasste die Gruppe sich umzudrehen. Geschockt blickten sie auf einen riesigen Shadow, dessen Körper schwebte und aus einem dunkelbraun-roten Mantel bestand. An seinem roten Kopf war eine Maske befestigt, die ihm als Gesicht diente und um seinen Oberkörper schlängelten sich dicke Eisenketten. Doch was die meiste Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog waren die zwei riesigen und ellenlangen Revolver, welche er in seinen Händen hielt.  
„Was ist das denn für ein Shadow?", rief Hiroshi schockiert.  
Eine innere Stimme sagte zu Mirâ, dass dieser Shadow nicht normal und schlimmer war, als alles was sie bisher gesehen hatten. Doch egal wie oft sie sich einredete zu verschwinden, ihre Beine versagten ihr jeglichen Dienst. Ihre Freunde jedoch schienen die Gefahr nicht zu spüren und brachten sich in Stellung, um gegen diesen Gegner zu kämpfen. Merkten sie denn nicht diese mörderische Atmosphäre, die dieses riesige Monster umgab? Spürten sie nicht die Gefahr, die von ihm ausging? Geschockt beobachtete Mirâ, was nun geschah. Der Shadow wartete nicht einmal darauf, ob seine Gegner ihn angriffen. Er hob seine zwei riesigen Waffen und richtete sie auf die Gruppe. Um seinen Körper bildete sich ein weißes Licht und kurz darauf sahen die vier mehrere Verwirbelungen in der Luft. Der Ton jedoch, welchen sie von sich gaben, hörte sich alles andere als gut an. Er klang wie viele aufeinander schlagende Klingen. Erst geschah nichts, doch kurz darauf wusste Die Gruppe woher dieser Ton kam. Wir durch mehrere Messer getroffen und verletzt gingen sowohl die drei Persona-User, als auch Mika zu Boden. Schmerzhaft landeten sie gemeinsam an der gegenüber liegenden Wand.  
„Urgh...", geschockt blickte Mirâ auf den Shadow vor sich, welcher sich erneut zum Angriff bereit machte.  
„Dieser Shadow ist verdammt stark. Er hat uns alle vier mit einem Mal umgehauen. Wir müssen weg hier. Einen weiteren Angriff von ihm werden wir nicht durchstehen.", ging es der jungen Frau durch den Kopf, während sie vorsichtig nach ihrem Smartphone griff.  
Sie wusste nicht, ob ihr Plan funktionierte, doch sie musste es versuchen. Mit einem Tipp auf ihr Display rief sie ihre Persona herbei und ging sogleich zum Angriff über. Mehrmals hintereinander wählte sie die Option „Bufu" aus. Hemsut gehorchte und brachte ihre ganze Kraft auf, um den riesigen Shadow anzugreifen. Mehrmals trafen ihn kleine Eisbrocken und drängten ihn zu mindestens etwas zurück. Der letzte Eisbrocken zersprang und ein zarter Nebel legte sich zwischen die Gruppe und den Shadow. Mirâ brauchte einen kleinen Moment um ihre Chance zu begreifen, doch schnell griff sie sich ihre Freunde und machte sich auf uns davon.

Zitternd hockte die Gruppe in einer Ecke und lauschte. Das Klimpern kam immer näher und stoppte kurz. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Keiner der vier traute sich zu atmen. Es dauerte eine Weile, doch plötzlich entfernte sich das Klimpern wieder und kurz darauf hörten sie ein Geräusch, als hätte sich der Shadow aufgelöst. Noch einige Minuten blieben sie so sitzen und rührten sich nicht von der Stelle. Sie mussten sicher gehen, dass er auch wirklich verschwunden war. Dann jedoch stand Mika wieder auf und atmete erleichtert auf.  
„Ich denke er ist weg.", sagte sie schließlich.  
„Was zur Hölle war DAS?", fragte Akane schockiert.  
Eindringlich sah Mika die Gruppe an: „Ein Shadow. Ein sehr starker sogar. Er heißt Reaper und taucht auf, wenn sich irgendwo entweder zu viele Shadows tummeln oder aber anscheinend auch, wenn er Menschen hier bemerkt, die nicht her gehören."  
Mirâ ergriff das Wort: „Du wusstest das wir verschwinden müssen, noch ehe du ihn gesehen hast. Bist du ihm schon einmal begegnet?"  
Mika schwieg kurz und senkte den Blick: „Mehrmals. Allerdings konnte ich mich meistens vor ihm verstecken. Im Vergleich zu allen anderen Shadows ignoriert er mich nicht. Aber ich kenne seine Kräfte. Als ich in dieser Welt aufwachte, ohne jegliche Erinnerung, griff er mich an. Ich bin ihm mit viel Mühe und vielen Verletzungen entkommen. Seither versuche ich ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er auch hier auftauchen würde."  
Mirâ betrachtete das Mädchen vor sich. Anscheinend kamen die kaputten Stellen an ihrer Kleidung von diesem Aufeinandertreffen. Wie sie Mika so über diesen Shadow reden hörte wurde ihr erst klar, wie viel Glück sie eigentlich hatten. Sie sollten von nun an immer in die Umgebung lauschen, ob der Reaper irgendwo in der Nähe war. Diesen Shadow konnten sie nicht besiegen. Zu mindestens nicht in ihrem derzeitigen Zustand. Sie mussten wirklich vorsichtig sein.  
Die Gruppe nutzte die kurze Auszeit, um sich etwas auszuruhen und sich zu heilen. Die Wunden, die sie durch den Angriff abbekommen hatten, waren so stark, als hätten sie gegen eine Horde normale Shadows gekämpft. Dementsprechend verbrauchte Mirâ auch eine Menge ihrer Kraft. Zwar hatten sie Items, mit denen sie sich heilen konnten, doch wollten sie diese für spätere Kämpfe aufheben. Man wusste nie, wann man sie vielleicht doch noch einmal brauchen könnte.  
Nach einer Weile jedoch, setzten sie ihren Weg fort. Zwar tauchten wieder mehrere kleine Shadows auf, doch der Reaper ließ sich nicht noch einmal blicken - zum Glück.

„Das habt ihr nun davon!", kam es siegessicher von Akane, nachdem sie mehrere Gegner mit ihrer neuen Fähigkeit „Swift Strike" niedergestreckt hatte. Mit dieser war es ihr erlaubt mehrere Gegner gleichzeitig mit einem Schlagangriff zu attackieren. Dies hatte teilweise sogar den Vorteil, dass einige Gegner, wenn sie nicht sofort besiegt wurden, zu Boden gingen und sich auch nicht mehr aufrichteten. Diese Gelegenheit nutzte die Gruppe meistens dann, um gemeinsam anzugreifen. Auch Hiroshi hatte eine neue Fähigkeit bekommen. Mit einer Attacke, bei welcher sich Licht um den Shadow legte und ihn mit Bannsiegeln umgab, konnte er einen Gegner sofort vernichten. Allerdings standen die Chancen für einen erfolgreichen Angriff 50:50 und die Fähigkeit verbrauchte eine Menge Kraft, sodass er weiterhin mehr auf Agi und Zio zurück griff. So bahnten sie sich weiterhin ihren Weg durch den Dungeon, welcher aber bald wieder an einer riesigen Tür endete. Diese jedoch, war größer und pompöser als die letzte. Doch anders, als beim letzten Mal spürte Mirâ nichts. Keine Vorahnung, dass etwas Schlimmes hinter dieser Tür lauern könnte, ebenso wenig wie der kalte Schauer, welcher sie das letzte Mal überzogen hatte. Nichts. Es war, als sei hinter dieser Tür nichts und trotzdem wusste sie irgendwie, das Masaru dahinter wartete.  
Zögernd blickte sie zu ihren Freunden, welche zwar erschöpft wirkten, ihr jedoch Mut zusprechend zunickten. Auch Mirâ nickte kurz und trat auf die Tür zu. Als sie diese jedoch öffnen wollte, tat sich... nichts. Die Tür bewegte sich keinen Millimeter, auch nicht, nachdem die Gruppe es mit vereinten Kräften versuchte. Wieder machte sich Verzweiflung in Mirâ breit. Sie waren nun so weit gekommen und nun standen sie vor einer verschlossenen Tür. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein.  
Wütend schlug Mirâ gegen die Tür: „Verdammt! Wieso geht diese Tür nicht auf? Jetzt sind wir so weit gekommen und nun DAS! Das ist unfair!"  
Immer wieder schlug sie verzweifelt gegen die Pforte, sodass ihre Hände bald anfingen zu bluten. Nun war es auch für Hiroshi zu viel und er griff nach Mirâs Arm, als diese erneut ausholte.  
„Es reicht.", sagte er ernst, „Egal wie oft du dagegen schlägst, die Tür wird sich nicht öffnen. Für uns geht es hier nicht weiter."  
Wütend und entsetzt zugleich sah die junge Frau ihren Kumpel an. Wie konnte er das sagen? Es ging um einen ihrer Mitschüler, welcher in großer Gefahr schwebte. Sie hatten bereits einmal eine Woche aussetzen müssen. Wie lange wollten sie dieses Mal warten? Sie wollte nicht akzeptieren, dass an dieser Stelle Schluss war.  
Wütend befreite sich Mirâ aus Hiroshis Griff: „Wie kannst du so etwas sagen? Shin-Senpai ist dort drin und schwebt in Gefahr! Wie kannst du dabei so ruhig bleiben? Machst du dir überhaupt keine Sorgen?"  
Hiroshi sah sie mit festem und ernsten Blick an: „Natürlich mache ich mir Sorgen! Aber die Tür bewegt sich nicht, das heißt wir kommen hier nicht weiter. Nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt."  
Seine Stimme wurde zum Ende hin wieder weicher. Er wollte nicht mit Mirâ streiten, doch in solchen Momenten gingen ihre Gefühle oft mit ihr durch. Das hatte er bereits vor einer Woche bemerkt. Ein Blick zu Mika und Akane verriet ihm, dass diese nicht wirklich wussten, was sie sagen sollten. Sie beobachteten die Sache nur schweigend.  
„Aber...", Mirâ stoppte, als würde ihr in diesem Moment erst klar werden, dass sie ihren Kumpel angeschrien hatte. Sie senkte den Blick. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, doch sie versuchte sie zurück zu halten. Sie wollte und konnte doch nun hier nicht heulen. Mit erstickter Stimme sprach sie weiter: „Aber wir müssen Shin-Senpai doch retten. In zwei Tagen ist schon Neumond. Wer weiß, was dann passiert."  
Mika und Akane schienen gleichzeitig denselben Gedanken zu haben. Während Mika jedoch an die riesige Tür blickte und das riesige Bild betrachtet, welches bisher keine Beachtung fand, fasste Akane ihre Freundin an die Schulter.  
„Das ist es!", riefen beide zugleich.  
Erstaunt blickten Hiroshi und Mirâ die beiden Mädchen an. Was meinten sie damit?  
Akane bemerkte Mirâs ratloses Gesicht: „Mirâ, merkst du es nicht? Der Neumond! Das letzte Mal, war zu dieser Zeit in dieser Welt Vollmond. Erinnerst du dich, was damals passiert ist?"  
Mirâ schrak auf. Sicher erinnerte sie sich noch daran. Damals tauchten die riesigen Shadows von Akane und Hiroshi auf. Langsam bemerke sie worauf ihre Freundin hinaus wollte.  
„Diese Tür öffnet sich erst, wenn in dieser Welt Vollmond ist.", sagte Mika, ohne ihren Blick von der Tür zu nehmen.  
Nun blickte auch Mirâ auf die Tür und machte große Augen. Den linken Flügel der Tür zierte das Bild einer Stadt über welcher ein umrandeter Kreis schwebte. Dieser Kreis war im Mondkalender das Zeichen für Neumond. Auf dem rechten Flügel jedoch war an der Stelle, wo der Neumond sein müsste ein ausgefüllter Kreis, welcher einen Vollmond darstellte. Darunter war allerdings keine Stadt zu erkennen, sondern merkwürdige schwabbelige Wesen mit Armen und fiesen Augen. Mirâ interpretierte sie als Shadows, denn einige von ihren bisherigen Gegnern tauchten erst als dunkle schwabbelige Masse auf, ehe sie ihre wahre Gestalt annahmen.

Sie formte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Also konnten sie bis zum Neumond bzw Vollmond nichts weiter tun, als zu warten. Das grämte sie extrem. Doch anders ging es wohl nicht, auch wenn es schwer fiel. Mit entschlossenem Blick sah sie ihre Freunde an: „Hiroshi-Kun, es tut mir leid wegen vorhin. Du hast Recht. Ich sollte wohl mehr einen kühlen Kopf bewahren."  
Ihr Kumpel schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, schon gut. Ich kann dich verstehen."  
„Ich schlage vor, dass wir in zwei Tagen, wenn Neumond ist, beim ersten Dunkel hier her zurück kehren. Je schneller wir Shin-Senpai befreien umso besser.", meinte Akane, während sie ihre beste Freundin ansah und bemerkte, wie diese sich langsam wieder beruhigte.  
Mirâ und Hiroshi nickten. Sie mussten so schnell wie möglich handeln, da waren sie sich alle einig. Am Montag würde wahrscheinlich die einzige Chance sein, um Masaru zu retten. Sie wollten gar nicht wissen, was passierte, wenn sie es nicht schafften.

Seufzend blickte Akane zurück in den Gang, während sie ihre Arme an die Hüfte stemmte: „Und nun den ganzen Weg zurück? Hier ist dieses Mal keine Tür, die uns zum Tor bringen könnte."  
„Da kann man wohl nichts machen.", meinte Hiroshi mit einem leichten sarkastischen Lächeln. Auch ihm wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn es einen kürzeren Weg gegeben hätte.  
„Ihr wisst doch: Jeder Gang macht schlank.", meinte Mirâ, bei welcher langsam die Anspannung wieder abnahm.  
Doch plötzlich zog etwas ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Zuerst sah sie nur ein zartes blaues Leuchten, welches um sie herum schwirrte. Als sie jedoch genauer hinsah, erkannte sie einen kleinen blauen Schmetterling. Wie kam dieser hier rein? Das kleine Wesen ließ sich von ihr nicht irritieren und flog in eine Ecke neben der Tür. Dort blieb es auf einer Stelle und flog so etwas wie Kreise, während es dabei einen zarten blauen Schimmer hinter sich her zog.  
„Was soll das denn?", fragte Mika, welcher dieses kleine Wesen ebenfalls aufgefallen war.  
Sie hatte so etwas noch nie hier gesehen. Natürlich wusste sie, dass es sich um einen Schmetterling handelte, jedoch war ihr fremd, dass diese Wesen sich in dieser Welt aufhielten, in welcher es ja nicht einmal Menschen gab. Mit Ausnahme von ihr.  
Auch Akane und Hiroshi bemerkten nun das blaue Wesen.  
„Es scheint als wolle es uns etwas zeigen.", meinte Akane.  
Zwar kannte sie sich nicht wirklich mit Insekten und Schmetterlingen aus, aber sie wusste, dass Tiere meistens auf der Stelle liefen, wenn sie ihrem Besitzer etwas zeigen oder eine Stelle markieren wollten. Mirâ jedoch schien dies ernst zu nehmen und ging auf den blauen Flattermann zu. Vorsichtig hob sie ihre Hand und berührte den blauen Schimmer, welcher sanft zu Boden fiel, jedoch verschwand bevor er diesen überhaupt erreichte. Der Schmetterling berührte ihre Hand und ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus. Das letzte woran sie sich danach erinnern konnte war ein gleißenden Licht.

Als die Gruppe wieder zu sich kam befanden sie sich wieder vor dem Tempel. Erstaunt blickten sie sich um. Wie waren sie wieder zurück gekommen? Leicht benommen blickte Mirâ auf ihre Hand. Sie hatte diesen Schmetterling berührt und dann? Sie erinnerte sich nur noch an das helle Licht. Hatte dieses blaue Wesen sie zurück gebracht? Auch ihre Freunde kamen langsam wieder vollständig zur Besinnung und auch sie schienen verwirrt zu sein. Etwas irritiert sahen sie sich um, ehe sie bemerkten, dass sie den Dungeon verlassen hatten. Fragend sahen sie Mirâ an, doch auch sie hatte keine Antwort darauf. Mika konnte ebenfalls keine nützlichen Antworten geben, denn für sie war es auch neu, dass es in dieser Welt Schmetterlinge gab. Auf dem Weg zurück in ihre Welt diskutierten sie noch etwas darüber, kamen aber auf keine wirkliche Antwort. So beließen sie es erst einmal auf sich ruhen und machten sich auf den Heimweg.

 _Montag, 18. Mai 2015 - Neumond_

Geschockt sah Mirâ zu dem riesigen Shadow auf, welcher die Form eines Falken angenommen hatte. Auf seinem Kopf trug er einen Kopfschmuck, von welchem mehrere goldene lange Ketten herab hingen. Um seine riesigen schwarzen Krallen schmiegten sich zwei dicke silberne Ketten, als wollten sie zeigen, dass er ein Gefangener war. Seine stechend gelben Augen fixierten seine Gegner, welche verletzt auf dem Boden lagen.  
Auch Mirâ blickte sich nach ihren Freunden um. Wie hatte es nur zu dieser Situation kommen können?

Wie verabredet war die kleine Gruppe am Abend des Neumondes wieder in die Spiegelwelt zurück gekehrt. Zum Erstaunen der Gruppe waren sie genau vor dem Tor gelandet, als sie das Tor zum Tempel betraten. Wie von Mirâ vermutet war der blaue Schmetterling der Grund dafür. Nachdem sie vor das riesige Portal getreten waren, flog der kleine Flattermann in der Ecke wieder seine Runden. Dieses Mal öffnete sich das Tor, nachdem die Gruppe es berührte hatte, doch der Anblick der sich ihnen bot war alles andere als erfreulich. Sie befanden sich in einer riesigen Halle, welche stark an einen Dôjô oder eine Gebetshalle erinnerte, allerdings in den merkwürdigen Farben des Dungeons leuchtete. In der Mitte der Halle schwebte ein dunkler Fleck und davor stand... Masaru. Doch ehe sie ihren Kameraden erreichen konnten, schoss der schwarze Fleck auf ihn zu und umgab ihn vollständig. Kurz darauf erschien weiter oben im Saal die schwarze Platte mit den magischen Symbolen, welche Masaru an sich fesselten. Der schwarze Fleck jedoch veränderte seine Form und nahm die Gestalt des riesigen Falken an.  
Eine dunkle Stimme tönte durch die Halle: _„Ich bin ein Shadow... Das wahre ich!"_  
Er holte mit beiden Flügeln weit aus, als sich um ihn herum ein weißes Licht bildete. Sofort ging die Gruppe in die Verteidigung, doch es hatte keinen Sinn. Ein starker Wind umgab sie und riss sie einige Meter mit sich. Mit einem dumpfen Knall landeten sie an einer der Wände.  
„Urgh!", vorsichtig richtete sich Mirâ wieder auf und blickte zu ihren Freunden, „Alles in Ordnung?"  
„Geht so.", kam es von Akane, „Er hat uns wie der Reaper vor zwei Tagen einfach von den Beinen gerissen. Aber im Vergleich zu vorgestern, war sein Angriff recht schwach."  
Auch Hiroshi hatte sich mittlerweile wieder aufgerichtet: „Da hast du recht. Er macht ganz schön Wind..."  
Grinsend zog er sein Smartphone hervor. Als Aton über ihm erschien, war Hiroshi wieder von dem blauen Licht umgeben. Dieses wurde stärker, während er seiner Persona den Befehl „Agi" gab. Aton schwang sich nach oben und breitete die Arme aus. Ein Feuerball flog genau auf den vogelartigen Shadow zu und traf, doch ihr Gegner blieb davon unbeeindruckt. Zu mindestens für den ersten Moment, denn kurz darauf schrie er mit dem Geräusch eines Greifvogels auf und um ihn bildete sich erneut das weiße Licht. Kurz darauf traf etwas Hiroshis Schulter. Ein dunkler Fleck bildete sich an der Stelle und kleine Tropfen liefen seinen Arm hinunter. Mirâ schrak auf, als sie die Wunde bemerkte. So schnell sie konnte rief sie Hemsut herbei und wollte Dia auf Hiroshi wirken, doch dieser hielt sie zurück und meinte, dass es nur ein Kratzer sei und sie ihre Energie aufsparen sollte. Zwar wollte sie protestieren, doch Hiroshi ließ sich nicht davon überzeugen sich heilen zu lassen. Stattdessen versuchte er einen erneuten Angriff, dieses Mal mit seiner Fähigkeit „Hama". Allerdings erschien zwar um den Shadow der Lichtkreis, doch der gewünschte Effekt blieb aus und nichts passierte. Zu ihrer Linken bemerkte Mirâ, wie Akane ihre Persona rief und den Shadow daraufhin mit ihrer Fähigkeit „Bash" Angriff. Wadjet flog in hohem Tempo auf den Gegner zu und verpasste ihm einen kräftigen Tritt, doch wieder tat sich nicht viel. Stattdessen griff der Shadow mit seinen riesigen Krallen Wadjet und schleuderte sie gegen einen Pfeiler, woraufhin sie sich in blauen Splittern auflöste.  
„Urgh!", mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht griff sich Akane an die Brust und ging zu Boden.  
„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Mirâ besorgt, obwohl sie sich diese Frage auch selber hätte beantworten können.  
Doch Akane lächelte nur: „Ja sicher. Nicht schlimm."  
Erst als sich ihre Freundin vorsichtig und wackelig wieder aufrichtete atmete Mirâ wieder etwas auf. Doch viel Zeit zur Entspannung hatte sie nicht, denn ihr Gegner machte sich erneut zum Angriff bereit. Entschlossen sah sie zu Hemsut, welche immer noch über ihr schwebte und nickte, mehr zu sich als zu jemand anderen. Sie wählte die Fähigkeit „Single Shot" aus, woraufhin Hemsut nach einem Pfeil griff, welcher auf dem Schild über ihrem Kopf befestigt war. Ein Bogen erschien in ihrer rechten Hand. In diesen spannte sie den Pfeil und zielte. Kurz darauf sauste er in Richtung Shadow. Der Pfeil traf sein Ziel und der Shadow schien kurz zurück zu weichen, schrie jedoch daraufhin auf und breitete seine Flügel aus. Als er sie mit einem kräftigen Hieb wieder zusammen schlug wurde die Luft im gesamten Saal aufgewirbelt und genau auf sie Gruppe geschleudert. Wieder wurden sie gegen die Wand geschleudert und gingen dieses Mal benommen zu Boden.

Langsam kam Masaru wieder zu sich. Es dauerte eine Weile bis sein Blick und auch seine Sinne wieder klar wurden. Was war nur passiert? Er erinnerte sich daran, Streit mit seinen Eltern gehabt zu haben. Es ging um das Erbe des Tempels, welches er nach der Schule antreten sollte. Seine Eltern wollten wieder einmal nicht auf seine Argumente eingehen, sodass er wütend in sein Zimmer gegangen war. Und dann? Er glaubte sich an einen Schatten in seinem Spiegel erinnern zu können, doch dann waren seine Erinnerungen sehr verzerrt. Das nächste an was sich Masaru erinnerte war ein schwarzes Etwas, was auf ihn zukam. Danach war alles dunkel. Und jetzt? Vorsichtig blickte er nach links und dann nach rechts und erschrak. Er war gefesselt. Wurde er entführt? Ein Schrei, welcher durch Mark und Bein ging, ließ ihn aufschrecken und seinen Blick auf die Szene vor sich werfen. Dort erblickte er den Rücken eines riesigen schwarzen Greifvogels, welcher eine goldene Kopfbedeckung trug. Er spannte die Flügel so weit wie er nur konnte und holte damit aus, als wolle er sich abstoßen oder jemanden angreifen. Nun konnte Masaru auch den Grund sehen. Dem merkwürdigen Vogel gegenüber stand ein junges Mädchen mit sehr dunklem violettem Haar. War das Shingetsu? Zu ihren Seiten lagen zwei weitere Personen. Sie schienen bewusstlos zu sein. Was ging hier nur vor? Das Mädchen wurde nun von einem starken Wind erfasst und gegen die Wand hinter sich gedrückt. Um sicher zu gehen, dass sie sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte, wiederholte der Greifvogel seinen Angriff immer wieder.

Schmerzhaft wurde Mirâ durch den Wind gegen die Wand gedrückt. Der Shadow wiederholte die Attacke immer wieder, sodass sie sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Der Wind war viel zu stark und blies ihr unablässig ins Gesicht. Luft holen war zu diesem Zeitpunkt unmöglich und so langsam ging ihr der Atem aus. Plötzlich ließ der Wind nach, doch noch ehe Mirâ reagieren konnte holte der Shadow erneut aus und legte dieses Mal seine ganze Kraft in den Angriff. Wie gegen eine Wand gelaufen, traf sie der Wind und sie knallte mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand hinter sich. Dabei schlug sie hart mit dem Kopf auf. Der Sturm legte sich und Mirâ sank zu Boden.

 _„Willkommen im Velvet Room.", höre ich die Stimme Igors.  
_ _Vorsichtig schlage ich meine Augen auf. Wie bin ich hier her gekommen. Ich habe doch gegen diesen riesigen Shadow gekämpft. Ich erinnere mich daran, wie ich gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde. Bin ich etwa tot? Ein Kichern lässt mich aufblicken und zu Margaret schauen. Diese kichert sichtlich amüsiert und sieht mich dann mit ihren goldgelben Augen freundlich an.  
_ _„Keine Sorge. Du lebst noch, aber du bist ohnmächtig. Mir scheint es aber, als hättest du ein paar Probleme mit diesem Gegner.", spricht sie zu mir.  
_ _Mir ist, als würde ich ein wenig Spott darin höheren, doch in ihren Augen ist keine Spur von Spott zu sehen.  
_ _Ich senke den Blick und nicke: „Er ist verdammt stark. Und kein Angriff meiner Freunde funktioniert. Außerdem greift er schneller an, als wir reagieren können. Sein Windangriff ist wirklich lästig."  
_ _„Heißt das du willst aufgeben?", fragt mich Igor gerade heraus.  
_ _Erschrocken blicke ich zu ihm. Kommt das so rüber? Vorsichtig schüttle ich den Kopf und blicke Igor und seine Assistentin entschlossen an: „Natürlich nicht!"  
_ _Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln schlägt Margaret das Persona Compendium auf: „Dann wird es Zeit eine der Fähigkeiten deiner Arcana - der Wild Card - frei zu geben."  
_ _Die Seite, welche sie aufgeschlagen hat, leuchtet auf und vier blau leuchtende Karten lösen sich daraus. Nun schweben sie vor dem Gesicht der blonden Frau, doch man erkennt das Bild darauf nicht.  
_ _„Eine Fähigkeit der Wild Card erlaubt es den Besitzern weitere Personas zu rufen. Du hast vier Arcanas gesammelt und dir somit auch die Kraft ihrer Personas verdient.", erklärt mir Margaret, woraufhin die Karten wie auf Befehl auf mich zu kommen. Sie fliegen genau in meine Jackentasche, in welcher unter normalen Umständen mein Smartphone ist. Ein warmes Gefühl breitet sich an dieser Stelle aus, doch versiegt dann wieder genauso schnell. Erstaunt schaue ich die beiden Bewohner des Velvet Rooms an, doch diese grinsen bzw Lächeln mich nur an. Daraufhin färbt sich alles um mich herum in gleißendes Weiß._

Geschockt blickte Masaru auf das Szenario, welches sich vor ihm abspielte. Mit einem kräftigen Schlag seiner Flügel hatte dieses schwarze Wesen Shingetsu zu Boden gebracht. Nun bewegte sie sich nicht mehr. Am liebsten hätte er sofort nach ihr gesehen, doch die Fesseln an seinen Armen hielten ihn zurück. Wütend blickte er zu dem riesigen Vogel vor sich, welcher ihm immer noch den Rücken zudrehen. Was war das für ein Wesen? Weshalb hielt es ihn gefangen? Und wieso kämpften seine Schulkameraden gegen dieses Wesen? Woher wussten sie überhaupt wo er war?  
„Und zur Hölle, was ist das hier für ein Ort?", Masaru schwirrte der Kopf.  
Es gab zu viele Fragen die er zu gerne beantwortet haben wollte, aber vor allem wollte er wissen, wie es zu all dem kommen konnte.

 _„Ich hasse es in diesem Tempel zu leben!"_ , hörte er plötzlich. War das seine eigene Stimme gewesen? Sie klang zwar etwas verzerrt, seiner eigenen aber trotzdem ähnlich.  
 _„Ich habe es so satt. Ständig geht es nur um dieses alte Gebäude. Nach meiner Meinung wird nicht einmal gefragt.",_ erklang es wieder.  
Masaru kannte diese Worte nur zu gut. Es waren seine eigenen. Das Getue um den Tempel seiner Familie nervte ihn.  
 _„Ich wünschte er würde verschwinden!"_ , diese Worte schallten laut durch den Raum und ließen Masaru aufschrecken.  
„Nein! Ich habe mir nie gewünscht, dass er verschwindet. Ich...", der junge Mann stoppte, als sich der Shadow zu ihm drehte.  
Mit grellen Gelben Augen blickte er Masaru an: _„Tief in meinem Inneren wünsche ich mir, das alles in diesem Tempel verschwindet, ihn mit eingeschlossen. Auch wenn ich es niemals zugeben würde."  
_ Verzweifelt schrie Masaru den Shadow an: „Nein! Niemals! Und wer bist du, das du dir heraus nimmst glauben zu können, was meine wahren Gedanken sind?"  
 _„Ich bin ein Shadow... Das wahre ich! Ich bin du, du bist ich. Wir sind dieselbe Person.",_ sprach der Shadow eindringlich.  
Erschrocken sah Masaru ihn an und schüttelte dann verzweifelt den Kopf: „Nein! Du kannst niemals ich sein."

Als wären diese Worte eine Zauberformel zum Lösen eines Siegels gewesen, lachte der Shadow plötzlich auf. Schwarzer Nebel umgab ihn mehr und mehr und ließ ihn immer größer werden. Doch plötzlich ging ein Blitz hernieder und der Shadow schrie qualvoll auf, ehe er wieder auf seine vorherige Größe schrumpfte.  
Erschrocken blickte Masaru auf und erkannte Hiroshi, welcher sein Smartphone in der Hand hielt. Über ihm schwebte ein Wesen, welches hinter einem goldenen Schild hervor schaute. Hatte Shingetsu nicht auch mit solch einem Wesen an ihrer Seite gekämpft? Etwas Rotes schimmerte in seinem Augenwinkel und bald darauf wurde der Shadow von einem Feuerball getroffen. Nun sah Masaru auch Akane und ihr merkwürdiges Wesen, welche nun wieder bereit zum Kampf waren.  
„Wir sind deine Gegner!", sagte sie ernst.  
Eindringlich sah Hiroshi zu Masaru hinauf: „Senpai! Dieses schwarze Wesen hier ist ein Shadow. Dein Shadow um genau zu sein. Sie erwachsen aus den dunklen Gedanken der Menschen, die sie versuchen zurück zu halten. Die einzige Möglichkeit ihn zu besiegen ist ihn zu akzeptieren."  
 _„Haltet euren Mund!"_ , wieder holte der Shadow aus. Er wollte offenbar nicht, dass Hiroshi mehr erzählte. Zwischen seinen Flügeln bildeten sich grüne Wirbel. Mit einem kräftigen Schlag schleuderte er diese Wirbel auf die beiden jungen Leute, doch diese wichen nicht zurück sondern blieben stehen. Plötzlich prallte der Angriff ab und gab den Blick auf ein Wesen frei, welches aussah wie ein gelber Hund mit sehr langen Ohren. Diese nutzte das Wesen offensichtlich als Flügel, denn mit ihnen hielt es sich in der Luft.  
„Change!", hörte er plötzlich, woraufhin das Wesen verschwand.  
Als er sich umsah erblickte er zwischen Hiroshi und Akane Mirâ. Sie sah extrem ramponiert aus, doch stand fest entschlossen auf ihren Beinen. In ihrer rechten Hand hielt sie ihr Smartphone, welches bläulich leuchtete.  
Auch sie sah nun ernst zu Masaru: „Senpai. Ich weiß, dass es schwer fällt, aber jeder von uns hat eine Seite die er nicht zeigen will. Es ist aber nichts Verwerfliches. Du hast sicher deine Gründe, weshalb du so denkst, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du diesen Ort, diesen Tempel, in dem du aufgewachsen bist, eigentlich gern hast."

Erstaunt blickte Masaru die jüngere Schülerin an. Natürlich mochte er den Ort an dem er aufgewachsen war, doch in manchen Situationen konnte er einfach nicht anders und ihm kamen diese dunklen Gedanken. Dann wünschte er sich wirklich, dass der Tempel verschwand. Doch er meinte es eigentlich nicht ernst. Wie konnte solch ein Gedanke nur solche Auswirkungen haben? Wie hätte er es ernst meinen können? Er liebte den Tempel und die Umgebung, in welcher er stand. Als Kind war er so gerne durch das kleine Wäldchen hinter dem Tempel gewandert, welcher für ihn mittlerweile viel kleiner wirkte als damals. Wie gern hatte er mit seinen Geschwistern auf der riesigen Anlage verstecken gespielt und dabei die ganzen Geheimtüren gefunden. Nein. Niemals hatte er ernst gemeint, diesen Tempel zerstören zu wollen. Doch er konnte auch nicht leugnen, dass er den Tempel manchmal auch hasste. Er hasste die Verantwortung eines Tages den Tempel übernehmen zu müssen. Er hasste es, das niemand nach seiner eigenen Meinung fragte. Er hasste einfach seine derzeitige Situation.  
Leicht verzweifelt blickte er zu seinem Shadow hinüber und nickte dann der Gruppe zu: „Ihr habt recht."

Als sei dies das Zeichen gewesen rief Mirâ eine neue Persona. Es war ein männliches Wesen, dessen Körper in einem Schlangenschwanz endete. Seine Haut war blau und seine langen schwarzen Haare waren vorn zu zwei Zöpfen gebunden. Auf seiner rechten Schulter war eine Art Schoner befestigt und in der Hand desselben Armes hielt er einen silbernen Schild. Dieses war mit einer Schlange verziert, welche sich um ein Schwert schlängelte. In seiner linken Hand hielt er einen langen Speer. Nun hob er diesen an, woraufhin Masaru Mirâ den Namen der Persona rufen hörte: „NAGA!" Daraufhin schlugen mehrere Blitze auf den Shadow ein. Dieser schrie schmerzhaft auf und ging zu Boden. Das Feld, welches Masaru festhielt löste sich auf und er fiel sanft zu Boden. Sofort waren die drei Persona-User zur Stelle und auch die kleine Mika kam aus ihrem Versteck.

„Senpai. Alles in Ordnung? Bist du verletzt?", fragte Mirâ besorgt.  
Masaru schüttelte den Kopf und erhob sich, um zu dem nun auf dem Boden liegenden Shadow zu gehen. Neben ihm hockte er sich hin und sah ihm in die gelben Augen: „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich untergraben habe. Du hast mir aus der Seele gesprochen, doch ich wollte es nicht wahr haben. Du hattest Recht. Wir sind ein und dieselbe Person."  
Erleichtert atmete der Shadow auf und begann zu leuchten. Langsam löste er sich auf und in einem blauen Licht über Masaru erschien ein Wesen halb Mensch, halb Vogel. Sein Oberkörper war der eines muskulösen Mannes, ebenso wie die Beine, welche von der Hüfte bis zu den Knien mit einem grauen Leinentuch bedeckt waren. Seine Arme wurden zu den Händen hin immer dunkler, bis sie am Handgelenk in schwarzen Federn verliefen und in zwei schwarzen Krallen endeten. In diesen hielt er einen goldenen Krummsäbel. Sein Kopf war der eines Falken, allerdings mit schwarzem Federkleid und anstatt eines Mundes hatte er einen bräunlichen Schnabel. Auf seinem Kopf trug er eine goldene Kappe, an welcher mehrere goldene Ketten herab hingen. Mit freundlichen braunen Augen sah er Masaru an, ehe er sich langsam auflöste und in blauem Nebel auf seinen neuen Besitzer herab rieselte. Vorsichtig fing der junge Mann mit den schwarzen Haaren die Karte auf, welche sich aus dem Nebel heraus gebildet hatte. Doch als sie seine Hand berührte löste sie sich auf.  
Langsam löste sich die Umgebung um sie herum auf und sie standen mitten auf dem Platz des Tempelgeländes. Der rote Mond, welcher noch schien, als sie diese Welt an diesem Abend betreten hatten, hatte mittlerweile wieder seinen silbernen Schein zurück erlangt. Erstaunt sah Masaru auf seine Hand, in welcher sich die Arcana seiner Persona aufgelöst hatte. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus und aus unerfindlichen Gründen fühlte er sich seit langer Zeit wieder erleichtert.

Mirâ trat an ihren Senpai heran: „Senpai?"  
„Danke für eure Hilfe.", bedankte sich der junge Mann, welcher immer noch auf seine Handfläche schaute, „Ich glaube ihr müsst mir einiges erklären."  
Die Gruppe nickte, doch ehe er eine Antwort bekam verzog sich das Bild vor seinen Augen. Kurz darauf landete er auf seinen vier Buchstaben und fasste sich an den Kopf.  
„Senpai!", sofort war Mirâ zu Stelle um ihn zu stützen.  
„Wir sollten von hier verschwinden.", meinte Hiroshi, „Shin-Senpai war sehr lange hier. Kein Wunder, dass er erschöpft ist."  
Er ging auf Masaru zu und legte sich einem seiner Arme über die Schulter um ihn so zu stützen.  
Akane nickte, während sie Masaru von der anderen Seite stützte: „Eine Erklärung können wir ihm auch später noch geben."  
Auch Mirâ nickte und sah zu Mika, welche ihr ebenfalls zustimmte. Daraufhin machte sich die Gruppe auf den Rückweg. Nachdem sie das Tempelgelände verlassen hatten schaute Masaru noch einmal kurz zurück. Zu gerne hätte er gewusst was vor sich ging, doch in diesem Augenblick war er zu erschöpft. Er wollte nur noch nach Hause und ins Bett. Fragen konnte er auch später noch stellen.


	12. XI - Der Nebenjob (Kapitel 11)

**XI – Kapitel XI – Der Nebenjob**

 _Dienstag, 19. Mai 2015_

Die Schulglocke beendete den Unterricht an diesem Tag und alle Schüler verließen so schnell wie möglich die Räume. Erleichtert stand Mirâ auf und streckte sich erst einmal richtig. Der Geschichtsunterricht war wieder einmal sehr einschläfernd gewesen. Es erstaunte sie immer wieder selbst, wie sie es schaffte überhaupt wach zu bleiben - Abgesehen von dem einen Mal am Anfang des Schuljahres, wo sie aber die Nacht vorher nicht geschlafen hatte. Ein Blick zu ihrer linken verriet ihr, dass Hiroshi nicht solch ein Durchhaltevermögen besaß. Dieser schnarchte immer noch besonnen vor sich hin und murmelte irgendetwas von wegen „nicht essen" oder so. Die junge Frau konnte sich daraufhin ein kurzes Kichern nicht verkneifen, doch schrak auf, als ein Heft auf Hiroshis Kopf klatschte. Erschrocken sprang dieser auf, blieb dabei an seinem Stuhl hängen und fiel Rücklinks nach hinten.  
„Guten Morgen Schlafmütze.", grinste ihn Akane an.  
Leicht verschlafen stand Hiroshi wieder auf und stellte seinen Stuhl an seinen Tisch, während er genüsslich gähnte: „Ist schon Schluss?"  
„Schon eine ganze Weile, ja.", meinte Mirâ lachend.  
Noch einmal gähnte ihr Kumpel verschlafen: „Danke fürs Wecken. Das nächste Mal aber bitte etwas sanfter."  
Erstaunt sah Akane ihn an. Sie hatte mit einer Standpauke gerechnet, aber nicht mit einem Dank.  
„Alles in Ordnung bei dir?", fragte sie schließlich.  
Erstaunt sah Hiroshi sie an: „Ja sicher. Ich bin nur total fertig von gestern. Ihr nicht?"  
Mirâ fühlte sich schon noch etwas schlapp, allerdings nicht so extrem, dass sie jeden Moment einschlafen konnte. Deshalb schüttelte sie auf Hiroshis Frage hin auch nur den Kopf, ebenso wie Akane. Diese allerdings war immer recht schnell wieder auf dem Damm. Als Mirâ das letzte Mal zur Regenerierung eine Woche gebraucht hatte, ging es ihrer Freundin bereits nach zwei Tagen wieder besser. Wahrscheinlich war sie es aber auch gewohnt sich viel zu bewegen. Zu mindestens war Mirâ aufgefallen, das Akane selten wirklich still sitzen konnte und sich immer irgendwie bewegte. Ein wenig beneidete sie die Braunhaarige auch dafür.  
Hiroshis Murren ließ sie wieder aufblicken: „Oh man. Was habt ihr genommen, das ihr so fit seid? Ich glaub ich geh nach Hause und schlafe. Bis morgen."  
Somit schnappte er sich seine Tasche und verschwand aus dem Klassenraum, während die beiden Mädchen ihm nachsahen. Er sah aber wirklich müde aus. Hauptsache er schlief nicht in der U-Bahn oder beim Gehen ein. Sie hörte Akane plötzlich neben sich kichern und sah sie fragend an.  
„Ich musste gerade daran denken, was wohl passieren würde, wenn er plötzlich in der Bahn einschlafen würde.", aus dem Kichern wurde ein Lachen. Auch Mirâ stimmte unwillkürlich mit ein. Das war nicht der Tatsache geschuldet, dass sie sich dies bildlich vorstellte, sondern daran, dass sie etwas Ähnliches gedacht hatte wie Akane. Es war ein schönes Gefühl, welches Mirâ vorher noch nie hatte. Da sie früher kaum Freunde hatte, hatte sie demnach auch nie den selben Gedanken wie einer ihrer Freundinnen. Ein weiteres Gefühl breitete sich in Ihr aus. Ein warmes wohliges Gefühl, doch Mirâ dachte vorerst es käme von ihrem Lachen.

Nachdem sich beide Mädchen wieder beruhigt hatten, wollten sie sich auf den Weg nach Hause machen, als ein weiteres Mädchen mit kurzem braunem Haar den Raum betrat.  
„Chiyo-Senpai. Könntest du uns kurz im Club aushelfen?", fragte sie verlegen.  
Erstaunt sah Akane sie an: „Wir haben doch vor den Prüfungen kein Training."  
„Ja ich weiß, aber wir wollten alles für das Training nach den Prüfungen herrichten. Aber es gab ein paar Probleme.", meinte das Mädchen leicht beschämt. Anscheinend war sie an der Ursache des Problems nicht ganz unschuldig.  
Mirâ hörte Akane leicht genervt seufzten und sah zu ihr hinüber: „Also gut, ich komme. Mirâ du kannst schon mal vor gehen. Wer weiß wie lange das hier wieder dauert. Ich schreib dir dann. Bis später."

Damit war sie zusammen mit der jüngeren Schülerin aus dem Raum verschwunden. Mirâ blieb alleine zurück und seufzte kurz, ehe sie sich auf den Heimweg begab. Sie fragte sich, was die Erstklässler angerichtet hatten, wenn sie Akanes Hilfe brauchten. Ob sie Akane später fragen sollte? Sie überlegte noch ein bisschen hin und her, als sie das Schulgelände verließ, ehe sie ihr Smartphone aus der Tasche kramte und ihrer Freundin eine Nachricht schrieb, was denn passiert sei. Als sie die Nachrichten-App schloss, fiel ihr das Ausrufezeichen auf der Persona-App auf. Also öffnete sie das Programm und wurde darauf hingewiesen, dass sich etwas in ihren Social Links getan hatte. Bei genaueren Betrachten sah Mirâ auch genau wo. Über der Arcana von Akane war ebenfalls das kleine Ausrufezeichen zu sehen. Mit einem Tippen auf die Karte öffnete sich die Seite, doch auf den ersten Blick konnte Mirâ keine Veränderung wahrnehmen. Doch plötzlich fiel ihr auf, dass sich der Balken leicht gefüllt hatte. Vor einer Woche war ihr das selbe Phänomen bei der Arcana von Dai aufgefallen. Doch was hatte dieser Balken eigentlich zu bedeuten? Sie hatte sich schon überlegt Igor und Margaret zu fragen, doch die beiden würden ihr nie im Leben eine konkrete Antwort geben. Das ärgerte Mirâ sehr. Außerdem wusste sie immer noch nicht, wie sie selbstständig in den Velvet Room gelangte, wo Igor ihr doch den Schlüssel dazu gegeben hatte. Sie seufzte, schloss die App und schaltete ihr Display aus, damit sie wieder richtig auf den Weg achten konnte. Als sie nun wieder auf den Weg sah, war es allerdings bereits zu spät. Plötzlich stieß sie gegen einen muskulösen Oberkörper und fiel Rücklinks auf ihren Hintern.

„Hey, kannst du nicht aufpassen?", fragte sie eine düstere Stimme.  
Mirâ blickte auf und erschrak. Vor ihr standen drei sehr kräftige Kerle in schwarzen Mänteln und mit dunklen Sonnenbrillen. Trotz der dunklen Gläser konnte Mirâ genau sehen, dass die Drei sie böse anschauten. Viel zu ängstlich um überhaupt zu antworten saß sie einfach da auf dem Boden und konnte sich nicht rühren. Diese Typen machten ihr wirklich Angst. Und am meisten hatte sie Angst davor, was sie wohl mit ihr machen würden. Sie sahen aus wie Mafiosi und das beunruhigte sie.  
Der Typ, gegen den sie gerannt war kam auf sie zu und kam ihr bedrohlich nah. Seine Ohren waren mit Ohrringen behangen und sowohl an seiner Nase, als auch an seinen Augenbrauen befanden sich mehrere Piercings. Von seinem Hals, bis zum Anfang seines Gesichtes zog sich ein großes Tatoo, welches ein wenig an die Form eines Drachens erinnerte. Das verstärkte ihre Angst, dass diese drei zur Yakuza gehören könnten.  
„Hey wir reden mit dir. Du hast meinen Mantel versaut, du dummes Gör. Das wirst du mir bezahlen."  
Bezahlen? Wie denn? Sie war doch nur eine Schülerin. In diesem Moment verfluchte Mirâ sich dafür, auf ihr Handy geschaut zu haben und nicht auf die Leute vor sich. Immer mehr zitterte sie am ganzen Körper und Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Wie sollte sie hier weg kommen? Mit Shadows kam sie klar, aber doch nicht mit diesen Typen. Sie konnte hier ja auch keine Persona rufen. Plötzlich wurde sie am Kragen gepackt, doch kurz bevor der Typ sie zu sich ziehen konnte, mischte sich jemand ein.  
„Hey. Seit wann geht man denn so mit einer Dame um?", im selben Moment griff eine schlanke Männerhand zwischen Mirâ und den Typen und veranlasste ihn so, sie los zu lassen. Sie fiel wieder zurück auf ihren Hintern und erblickte einen schlanken jungen Mann mit braunen, blond gesträhnten Haaren, welcher neben ihr hockte und den Typen vor sich böse anschaute.  
„Was willst du denn, du Schwuchtel?", fragte nun ein anderer der drei bedrohlich.  
„Tze, Tze, Tze. Von euch ist wohl keine Toleranz zu erwachten, was? Jetzt verschwindet hier. Die Kleine ist eine unserer Mitarbeiterinnen und wenn ihr nicht gleich verschwunden seid, dann rufe ich die Polizei.", sagte der junge Mann ernst, woraufhin die drei Typen kurz zurück zuckten und dann den Rückzug antraten.

Als die drei außer Sichtweite waren drehte sich der junge Mann zu Mirâ um und lächelte sie freundlich an: „Alles in Ordnung?"  
Zaghaft nickte Mirâ, woraufhin ihr Gegenüber ihr wieder auf die Beine half: „Danke für Ihre Hilfe. Aber bekommen Sie jetzt nicht Ärger?"  
„Ärger?", irritiert sah er Mirâ an, „Von den drei Typen?"  
Plötzlich fing er herzhaft an zu Lachen. Ein wenig hatte Mirâ sogar saß Gefühl, er würde wie eine Frau lachen. Aber das konnte doch nicht sein oder? Doch als er sich bewegte konnte sich Mirâ schon denken, wieso ihn die Typen Schwuchtel genannt hatten. Wobei sie dies doch als schlimmes Schimpfwort empfand.  
„Mach dir darüber mal keine Gedanken, Schätzchen.", er zwinkerte Mirâ freundlich zu, „Das sind dumme Jungs, die keine wirklichen Hobbys haben. Die treiben sich ständig hier rum und tun so, als gehörten sie zur Yakuza. Die wollen sich hier nur aufspielen."  
Irritiert blickte Mirâ ihren Gegenüber an. Hatte er sie gerade wirklich Schätzchen genannt? Eine Wildfremde? Der Mann schien ihr Unbehagen zu bemerken und anscheinend fiel ihm nun auch auf, dass er sie Schätzchen genannt hatte.  
„Oh entschuldige. Das ist so meine Art mit Gästen zu reden. Nimm mir das nicht übel.", entschuldigte er sich, „Takama Shuichi."  
„Ähm... Shingetsu Mirâ.", stellte sie sich zaghaft vor, „Du hast für mich gelogen und gesagt ich sei eine Mitarbeiterin."  
„Ja.", erneut zwinkerte Shuichi und zeigte auf das Gebäude neben sich, „Wir sind eine Karaoke-Bar."  
Die junge Frau sah auf das Gebäude neben sich, an welchem über dem Eingang riesig groß „Karaoke" stand. Dieses Gebäude war ihr auf dem Heimweg schon oft aufgefallen. Es stand ganz in der Nähe der U-Bahnstation, aber sie war noch nie drin gewesen. In den letzten Wochen hatten sie auch wirklich andere Probleme.  
Plötzlich hielt ihr Shuichi eine Visitenkarte vor die Nase: „Hier. Du gehst doch in die Oberstufe. Wir suchen derzeit wirklich Mitarbeiter. Falls du Interesse hast, kannst du dich ja bei mir melden."  
Dankend nahm Mirâ die Karte entgegen und betrachtete sie einen Moment. Ein Nebenjob konnte sicher nicht schaden. Geld konnte man immer gebrauchen, aber vorher musste sie trotzdem mit ihrer Mutter darüber sprechen. Deshalb bedankte sie sich erst einmal freundlich:  
„Vielen Dank. Auch noch einmal für die Hilfe. Ich werde mit meiner Mutter darüber sprechen und mir das überlegen. Dann melde ich mich noch mal."  
„Gut. Dann pass auf dem Heimweg auf dich auf und komm gut heim.", noch einmal zwinkerte ihr der junge Mann zu, welcher eindeutig vom anderen Ufer war, bis er wieder zurück in der Bar verschwand.

Mirâ sah ihm kurz nach und dann noch einmal auf die Visitenkarte, ehe sie sich wieder in Bewegung setzte. Dieses Mal mit wachsamen Augen nach vorn gerichtet, damit sie nicht wieder irgendwelche Leute umrannte. Auch hielt sie nach den Typen Ausschau, weil sie Angst hatte, sie könnten sie noch einmal angehen. Doch auch sie ließen sich nicht noch einmal blicken, sodass Mirâ sicher zu Hause ankam.

„Einen Nebenjob?", fragte Mika mit schief gelegtem Kopf.  
Sie saß auf dem Fußboden vor Mirâs Spiegel in der Spiegelwelt und blickte über diesen zu ihrer Freundin in der realen Welt hinüber. Diese saß an ihrem Schreibtisch, allerdings mit dem Blick in die Richtung ihres Spiegels gedreht, sodass sich die beiden Mädchen unterhalten konnten.  
Mirâ nickte: „Ja. Das ist eine gute Möglichkeit, um nebenbei ein wenig Geld zu verdienen. Und meine Oberschule erlaubt auch Nebenjobs, solange die Leistungen nicht darunter leiden."  
„Hu?", kam es langgezogen von dem kleinen Mädchen, „Das klingt wirklich gut. Dann solltest du das Angebot annehmen."  
„Ja, das denke ich auch. Da gibt es nur ein Problem.", meinte ihr Gegenüber.  
Wieder legte Mika den Kopf schief: „Was denn?"  
Das violett haarige Mädchen seufzte: „Meine Mutter. Sie mag es überhaupt nicht, wenn ich spät abends noch alleine unterwegs bin. Selbst wenn es ganz in der Nähe ist."  
Mika schien ratlos: „Wieso das denn? Du bist doch in der Oberstufe. Und wie machst du das, wenn ihr hier her kommt?"  
Ihre Freundin lächelte leicht: „Dann erzähl ich ihr, dass ich mit Akane ins Kino gehe oder ähnliches. So lange ich nicht allein bin, ist sie nicht so extrem streng."  
„Und weshalb ist sie so?", Mika konnte sich wirklich nicht vorstellen, dass eine Mutter so streng sein konnte.  
Andererseits konnte sie sich nicht mehr an ihre Eltern erinnern. Sie wusste nicht einmal, ob sie überhaupt welche hatte. Schon vor einiger Zeit hatte sie sich überlegt, was wohl wäre, wenn sie erfuhr, dass sie gar kein Mensch, sondern auch bloß ein Shadow war. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wie sie überhaupt in diese Welt gekommen war, geschweige denn, was überhaupt war, bevor sie aufwachte. Doch oft verdrängte sie diesen Gedanken. Vor allem dann, wenn sie mit ihren neuen Freunden zusammen war.  
Nun zuckte Mirâ mit den Schultern: „Ich glaube es liegt an einem Ereignis aus meiner Kindheit. Da muss mal irgendwas passiert sein, aber ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Ich weiß nur noch, dass ich im Krankenhaus lag, aber ich weiß nicht weshalb. Das ist aber schon etwas her. Das muss vor sieben Jahren oder so gewesen sein, ich glaube Junko war damals noch nicht geboren."  
Mika sah ihre Freundin mit großen Augen an. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl überkam sie, doch sie konnte es nicht wirklich einordnen. Plötzlich spürte sie einen starken Schmerz im Kopf und zuckte zusammen, während sie eine Hand aus Reflex an ihren Kopf legte. Einige Bilder von Gebäuden kamen ihr in den Sinn, doch sie waren zu unscharf und viel zu schnell weg, als dass sie diese erkennen konnte.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung, Mika?", fragte Mirâ besorgt.  
Der Schmerz ließ langsam wieder nach und die Bilder verschwanden wieder. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um wieder einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Was war das eben? Als sie wieder aufblickte, sah sie in die besorgten roten Augen von Mirâ, welche an den Spiegel heran getreten war. Man merkte ihr an, dass sie sich große Sorgen machte und am liebsten zu Mika herüber gekommen wäre, um ihr zu helfen.  
Die Kleine schüttelte leicht den Kopf und lächelte: „Es geht wieder. Mir war nur etwas schwindelig."  
„Vielleicht solltest du dich hinlegen. Du siehst blass aus.", meinte Mirâ besorgt.  
„Du hast recht, denke ich.", vorsichtig stand Mika wieder auf, „Dann gute Nacht."  
Nachdem ihr ihre Freundin ebenfalls eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatte, begab sich das kleine Mädchen zu dem Futon in der Ecke. Müde fiel sie auf die Matte vor sich. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich extrem erschöpft. Was war nur passiert? Doch um einen weiteren Gedanken zu fassen war sie viel zu Müde und kurz darauf war sie bereits eingeschlafen.

 _Mittwoch, 20. Mai 2015_

Gemeinsam mit ihren beiden Freunden saß Mirâ in der Pause auf dem Dach der Schule und aß ihr Lunchpaket. Auch mit ihnen hatte sie über den Vorfall am Vortag und dem Angebot zu dem Nebenjob geredet.  
„Diese Karaoke-Bar ist in der Nähe vom Bahnhof oder?", fragte Akane, woraufhin ihre Freundin nickte, „Die ist wirklich gut und der Typ, der dort arbeitet, sehr nett. Ein guter Job, würde ich sagen."  
„Du kennst diese Bar?", kam die Frage von Mirâ.  
Akane nickte und erklärte, dass sie dort schon öfters mit ihren Cousinen und Cousins war, welche total verrückt nach Karaoke waren.  
Dann seufzte sie: „Ich würde auch gern einen Nebenjob annehmen."  
„Aber?", fragte Hiroshi.  
„Meine Eltern brauchen meine Hilfe in der Praxis. Deshalb ist es zeitlich für mich nicht möglich einen Nebenjob anzunehmen.", erklärte die Braunhaarige, „Aber du hast doch nachmittags Zeit, oder Mirâ? Was lässt dich zögern?"  
Die angesprochene seufzte und erklärte ihren Freunden, genau wie Mika am Abend zuvor, dass ihre Mutter sich sicher quer stellen würde. Die beiden Klassenkameraden sahen Mirâ ebenso ratlos an wie Mika, doch diese hatte in diesem Moment keine Lust, noch einmal zu erzählen, weshalb ihre Mutter so war. Sie würde ja selber gerne wissen, was damals passiert war, doch immer, wenn sie versuchte sich zu erinnern oder kurz davor war ihre Mutter darüber auszufragen, bekam sie ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Als wollte ihr Körper sagen, dass es besser sei sich nicht zu erinnern. Meistens hatte sie auch kurz darauf wieder vergessen, dass sie fragen wollte. Warum eigentlich? Nun wo sie darüber nachdachte, fand sie das selber sehr merkwürdig. Kurz darauf spürte sie auch schon wieder das Gefühl aufkeimen. Es war zwar kein Schmerz oder ähnliches, aber es war sehr unangenehm.

„Mirâ? Hey! Hörst du mir zu?", fragte Akane, was die Angesprochene nach einer Weile aufblicken ließ.  
„Wie bitte? Entschuldige Akane, ich hab nicht zugehört.", entschuldigte sich die junge Frau.  
Ihre Freundin seufzte: „Das hab ich bemerkt. Kein Problem. Du kannst deiner Mutter doch sagen, dass es für dich ein guter Schritt zur Selbstständigkeit ist. Immerhin musst du sie dann nicht mehr um Geld bitten. Oder?"  
„Das schon, aber ob ihr das reicht? Ich glaube sie gibt mir lieber selber Geld, als mich abends draußen zu wissen.", meinte Mirâ leicht geknickt.  
Wenn es um so etwas ging, war ihre Mutter wirklich streng. Es kostete sie jedes Mal sehr viel Geduld und Zeit, wenn sie sich vornahmen in die Spiegelwelt zu gehen, um ihre Mutter zu überreden, das Haus verlassen zu können.  
„Aber du bist doch dort nicht allein.", warf Hiroshi ein, „Sag ihr, dass du dort unter Aufsicht stehst. Außerdem ist es ein Job drinnen."  
„Und der Weg nach Hause?", fragte Mirâ, „Urgh... Meine Mutter ist echt schwer zu knacken. Die wird mir das nie erlauben."  
Plötzlich bekam sie eine leichte Kopfnuss von Seiten Akane: „Hey. Seit wann gibst du so schnell auf? In der Spiegelwelt wolltest du weiter gehen, obwohl du gar nicht mehr in der Lage warst zu kämpfen und hier gibst du gleich auf, ohne es probiert zu haben? Das passt nicht ganz zusammen."  
Fragend sah Mirâ ihre Freundin an. Da hatte sie Recht, aber in der Spiegelwelt ging es um ein Menschenleben und hier ging es nur um einen Job. Das konnte man doch wohl kaum vergleichen. Oder?  
„Da gebe ich Akane wirklich Recht.", hörte sie von Hiroshi.  
Auch ihn sah sie verwirrt an, doch dieser lächelte sie nur liebevoll an: „Gib nicht so schnell auf. Versuch es doch erst einmal. Wenn du genau so hartnäckig bist, wie in der Welt dort drüben, dann wird deine Mutter sicher einknicken."  
Schelmisch zwinkerte er ihr zu, woraufhin Mirâ leicht rot anlief. Schnell wand sie den Blick ab. Was war das gerade? Als Hiroshi sie so ansah, hatte ihr Herz plötzlich einen leichten Sprung gemacht. Aber wieso? Er war ihr Kumpel. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Gedanklich schüttelte sie den Kopf, um diesen wieder frei zu bekommen. Für so etwas hatte sie nun keine Zeit.  
Sie nickte ihren Freunden lächelnd zu: „Danke ihr beiden. Ich werde heute Nachmittag versuchen sie zu überreden."  
Ihre Freunde lächelten erleichtert und nickten ihr noch einmal aufmunternd zu. Während sich Mirâ eine Garnele aus ihrer Luchbox fischte, schielte sie kurz aus dem Augenwinkel zu Hiroshi hinüber, welcher bereits mit Akane eine andere Diskussion angefangen hatte. Anscheinend hatte er ihr Verhalten nicht bemerkt. Erleichtert atmete sie leise auf. Ein Glück. Sie wollte keine Missverständnisse zwischen sich und ihren Kumpel bringen. Es war alles gut so wie es war.

Nachdem die Schulglocke das Ende des Unterrichts eingeleitet hatte, verließen alle Schüler schon fast fluchtartig das Gebäude. Da durch die Prüfungen in der nächsten Woche keine Clubs stattfanden, blieb niemand länger als nötig. Auch Mirâ, Akane und Hiroshi begaben sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang, während sie darüber diskutierten, ob es gut war nun noch gemeinsam irgendwo hin zu gehen oder doch lieber nach Hause zu gehen und zu lernen.  
„Ich bin ja der Meinung, dass wir lernen sollten.", kam es von Akane, welcher man allerdings ansah, dass sie lieber etwas mit ihren Freunden unternehmen wollte.  
„So etwas von dir zu hören ist schon irgendwie komisch.", meinte Hiroshi.  
Die braunhaarige junge Frau verzog das Gesicht: „Das brauchst du mir nicht sagen. Es macht mir ja selber Angst. Aber ich versteh diese ganzen Rechnungen in Mathe nicht. Ich muss das bis nächste Woche irgendwie in meinen Kopf bekommen."  
Hiroshi seufzte: „Wie oft willst du dir das noch erklären lassen?"  
„Ach halt den Mund. Mathe war noch nie mein Fach gewesen.", murmelte Akane beleidigt, während sie ihre Schuhe wechselte.  
Schweigend hörte Mirâ der Diskussion der beiden Streithähne zu. Ruhig wechselte sie ihre Schuhe und stellte ihre Hausschuhe in das dafür vorgesehene Fach. Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter, was sie aufschrecken und sich ruckartig umdrehen ließ. Nun fiel ihr Blick auf Dai, welcher eine entschuldigend und leicht abwehrende Haltung eingenommen hatte.  
„Entschuldige Shingetsu. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken.", entschuldigte sich der ältere Schüler.  
Erleichtert atmete die jüngere der Beiden auf und lächelte freundlich: „Kein Problem, Senpai. Was gibt es? Ist irgendetwas mit dem Club?"  
Dai schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein. Etwas anderes. Masaru ist wieder aufgetaucht. Nachdem du mich letzte Woche aufgeheitert hast, dachte ich, dass ich dir das sagen sollte."  
Die junge Frau brauchte etwas, um darauf richtig zu reagieren. Natürlich wusste sie, dass Masaru wieder sicher zu Hause war, aber das konnte sie ihrem Senpai schlecht sagen. Er würde nur unangenehme Fragen stellen.  
Stattdessen setzte sie ein begeistertes Gesicht auf: „Wirklich? Ist mit ihm alles in Ordnung? Hat er gesagt wo er war?"  
Der braunhaarige Schüler lachte kurz aufgrund von Mirâs vielen Fragen, doch wurde dann wieder etwas ernster: „Seine Mutter sagte sie haben ihn erschöpft im Hof des Tempels gefunden. Gestern Abend ging es ihm aber wieder etwas besser, aber seine Eltern behalten ihn diese Woche trotzdem noch zu Hause. Allerdings, sagt Masaru, kann er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, was passiert war oder wo er war. Das finde ich sehr seltsam."  
„Das wird sicher am Schock liegen.", versuchte Mirâ die Situation etwas unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.  
Natürlich musste Masaru sagen er wüsste nicht wo er gewesen war. Er konnte ja schlecht sagen, dass er in einer Spiegelwelt gefangen war. Andererseits war auch nicht klar, ob er sich daran erinnerte, wie er dahin gekommen war. Sobald Masaru wieder in der Schule war, würde sie wohl mit ihm darüber sprechen müssen. Wenn sich der ältere Schüler daran erinnern konnte, wie er in diese Welt gelangt war, dann half ihnen das vielleicht etwas näher an die Wahrheit zu gelangen.  
Doch nun gab es wichtigeres und sie wand sich weiter an Dai: „Die Hauptsache ist doch, dass es Shin-Senpai wieder besser geht und das er wieder aufgetaucht ist. Oder?"  
„Da hast du Recht.", meinte Dai nach einer kurzen Weile, ehe er sich abwand, „Naja ich muss dann los. Viel Erfolg bei den Prüfungen nächste Woche. Wir sehen uns zum Training."  
„Dir auch viel Erfolg.", sagte Mirâ noch, ehe ihr Senpai die Eingangshalle verließ.  
Sie sah ihm kurz nach, ehe sie hinter sich ein Seufzen vernahm. Ein Blick leicht hinter sich verriet ihr, dass dieser von Hiroshi stammte.  
„Das war knapp.", meinte Hiroshi, „Ich dachte schon Shin hätte irgendwas erzählt."  
„Was hätte er denn sagen sollen? Denkst du jemand hätte ihm geglaubt?", fragte Akane, als sie an Mirâ und Hiroshi vorbei zum Ausgang ging.  
Auch diese Beiden setzten sich in Bewegung und folgten ihrer Freundin nach draußen, während Hiroshi antwortete: „Da magst du Recht haben, aber trotzdem."  
„Wir sollten mit Shin-Senpai reden, wenn er wieder in der Schule ist. Vielleicht kann er sich noch an etwas erinnern.", meinte Mirâ.  
„Gute Idee.", sagte Akane, „Aber das können wir sicher erst nach den Prüfungen. Urgh... Jetzt muss ich wieder an die Prüfung denken. Ich hab keine Lust drauf."  
Mirâ lachte: „Da musst du leider durch. Aber du schaffst das schon."  
Ein langgezogener Seufzer war zu hören, doch mehr sagte Akane nicht dazu. Sie wollte einfach nur, dass die Woche der Prüfungen schnell herum ging.

Erleichtert betrat Mirâ am Abend ihr Zimmer. Sie hatte gerade eine sehr lange Diskussion mit ihrer Mutter wegen des Nebenjobs. Anfangs hatte ihre Mutter wie zu erwarten protestiert und Mirâ brauchte einige sehr gute Argumente, welche sie ihr entgegen bringen musste. Doch nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit knickte ihre Mutter doch ein und erlaubte es, aber mit der Abmachung erst nach den Prüfungen damit anzufangen und nicht vor den Prüfungen zu jobben. Freudig hatte sich Mirâ bei dieser bedankt und war dann in Ihr Zimmer verschwunden.  
Nun ließ sie sich erleichtert auf ihren Stuhl fallen und blickte zu ihrem Spiegel: „Mika bist du da?"  
Keine Antwort. Auch nachdem Mirâ noch einmal gerufen hatte, war das kleine Mädchen nicht aufgetaucht. Vorsichtig trat Mirâ an ihren Spiegel heran und wollte einen Blick hinein werfen, doch außer ihrem Spiegelbild sah sie nichts. Wo war sie denn?  
 _„Vielleicht ist sie irgendwo unterwegs.",_ ging der jungen Frau durch den Kopf, während sie sich wieder an ihren Schreibtisch setzte.  
Es war sicher gut noch einmal in ihre Hefte zu gucken, damit sie für die Prüfungen vorbereitet war. Nachdem sie ihren Freunden eine Erfolgsmeldung gesendet hatte, schlug sie ihre Hefte und Bücher auf und überflog noch einmal alle Themen.

Währenddessen lief Mika durch die Spiegelwelt. Seit dem Gespräch mit Mirâ am vorherigen Abend, als sie diese Schmerzen hatte, ging es ihr nicht wirklich gut. Ihr war schwindelig und ständig bekam sie Kopfschmerzen, auf welche irgendwelche Bilder folgten. Doch so sehr sie es auch versuchte, sie konnte diese Bilder nirgends einordnen. Leicht benommen taumelte sie durch die leeren Straßen dieser merkwürdigen Stadt, als wieder ein stechender Schmerz durch ihren Kopf zog.  
„Ah!", mit vor Schmerzen zusammengekniffenen Augen und sich den Kopf halten ging das kleine Mädchen auf die Knie.  
Was war nur mit ihr los? Woher kamen plötzlich diese Schmerzen und wieso kamen sie jetzt auf einmal? Langsam ließ das Stechen in ihrem Kopf nach. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Augen und erschrak. Wieder zogen diese Bilder an ihr vorbei, doch dieses Mal waren sie extrem klar. Plötzlich hellte alles um sie herum auf. Erschrocken musste sie einen Moment später feststellen, dass es helllichter Tag war. Irritiert blickte sie sich um. Sie stand immer noch in der Stadt, doch etwas war anders. Die Gebäude, welche normalerweise von Spiegelglas umgeben waren, sahen völlig normal aus. Auch die Bäume um sie herum waren mit grünem Laub bedeckt, anstatt mit den kleinen Glassplittern. Ein lauwarmer Wind umgab sie und ließ ihr dunkelblaues Haar hin und her schwingen.  
„Was ist hier los? Ist das die reale Welt?", ging ihr durch den Kopf.  
Erschrocken und schockiert zugleich sah sie sich in alle Richtungen um, doch kaum hatte sie sich umgeschaut verschwamm das Bild um sie herum wieder. Kurz darauf saß sie wieder in der dunklen Straße mit den von Spiegeln umhüllten Gebäuden. Der Wind um sie herum war ebenso verschwunden. Mit großen erstaunten Augen sah sie auf die Straße vor sich. Was war das eben gewesen? Verwirrt saß Mika auf dem Boden, welcher nicht einmal irgendeine Art von Wärme abgab, und konnte sich nicht rühren.


	13. XII - Die Frage um die Social Links (K12

**XII – Kapitel XII – Die Frage um die Social Links**

 _Donnerstag, 21. Mai 2015_

Gähnend blickte Hiroshi von seinem Heft auf und genau neben sich, wo Mirâ versuchte Akane noch einmal die mathematischen Formeln zu erklären. Die junge Frau mit den violetten Haaren erklärte alles ruhig und gelassen, obwohl sie bereits zum dritten Mal dasselbe erzählte. Hiroshi selbst hätte wohl schon längst die Geduld verloren, doch Mirâ blieb völlig ruhig. Wieder nickte Akane einige Male, als würde sie es verstehen, ehe sie doch wieder einen fragenden Blick aufsetzte und dann verzweifelt den Kopf auf ihr Heft sinken ließ.  
„Ich kann nicht mehr. Das will nicht in meinen Kopf.", sagte sie verzweifelt.  
„Wie kannst du das nicht verstehen? Mirâ hat es dir doch jetzt ganze drei Mal erklärt und zwar so, dass es sogar ein Affe verstehen würde.", meinte Hiroshi leicht genervt.  
„Kümmere dich doch um deinen Mist und lerne Geschichte!", kam es daraufhin wütend von Akane.  
Erstaunt blickte Hiroshi die junge Frau an, als sich Mirâ an ihn wandte: „Hiroshi-Kun, das war nun wirklich gemein."  
Nun schien auch der junge Mann zu begreifen was er eigentlich gesagt hatte und senkte den Blick: „Tut mir leid. War nicht so gemeint, aber Mirâ erklärt dir seit einer geschlagenen Stunde immer wieder dasselbe. Was ist denn so schwer daran?"  
Beleidigt sah Akane zur Seite: „Du weißt, das Mathe nicht meine Stärke ist. Geschichtsdaten kannst du dir doch auch nicht merken."  
„Geschichte brauch ich aber auch nicht jeden Tag.", meinte der blonde junge Mann.  
„Ach? Und ich brauch ja auch jeden Tag diese Formeln. Das ist mir neu.", Akane lief vor Wut mittlerweile rot an.  
„Na, na...", wollte Mirâ dazwischen gehen, doch sie wurde vorher unterbrochen.  
„Seid nicht so laut. Das hier ist eine Bibliothek.", sagte eine weibliche Stimme verärgert.  
Als die junge Frau mit den violetten Haaren aufblickte, sah sie eine andere junge Frau, welche etwas abseits stand und mit funkelnden grünen Augen böse zu der kleinen Gruppe hinüber schaute.  
Erstaunt sah Mirâ zu dem Mädchen und wäre fast von ihrem Stuhl gefallen, als ihr die blonden schulterlangen Haare auffielen.  
„Iwato-Senpai?!", entglitt es ihr nur überrascht.  
Doch die Angesprochene legte nur den Kopf schief und sah Mirâ mit einem fragenden Blick an: „Wer ist Iwato-Senpai?"  
„Hu?", kam es nur überrascht von Mirâ und sie sah noch einmal richtig hin.  
Nun fiel ihr auf, dass die blonden Haare nur leicht gewellt waren, aber nicht in Locken fielen und dass das junge Mädchen vor ihr sogar ein typisches asiatisches Gesicht hatte. Doch ansonsten konnte man sie wirklich leicht mit Amy verwechseln, vor allem wenn man nicht genau hinsah. Sie trug sogar ihre Schuluniform genau wie Amy.  
Noch einmal sah das Mädchen sie mit einem argwöhnischen Blick an, ehe sie sich umdrehte und sich wieder ihrem Buch zuwendete. Mirâ beobachtete sie kurz, doch sah dann wieder zu ihren Freunden, welche sich langsam wieder beruhigten.  
„Bitte streitet nicht. Bis zu den Prüfungen haben wir noch ein paar Tage. Wie bekommen das schon hin Akane. Soll ich es dir noch einmal erklären oder wollen wir für heute erst einmal Schluss machen?", fragte Mirâ, in der Hoffnung, dass ihre Freunde ihren Streit nicht fortführten.  
Akane ließ ihren Kopf wieder auf ihre Hefte sinken: „Lass uns bitte Schluss machen für heute."  
Hiroshi seufzte: „Wie wäre es, wenn wir einen Kaffee trinken gehen. Geht auf mich."  
Erstaunt blickten die Mädchen zu ihm herüber.  
Er kratzte sich leicht verlegen am Hinterkopf und sah in eine andere Richtung: „Als Entschuldigung für vorhin..."  
„Na dann gerne.", meinte Akane freudig, während sie von ihrem Stuhl aufsprang.  
„Wenn man dich einlädt bist du sofort dabei, was?", meinte der blonde Junge neckisch, aber nicht böse.  
Die Braunhaarige grinste: „Du hast selber gesagt: Als Entschuldigung."  
Kurz sah Mirâ zwischen den beiden Freunden hin und her und lächelte dann. Sie hatten sich also wieder vertragen.  
 _„Zum Glück."_ , dachte sie sich.  
Daraufhin packte die Gruppe ihre Sachen zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg zur U-Bahn. Der kurze Streit war so gut wie vergessen und während sie so über den Hof zum Tor liefen, kamen sie auf andere Themen zu sprechen.

„Hast du in letzter Zeit mal wieder mit Mika gesprochen?", fragte Akane, während sie das Schulgebäude verließen.  
„Ich wollte gestern mit ihr sprechen, aber sie war nicht da. Heute Morgen habe ich sie auch nicht gesehen.", antwortete Mirâ mit gesenktem Blick, „Ich hoffe ihr ist nichts passiert."  
Hiroshi versuchte die junge Frau etwas zu beruhigen: „Warte doch erst mal ab. Vielleicht ist sie heute Abend wieder da. Und wenn nicht, dann sagst du Bescheid."  
„Und dann gehen wir in die Spiegelwelt und helfen ihr, indem wir diesen Shadows kräftig in den Hintern treten.", als wolle sie es vorführen, trat Akane einmal in die Luft.  
Dabei verlor sie allerdings das Gleichgewicht und stolperte nach vorn. Ehe sie jedoch fiel, konnte sie sich noch halten und stieß dabei gegen einen Topf, welcher nahe an einem Blumenbeet stand. Mit einem klirren ging der Tontopf zu Boden.  
„Oh je!", schrak Akane auf, als sie auf den Scherbenhaufen unter sich blickte.  
Die Scherben lagen zwischen Erde und Pflanzenstücke verteilt.  
Peinlich berührt fasste sich Hiroshi an den Kopf: „Das musste ja kommen."  
„Hast du dich verletzt, Akane?", fragte Mirâ besorgt.  
„Nein.", die junge Frau mit den braunen Haaren schüttelte den Kopf.

„Kannst du nicht aufpassen?", schrie eine weibliche Stimme wütend.  
Erschrocken blickten die Drei auf und sahen ein Mädchen mit schwarzem kurzem Haar auf sie zukommen. Bei genauerer Betrachtung fiel Mirâ der violette Pony und die an einer Seite längere Strähne auf. Es war das Mädchen, welches sie am Anfang des Jahres im Gang der Schule angepöbelt hatte. Fukagawa war ihr Name, soweit sich Mirâ erinnerte. Allerdings sah diese alles andere als erfreut aus. Etwas irritiert sah Akane zwischen den Scherben und Fukagawa hin und her, ehe sie von dieser aus dem Scherbenhaufen geschoben wurde. Erst wollte die junge Frau protestieren, doch stoppte, als sie merkte, dass sich Fukagawa hin hockte und vorsichtig die Pflanze aus den Scherben herausholte.  
Dann seufzte sie: „Dein Glück. Die Pflanze wurde nicht verletzt."  
„Hör mal, Akane hat es doch nicht mit Absicht gemacht.", ein wenig nervte Mirâ Fukagawas Art, „Und wieso lässt du die Töpfe überhaupt hier herum stehen?"  
Wütend wurde sie von dem schwarzhaarigen Mädchen angeschaut: „Und warum hüpft sie dann so durch die Gegend. Wenn sie normal gelaufen wäre, wäre sie nicht gegen die Blumen getreten."  
„Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich habe die Töpfe nicht gesehen und habe das Gleichgewicht verloren.", entschuldigte sich Akane.  
Fukagawa schnaubte nur kurz, als sie aufstand und sich zu einem der Beete begab. Nun fiel Mirâ auch auf, dass die junge Frau ihr gegenüber eine Schürze über ihrer Uniform und dazu Handschuhe trug. Fukagawa hockte sich wieder hin und pflanzte die Pflanze in das vorbereitete Beet, in welchem bereits einige Blumen eingebettet waren. Anscheinend schien sie sich um diese wunderschönen Blumenbeete zu kümmern, welche Mirâ bereits an ihrem ersten Schultag aufgefallen waren. Diese säumten den Weg vom Tor zum Schulgebäude. Anfangs dachte sie, dass die Schule dafür Gärtner eingestellt hatte, aber sie hatte sich geirrt.  
„Hast du diese ganzen Beete gepflanzt?", fragte Mirâ vorsichtig.  
„Siehst du denn noch jemand anderen?", kam es nur leicht genervt von Fukagawa.  
Nun mischte sich auch Hiroshi ein: „Warum bist du so zickig? Mirâ hat doch nur höflich gefragt."  
„Die Frage hätte sie sich sparen können.", das schwarzhaarige Mädchen sah nicht einmal auf, sondern kümmerte sich um die nächste Pflanze.  
Fast wäre Hiroshi der Geduldsfaden gerissen, wenn Mirâ ihn nicht zurückgehalten hätte und meinte, dass sie am besten gingen. Ihr Kumpel schnaufte nur noch einmal kurz, ehe sich die Drei nun doch auf den Weg machten und Fukagawa zurück ließen. Noch einmal drehte sich Mirâ kurz um und bemerkte den Blick, welchen ihnen das Mädchen hinterher warf. Es kam ihr so vor, als sah Fukagawa ziemlich wehmütig und etwas traurig aus. Ob sie es vielleicht bereute so zickig gewesen zu sein? Doch vorerst beließ es Mirâ dabei. Sie musste sich nicht anzicken lassen. Vielleicht ergab sich ja irgendwann eine Möglichkeit normal mit diesem Mädchen zu reden.

Als Mirâ am Abend ihr Zimmer betrat, sah sie bereits ihre kleine Freundin in ihrem Spiegel.  
„Mika. Wo warst du gestern?", war ihre erste Frage an das kleine Mädchen, „Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
„Hm?", leicht erschrocken blickte die Kleine auf, „Ähm ja. Alles in Ordnung. Und gestern... Ich musste etwas nachdenken. Tut mir leid, wenn ich dir Sorgen bereitet habe."  
Bei genauerer Betrachtung fiel Mirâ auf, dass Mika ziemlich müde aussah. Sie wirkte auch in dem Moment, als Mirâ sie angesprochen hatte, geistesabwesend. Ob wirklich alles in Ordnung war?  
„Bist du sicher?", hakte Mirâ noch einmal nach.  
Mika nickte: „Ja sicher. Ähm wie geht es deinem Schulkameraden?"  
Fragend sah Mirâ dir Kleine an. Es war nicht so, dass sie nicht wusste wen ihre Freundin meinte. Ihr war klar, dass sie Masaru meinte, doch ihr kam es komisch vor, dass Mika ihn gerade jetzt ansprach. Wollte sie das Thema wechseln? Was war denn mit ihr los?  
„Shin-Senpai soll es wohl wieder etwas besser gehen.", antwortete sie nach kurzer Pause, „Wir konnten leider noch nicht persönlich mit ihm sprechen, weil er derzeit nicht in der Schule ist. Ich hab es nur von einem Schüler aus seiner Stufe erfahren."  
„Also konntet ihr ihn auch noch nicht fragen, wie er hier her gelangt war...", es war mehr eine Feststellung, als eine Frage und auch mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Mirâ.  
„Beschäftigt dich das?", fragte die junge Frau daraufhin.  
Ihr war nicht entgangen, dass Mika abwesend wirkte, dazu kam ihre eindeutige Müdigkeit. Irgendetwas musste sie beschäftigen und Mirâ konnte nur mutmaßen, dass es wegen Masaru war oder zu mindestens, wie er in die Spiegelwelt gekommen war. Auch sie beschäftigte dieses Thema und sie wollte ihren Senpai so schnell wie möglich darüber ausfragen, aber solange wie er nicht in der Schule war ging es eben nicht. Sie wollte auch nicht zu ihm nach Hause gehen, da dies nur unangenehme Fragen geben würde.  
Mirâ sah mit einem besorgten Lächeln zu ihrer kleinen Freundin: „Zerbrich dir darüber nicht zu sehr den Kopf. Wir werden schon herausfinden wieso das alles passiert."  
Mika nickte, doch änderte es nichts an ihrem derzeitigen Gemüt. Es musste also noch etwas geben, was sie beschäftigte.  
„Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?", fragte Mirâ noch einmal, „Du kannst mit mir darüber sprechen, wenn dich etwas beschäftigt."  
Erstaunt blickte das kleine Mädchen sie an, doch schüttelte dann mit einem müden Lächeln den Kopf: „Das ist lieb, Mirâ. Aber es ist wirklich alles in Ordnung. Ich bin einfach nur müde und denke ich werde mich hinlegen."  
Mirâ nickte: „Ist wohl besser."  
„Gute Nacht.", damit drehte sich die Kleine um und kurz darauf sah Mirâ nur noch ihr eigenes Spiegelbild im Spiegel.

Besorgt blickte Mirâ auf ihr Spiegelbild. Sie machte sich ernsthaft Sorgen um ihre Freundin. Zwar kannte sie die Kleine erst ein paar Wochen, doch hatte sie diese sehr ins Herz geschlossen. Sie hoffte, dass Mika wirklich nur extrem erschöpft war und sie beim nächsten Mal wieder so fröhlich war wie sonst auch. Hoffentlich hatte sie nicht irgendwelche Sorgen, die sie in sich hinein fraß. Das würde ihr sicher nicht gut tun.

Um sich etwas abzulenken beschloss Mirâ nach langer Zeit wieder in ihrem Buch über Personas zu lesen. Eigentlich hätte sie lernen müssen, denn die Woche drauf hatten sie Prüfungen, aber dafür hatte sie nun überhaupt keinen Nerv. Etwas anderes interessierte sie derzeit und sie hoffte, in diesem Buch Antworten zu finden. Nachdem sie sich umgezogen hatte ließ sie sich auf ihren Futon fallen und blätterte das Buch auf. Dieses hatte ihr bisher wesentlich mehr Antworten gegeben als Igor und Margaret, die, wie sie selber sagten, als Support für ihre Reise dienten. Ihr erster Blick galt dem Inhaltsverzeichnis, denn sie suchte etwas ganz bestimmtes. Sie wollte etwas über Social Links erfahren, denn mittlerweile hatte sie einige gesammelt und seit dem Kampf gegen Masarus Shadow wusste sie auch, wie sie diese Arcanas einsetzen konnte. Doch noch immer stellte sich ihr die Frage ob jeder, mit dem sie einen Social Link bildete, auch ein Persona-User war. Wenn dem so wäre, dann wären es allerdings sehr viele Leute und das kam ihr unrealistisch vor. Zudem war Masaru ein Persona-User, doch mit ihm hatte sie keinen Social Link geformt. Außerdem hatte Mika ihnen erzählt, dass sie keine Persona rufen konnte, aber mit ihr hatte sie einen Link geschaffen. Was sie auch beschäftigte, war eben diesen Social Link, welcher die Arcana des Todes hatte. Warum gerade diese? Sie hoffte, dass ihr dumpfes Gefühl, welches sie in dieser Beziehung hatte, nicht eintrat.

Ihr Blick blieb an einem Wort hängen. Genau jenes, welches sie gesucht hatte. Schweigend schlug sie die Seite jenes Buches auf und hoffte nun Antworten zu erhalten.

 _„Kapitel 4 - Social Links und Arcanas_

 _In diesem Kapitel möchte ich mich mit einem Thema beschäftigen, welches selbst für mich ein Rätsel ist. Die Rede ist von Social Links. Diese sind Verbindungen mit anderen Menschen in unserem Umfeld - zumeist für uns zuerst fremde Menschen, mit denen wir unter normalen Umständen wohl nicht in Kontakt treten würden. Menschen, an denen wir normaler Weise Schweigend vorbei gehen und die wir nicht wirklich wahrnehmen. Doch als Persona-User mit der Wild Card, ist es meist unerlässlich solch eine Verbindung mit diesen Menschen einzugehen. Für die Wild Card ist es wichtig, andere Menschen kennen zu lernen und Social Links zu formen, um die eigenen Fähigkeiten und die der Personas zu stärken._

 _Es gibt meinen Recherchen nach genau 22 Social Links, sogenannte Arcanas, beginnend von der Nummer Null und endend mit der Nummer 21. Diese bestehen aus einem Teil der uns bekannten Tarotkarten. Diese Arcanas erscheinen in vielen verschiedenen Formen. Neben der Form als Social Link können sie ebenso die Form einer Persona, genauso wie die Form eines Shadows annehmen."_

Mirâ riskierte einen Blick auf ihr Handy und musste an das Menü mit ihren Social Links, sowie ihrer Personas denken. Die Arcanas an ihren Personas, ebenso wie die ihrer Freunde, waren ihr bereits aufgefallen. Ebenso, das die Personas ihrer Freunde und deren Social Link dieselbe Arcana hatten. Der nächste Absatz zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich:

 _„Bei meinen Recherchen habe ich herausgefunden, dass es nicht zwingend der Fall ist, dass ein Social Link auch ein Persona-User sein muss. Wie ich herausgefunden habe, haben nur bestimmte Personen unter den Social Links diese Fähigkeiten."_

Also hieß das, sie konnte nicht vom Social Link auf einen Persona-User schließen, sondern sie musste es selber herausfinden oder warten bis sich derjenige zeigte.

 _„Jedoch ist mir die ganze Sache mit den Social Links und der Wild Card immer noch ein Rätsel. Persona-User mit der Fähigkeit der Wild Card haben meinen Recherchen zufolge immer die Arcana mit der Nummer Null, den Narren, und bekommen dadurch im Laufe ihrer Reise die Fähigkeit mehrere Personas zu kontrollieren, ja sogar stärkere Personas zu fusionieren..."_

Mirâ stoppte. Fusionieren? Das hieß zwei Personas nehmen und daraus eine neue erschaffen. Wie dies wohl funktionierte? Ob sie bereits die Fähigkeit dazu besaß oder sollte sie Igor darauf ansprechen? Sie hatte jedoch arge Zweifel eine Antwort von der Langnase zu bekommen, wenn dieser es noch nicht für nötig hielt ihr etwas darüber zu erzählen. Sie seufzte.

 _„Doch was mich an der Sache stutzig macht, ist die Frage wieso? Zu meiner Zeit, gab es so etwas wie die Wild Card nicht. Ebensowenig so etwas wie Social Links, obwohl auch meine Kameraden und ich im Besitz einer Arcana waren. Wieso also tauchten plötzlich die Social Links und die Wild Card auf? Das ist und bleibt mir ein großes Rätsel."_

Hätte sie nicht bereits gelegen wäre sie wohl von ihrem Futon gefallen, als sie diesen Absatz las. Das hieße ja die Autorin dieses Buches, Maya Amano, war ebenfalls eine Persona-Userin. Andererseits würde das auch ihr Wissen über bestimmte Themen erklären, ebenso überhaupt der Grund, weshalb sie dieses Buch geschrieben hatte. Jemand der nicht mit dieser Materie in Berührung gekommen war, würde sich wohl niemals mit diesem Thema beschäftigen, geschweige denn überhaupt daran glauben, dass so etwas wie Personas oder Shadows überhaupt existieren könnte. Sie hatte geschrieben, dass es zu ihrer Zeit keine Wild Card oder Social Links existierten. Zu ihrer Zeit... Hieß das, sie war keine Persona-User mehr und hatte ihre Fähigkeiten verloren, nachdem ihre Aufgabe beendet war? Oder hieß es, dass sie ihre Fähigkeiten einfach nicht mehr einsetzen musste? Die Wild Card war also nach ihrer Aufgabe erschienen. Das bedeutete also, dass es noch andere Wild Cards gab. Sie musste während ihren Recherchen mit ihnen gesprochen habe. Dass es andere Persona-User gab, konnte sie sich mittlerweile bereits denken. Wenn es nun andere mit der Fähigkeit der Wild Card gab, dann musste sie eine Möglichkeit finden mit ihnen in Kontakt zu treten. Sie musste nur herausfinden wie, denn sie erhoffte sich dabei die Antworten, die ihr Igor und Margaret schuldig blieben.


	14. XIII - Ein neues Mitglied (Kapitel 13)

**XIII – Kapitel XIII – Ein neues Mitglied**

 _25\. Mai bis 30. Mai 2015 - Examen_

 _Samstag, 30. Mai 2015 / Abend_

„Es freut mich, dass du mein Angebot mit dem Nebenjob angenommen hast.", sagte Shuichi freundlich, während er Mirâ durch die Bar führte und ihr alles zeigte.  
Die junge Frau lächelte freundlich und nickte: „Ich habe für das Angebot zu danken. Es tut mir auch leid, dass es erst ab heute geht und leider kann ich auch nicht während der Prüfungen..."  
Sie hatte noch nicht einmal richtig ausgesprochen, da fiel ihr Shuichi bereits ins Wort: „Ach was, Schätzchen. Schule ist wichtig. Das ist schon in Ordnung. So hier hinten sind die Umkleiden und unser Pausenraum. Ich habe dir ein Outfit hingelegt. Ich hoffe es passt. Du kannst dich in Ruhe umziehen und dann kommst du vor an den Tresen. Ja? Dann besprechen wir alles weitere."  
Mit einem Zwinkern in Mirâs Richtung war der junge Mann dann wieder in den vorderen Räumlichkeiten verschwunden, während sie selber die Umkleide betrat. Der erste Eindruck, welchen sie von ihrem neuen Arbeitsplatz hatte, war gut. Es war alles sauber und aufgeräumt und die Mitarbeiter, denen sie bisher begegnet war, schienen alle freundlich zu sein. Das könnte ihr wirklich Spaß machen. Nur an Die Uniform würde sie sich erst gewöhnen müssen. Diese bestand aus einem schwarz-blauen ärmellosen Kleid, welches sie eher an ein Kleid für Cheerleader erinnerte, bei dem allerdings der Rock zum Glück etwas länger war und in breiten Falten fiel. Dem zu hatte es eine Art Hemdkragen um welchen sie eine weiße Krawatte band. Die Männer wiederum trugen ein Hemd in derselben Farbe wie das Kleid und dazu eine dunkle Hose, sowie die weiße Krawatte. Es war etwas ungewohnt für sie. Zwar war sie in noch nicht so vielen Karaoke-Bars gewesen, aber sie erinnerte sich nicht daran, dass die Angestellten dort eine Uniform trugen. In diesem Fall, war diese sehr speziell. Skeptisch betrachtete sich die junge Frau im Spiegel. Zwar passte das Kleid, wie angegossen, aber den Rock fand sie etwas zu kurz. Vielleicht kam es ihr aber auch einfach nur so vor, aber sie musste so oder so damit zurechtkommen. Leicht seufzend verließ sie den Raum und machte sich wieder auf den Weg zum Empfangsbereich. Doch während sie so durch den Gang lief, drang eine laute Stimme an ihr Ohr. Als sie den Empfang betrat erblickte sie auch die Quelle der Stimme. Genau vor dem Tresen stand ein junger Mann mit nackenlangem dunkelblauem Haar. Er trug eine schwarze Weste mit weißen Nähten und eine dunkelblaue Hose. Um seine Hüfte erkannte Mirâ zwei Gürtel, von denen einer passend zur Weste schwarz mit weißen Nähten war und der andere aus Nieten bestand. Am linken Handgelenk des Jungen erkannte die junge Frau ein Nieten- und ein Silberarmband. Aufgebracht sah er Shuichi an, welcher allerdings nur freudig grinste. Seinen Kopf hatte er auf seiner Hand abgelegt und stützte diese mit dem Arm auf dem Tresen.

„Warum regst du dich so auf, Süßer?", fragte er unschuldig.  
„Hör auf mich süßer zu nennen. Wie oft noch?", fragte der blauhaarige junge Mann.  
Shuichi lachte und hielt ihm einen Schlüssel vor die Nase: „Dabei bist du eine süße Schnitte. Schade eigentlich."  
Schnell schnappte sich der junge Mann den Schlüssel aus Shuichis Hand und kam Mirâ nun entgegen. Mit einer leichten Verbeugung und einem freundlichen „Willkommen" begrüßte sie den Gast, doch dieser stolzierte ohne ein weiteres Wort an ihr vorbei.  
Shuichi dagegen lächelte nur und winkte dem jungen Mann nach: „Viel Spaß, Süßer."  
Noch einmal hörte Mirâ einen kurzen Aufschrei aus dem Zimmer, in welchem der Gast verschwunden war, ehe dort die Tür mit einem lauten Knall zu flog. Leicht erschrocken schaute die junge Frau in Richtung des Karaoke-Raumes und begab sich dann zu ihrem Kollegen, welcher nur kichernd am Tresen stand.  
Fragend schaute Mirâ ihn an, doch Shuichi winkte ab: „Der junge Mann ist ein Stammkunde von uns."  
„Warum war er denn so sauer?", Mirâ konnte sich diese Frage einfach nicht verkneifen.  
Der junge Mann neben ihr grinste nur: „Ich zieh ihn gerne etwas auf, allerdings mag er das nicht sonderlich. Aber es macht Spaß."  
So war das also. Noch einmal sah Mirâ in die Richtung des Karaoke-Raumes, in dem der Stammkunde verschwunden war, ehe sie sich wieder an ihren Kollegen wandte. Dieser erklärte ihr daraufhin ihre Aufgaben in der Bar, welche hauptsächlich daraus bestand, die Gäste zu bewirten, wenn sie etwas bestellten. Dafür hatte die Bar sogar ein eigenes elektronisches System, bei welchem die Besucher ihre Bestellungen digital an die für sie zuständigen Kellner schickten. Damit wurde Zeit gespart die Kellner erst rufen zu müssen und die Bestellungen waren schneller bei den Gästen. Ganz in Ruhe und neben seiner Arbeit am Empfang erklärte Shuichi Mirâ, wie dieses System funktionierte und worauf sie zu achten hatte. An diesem Abend war mächtig viel zu tun, doch der junge Mann fand immer wieder Zeit Mirâ alles zu erklären und das, ohne gestresst zu wirken.

Erleichtert streckte sich Mirâ, als sie aus der Bar trat. Ihre erste Schicht war vorbei und obwohl sie an diesem Abend nur für einen Raum zuständig war, hatte sie mächtig zu tun. Ihre Kollegen, welche im Vergleich zu ihr, mehrere Räume bedienen mussten, taten ihr in diesem Moment wirklich leid. Aber sie wusste auch, dass es nicht lange dauern würde, bis sie ebenfalls so weit war und auch sie mehr als einem Raum zugeteilt werden würde. Mit einem tiefen Zug atmete sie die frische Abendluft ein und blickte in den klaren Himmel. Obwohl sie viel zu tun hatte, machte ihr der Job aber Spaß und sie war froh ihn angenommen zu haben.  
„Na geschafft?", fragte sie eine ihr bekannte Stimme.  
Schnell drehte sie sich um und erkannte Shuichi, welcher ebenfalls aus der Bar trat und sich seine schwarze Sweatjacke überzog. Kurz darauf hielt er der jungen Frau einen Umschlag vor die Nase, welchen Mirâ allerdings nur mit fragenden Blick anstarrte.  
Shuichi lachte: „Schau nicht so. Das ist dein erstes Gehalt. Du warst du schnell verschwunden, dass ich ihn dir gar nicht drinnen geben konnte."  
Erstaunt nahm Mirâ den Umschlag entgegen und blickte ihn eine Weile mit großen Augen an. Ihr erstes Gehalt.  
„Du solltest es lieber wegstecken.", mit einem Zwinkern lächelte Shuichi sie an, was sie aus ihren Gedanken holte.  
Schnell packte sie den Umschlag in ihre Tasche und wollte sich gerade von Shuichi verabschieden, als dieser ihr anbot sie noch bis zum Bahnhof zu begleiten. Eine Dame könne man doch im Dunkeln nicht alleine gehen lassen, hatte er mit einem lieben Lächeln gemeint. Somit machten sich die beiden auf den Weg.  
Unterwegs unterhielten sie sich ein wenig und Mirâ erfuhr, dass Shuichi eigentlich Student für Kunst war und ebenfalls nur nebenbei in der Karaoke-Bar jobbte. Doch am erstaunlichsten fand sie die Tatsache, dass die Bar seinem Vater gehörte und er mit diesem eine Abmachung hatte. So erfuhr Mirâ, dass Shuichis Vater ihm sein Studium ermöglichte und bezahlte, solange dieser in der Bar jobbte, wenn er gerade keine Vorlesungen und Prüfungen hatte. Davon war sie besonders überwältigt. Shuichis Vater musste ein guter und sehr Toleranter Mann sein. Für Eltern muss es auch nicht einfach sein zu akzeptieren, dass ihre Kinder homosexuell waren, deshalb war ihr der Vater ihres Kollegen gleich richtig sympathisch. Durch ihr ausgiebiges Gespräch verging die Zeit bis zum Bahnsteig rasend schnell.  
„Vielen Dank für deine Begleitung, Takama-San.", bedankte sich Mirâ mit einer höflichen Verbeugung.  
„Kein Problem. Und Shuichi reicht. Wir sind doch Kollegen, das ist auch einfacher.", meinte der junge Mann.  
Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich wieder in Mirâs Brust aus und sie hörte wieder diese merkwürdige Stimme: _„Ich bin du... Und so bist ich..."  
_ Sie wusste sofort, was dies bedeutete, doch sie hielt sich zurück auf ihr Handy zu blicken. Wieder hatte sie einen Social Link geformt, doch welche Arcana er hatte würde sich erst später zeigen.  
„Eh? G-gut, dann Shuichi-San. Vielen Dank.", bedankte sich Mirâ noch einmal, bevor ihr Zug durchgesagt wurde.  
„Wie gesagt, kein Problem. Komm gut nach Hause, Mirâ-Chan.", Shuichi zwinkerte ihr noch einmal kurz zu, ehe die junge Frau in den Zug einstieg.

Kaum hatte sich der Zug in Bewegung gesetzt kramte Mirâ ihr Handy hervor. Als sie den Display entsperrte bestätigte sich ihr Gedanke, als sie das gelbe Ausrufezeichen auf der Persona-App sah. Mit einem kurzen Tipp darauf öffnete sich diese. Ihr erster Blick galt ihren Social Links, wo sie bereits das Ausrufezeichen auf der nächsten Arcana erkannte. Sie öffnete die Infoseite zu dieser Arcana, um zu schauen, welche sie bekommen hatte. Auf ihrem Display erschien nun die Karte mit der Nummer drei. Sie war in Rosa- und Gelbtönen gehalten und in der Mitte war eine schwarze runde Schattenfigur mit einer Krone zu erkennen. Mirâ erinnerte dieser Schatten ein wenig an eine Schachfigur. Umrundet wurde diese Figur von Blätterranken. Mit dem Finger mal kurz nach oben gewischt und der Name der Arcana kam zum Vorschein.  
„Die Kaiserin? Eine weibliche Karte?", fragte sich die junge Frau, doch irgendwie war es für sie letzten Endes doch verständlich.  
Mit einem leichten Seufzen beendete Mirâ die App und schaltete ihr Display aus. Shuichi war also auch einer ihrer unterstützenden Social Links. Welche weiteren sie wohl noch erwarten würden und welchen Menschen sie dabei begegnen würde?

 _Montag, 01. Juni 2015_

Überrascht blickte Mirâ auf die Menschentraube vor sich. Als sie den Schulhof betreten hatte, wäre sie beinahe in einen Mitschüler gerannt, welcher mitten auf dem Weg zum Schulgebäude stehen geblieben war. Als sie dann aufblickte sah sie weitere Schüler. Sie alle standen vor einem der Blumenbeete, welche den Weg säumten, und schienen etwas zu beobachten.  
„Was ist denn los?", fragte sie eine Schülerin vor sich.  
Diese sah sie kurz fragend an, doch erklärte ihr im nächsten Moment, dass sich Jungs vom Fußballclub wohl mit Fukagawa anlegten, weil sie deren Beete mit einem Ball verwüstet hatten. Sofort wurde Mirâ hellhörig. Zum einen, weil ihr bester Kumpel Hiroshi ebenfalls im Fußballclub war und zum anderen, weil es Fukagawa war, mit der sie sich anlegten. Da konnte nichts Gutes dabei heraus kommen. Vorsichtig drängelte sie sich an den Schülermassen vorbei, um weiter vor zum Ort des Geschehens zu gelangen. Dies stellte sich allerdings als sehr schwer heraus, denn jeder wollte etwas sehen und so drängelte sich Schüler an Schüler.  
Sie hatte das Ende der Schülermassen noch nicht einmal erreicht, als sie bereits Hiroshis Stimme vernahm: „Wir haben doch gesagt, dass es uns leid tut. Wir machen das wieder gut. Versprochen."  
„Ihr Idioten. Wie wollt ihr Trottel, die keine Ahnung davon haben, das wieder gut machen?", hörte sie die aufgebrachte Stimme von Fukagawa.  
„Kche. Jetzt zick doch nicht so rum. Das sind doch nur ein paar Blumen.", sagte ein anderer Junge, welcher anscheinend auch im Team war.  
„Nur ein paar Blumen?", kam es aufgebracht zurück, „Ich sag doch ihr habt keine Ahnung."  
Endlich schaffte es Mirâ, durch die Massen von Schülern zu kommen und konnte nun einen Blick auf das Schlachtfeld werfen. Anders konnte sie es auch nicht beschreiben. Das Beet sah aus, als wäre eine Horde von Wildschweinen hindurch gelaufen und die Reste der gepflanzten Blumen lagen wild umher. Davor stand die aufgebrachte Fukagawa und ihr gegenüber der Jungs vom Fußballclub, zu welchen auch Hiroshi gehörte.  
„Was ist denn...", wollte Mirâ ihre Frage anfangen, als sie jedoch unterbrochen wurde.  
„Was ist hier los?", fragte eine männliche Stimme ziemlich laut.  
Die Schülermenge teilte sich, als sich alle umdrehten und der Blick wurde auf Masaru frei gegeben. Dieser schaute mit einem strengen Blick auf die Schülermassen und dann zu Fukagawa und den Jungs, bevor er auf die Gruppe zukam. Ehe er noch einmal fragen konnte kam bereits einer der Jungs aus dem Fußballteam auf ihn zu und erklärte war passiert sei. Doch wenn man nach dessen Erzählungen ginge, so hätte das Blumenbeet nicht so schrecklich ausgesehen. So erzählte er zum Beispiel, dass sie einfach nur etwas mit dem Fußball gespielt haben und diesen ausversehen auf das Beet geschossen hatten. Wenn sich Mirâ allerdings das Beet so anschaute, sah es eher so aus, als seien sie noch freudig drüber gerannt. Ihr Blick ging zu Hiroshi hinüber, welcher allerdings doch ziemlich betroffen aussah.  
Auch Fukagawa schien diese Lüge nicht mehr zu ertragen und rief dazwischen: „Von wegen. Ihr seid doch noch drüber gelaufen und habt den Ball zurück geschossen. Ich hab hier alles zerpflückt. Eine Woche Arbeit vollkommen umsonst."  
Masaru schwieg, während er dem Schüler und Fukagawa zuhörte und sich das Beet ansah. Sein Blick war ernst und konzentriert, ehe er sich an die Jungs vom Team wandte: „Als zugehöriger der Schülervertretung gebe ich hiermit dem Team des Fußball den Auftrag heute Nachmittag nach dem Training dieses Beet wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Fukagawa-San wird euch dabei sagen, was ihr zu tun habt. Ich werde später mit eurem Trainer sprechen, damit er Bescheid weiß."  
Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge von Schülern und die Spieler des Fußballteams beschwerten sich lautstark, doch Masaru ließ sich nicht erreichen und schickte alle Schüler ins Schulhaus. Während die Schüler und Spieler sind von Fukagawa entfernten, hörte Mirâ wie sich einige Schüler über das schwarzhaarige Mädchen unterhielten. Die Mädchen hatten nicht viel für sie übrig, wie sie mitbekommen musste. Diese nannten Fukagawa einen unheimlichen Freak mit merkwürdigen Stimmungsschwankungen. Auch die Jungs fanden ihre schnell umschwenkende Stimmung merkwürdig, doch sprachen sich auch dafür aus, gerne mal mit ihr ausgehen zu wollen, wenn sie nicht so kompliziert wäre. Das hörte sich sogar so an, als sei sie bei den Jungs recht beliebt. Verwundern tat dies Mirâ nicht, denn auch sie musste sich eingestehen, dass Fukagawa eine hübsche junge Frau war, die ihren eigenen Stil gefunden hatte. Schweigend drehte sich Mirâ zu der jungen Frau um und wollte sie ansprechen, doch diese wimmelte sie nur ab und verließ fluchtartig den Ort des Geschehens.  
 _„Dabei wollte ich ihr nur helfen..."_ , ging ihr durch den Kopf, als sie Fukagawa davon laufen sah.  
„Lass sie am besten erst einmal in Ruhe. Sie beruhigt sich schon wieder.", hörte sie Masarus Stimme hinter sich, woraufhin sie sich umdrehte.  
„Shin-Senpai.", bekam sie nur heraus.  
Dieser lächelte sie nun an: „Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Ich würde gerne nachher kurz mit euch sprechen. Wo kann ich euch in der Mittagspause finden?"  
„Ähm... Auf dem Dach.", Mirâ war leicht irritiert.  
Auch sie wollte ja mit Masaru reden, in der Hoffnung etwas über sein Verschwinden heraus zu finden. Doch dass dieser ihr nun zuvor kam überraschte sie ein wenig.  
„Gut, dann sehen wir uns in der Pause. Bis dann.", damit drehte sich der junge Mann um und ging, während Mirâ ihm irritiert nachschaute.

„Also wirklich.", nuschelte Akane vor sich hin, als die Gruppe sich zur Mittagspause auf dem Dach wiederfand.  
Hiroshi hatte den beiden Mädchen soeben erzählt, was nun wirklich am Morgen passiert war, als das Beet verwüstet wurde. So hatten sie erfahren, dass die Jungs wie sie bereits wussten Fußball gespielt hatten. Dabei hatte Hiroshi einen Pass mal wieder zu weit geschossen und dieser ging leider genau auf das Beet. Doch anstatt den Ball einfach wieder herunter zu holen, waren die anderen Jungs auf das Beet gestürmt und hatten dadurch alles zerstört.  
„Und jetzt dürfen wir heute Abend noch das Beet neu machen.", seufzte Hiroshi.  
„Das habt ihr euch selber zuzuschreiben. Auch wenn du nur der Verursacher warst. Ihr sitzt in dem Moment alle in einem Boot.", meinte Akane nur ohne eine Spur von Mitleid zu zeigen.  
„Ich weiß...", nuschelte der junge blonde Mann mit hängendem Kopf.  
„Ihr schafft das schon.", versuchte Mirâ ihren Kumpel etwas aufzumuntern.  
„Aber ich muss Chiyo recht geben. Ihr sitzt da alle im selben Boot.", kam es von Masaru, welcher sich in diesen Moment zu den dreien begab.  
Hiroshis Kopf sank noch weiter nach unten und man hätte meinen können, er würde bald den Boden berühren. Man merkte, dass es ihm Leid tat - auch, weil er deshalb länger in der Schule bleiben musste.  
„Senpai, du wolltest mit uns sprechen?", fragte Mirâ und wollte somit auf das Thema zu sprechen kommen.  
Masaru nickte: „Ja. Erst mal wollte ich mich natürlich bei euch bedanken. Dafür, dass ihr mich gerettet habt, meine ich. Ich habe auch noch einmal über alles in Ruhe nachgedacht und kam auch wieder auf das Ergebnis, welches in dieser merkwürdigen Welt heraus gekommen war. Aber ich habe so einige Fragen an euch. Zum einen: Was ist das für eine Welt? Zum anderen: Was waren das für merkwürdige Wesen, zu welchen wohl auch Harachte gehört? Und..."  
Er unterbrach kurz und kramte sein Smartphone aus seiner Tasche. Kurz darauf zeigte er der Gruppe das ihnen bekannte Programm.  
„Was ist das für eine merkwürdige App, die ich seit jenem Abend auf meinem Handy habe? Ich habe zwar herausgefunden, dass ich dort Infos über Harachte herausfinden kann. Aber wofür ist die gut?", fragte er nun abschließend.  
Kurz schwiegen die Drei, da sie nicht so recht wussten wo sie eigentlich anfangen sollten zu erzählen. Mirâ kam letzte Endes zu dem Schluss, dass es besser wäre die Fragen der Reihe nach zu beantworten. So erklärte sie Masaru zu aller erst, was es mit der gespiegelte Version der Stadt auf sich hatte und wie man eigentlich dorthin gelangte. Allerdings konnte sie auch nur so viel erzählen, wie sie selber wusste, jedoch nicht weshalb sie existierte. Als nächstes erklärte sie ihm, dass diese Wesen, zu welchem auch das seine zählte, Personas waren. Sie musste ein wenig ausholen um Masaru zu erklären, was es mit der Persona eigentlich auf sich hatte, ehe sie auf das Thema Shadows zu sprechen kommen konnte. Masaru hörte geduldig zu, auch wenn man ihm ansah, dass er mächtig verwirrt war. Zum Schluss kam sie zu der Persona-App. Viel brauchte sie dort eigentlich nicht erklären, da sich ihr Senpai bereits etwas mit dem Programm beschäftigt hatte. Sie erläuterten nur noch, dass die App wichtig war um in der Spiegelwelt ihre Personas zu rufen und um Items zu sammeln, welche sie dort fanden und die sie im Kampf unterstützten.  
„Items? Das hört sich ja fast so an wie in einem RPG.", bemerkte Masaru mit misstrauischem Blick.  
Akane nickte zustimmend: „Das habe ich auch gesagt. Für irgendwen scheint das ein Spiel zu sein."  
Der ältere Schüler schwieg und schien zu überlegen.  
„Wir wollen herausfinden, wer hinter dieser ganzen Sache steckt. Ich hab erfahren, dass es mehrere solcher Vorfälle gibt und sie alle einen Grund haben.", erklärte Mirâ, „Deshalb würde es uns auch helfen, wenn du uns ein paar Infos geben könntest."  
„Infos?", Masaru schaute sie fragend an.  
„Naja wie du in die Spiegelwelt gekommen bist und so.", meinte Hiroshi.  
„Hm...", wieder schwieg Masaru kurz und überlegte, „An viel kann ich mich nicht erinnern. Ich weiß noch, dass ich mich mit meinen Eltern gestritten habe und wütend auf mein Zimmer ging. Ich wollte mich hinlegen und ließ deshalb das Licht aus. Als ich an meinem Spiegel vorbei ging kam es mir so vor als würde etwas Rotes darin leuchten, doch als ich hinein sah habe ich nichts gesehen. Und plötzlich war da ein schwarzer Schatten. Danach erinnere ich mich nur noch wie ich in dieser Welt war und von diesem Shadow angegriffen wurde. Aber das kennt ihr ja schon."  
„Das Spiegelspiel!", kam es wie aus einem Mund von Mirâ und ihren Freunden.  
Fragend sah Masaru sie an: „Ich hab davon gehört, außerdem ist das doch nur ein Gerücht oder?"  
„Schön wäre es...", meinte Mirâ.  
Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, als sie an ihre erste Begegnung mit dem schwarzen Wesen denken musste. Wo sie aber nun darüber nachdachte wurde es ihr noch unheimlicher. Denn wenn ihre Mutter nicht in jenem Moment in ihr Zimmer gekommen wäre und das Licht eingeschaltet hätte, wäre sie womöglich auch in diese Welt verschleppt worden. Ohne es überhaupt zu merken fasste sie sich genau an die Stelle, an welcher das merkwürdige Wesen damals sie damals festhielt.  
„Alles in Ordnung, Shingetsu?", fragte Masaru besorgt.  
Erstaunt sah Mirâ ihren Senpai an und merkte dann erst, dass sie ihren Arm hielt. Schnell verschränkte sie die Arme hinter dem Rücken und lächelte Masaru an, während sie ihm versicherte, dass alles in Ordnung sei. Anschließend erzählte sie ihm aber von ihrer Begegnung mit diesem schwarzen Wesen. Während Mirâ darüber berichtete fiel Akane noch etwas Wichtiges auf. Bevor Mirâ in ihre Klasse gekommen war, gab es zwar die Gerüchte dieses Spiegelspiels, allerdings war bis dato niemand verschwunden. Bis dahin hatte sie nur Gerüchte gehört, dass Leute, die dieses Spiel gespielt haben und danach durchgedreht waren oder irgendwas von sich geben wie „sie kommen mich holen." Doch Masaru war der erste, der verschwunden war nachdem er, zwar unbeabsichtigt, das Spiegelspiel gespielt hatte. Aber wieso? Nach kurzem Bedenken und als Mirâ mit ihrem Bericht geendet hatte, sprach sie das Thema in der Runde an. Erstaunt sahen die anderen Drei sie an.  
„Jetzt wo du es sagst...", meinte Hiroshi, „Bevor Mirâ an unsere Schule kam, verschwand niemand. Erst nachdem sie von diesem schwarzen Wesen erzählte, was sie in den Spiegel ziehen wollte und wir in dieser Welt waren..."  
„Eh? Aber... Was bedeutet das?", fragte Mirâ verwundert.  
Es kam ihr so vor, als sei sie schuld daran. Aber warum sollte sie schuld sein? Ob es an ihrer Wild Card Fähigkeit lag?  
„Vielleicht... Wollte dieses Wesen eigentlich dich entführen, aber da du entkommen bist und beim zweiten Mal deine Persona bekommen hast, will es vielleicht Rache. Oder sucht eine Möglichkeit dich in die Spiegelwelt zu locken.", warf Masaru in die Runde.  
Das klang schon einleuchtend.  
„Wir wollen herausfinden was der Grund ist. Dann finden wir auch heraus, warum das alles passiert.", meinte Akane, während sie ihrer besten Freundin die Hand auf die Schulter legte.  
„Könnt ihr dabei vielleicht Hilfe gebrauchen?", fragte Masaru, „Ich möchte gerne herausfinden, wer mich da entführt hat."  
Mit großen Augen sahen die Drei ihren Senpai an, doch nickten dann zustimmend. Sie konnten jede Hilfe gebrauchen und Masaru war sicher ein zuverlässiger Partner. Somit war entschieden, dass nun auch Masaru zur Gruppe gehörte und sie beschlossen bei nächster Gelegenheit in die Spiegelwelt zu gehen, um zu trainieren.

Die Schulglocke beendete das Gespräch, woraufhin sich die vier wieder auf den Weg in ihre Klassenräume machten. Unterwegs schaute Mirâ wieder auf ihr Handy. Sie hatte auf dem Dach wieder dieses warme Gefühl verspürt und war sich sicher, dass es etwas mit ihren Social Links zu tun hatte. Doch dieses Mal war es keine neue Arcana, die sie aufdecken konnte, sondern auf der „Narr"-Arcana leuchtete das gelbe Ausrufezeichen auf. Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass sich der Balken dieser Arcana etwas Gefüllt hatte. Doch nun hatte sie eine ungefähre Vorstellung für was diese Karte existierte. Sie schien für ihre Gruppe zu sein, denn den ersten Teil des Balkens hatte sie gefüllt, als sie mit Akane und Hiroshi unterwegs war. Und nun war Masaru zu ihnen gestoßen und wieder hatte sich der Balken gefüllt. Also konnte es nur so sein. Seufzend ließ sie ihr Smartphone wieder in ihrer Tasche verschwinden und musste noch einmal an das Thema denken, über welches sie sprachen, bevor die Glocke geläutet hatte. Ob dieses Wesen sie wirklich entführen wollte und nun auf Rache aus war? Es klang schon einleuchtend, aber wenn dem wirklich so war, weshalb wollte dieses Wesen sie dann entführen? Was hatte sie denn getan? Oder lag es wirklich an ihrer Wild Card? Das Thema machte sie unruhig. Wenn es wirklich um sie ging, dann wollte sie eigentlich ihre Freunde nicht mit hinein ziehen. Doch etwas ließ sie stutzig werden. Wenn es wirklich um sie ging, warum haben dann auch ihre Freunde jeweils eine Persona bekommen? Das ergab doch gar keinen Sinn. Es wäre doch dann einfach sie alleine in die Spiegelwelt zu locken und dort anzugreifen. Doch so kamen ihre Freunde immer mit. Innerlich schüttelte sie den Kopf. Wahrscheinlich war es ganz anders und es war nur Zufall, dass die Entführung zu dieser Zeit begann. Sie und ihre Freunde würden alles dran setzen herauszufinden was die Ursache war. Das hatten sie sich geschworen.


	15. XIV - Sorgen (Kapitel 14)

**XIV – Kapitel XIV – Sorgen**

 _Dienstag, 02. Juni 2015 - Vollmond_

Gebannt schauten Mirâ und ihre Freunde auf die vor ihnen hängende und ewig lange Tafel, auf welcher sie ihre Namen suchten. An diesem Tag wurden die Ergebnisse der Prüfungen ausgehängt und jeder wollte erfahren wie er abgeschlossen hatte. Es gab ein mächtiges Gedränge im Eingangsbereich der Schule, sodass es schwer war überhaupt etwas zu sehen.  
„Urgh...", hörte sie Akane zu ihrer Rechten, welche mit leicht verzweifeltem Blick auf die Tafel starrte, „Nur 60 von 100 Punkten."  
„Das geht doch.", meinte Mirâ beruhigend, „Es hätte schlimmer kommen können."  
Zu ihrer Linken bemerkte sie kurz darauf nur wie sich Hiroshi mit gesenktem Kopf von der Gruppe entfernte. Fragend sah Mirâ ihm nach und wollte hinter ihm her, als Akane sie zurück hielt und auf einen Namen auf der Tafel zeigte. Ihr blieb kurz die Sprache weg, als sie las, dass Hiroshi nur 45 von möglichen 100 Punkten erreicht hatte. Deshalb war er so niedergeschlagen. Besorgt schaute sie in die Richtung, in welche ihr Kumpel verschwunden war. Ob sie mit ihm reden sollte? Er sah wirklich niedergeschlagen aus. Doch ehe sich Mirâ weiter darüber Gedanken machen konnte fiel ihr Akane um den Hals.  
„Hast du schon dein Ergebnis gesehen?", fragte sie freudig, während sie von Mirâ abließ und auf deren Namen zeigte.  
Darunter stand säuberlich eine 76 geschrieben. Eine Weile betrachtete Mirâ den Punktestand ihrer Prüfung. Es war kein schlechtes Ergebnis, aber es war auch nicht das Beste. Sie konnte sich schon vorstellen, wo sie Punkte hatte liegen lassen. Japanische Literatur hatte sie noch nie gemocht und sie fand es einschläfernd langweilig. Zudem kam, dass sie auch in Geschichte kein großes Ass war. Da musste sie wohl bei den nächsten Prüfungen mehr lernen. Allerdings machte sie sich in diesem Moment mehr Sorgen um Hiroshi, sodass sie sich sogleich auf die Suche nach ihm begab. Zwar bemerkte Akane, das Mirâ sich von ihr entfernte, doch ehe sie sich durch die Schülermassen gedrängt hatte, welche sich erneut vor der Tafel angesammelt hatte, war ihre Freundin bereits aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwunden.

Nach kurzer Suche fand sie Hiroshi auf dem Dach, wo er sich auf eine der Sitzgelegenheiten gelegt hatte. Langsam und leise näherte sie sich ihrem Kumpel, wodurch er sie gar nicht bemerkte". In seinen Gedanken versunken starrte er in den blauen Himmel, während er seinen Kopf auf den hinten verschränkten Armen stützte. Das Ergebnis seiner Prüfung war mal wieder enttäuschend gewesen. Er wusste genau, dass er dadurch eine Menge Stress bekommen würde und das schlug ihm sauer auf. Plötzlich blickte er in zwei strahlend rote Augen und bekam fast einen Schock. So erschrocken wie er in diesem Moment war setzte er sich auf und stieß dabei mit seiner Stirn gegen die seiner Freundin Mirâ, welche sich über ihn gebeugt hatte.  
„Ittai!", kam es nur von Mirâ, welche sich hinhockte und ihre Stirn hielt, während Hiroshi sich richtig hinsetzt und ebenfalls seine Stirn rieb.  
„Aua. Was sollte das Mirâ? Das war gefährlich.", meinte er ernst, aber nicht böse.  
„Das hab ich bemerkt. Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht, weil du so niedergeschlagen davon getrabt bist.", erklärte die junge Frau, während sie ihren Blick zu Hiroshi wandte und plötzlich anfing zu lachen.  
Irritiert sah Hiroshi sie an. Was war denn nun so witzig? Hatte sie sich doch schlimmer verletzt?  
„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er nun doch noch einmal nach, als Mirâs Lachkrampf immer schlimmer wurde.  
„Entschuldige.", antwortete sie nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, während sie sich ihre Freudentränen aus den Augen wischte, „Aber du siehst zu komisch aus."  
„Hä?", kam es nur irritiert zurück.  
Kurz darauf zog der junge Mann sein Smartphone aus der Jacke und schaltete die vordere Kamera ein, um zu sehen, was denn so witzig war. Ein kurzer Blick auf das Display reichte bereits, um zu wissen, was Mirâ meinte. Seine Stirn war knallig rot durch den Zusammenstoß und eine leichte Beule hatte sich gebildet, wodurch er ein wenig wie ein verstümmeltes Einhorn aussah.  
Seufzend packte er sein Handy wieder weg: „Das ist aber nicht witzig. Außerdem siehst du genau so aus."  
Grinsend blickte er Mirâ an, welche etwas verwundert schaute, es ihm jedoch gleich tat und ebenfalls schaute wie sie aussah. Kurz war Stille, ehe die junge Frau wieder anfing zu lachen.  
„Wir sind beide Einhörner.", meinte sie plötzlich.  
Nun konnte sich auch Hiroshi nicht mehr zurück halten und stimmte mit ein. Und genau das brauchte er auch gerade, um wieder auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Mirâ kam genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt, wenn auch mit einem schmerzhaften Auftritt, und er war wirklich dankbar dafür, denn sonst hätte er wohl den ganzen Tag Trübsal geblasen.

Ein paar Minuten später hielt Mirâ ihre Stirn unter fließendes kaltes Wasser. Erleichtert atmete sie auf, als das kühle Nass ihre immer noch schmerzende Stirn berührte. Letzten Endes war es wohl doch keine so gute Idee gewesen Hiroshi zu überraschen. Aber andererseits sah er nun nicht mehr so niedergeschlagen aus. Beide hatten sich, nachdem sie sich von ihrem Lachkrampf beruhigt hatten, wieder ins Schulgebäude zurückgezogen und standen nun vor einem der Wasserspender, welche in jeder Etage der Schule zu finden war. Hiroshi lehnte neben ihr an der Wand, die Hände vor seiner Brust verschränkt und erklärte ihr, weshalb er wegen seiner Prüfungsergebnisse so niedergeschlagen war. Seine Eltern hatten wohl ziemlich hohe Erwartungen an seine Schulbildung und duldeten nur ungern schlechte Noten. Deshalb wusste er auch, dass es Stress geben würde, wenn er nach Hause kam. Geduldig und ruhig hörte die junge Frau neben ihm zu. Auch Mirâ kannte den Druck gute Noten mit nach Hause bringen zu müssen, doch selten wurde ihre Mutter so böse über eine schlechte Note, das es Streit gab. Aber sie verstand die Sorgen ihres Kumpels.  
„Das ist wirklich hart.", meinte sie, als sie sich wieder aufrichtete und ihr angefeuchtetes Taschentuch gegen ihre Stirn drückte.  
Hiroshi seufzte: „Ja irgendwie schon. Aber ich bin es ja gewohnt, von daher ist es nichts Neues. Trotzdem danke, dass du zugehört hast."  
„Kein Problem. Wir sind doch Freunde.", meinte Mirâ, „Und vor den nächsten Prüfungen lernen wir noch mal richtig. Dann werden unsere Ergebnisse nächstes Mal besser. Ok?"  
Erstaunt sah sie ihr Kumpel an, doch nickte dann mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. Wieder breitete sich das warme Gefühl in Mirâs Bauch aus, doch verschwand so schnell wie es kam auch wieder. Der Social Link von Hiroshi hatte sich also weiter verfestigt, das war ihr auch bewusst ohne auf ihr Handy schauen zu müssen.

„Hier seid ihr beiden also!", unterbrach jemand laut die Stille, welche sich zwischen die Beiden gelegt hatte, „Ich hab euch überall gesucht."  
Fragend blickten Mirâ und Hiroshi zu Akane, welche auf die beiden zugestampft kam. Sie hatte ihren leicht beleidigten Blick aufgesetzt, welcher aber mehr gespielt als echt war und blickte zwischen den beiden hin und her, ehe ihr die roten Stellen auf deren Stirnen auffiel.  
„Was ist denn mit euch passiert? Seid ihr beide parallel gegen die Wand gerannt?", fragte sie gerade heraus.  
Mirâ war kurz etwas irritiert, doch kicherte dann und erklärte ihrer Freundin die Situation, durch welche sie beide die rote Stellen an ihren Stirnen bekommen hatten und weshalb sie sich nun hier aufhielten. Ihre Freundin schaute erst fragend, doch schüttelte dann den Kopf und meinte nur, dass sie sich umsonst sorgen(groß) gemacht habe, ehe sie sich umdrehte und in Richtung der Klassenräume ging. Mirâ entschuldigte sich kurz bei ihrer Freundin dafür, dass sie ihr Sorgen gemacht hatten und folgte ihr dann, was ihr Hiroshi nach tat.

Als Mirâ dann am Abend ihr Zimmer betrat wurde sie, seit einiger Zeit mal wieder, freundlich von Mika begrüßt. Sie hatte das kleine Mädchen bereits mehrere Tage nicht mehr gesehen und hatte sich schon mächtige Sorgen um sie gemacht. Doch nun war sie froh die Kleine wieder zu treffen und zu sehen, dass es ihr gut ging.  
„Wo hast du gesteckt, Mika? Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht.", meinte Mirâ, nachdem sie ihre kleine Freundin begrüßt hatte.  
Diese verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken und schaute entschuldigend: „Entschuldige. Ich musste über einiges nachdenken und mich richtig ausruhen."  
Mirâ zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Mika meinte bereits beim letzten Mal, dass sie über etwas nachdachte. Es musste also etwas Wichtiges sein, wenn die Kleine sich darüber immer noch Gedanken machte. Warum also wollte sie nicht mit ihr darüber sprechen?  
Mika schien zu bemerken, dass sich ihre Freundin darüber Gedanken machte und lächelte: „Es ist wieder alles so weit in Ordnung. Nachdem ich eine Weile darüber gegrübelt habe, bin ich auf den Zweig gekommen, dass es sich nicht lohnt sich weiter den Kopf zu zerbrechen."  
„Darf ich denn fragen worum es eigentlich ging?", fragte Mirâ gerade heraus.  
Kurz zögerte die jüngere der Beiden doch erzählte ihr dann von ihrem Erlebnis, als sie dachte alles um sie herum wäre wie in der normalen Welt. Dabei erfuhr Mirâ, dass ihre kleine Freundin mehrerer solcher Visionen hatte, diese jedoch schnell wieder verschwanden. Aus diesem Grunde war die Kleine auch immer so Müde gewesen. Doch seitdem sie versuchte nicht mehr so darüber nachzudenken ging es ihr wieder besser.  
„Vielleicht sind das ja Erinnerungen. Das würde aber bedeuten, dass du aus dieser Welt kommst. Vielleicht sogar aus dieser Stadt.", meinte die ältere der Beiden.  
Mika zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich weiß es nicht..."  
Ernst sah Mirâ sie an: „Wir werden herausfinden wer du bist Mika. Und auch wie du in diese Welt gekommen bist. Das verspreche ich dir."  
Erstaunt schaute sie das Mädchen ihr gegenüber an, doch lächelte dann: „Vielen Dank Mirâ. Das ist lieb von dir."  
Ein wohlig warmes Gefühl breitete sich erneut in Mirâ aus. Es war ähnlich dem, wie am Mittag bei Hiroshi und doch etwas anders. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es viel intensiver war. Ihr war so, als kannte sie dieses Gefühl, doch sie konnte nicht einordnen woher. Von ihrem Schreibtisch her hörte sie ein leises Geräusch, welches ihr verriet, dass es sich um die Persona-App auf ihrem Smartphone handelte. Sie wollte sich gerade umdrehen um nachzusehen, als sie bemerkte wie Mika sich ruckartig umdrehte.  
„Was ist los?", fragte sie sogleich.  
Mika schwieg kurz, doch drehte sich dann wieder zu ihrer Freundin um: „Ich hatte schon wieder dieses ungute Gefühl."  
Wieder? Kurz stutzte Mirâ, doch als ihr Blick auf ihren Schreibtisch fiel, auf welchem sich seicht das Mondlicht spiegelte fiel es in wie Schuppen von den Augen: Es war Vollmond.  
Sofort wand sie sich an Mika: „Glaubst du es ist wieder jemand in die Spiegelwelt gekommen?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht, aber als dein Mitschüler hier her gekommen ist hatte ich auch dieses Gefühl.", erklärte ihr die Kleine und wandte sich vom Spiegel ab, „Ich werde mich mal umschauen und dir Bescheid geben, wenn ich näheres weiß."  
Die junge Frau nickte: „Ja, danke dir. Pass auf dich auf."  
Noch einmal kurz sah sie ein Nicken von Mika, ehe sich das Bild in ihrem Spiegel wieder veränderte und sie nur noch sich selbst sah. Mit besorgtem Blick schaute sie noch eine Weile auf ihr Spiegelbild und hoffte, dass sich Mikas Vorahnung nicht bestätigte.

Währenddessen verließ Mika in der anderen Welt das Haus, in welchem eigentlich Mirâ und ihre Familie lebten und in dem sie sich derzeit einquartiert hatte. Vorsichtig stützte sie sich am Rahmen der Tür ab, ehe sie hinaus auf sie Straße trat. In diesem Moment wünschte sie sich, dass es in dieser Welt Wind geben würde, denn sie hätte eine kleine Abkühlung gebrauchen können. Wieder hatte sie nach dem Gespräch mit Mirâ dieses merkwürdige Stechen in ihrem Kopf gespürt und wieder waren ihr dabei Bilder durch den Kopf gewandert. Dieses Mal waren es Bilder von einem Haus. Es war ein ähnliches wie dieses, in welchem Mirâ wohnte. Sie sah plötzlich alles genau vor sich. Das kleine Haus, um welches ein großer Garten ging, war traditionell gebaut mit den typischen Holzschiebetüren. Sobald man in das Haus hinein kam blickte man in ein geräumiges Wohnzimmer mit großen Schiebefenstern, welche in den hinteren Teil des Gartens führte. Ging man ein kleines Stück den Flur entlang und dann nach links, so stand man in einer geräumigen Küche. Ging man an der selben Stelle erst nach rechts und dann nach links gelangte man in ein geräumiges Badezimmer. Gegenüber dem Bad, also wenn man vom Flur aus zweimal nach rechts ging, kam man zu einer Treppe, welche in das obere Stockwerk führte. Dort fand man drei Türen: eine direkt links von der Treppe, und zwei den Gang wieder zurück. An der Tür neben der Treppe hing ein Schild, doch das was darauf stand konnte sie nicht erkennen, denn obwohl alles klar wirkte, war die Schrift auf dem Schild extrem verschwommen. Die Tür der gegenüber war schlicht und kahl, doch die Tür, welche sich daneben befand, weckte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Denn dort stand ein Name, welchen sie definitiv lesen konnte: Mika.  
Mit einem Schreck kam das kleine Mädchen wieder zu sich. Sie war immer noch an dem Haus, welches eigentlich Mirâ gehörte. Die Bilder aus ihrem Kopf waren wieder verschwunden. Verwirrt fasste sie sich an den Kopf und versuchte wieder einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Diese Bilder wurden immer realer. Ihr war als wäre sie wirklich durch das Haus gelaufen. Und dann noch ihr Name, welcher auf dem Schild stand. Hieß das, dies waren wirklich Erinnerungen? Das bedeutete dann aber, dass sie wirklich eigentlich ein Mensch war und in der Welt von Mirâ gelebt hatte. Ein wenig beruhigte sie das schon, denn sie hatte bereits Angst sie sei ein Shadow und aus einer Laune dieser Welt entstanden. Allerdings beunruhigte sie diese Tatsache auch, denn wenn sie wirklich ein Mensch war musste sie irgendwann, irgendwie in diese Welt gekommen sein. Doch wann und wieso? Erneut durchzogen ein Schmerz ihren Kopf, sodass sie die Augen zukneifen musste. Es schien als wolle ihr Gehirn nicht, dass sie sich weiter erinnerte.  
Nach einer Weile verschwand der Schmerz wieder und Mika versuchte erst einmal nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken. Frühere Erfahrungen haben gezeigt, dass es ihr dann etwas besser ging und sie nicht mehr von Schmerzen gequält wurde. Sie würde früher oder später noch herausfinden, was dies alles zu bedeuten hatte. Nun jedoch hatte sie eine andere Aufgabe. Sie musste herausfinden, ob sich wieder ein Mensch in diese Welt verirrt hatte. Also nahm sie alle ihre Sinne wieder zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg.

 _Mittwoch, 03. Juni 2015_

Mit einem leisen Zischen flog der Pfeil an der Zielscheibe vorbei und landete neben den anderen Beiden auf dem Boden dahinter. Genervt blickte Mirâ auf die drei Pfeile, welche in der Erde hinter der Scheibe steckten und seufzte. Sie war heute einfach zu unkonzentriert. Der Gedanke, dass wieder jemand in der Spiegelwelt gefangen sein könnte, machte ihr Sorgen. Doch bisher hatte sie nicht gehört dass jemand fehlte oder vermisst wurde. Jedoch musste das nicht heißen, dass es nicht so war. Sie musste abwarten, bis Mika ihr Bescheid gab, doch gerade dieses Warten machte sie irre. Noch einmal spannte sie einen Pfeil in ihren Bogen und versuchte erneut zu treffen, doch auch dieses Mal flog er daneben.  
„Kche...", gab Mirâ nur von sich, als sie sich auf den Weg machten ihre Pfeile zurück zu holen.  
Am besten sie hörte für heute auf. Es machte ja doch an diesem Tag keinen Sinn. Sie war viel zu unkonzentriert um überhaupt die Scheibe treffen zu können. Aber sie konnte doch auch nicht einfach so gehen, wenn der Club noch nicht beendet war. Doch was hätte sie sonst machen sollen? Es weiter versuchen? Erneut seufzte sie und ging zurück zu ihrem Ausgangspunkt, an welchem sie allerdings bereits erwartet wurde.  
„Du bist heute ziemlich unkonzentriert.", meinte ihr Captain mit besorgtem Blick, „Hast du etwas?"  
Mirâ schwieg kurz. Sie wusste nicht genau wie sie es Dai erklären sollte. Sie konnte ihm schlecht sagen, dass sie Angst hatte, dass erneut jemand verschwand, wie Masaru vor vier Wochen. Dann hätte sie ihm nämlich auch erklären müssen wieso und das wollte sie nicht. Doch der junge Mann mit den dunkelbraunen Haaren sah nicht so aus, als würde er sich von einem einfachen „nichts" abwimmeln lassen.  
„Naja... Kennst du dieses Gefühl eine Vorahnung zu haben, dass etwas Schlimmes passiert?", fragte Mirâ daraufhin.  
„Was soll denn passieren?", kam eine Gegenfrage.  
Mirâ schüttelte nur den Kopf: „Keine Ahnung. Aber sei ehrlich, hattest du schon so ein Gefühl?"  
„Natürlich.", meinte Dai ohne lange zu zögern, „Ich würde ja fast behaupten es ist eine Art Schutzreflex, der uns vorwarnt. Deshalb ist es immer gut auf dieses Gefühl zu hören. Hat es etwas mit der Schule zu tun?"  
Erstaunt sah Mirâ ihren Senpai an, doch schüttelte dann erneut den Kopf: „Nicht direkt. Ich... Erreiche nur derzeit eine Freundin nicht und habe ein wenig Angst, dass ihr etwas passiert ist."  
„Ach deshalb dieses Gefühl. Das kenne ich. Als ich Masaru nicht erreichen konnte, habe ich mir auch so meine Gedanken gemacht. Aber er ist letzten Endes ja wieder aufgetaucht. Zum Glück. Deine Freundin wird sicher nur sehr beschäftigt sein. Sie wird sich bestimmt bei dir melden, wenn sie Zeit hat. Und wenn nicht, dann solltest du vielleicht bei nächster Gelegenheit mal bei ihr zu Hause vorbei gehen. Vielleicht gibt es ja einen Grund weshalb du sie nicht erreichst.", meinte Dai mit einem warmen Lächeln, „Sich um andere Menschen Gedanken zu machen zeugt von einem guten Herzen, aber du solltest aufpassen, dass du dich nicht zu sehr hinein steigerst. Zu viel Grübeln schadet nämlich Der Gesundheit."  
„Da magst du Recht haben, Senpai. Danke für den Rat.", bedankte sich Mirâ, während sie wieder das warme Gefühl in ihrem Körper spürte.  
Dai lächelte freundlich, ehe er sich nun von ihr abwandte und sich weiter um seine Angelegenheiten als Captain kümmerte. Mirâ sah ihm kurz nach, bevor sie sich entschied, doch noch etwas zu trainieren. Sie musste eh abwarten, bis sie am Abend hoffentlich mit Mika reden konnte und erfuhr ob sich wirklich jemand in der Spiegelwelt aufhielt oder nicht

Doch kaum hatte sie am Abend ihr Zimmer betreten, wurde sie bereits von Mika mit dem Satz begrüßt, welchen sie am wenigsten hören wollte:  
„Ich habe sie gefunden."


End file.
